Le pirate de Northblue
by boadicee
Summary: ceci est une réécriture du pirate de Northblue. Ruby avait toujours vécu heureuse sur son île céleste. Pourtant un jour sa vie de rêve se transforme en cauchemar et elle se retrouve propulsée sur Grande Line afin de venger sa famille massacrée. Mais c'était sans compter sur sa rencontre avec le chirurgien de la mort et de son équipage qui malgré ses désirs vont l'embarquer de force
1. Prologue

**Note de l'auteure :** avant de crier à la copie, non non c'est bien moi qui suis de retour et j'ai décidé de réécrire toute la fiction (au passage je corrige les fautes si j'en repère). Pourquoi la réécrire ? Tout simplement je suis en train de suivre une formation pour devenir écrivain et j'ai décidé d'appliquer ce que j'apprends et vous livrer donc des textes avec plus de profondeurs et de sentiments. Pour le moment l'autre version reste visible. Si jamais vous vouliez comparer les deux oeuvres. La publication devrait se faire rapide (1 à 2 chapitres quotidiennement) jusqu'au chapitre 31 (hors prologue)et ensuite je continuerais la rédaction des nouveaux chapitres. Il en manque environ 30.

bonne lecture.

* * *

 **PROLOGUE**

\- Attrapez-la ! Il ne faut pas qu'elle puisse s'échapper ! s'écrièrent deux chasseurs de primes. Elle vaut quand même quarante millions de berrys.

Cinq hommes, au-moins, couraient après une jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'années. Cette dernière filait à travers les rues étroites de la ville essayant tant bien que mal, de les semer. Elle avait pourtant tout fait pour ne pas se faire remarquer. Afin de ne pas être vu, elle avait accosté dans une petite crique à quelques kilomètres de la ville portuaire, sachant que la marine avait mis sa tête à prix. Mais elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle devait aller jusqu'au bout de son objectif. Elle bifurqua dans une rue à gauche et déboula dans une avenue marchande bondée.

\- C'est ma chance, se dit-elle.

Sans plus attendre, elle se fondit dans la foule, espérant ainsi semer ses poursuivants.

\- Mais elle est passée où, cette foutue gamine ? Demanda l'un des poursuivants qui avait une balafre à travers le visage.

\- Il faut qu'on la trouve. Elle n'a pas pu aller bien loin, commenta un autre avec une queue de cheval bleu.

\- Arrêtons de tergiverser et partons à sa recherche en se séparant. Elle n'est pas si forte, j'en suis sûr, proposa un troisième qui ressemblait à un gladiateur.

Les hommes partirent dans plusieurs directions afin de couvrir le plus de rue possible.

Au milieu de cette foule, un groupe, composé de trois hommes et d'un ours, avait assisté à toute la scène. L'un d'eux, vêtu d'un pantalon bleu tacheté léopard, d'un sweat jaune et noir et d'un chapeau nordique souriait. Ce qu'il avait vu lui plaisait apparemment et surtout avait suscité son intérêt.

\- Capitaine, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Demanda l'homme vêtu d'une combinaison et d'un chapeau écrit dessus "Penguin".

\- Pour le moment, toi et Sashi, allez faire les provisions. Bepo et moi, nous allons à la pêche aux informations.

\- Bien capitaine, répondirent les deux hommes en combinaison blanches.

Le groupe se sépara à son tour. La capitaine et le-dit Bepo, un ours en combinaison orange partirent ensemble vers un petit parc à l'écart de la foule.

 **OoooOOooOo**

 **POV Ruby**

Cela faisait environ une heure que je n'étais plus poursuivi, enfin j'avais perdu légèrement la notion du temps. Il était temps qu'ils me lâchent la grappe. J'en avais un peu marre de courir. Sans compter qu'en courant, j'avais réussi à me tordre la cheville, et la douleur était loin d'être agréable, elle devenait même de plus en plus gênante. Et dire qu'au départ, je devais juste faire le plein de provisions pour tenir jusqu'à la prochaine île. Je savais qu'ici, je ne trouverais aucun indice pour arriver à mon objectif.

Je finis par pénétrer à l'intérieur d'une grande serre. Il y avait du monde, mais pas au point de ne pas avancer. Les plantes s'y trouvant étaient majestueuse. Je trouvais un banc un peu à l'écart et décidais de me reposer un peu ; au moins le temps que je regarde ma blessure. J'ôtais ma chaussure et inspectais ma cheville. Bon, ce n'était pas très joli, avec un hématome qui commençait à apparaître, mais avec un bon bandage, cela devrait vite passer.

\- C'était plutôt une mauvaise idée de l'avoir retiré. Tu ne vas pas pouvoir la remettre.

Je sursautais et relevais aussitôt la tête. Un homme, au sourire pas très rassurant, et un ours en combinaison se tenaient devant moi. Je mis ma main droite à ma ceinture pour attraper mon poignard. Je n'avais pas été assez prudente, apparemment. Je ne savais pas qui ils étaient et ce qu'ils me voulaient. J'espérais juste que ce n'était pas encore des chasseurs de primes. J'en avais eu ma dose pour la journée, pour ne pas dire le mois, l'année ou la vie.

\- Je serais toi, je ne ferais pas ça.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? Et que me voulez-vous ? Si c'est pour ma prime, vous pouvez faire une croix dessus.

\- Si c'était ta prime, cela ferait un moment que je t'aurais livré. Et qui je suis, tu le sauras assez vite.

Cet homme ne m'inspirait vraiment pas confiance et l'ours qui l'accompagnait avait beau être mignon il n'en restait pas moins louche aussi.

\- Tu ferais mieux de mettre rapidement du froid dessus et d'éviter de la solliciter pendant quelques jours.

Je voulus lui répondre, mais des voix que je ne reconnaissais que trop bien se rapprochèrent.

\- Et merde, il ne manquait plus qu'eux. Je savais que c'était une journée pourrie dès le réveil.

Je renfilais rapidement ma chaussure avec difficulté tout de même. Mon entorse allait devoir attendre mon retour sur ma petite embarcation. Je sens que celui-là allait être long. Devant moi, les deux individus n'avaient pas bougé.

\- Bon, les gars, ce n'est pas que je n'ai pas envie de faire causette, mais je dois filer. A Jamais.

 **oOooOOooOo**

Ruby se leva et malgré la douleur commença à s'éloigner en boitant légèrement. Elle n'eut pas le temps de quitter la serre qu'elle fut encerclée par plusieurs hommes lourdement armés. Leur sourire ne présageait rien de bon. Avec sa blessure, elle savait qu'ils allaient lui donner du fil à retordre.

\- Maintenant, tu vas être une gentille gamine et nous suivre. Ce serait dommage que l'on soit obligé de te découper pour te ramener à la Marine.

\- Me découper ? Voyez-vous ça. J'en tremblerai de peur si j'avais le temps.

\- Ne joue pas à ça avec nous.

La jeune fille ne se démonta pas pour autant et prit sa posture de combat. Elle glissa sa main dans le dos et, d'un geste rapide lança un boomerang. L'homme qu'elle visait l'évita sans problème et se lança sur elle en brandissant son épée.

\- Tu vas voir sale gamine. Tu vas tâter de mon épée.

Ruby sourit et claqua des doigts.

\- Prison de liane.

Du boomerang, des lianes en sortirent et se nouèrent autour de ses ennemis qui se retrouvèrent incapable de faire quoique ce soit pour se libérer. Ils perdirent l'équilibre et s'affalèrent sur le sol. Autour les gens commençaient à s'amasser pour le plus grand déplaisir de Ruby, qui n'aimait pas être le centre d'intérêt.

\- Ce n'est pas tout ça, mais il est temps pour moi de reprendre la mer. La prochaine fois renseignez-vous sur votre adversaire.

Elle partit en sautillant vers la sortie, mais une explosion la propulsa en arrière et elle atterrit aux pieds de l'homme et de l'ours. Elle était à moitié sonnée et mit quelques instants pour se redresser légèrement, tout en se tenant la tête.

\- Besoin d'un coup de main, la Miss ?

\- Non, je n'ai jamais eu besoin de qui que ce soit pour me défendre, dit-elle en se relevant.

Cette fois, sa cheville fit un craquement sinistre lui faisant lâcher un gémissement de douleur et elle tomba à nouveau à terre et posa instinctivement ses deux mains sur sa cheville blessée.

\- Cette fois, elle est cassée, commenta le capitaine.

\- ça, Il n'y avait pas besoin de le dire, je l'ai senti. Maintenant, fichez le camp avant que les choses sérieuses ne commencent.

\- Ne me donne pas d'ordre, Miss.

Ils n'eurent pas le temps de discuter plus, que des hommes se lancèrent vers eux en tirant.

\- Barrière carnivore.

De grandes plantes carnivores sortirent de terre comme un rempart et avalèrent les balles.

\- Et maintenant, c'est l'heure du repas mes belles : dégustation carnivore.

Les plantes se jetèrent sur les assaillants et les avalèrent. Pendant tout ce temps, Ruby était restée assise par terre, ne pouvant pas faire le moindre mouvement avec sa blessure. Elle réfléchissait à un moyen de pouvoir fuir au plus vite. Elle savait très bien que d'autres chasseurs de prime allaient se ramener dans peu de temps.

\- Pouvoir très intéressant.

\- Quoi ! vous êtes encore là !

\- On n'allait pas louper un tel spectacle.

Des voix se firent entendre à nouveau.

\- Ah non, ça craint. Cette fois, c'est la Marine.

\- On va bien s'amuser. Bepo occupe-toi de la Marine. Je m'occupe de la Miss.

\- Aye Capitaine.

\- Hein ! Et moi je n'ai pas mon mot à dire dans l'histoire peut être.

\- On verra ça plus tard.

Sur ces mots, l'homme souleva Ruby et la jeta sur son épaule. Sur l'autre son Nodachi, une épée très longue, s'y reposait.

\- Mais vas-tu me lâcher, bâtard dégénéré.

\- Dis voir Miss, je ne te le permets pas. Il faudrait revoir aussi ton vocabulaire. Ce n'est pas propre dans la bouche d'une fille.

\- Mais c'est… C'est Trafalgar Law ! s'écria un soldat qui venait d'arriver.

\- Quoi ! T'es le chirurgien de la Mort ! Et dire que cela devait être une simple escale, dit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

Ruby décida de ne pas se débattre plus que ça. Elle connaissait que trop sa réputation avec les articles dans les journaux, et elle n'était pas forcément de taille pour le battre. Enfin pour le moment.


	2. L'infirmerie du sous-marin

**L'infirmerie du sous-marin**

\- Repose-moi à terre, s'il te plaît. Je ne suis pas un vulgaire sac de patates, tentait Ruby pour la énième fois.

\- Avec ta cheville, c'est hors de question, lui répondit Law. Donc mets-la en veilleuse, jusqu'à ce que l'on arrive.

\- On arrive où ?

\- Tu verras quand on y sera.

\- Ah capitaine vous voilà. Nous avons fini de faire les provisions. On allait vous rejoindre car on a entendu des coups de feu.

\- Bien Sachi. Que tout le monde se prépare au départ. Je veux que le sous-marin soit immergé dans dix minutes.

\- Bien capitaine. Au fait, ce n'est pas la fille de tout à l'heure ?

\- C'est exact les gars.

Les trois hommes marchèrent en direction du port avec une Ruby qui ne décolorait pas. Surtout maintenant qu'elle savait qu'il l'emmenait dans un sous-marin. Elle détestait plus que tout au monde les endroits clos. C'était même une phobie pour elle. Mais elle refusait de leur dire et préférait tenter de fuir tant que cela en était possible.

\- Non, mais lâchez moi. Je ne peux pas aller au port. Mon bateau se trouve à l'extérieur de la ville et je dois le rejoindre.

\- Je t'ai déjà dit Miss de ne pas me donner d'ordre. Je vais finir par me fâcher.

\- Mais je ne t'ai rien demandé à la base. J'aurais pu me débrouiller seule. Je me suis toujours débrouillée seule.

\- Tu sais que tu me fatigues là, sérieusement. Tu ne me laisses donc pas le choix.

Sans prendre plus de gants, il donna un coup de tranchant de la main au niveau du cou de la fille. Les yeux de Ruby devinrent blancs et elle perdit connaissance.

\- Vous y êtes peut-être allé un peu fort capitaine.

\- Au moins, on va être tranquille un moment.

Quelques minutes plus tard et tout l'équipage se trouva à bord du sous-marin. Sachi et Penguin emmenèrent Ruby en salle d'opération, pendant que Law donnait les instructions de navigation. Il avait décidé de s'éloigner de l'île le temps de soigner leur invitée. Une fois les ordres donnés, il retourna vers la salle pour s'occuper de sa nouvelle patiente.

\- Merci les gars, vous pouvez retourner à votre poste. Je m'occupe d'elle.

C'est avec un sourire qui avait de quoi glacer le sang qu'il démarra l'intervention.

 **oOooOOooOo**

La douleur qui lui vrillait la jambe auparavant semblait avoir disparu. Elle avait l'impression que son corps était lourd. Elle tenta de bouger ses membres pour les dégourdir.

\- Tu devrais éviter tout mouvement pour le moment.

En reconnaissant la voix, Ruby ouvrit les yeux en grand avant de les renfermer aussitôt, éblouie par une lumière trop blanche à son goût. Elle mit une bonne minute avant de pouvoir les ouvrir complètement.

\- Je suis où ? Et pourquoi mon corps est si lourd ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix pâteuse.

\- Tu es dans mon infirmerie et cette sensation de lourdeur est due à l'anesthésie. L'effet devrait s'estomper dans quelques heures.

\- Hein ! Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ?

\- Ici, c'est moi qui pose les questions et j'en ai quelques-unes à te poser. Donc réponds-y et peut-être, je dis bien peut-être, je répondrais aux tiennes, Ruby dit la plante mortelle.

\- Et si je n'ai pas envie de répondre ? D'ailleurs tu as dis ne pas être intéressé par ma prime, mais pourtant tu as l'air de me connaître.

\- Je peux toujours me servir de toi comme cobaye.

\- Non mais t'es givré, toi. Je ne t'ai jamais rien demandé. Je ne pouvais très bien me débrouiller seule.

\- Je n'en doute pas, tu l'as déjà dit plusieurs fois depuis qu'on s'est rencontré. Prends cela pour une opportunité. Bon alors, prête à répondre à mes questions ou dois-je utiliser la manière forte ?

\- Je crois que je n'ai pas le choix, se résigna-t-elle, non sans lui lancer un regard noir qu'il ignora.

\- Tout à fait, Miss. Quel est ton nom complet ?

\- Ruby Rosalio.

\- Que faisais-tu sur cette île ?

\- Du lèche-vitrine.

\- Je déteste les menteuses de ton genre. Surtout quand on planque son navire hors de la ville et que l'on fait face à des chasseurs de primes et à la Marine.

\- J'étais venue faire le plein de provisions et prendre de quoi réparer mon navire. J'ai essuyé une tempête il y a deux jours et mon bateau n'a pas trop aimé. Donc je faisais bien du lèche vitrine.

\- Tu ne parles que de toi. Et ton équipage ?

\- Je n'en ai pas. Je navigue seule.

\- Et depuis combien de temps ?

\- Plus d'un an.

Law fixa un moment du regard Ruby. Il était dans la même position qu'au moment où elle s'était réveillée, assise à son bureau, l'observant. Son menton reposait sur ses mains. Il analysait les informations collectées, même si ce n'était pas encore satisfaisant. Il manquait trop d'informations pour recoller toutes les pièces du puzzle.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'a poussé à devenir une criminelle ?

\- Cela ne te regarde pas, lui répondit-elle.

Law remarqua aussitôt que le regard et l'expression de Ruby avaient littéralement changé. Cela l'intrigua encore plus. Mais au caractère de celle-ci, il se doutait qu'il n'obtiendrait pas plus d'information pour le moment. Il remarqua les cheveux rose de la miss en bataille et jugea qu'elle apprécierait peut-être de quoi se laver.

\- Ce sera tout pour le moment. Remplis ce document. Interdiction formelle de te lever. Je repasserai plus tard.

\- Mais je ne peux pas rester ici. Je dois…

\- Pour le moment, tu ne bouges pas. Tente quoique ce soit et tu iras faire un tour dans la chambre froide.

Sans plus attendre, il se leva, contourna son bureau, lui donna le papier et quitta l'infirmerie.

Ruby resta quelques instants sans voix. Avait-elle bien entendu ? Une chambre froide ? Un frisson d'effroi lui parcouru le corps. Elle devait faire un cauchemar. Non, elle avait dû faire naufrage lors de la tempête. Elle devait être blessée et divaguait sûrement en plein soleil sur la plage d'une île déserte. Elle était en plein dans ces réflexions quand la porte s'ouvrit. Un homme avec une casquette et des cheveux rouges. Entra comme si rien n'était.

\- Salut, je suis Sachi. Je t'apporte un plateau repas à la demande du capitaine.

\- Merci, dit-elle en prenant le plateau.

Elle regarda le plateau. Elle, qui détestait les légumes, était servie. Elle en avait au moins la moitié de l'assiette. Elle déglutit avec peine. Sa faim s'était totalement évaporée. Elle ne pouvait absolument pas en manger un seul bout. Elle détestait les légumes, les trouvant écœurant, contrairement au chocolat et gâteaux en tout genre.

\- Ça n'a pas l'air de t'emballer. Mais si je ramène le plateau indemne, je crains que le capitaine ne se fâche.

\- Non, non, merci. Je vais le manger. Je n'ai pas envie de le voir pour le moment de mauvaise humeur.

Sur ces mots, elle commença à manger le contenu par petites bouchées, regrettant ses boîtes de gâteaux et ses barres vitaminées. Il lui fallut presque une demi-heure pour tout avaler, buvant de grande gorgée d'eau entre chaque bouchée de légumes. Une fois le repas fini et Sachi reparti, elle prit la fiche et commença à la remplir. Elle se demandait bien à quoi cela pouvait lui servir. Sur les questions concernant son fruit du démon, elle évita d'y répondre. Cela ne la concernait qu'elle et de toute façon elle ne voulait pas lui dévoiler ses points faibles qui pourraient se retourner contre elle. Quand elle eut fini, elle le reposa sur le côté. La douleur commençait à se réveiller. Elle se rallongea et chercha une position pour soulager sa cheville et ne tarda pas à sombrer dans un sommeil sans rêve.

Une heure plus tard, Law revint à l'infirmerie. Il prit la fiche et la parcourut en diagonale avant de reporter son attention sur la patiente dont le visage montrait les signes de douleur. Il alla dans l'armoire et en ressortit une seringue et un flacon. Il lui injecta le contenu et quelques minutes après, le visage de Ruby se radoucit. Il alla prendre place derrière le bureau de la pièce pour compléter le dossier de Ruby. Malheureusement pour lui, elle n'avait pas mis d'informations très intéressante. Il allait devoir lui soutirer les vers du nez d'une façon ou d'une autre.

 **oOOooOOo**

Dans le sous-marin, les discussions allaient bon train depuis que leur capitaine avait annoncé une bonne nouvelle ; une fille allait rester avec eux. Tout le monde était ravi, car il y allait avoir enfin une femme dans cette équipe d'homme. En plus, selon Sachi et Penguin, elle était vraiment belle. Durant plusieurs minutes, ils se chamaillèrent sur la chambre où elle irait dormir. Ce fut Law qui trancha, exaspéré de les entendre.

\- Sachi et Penguin, vous aménagerez la cabine en face de la mienne. Il est hors de question qu'elle partage une chambre avec vous. Et le premier qui tentera quoi que ce soit de déplacer, ira faire un séjour dans la chambre froide.

\- Bien capitaine, s'écrièrent tous les pirates, appréhendant le risque de finir dans la pièce préférée de leur capitaine.

Seul Bepo avait pu voir à l'œuvre la nouvelle recrue. Les autres avaient hâte, mais selon les instructions du capitaine, il faudrait patienter quelques jours.

Vers le début de la soirée, Bepo alla prévenir Law que le bateau de Ruby avait été localisé. Avec ses bras droits, il se rendit donc sur le navire afin de récupérer les affaires de la Miss et peut-être trouver certaines réponses. Il fouilla sans retenue la cabine du bateau. Ce qu'il y trouva confirma certaines de ces suppositions. Il soupira même devant autant de négligences et s'étonna qu'elle ait pu survivre ainsi durant autant de temps. Après avoir fait le tour, ils vidèrent la cabine des effets personnels de Ruby et retournèrent au sous-marin. Law sourit en pensant que les prochaines semaines allaient être fortes distrayantes. Il se rendit à l'infirmerie.

\- Bien dormi, la Miss ?

\- Oui, j'ai que ça à faire.

\- C'est ce que l'on appelle la convalescence. Je suis venu t'informer que tes affaires ont été amenées à bord et se trouvent désormais dans ta cabine.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Tu as très bien entendu.

\- Tu n'avais pas le droit de fouiller dans mes affaires ! La vie privée, tu connais ?

\- Vu que tu n'as pas rempli toute ta fiche, il y a bien fallu que j'aille chercher les informations par moi-même.

Quelqu'un toqua à la porte et entra avec l'autorisation de Law avec un nouveau plateau.

\- Oh non pas encore des légumes, maugréa Ruby.

\- On dirait que cela ne t'enchante guère, Miss. Pourtant, tu n'as pas le choix. Quand je me suis occupé de ta cheville, j'en ai profité pour faire un check up et les résultats ne sont pas satisfaisant. Tu as d'énormes carences qu'il faut combler. Surtout que ton fruit du démon doit consommer pas mal.

\- Cela ne te regarde pas, lui lança-t-elle avec son regard meurtrier.

\- Tu n'as pas le choix.

\- Tu le paieras un jour.

\- Je n'en doute pas une seconde. Maintenant mange, j'ai encore du travail.

Sans plus un mot, il se remit au travail derrière le bureau. Après plusieurs minutes à fixer son plateau, Ruby mangea à contre cœur son repas, maudissant le chirurgien.


	3. l'équipage des hearts

**L'équipage des Heart**

Cela faisait maintenant plus de quatre jours que Ruby était à bord du sous-marin. Quatre longues journées à moisir allongée sur un lit de l'infirmerie, ne pouvant pas autorisée à se lever. Pour le moment, elle ne connaissait que l'infirmerie, n'étant pas autorisée à quitter cette pièce. Les seules personnes qu'elle voyait, étaient Bepo, l'ours et le second du bateau, ainsi que le capitaine lui-même et deux lurons, Sachi et Penguin. Ces deux derniers venaient souvent lui proposer des parties de cartes. Le capitaine venait la voir trois fois par jour, surtout au moment des repas, histoire d'être sûr qu'elle mangeait son plateau élaboré avec le cuisinier des Hearts.

Au cinquième jour, elle sentit l'exaspération et l'étouffement monter en elle. Les calmants qui la shootait un peu n'agissait plus. Elle n'en pouvait plus. Elle avait l'impression qu'elle allait mourir d'un moment à l'autre avec l'oppression qu'elle ressentait à la poitrine. Il fallait qu'elle sorte d'ici. Peu importe ce que le chirurgien de la mort lui disait, elle allait sortir de cette prison trop métallique à son goût. Elle ne savait pas quelle heure il était quand elle s'était réveillée, mais il n'y avait aucun bruit. Elle regarda par le hublot et aperçu non pas de l'eau, mais le ciel. Cela voulait dire que le sous-marin avait refait surface. C'était une chance pour elle de s'enfuir. Elle se leva précautionneusement et après avoir testé sa cheville, elle jugea que la douleur était supportable. Le bandage en place lui maintenait parfaitement le pied. Elle se dirigea vers la porte et l'ouvrit lentement. Elle passa la tête pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait personne. Une fois pourtant dans le couloir, elle ne sut de quel côté se diriger. Mais elle n'avait pas trop le temps de réfléchir et prit le couloir de gauche.

Le sous-marin était immense et il y avait l'air d'avoir un nombre incalculable de couloir, tous aussi sombre les uns que les autres. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de portes et elle se demandait sérieusement comment faisait l'équipage pour ne pas se perdre.

Au bout d'un moment, elle commença à entendre des voix et des bruits de pas qui se rapprochaient d'elle. Prise de panique, Ruby chercha du regard un endroit où se cacher. Elle finit par ouvrir une porte à sa droite. Elle entra rapidement et referma la porte. Elle s'appuya contre la porte, fermant les yeux, se concentrant uniquement sur les bruits extérieurs.

\- Je te manquais à ce point, Miss ?

Ruby reconnut aussitôt la voix. Elle déglutit avec peine. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle tombe sur cet homme, le seul qu'elle ne pouvait pas voir en peinture ?

\- Ou alors, tu cherchais à quitter notre compagnie, peut-être ?

Ruby ne savait pas quoi lui répondre. Elle ouvrit les yeux et le spectacle qui s'offrait devant elle, la fit rougir comme une tomate trop mûre. Elle n'avait pas imaginé une seconde que le chirurgien de la mort puisse avoir un corps si parfait. Elle secoua vivement la tête pour chasser toutes les pensées pas très pures qui germaient dans sa tête. Elle était tellement hypnotisée par le corps à moitié nu de Law qu'elle ne remarqua pas une seule seconde qu'elle se trouvait dans la chambre du capitaine.

Law, de son côté, ne se démontait pas et un sourire se dessina sur son visage.

\- On aurait perdu sa langue, Miss Ruby ?

\- Non, non, non. Mais tu ne peux pas te balader dans cette tenue ! S'exclama-t-elle d'une traite et en mettant une main devant ses yeux.

\- Aux dernières nouvelles, je suis dans mes quartiers. Je me balade donc dans la tenue que je veux. Et d'ailleurs, que fais-tu ici ? Je croyais t'avoir bien dit de ne pas bouger jusqu'à nouvel ordre.

\- J'en ai marre de ne rien faire. Je voulais prendre l'air et je n'ai plus mal.

Au même moment, quelqu'un toqua à la porte.

\- Entrez !

\- Capitaine, la fille a disparu, s'exclama Bepo paniqué.

Bepo avait à peine fini sa phrase qu'il remarqua Ruby dans la chambre. Il tourna plusieurs fois sa tête vers son capitaine toujours en boxer et Ruby, avant de baisser la tête et de lâcher un "désolé".

\- Eh toi, ne te fait pas de film, la peluche ! Je cherchais juste la sortie et je me suis trompée de porte.

\- Il fallait demander. Désolé.

\- Mais pourquoi il s'excuse ?

\- Bepo, emmène notre amie au réfectoire. Je vous rejoins dans quelques instants.

\- Très bien capitaine. Tu me suis ?

\- Et si je refuse ? lança-t-elle en défie

\- ça tombe bien, j'avais besoin d'un nouveau cobaye, lui répondit Law tout en s'approchant lentement de la miss.

\- Non, non, c'est bon. Je vais le suivre.

Bepo la conduisit dans le dédale des couloirs et des escaliers. Il s'arrêta devant une porte, derrière laquelle s'élevait un boucan inimaginable dès le matin. L'ours se tourna vers elle avant d'ouvrir.

\- Ne fais pas attention aux gars. Ils sont un peu rustres. Il faut dire que tu es la seule femme à bord.

\- Oh ne t'en fait pas. Le premier qui a un geste ou une parole déplacée, finira dans l'estomac de l'une de mes plantes carnivores.

\- Ah ouais, pas cool. Désolé.

Ils entrèrent et tous les regards se tournèrent vers eux. Les discussions s'arrêtèrent quand ils remarquèrent la présence de Ruby. Penguin et Sachi se levèrent aussitôt.

\- Ruby ! Viens ici. Il y a encore de la place à côté de nous, lui annonça Sachi.

Elle se dirigea vers la table des deux seules personnes qu'elle connaissait, Bepo sur ses talons. Elle pensa d'un coup qu'il lui serait difficile de s'enfuir maintenant. Elle remarqua alors que tout l'équipage, hormis Bepo avait la même combinaison blanche. L'un des pirates qu'elle ne connaissait pas, lui apporta une tasse fumante.

\- Tiens du café frais. J'm'appelle Al et je suis le cuistot du sous-marin.

\- Merci et enchantée. Moi c'est Ruby.

\- Je sais qui tu es. Sachi et Penguin n'ont pas arrêté de parler de toi. On avait tous hâte de voir ton minois. Vas-y sers toi avant que ces goinfres aient tout englouti.

\- Merci.

Ruby commença à manger sans plus attendre. Tout en dégustant son croissant, elle répondait aux questions des pirates à sa table, tout en faisant attention de ne pas trop en dire. Elle était tellement dans la discussion qu'elle n'entendit pas le capitaine entrer dans le réfectoire et s'installer en face d'elle.

\- Au fait Ruby, tu viens d'où ? Demanda Sachi soudain.

Son regard s'assombrit soudainement.

\- Tu n'es pas obligée de répondre, hein.

\- Je viens d'une île céleste.

\- Une quoi ? s'exclamèrent tous les pirates à sa table.

\- Comme c'est intéressant, intervint Law, que personne n'avait remarqué jusqu'à maintenant. Si mes renseignements sont exacts et la Miss pourra me corriger si je me trompe, sur Grande Line, il y a une légende qui dit qu'il existerait une mer au-dessus des nuages et des peuples vivraient sur des îles nuages. Cela est-il exact ?

\- Euh oui. Je ne sais pas combien il en existe vraiment en tout et on ne peut pas voyager d'une île à l'autre comme sur Grande Line. Certaines îles se déplacent et d'autres sont statiques.

\- Cela serait vraiment chouette d'en visiter une, s'imagina Penguin. Les femmes doivent être des anges de la beauté.

\- On ne va pas comme ça sur une île céleste et la plupart du temps, les bateaux s'écrasent sur la mer bleue, car ils ne peuvent voler assez haut, s'exclama-t-elle un peu trop vivement. Et puis les hommes de la mer bleue ne sont pas les bienvenues chez nous. Ils y apportent le malheur et la maladie.

Tout le monde la regarda quelques instants avant que Penguin ne reprenne la parole.

\- C'est horrible. Finalement, je ne suis pas très motivée pour y aller. Mais pourquoi dis-tu les hommes de la mer bleue ? Et pourquoi le malheur et la maladie ? Regarde, nous on est gentil.

\- ça ne vous regarde pas.

\- Si un jour, on doit y aller, on ira. Tout dépendra de la destination du logpose. Mais pour en revenir à toi Miss, comment es-tu descendu de ton île céleste ?

\- Je… je ne veux pas en parler.

\- Très bien, mais je finirai par le savoir. Si tu as fini, Bepo va t'amener à ta cabine. Je viendrai voir plus tard ta cheville. Dès que je jugerai que c'est bon, je t'affecterai à un poste comme tout le monde.

\- Mais je n'ai jamais dit que je restais avec vous !

\- Allez, tu ne peux pas partir maintenant. Tu verras, ici, c'est chouette, intervint Sachi. Et puis l'équipage manque un peu de membres féminins.

\- Là n'est pas la question. J'ai mon propre objectif à atteindre et je dois le faire seul.

\- Et quel est ton objectif qui t'oblige à rester seule, Miss ?

\- Je ne peux pas le dire.

\- Cela fait beaucoup de secrets. Vu que tu ne veux pas le dire, j'en conclu que tu peux rester à bord du sous-marin. Bepo, emmène la dans ses quartiers.

Ruby lui lança un regard noir avant de se lever et de suivre Bepo. Elle ne vit pas le sourire, qui en effrayait plus d'un, du capitaine. Le couloir dans lequel Bepo s'arrêta lui rappela quelque chose.

\- Voilà la porte de ta chambre. En face, c'est celle du capitaine et à côté, la mienne. Encore à côté, c'est celle de Sachi et de Penguin. Si tu as besoin de quelque chose, continues par là et au bout il y a la salle de commande et de pilotage. Je suis souvent là-bas, vu que je suis le navigateur.

\- Merci, mais ça ira, lui répondit-elle sans grande conviction.

\- T'en fais pas, je te montrerais plus tard les petites subtilités pour s'y retrouver. Il ne faut pas croire, mais tout le monde se perd à l'intérieur sans les petites indications sur les parois.

\- De toute façon je ne compte pas rester à bord longtemps.

Ruby entra dans sa cabine et referma la porte derrière elle. Elle fut subjuguée par la pièce. Sa chambre n'était pas si petite que ça et plutôt même spacieuse par rapport à la cabine sur son embarcation. Il y avait une couchette, fixait au mur, une table, une bibliothèque ainsi qu'une autre porte. Elle ouvrit la seconde porte et tomba sur une salle de bains avec une douche, elle était un peu étroite, mais au moins il y avait tout le confort. Elle retourna dans la pièce principale et remarqua que ses affaires étaient bien présentes. Elle fit un rapide inventaire de ses biens. Il ne manquait rien. Même son journal de bord était là, ce qui la rendit un peu perplexe, vu que le capitaine voulait avoir tout un tas d'informations. Certes, elle n'y avait pas consigné grand-chose, mais tout de même quelques informations utiles sur sa chasse. Elle décida de ranger ses affaires vu qu'elle allait rester ici un moment, au moins jusqu'à la prochaine escale.

Une fois sa tâche accomplit, elle alla se doucher, profitant enfin des bienfaits de l'eau chaude sur ses muscles. Le savon qui avait été mis à sa disposition avait une odeur musquée, montrant bien qu'il n'y avait que des hommes à bord. Mais elle s'en fichait un peu, du moment qu'elle pouvait se laver. Elle passa du temps à laver ses cheveux qui avait pris une certaine longueur depuis la dernière coupe. Elle maugréa en pensant au temps qu'elle allait devoir passer pour démêler le tout. Elle s'installa sur le lit seulement vêtue d'un grand tee-shirt et d'un mini-short et commença par retirer le bandage trempé qui serrait un peu trop son pied maintenant. Elle avait complètement oublié de le retirer avant de se laver. Elle avait à peine fini que la porte s'ouvrit sur le capitaine qui n'avait même pas prit la peine de toquer.

\- Tu vois pourquoi je t'avais dit de ne pas bouger.

\- Tu pourrais toquer avant d'entrer.

\- Ceci est mon navire. Et de toute façon, tu n'as pas grand-chose à cacher que je n'ai déjà vu.

\- Espèce de pervers !

\- La prochaine insulte et je te savonne la langue. Maintenant, laisse-moi voir ta blessure ta blessure.

Il tira la chaise près du lit et lui saisit la cheville. Ruby s'attendait à souffrir, mais fut surprise de ne rien sentir. Elle regarda les mains du chirurgien qui manipulaient son pied blessé avec des gestes experts. Après un examen de quelques minutes, il appliqua une pommade avant de bander à nouveau afin d'immobiliser la cheville.

\- Elle est sur la bonne voie. Toutefois, t'être déplacée ce matin l'a fait gonfler un peu plus. Repos pour le reste de la matinée. Pour aller à la cantine, tu utiliseras ces béquilles.

\- Cela veut dire que je vais devoir, rester cloîtrer ici, soupira-t-elle.

\- À côté du réfectoire, il y a une salle de repos avec une bibliothèque. Le principal est que tu reposes ta cheville. Plus tu la solliciteras et plus elle mettra de temps à guérir correctement.

\- OK, capitula-t-elle.

\- On dit "compris capitaine" ou "oui capitaine". Il y a deux règles principales ici. La première est que j'ordonne et tu obéis. La deuxième est que tu n'as aucun droit de me donner des ordres. Suis ces règles et tout se passera bien. Désobéis et c'est dans la chambre froide que tu iras réfléchir à tes actes. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?

\- Oui, répondit-elle entre ses dents.

\- Je n'ai pas compris.

\- Oui capitaine.

\- Bien. Tu vois, tu peux quand tu veux.

\- Un jour, tu me le paieras, grogna-t-elle.

\- Je n'en doute pas. Mais soit prête à assumer tes actes aussi.

Law se leva et quitta la pièce afin de faire un tour dans son bureau et de traiter les dernières informations qu'il avait pu récolter grâce à ses hommes lors du petit-déjeuner. Les dernières nouvelles l'intéressaient au plus haut point. Ce n'était pas tous les jours que l'on pouvait avoir sous la main une céleste. Cela allait être un vrai plaisir de l'étudier. Il nota toutes les données du matin dans le dossier de Ruby. Quand il eut fini, il fit le tour de l'équipage afin de donner ses instructions, avant de se rendre dans la salle commune où il trouva, sans étonnement, Ruby installée confortablement sur l'un des canapés, lisant un livre tout en prenant des notes. Il prit le journal et s'installa à son tour afin de lire les dernières nouvelles sur Grande Line.

Ruby arrêta son travail quand Al vint la prévenir que le déjeuner était prêt. Elle se leva et prit les béquilles et quitta la salle. Dans le couloir, le sous-marin tangua et elle perdit l'équilibre ne pouvant pas s'appuyer sur son pied. Elle fut retenue in-extrémiste par une main tatouée.

\- Alors Miss, on n'a pas le pied marin ? lui lança-t-il avec sourire.

\- Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, très drôle.

\- Si tu veux, je peux te porter.

\- Non merci, je me débrouille toute seule.

Une fois le tangage fini, elle reprit appuie sur les béquilles et se dirigea vers la cantine suivit d'un peu trop près par le capitaine.


	4. crise d'angoisse

**Crise d'angoisse**

Les jours se suivaient et se ressemblaient pour Ruby. Dès qu'elle quittait sa cabine, il y avait toujours quelqu'un qui l'accompagnait pour lui éviter de se perdre. Le peu d'intimité qu'elle pouvait trouver, était souvent troublé par la venue impromptue de Law. La seule chose qui avait changé fut qu'il n'était pas revenu à la charge concernant son passé et son objectif. Au bout d'une dizaine de jours, elle put enfin se passer des béquilles. Elle avait toujours un bandage de maintien et n'était pas autorisée à faire le moindre effort physique. Elle passait donc son temps entre sa cabine et la salle commune. Bien évidemment Sachi et Penguin l'invitèrent à jouer de temps en temps avec eux aux cartes, histoire de lui changer les idées. De temps à autre, elle avait une sensation d'oppression dans sa poitrine et elle avait besoin d'oxygène, de respirer l'air frais. Mais Law avait été formel et lui interdisait de se rendre sur l pont. Elle gérait du coup ses crises d'angoisse avec plus ou moins de difficulté, ne voulant absolument rien lui avoué. Dans sa tête, il n'y avait qu'un seul mot, s'enfuir de là.

 **Vingt jours après avoir embarqué Ruby**

Tout était paisible au sein du sous-marin. Chacun vaquait à ses tâches. Ruby faisait une énième partie de poker avec les garçons et une fois encore remporta la mise. Bepo entra dans la pièce et se laissa tomber au sol.

\- Ben alors, qu'est-ce qui se passe Bepo ? Lui demanda Penguin.

\- J'en peux plus. Il me faut de l'air frais. Je suis en train de mourir.

\- C'est toi qui es sensé savoir quand nous arriverons à la prochaine île.

\- Dans un sens, il faudrait y arriver rapidement, intervint Al. Nos réserves s'amenuisent de jour en jour.

\- On suit toujours la direction du log, mais pour le moment, il n'y a rien à l'horizon. Mais si on pouvait au moins remonter un peu à la surface, cela serait parfait.

\- J'ai compris, abdiqua Sachi. Je vais voir pour qu'on remonte un peu en surface.

Sur ces mots, le rouquin partit en direction de la cabine du capitaine afin de lui demander l'autorisation. Il lui fallut insister longuement pour enfin avoir l'autorisation, Law refusant que Ruby soit seule à l'extérieur. Sachi avait obtenu que quelqu'un la surveillerait en permanence, tant qu'ils seraient à la surface.

Une heure plus tard, le sous-marin fit surface pour le plus grand bonheur de tous. Le temps étant au beau fixe, ils sortirent tous profiter du soleil. Ruby qui pâlissait et semblait de plus en plus fatiguée au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, enfermée dans cette boîte de conserve, se retint de sauter de joie dès qu'elle avait su qu'ils allaient pouvoir profiter d'un peu du soleil et de l'air marin. Elle avait suivi le mouvement et dès le contact du soleil sur sa peau, elle se sentit revivre. Elle s'allongea sur le petit pont, Bepo près d'elle. Rapidement, elle s'endormit, un sourire sur ses lèvres.

Law les rejoignit et s'installa contre Bepo une demi-heure plus tard. Il regardait ou plutôt détaillait sans retenue la nouvelle recrue. Il remarqua aussitôt qu'elle avait repris des couleurs. Il se nota dans un coin de la tête de vérifier ce soir sa blessure et l'une de ses théorie sur le pouvoir de la miss.

Alors que tout le monde profitait de cet après-midi de beau temps, la paix fut troublée par le tangage soudain du sous-marin. Certains Heart faillirent passer par-dessus bord.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda Law tout en se relevant.

\- Capitaine, il y a quelque chose sous l'eau.

\- Que tout le monde regagne son poste. Préparez-vous à l'immersion.

Tous les Heart obéirent aussitôt, sauf la rose. Elle s'était relevée en même temps que tout le monde, s'était rapproché du bord et regardait par-dessus le bastingage, essayant de distinguer l'ombre qui se dessinait sous le sous-marin. La forme était plus grande que le sous-marin lui-même. Elle se redressa vivement.

\- Je crois que c'est une mauvaise idée de plonger. La chose qui nous a percutée est un monstre marin et apparemment plus grand que le navire.

\- Sous l'eau, nous pourrons aller à la vitesse maximale pour le distancer.

\- Ce n'est vraiment pas une bonne idée.

\- Je ne te demande pas ton avis, Miss. Maintenant soit tu viens par toi-même à l'intérieur, soit….

Il ne put finir sa phrase, qu'une nouvelle secousse les propulsa tous les deux au sol. Ruby se retrouva contre le torse du capitaine qui d'un geste rapide l'avait maintenu contre lui pour ne pas qu'elle se blesse plus.

\- Non mais il va voir ce poulpe. Je vais le donner à bouffer à mes plantes.

\- On verra ça plus tard. Lève-toi t'es lourde.

\- Je ne suis pas lourde du tout.

\- Si plus qu'à ton arrivée.

Ruby se releva, vexée par la remarque du chirurgien. Ce dernier une fois debout la traîna sans ménagement dans le sous-marin et ferma la porte. Il ordonna aussitôt l'immersion et se dirigea vers la salle des commandes. Ruby suivit le mouvement, voulant voir comment le capitaine des Heart allait les tirer de là. Ce dernier gardait complètement son calme. Il demanda à Sachi de pousser les machines au maximum afin de semer le monstre. Il leur fallut plusieurs minutes pour finalement mettre assez de distance entre eux et que le monstre finisse par abandonner. Tous à bord du sous-marin laissèrent échapper un souffle de soulagement.

Tout le monde était tellement absorbé par les évènements que personne ne vit le visage livide de Ruby, ainsi que sa respiration rapide. Elle n'avait jamais pénétré dans la salle de pilotage et maintenant elle savait pourquoi elle ne voulait pas rester. L'endroit était très exigu et sombre, faisant monter son angoisse rapidement.

\- Alors Miss, on doute encore de mes compétences ?

\- Non, je n'ai jamais douté de tes compétences.

\- Vraiment ? Pourtant tout à l'heure, tu ne voulais pas qu'on plonge.

\- Laisse tomber. Tu ne peux pas comprendre.

Sans plus attendre, Ruby quitta la salle des commandes sous la stupéfaction de Bepo et de Sachi. Elle retourna rapidement dans sa cabine et se laissa tomber sur le lit. Elle n'aimait pas, mais vraiment pas être confinée dans ce sous-marin. Tout à l'heure, elle s'était sentie revivre. Le vent et le soleil qui caressaient son visage l'avaient fait sentir vivante. Mais dès que Law avait ordonné l'immersion du sous-marin, un sentiment de panique avait commencé à grandir en elle. Sans compter que cela ne s'était pas arrangé quand elle avait vu la taille de l'animal. Elle détestait les endroits clos et dépourvus de lumière, mais elle ne pouvait le dire au capitaine des Heart. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il ait une arme contre elle. Cela n'était pas concevable pour elle. Elle tenta tant bien que mal de reprendre une respiration calme. Elle ne s'était pas rendue compte que celle-ci était devenue rapide et irrégulière. Elle ferma les yeux et essaya de se concentrer sur ses poumons. Elle bloqua à l'inspiration quelques secondes avant d'expirer profondément. Malheureusement, cela ne dura que quelques minutes. Elle n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir.

\- Dis, je peux savoir à quoi tu joues ? Lui demanda le capitaine. Je déteste qu'on parte sans me donner d'explications.

Ruby lui tournait le dos, mais il remarqua les épaules de la fille monter et descendre rapidement. Cela l'intrigua fortement. Il était sûr pourtant qu'elle se portait comme un charme, il y avait encore une demi-heure. Il se rapprocha d'elle.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'as ? Tu chiales parce que j'avais raison ?

Voyant qu'elle ne répondait toujours pas, il posa une main sur son épaule afin de la retourner vers lui. Cette dernière sursauta et perdit sa concentration pour calmer sa respiration qui redevint irrégulière, mais aussi bruyante. Aussitôt, Law, la fit se lever et l'aida à traverser rapidement le couloir pour aller à l'infirmerie. Au passage, il croisa Penguin et Sachi à qui il ordonna de le suivre et de préparer l'oxygène et le masque à haute concentration.

En arrivant, il la fit monter sur la table d'auscultation. Sans vraiment en être consciente, elle s'agrippait désespérément au sweat du chirurgien.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a capitaine ? Demanda Sachi.

\- Elle nous fait de l'hyperventilation due à une crise d'angoisse, je suppose. Ruby, je sais que tu m'entends. Essayes de te calmer. Vide ta tête et ne pense plus à rien qu'à respirer. Va me chercher Tom.

\- Tout de suite, capitaine.

\- Tenez capitaine, l'oxygène est prêt, intervint Penguin en lui tendant le masque.

Sachi, partie aussitôt vers la cabine où se reposait normalement son nakama. Il savait que c'était son quart de pause. Moins de cinq minutes plus tard, les deux hommes étaient dans l'infirmerie.

\- Prépare-moi, une dose de calmant.

À l'entente de ce mot, elle se mit à repousser le capitaine en paniquant encore plus. Sachi aida Law à la maintenir contre la table. Ils l'attachèrent avec les sangles prévues à cet effet. Tout le temps de la manœuvre, Law ne cessa pas une seconde de lui parler, essayant tant bien que mal à la faire revenir parmi eux. Quand Tom lui tendit la seringue, il lui injecta rapidement le contenu. L'effet se fit ressentir au bout de quelques secondes seulement, mais avant de perdre connaissance, les quatre hommes virent le désespoir dans son regard et une larme coula le long de sa joue avant de fermer les yeux. Law lui mit aussitôt le masque d'oxygène et régla le débit. La crise d'hyperventilation se calma lentement.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé pour la mettre dans cet état ? Demanda Penguin.

\- Peut-être le monstre marin, lui répondit Sachi.

\- Tu crois qu'une personne avec la marine et les chasseurs de prime aux fesses aurait peur d'un simple monstre marin ?

\- Je ne pense pas. Dites-moi les gars, comment était-elle une fois qu'elle fut sortie dehors ?

\- Ben, elle était plus vivante. On lui a proposé même de pêcher avec nous, mais elle a préféré s'allonger en plein soleil, intervint Sachi.

\- Depuis qu'elle savait qu'on remontait, elle était devenue plus bavarde et plus enjouée, rajouta Penguin. Cela faisait plaisir à voir. On aurait dit le jour et la nuit.

\- Je ne pense pas que cela ait à voir avec le monstre marin. Je pense qu'elle a subi un traumatisme et qu'il y a eu un élément déclencheur.

\- Vous avez vu sa tête quand vous avez demandé à Tom le calmant. On aurait dit qu'elle pensait qu'on allait la tuer. Maintenant qu'elle est calme, on devrait peut-être la détacher ?

\- Non, il vaut mieux la laisser ainsi. Si elle reprend connaissance sans la présence de quelqu'un et qu'elle panique encore, cela pourrait être grave. Elle pourrait attenter à sa propre vie. Je vais lui faire un bilan rapide pour voir si sa crise n'a pas eu d'autres conséquences. Vous pouvez y aller maintenant. Dites à Bepo de venir ici.

\- Bien capitaine, répondirent-ils en chœur.

En attendant la venue de Bepo, il fit une prise de sang à la gamine, ainsi que différents tests, dont il mit les résultats dans son dossier. Il lui défit le bandage de la cheville et constata qu'il n'y avait plus aucune trace de sa blessure. Même les cicatrices avaient disparu. Quand Bepo entra dans l'infirmerie, il lui posa plusieurs questions sur le comportement de Ruby quand il l'avait à l'œil. Il pouvait faire confiance à son second pour lui donner le maximum de détail sans lui demander. Il nota le tout afin de pouvoir relire l'ensemble pour tenter de tirer des conclusions sur ce qui se passait. Mais une bonne partie du mystère ne pourrait être résolue qu'au moment où sa nouvelle nakama reviendrait à elle. Pour le moment, elle allait dormir pendant plusieurs heures.

Peu avant minuit, il eut enfin les résultats de la prise de sang. Il n'avait pas quitté le chevet de la patiente. Il lui avait finalement retiré le masque quand, il jugea sa saturation en oxygène dans le sang normale. Il nota la présence d'une molécule étrange dans la composition du sang. Après quelques tests, il finit par trouver ce que cela était. Il laissa passer un sourire sur ses lèvres. Cette fille était vraiment, mais vraiment un cas très intéressant à étudier. Il quitta quelques instants l'infirmerie afin de se diriger vers la salle commune où il trouva le mécano du sous-marin.

\- J'aurais un travail à te confier Duck.

\- Pas de soucis capitaine. Si c'est dans mes compétences.

\- Peux-tu faire un schéma et une liste du matériel pour la création d'une lampe à UV ?

\- Pas de souci, mais pourquoi en voulez-vous une ? Vous avez envie de faire une salle de bronzage ?

\- Ce n'est qu'à but thérapeutique.

\- Bien capitaine. Avez-vous un délai ?

\- Le plus vite sera le mieux.

\- Je m'y mets dès demain matin alors.

\- Merci.

Le capitaine retourna à l'infirmerie. Il installa une poche de glucose afin que sa plante verte ne fasse pas d'hypoglycémie à son réveil. Il se dirigea vers le fond de la pièce et s'installa sur le canapé qui lui servait souvent de deuxième lit. Il ôta son chapeau et son sweat et s'allongea afin d'avoir quelques heures de sommeil.

Pas très loin de lui, Ruby avait son esprit hanté par des cauchemars.


	5. Le capitaine psychopate

**Le chirurgien psychopathe**

Ruby ouvrit grand les yeux et tenta de se redresser, mais n'y parvint pas. Elle remarqua en baissant son regard qu'elle était attachée à un lit. Elle ne ressentait pas la fatigue du granit marin, donc elle pouvait se défaire des entraves sans aucun souci. Elle regarda autour d'elle et constata qu'elle n'était pas dans sa chambre, mais à l'infirmerie. Que s'était-il passé pour qu'elle se retrouve dans cette position. Sa tête lui tournait un peu, comme si on l'avait droguée. Elle entendit quelqu'un bougeait derrière elle. Elle commença à paniquer de nouveau. Elle devait fuir avant qu'on ne la découpe.

\- Du calme Ruby, ce n'est que moi.

Aussitôt, elle se calma, mais resta sur la défensive, ses mouvements étant entravés.

\- Pourquoi je suis attachée ?

\- Te rappelles-tu de ce qui s'est passé hier ?

\- Comment ça hier ? ça fait combien de temps que je suis attachée ?

\- Réponds à ma question, trancha-t-il.

\- Je…je faisais une sieste sur le pont quand il y a eu un monstre marin et tu m'as obligé à rentrer dans le sous-marin. Mais après, c'est le trou noir et je me réveille attachée.

Law l'observa attentivement. Il vit dans le regard de sa nakama, qu'elle ne lui mentait pas. Il y avait plutôt au fond une lueur d'incompréhension et de peur.

\- Pour le moment repose-toi. Nous devrions arriver rapidement sur une île. Je viendrais tout à l'heure t'apporter le petit-déjeuner et j'aurai quelques questions auxquelles il me faudra absolument des réponses.

\- Ça dépendra de tes questions et surtout si tu me détaches.

\- C'est pour ta santé, donc tu n'auras pas le choix. Maintenant dors.

Sans un mot de plus, il retourna vers le canapé et récupéra son sweat. Il quitta l'infirmerie afin de prendre une bonne douche et d'aller au réfectoire pour son premier café sur jour. En arrivant dans la salle commune, Sachi et Penguin, lui tombèrent dessus pour avoir des nouvelles. Les autres membres de l'équipage étaient aussi au courant de ce qui s'était passé la vieille et s'inquiétaient de l'état de santé de la petite dernière. Law les rassura et leur promit qu'elle serait de retour dans cette salle pour le déjeuner.

Al prépara un plateau spécial pour Ruby. Le capitaine le prit au moment de retourner à l'infirmerie. Quand il franchit la porte, il trouva la Miss assise sur le lit, sans aucune entrave. Une veine d'agacement apparu brièvement sur sa tempe droite, mais il ne montra aucunement son énervement à sa nakama.

\- Faut que je pense à mettre du granit marin dedans, dorénavant.

\- Je n'aime pas être attaché comme une bête.

\- C'était pour ta sécurité. Je t'expliquerai ce qui s'est passé après que tu aies répondu à mes questions.

\- C'est du chantage.

\- Je sais, mais c'est moi qui pose les règles.

\- Tu n'as pas le droit de me traiter comme tu le fais.

\- Et je te traite comment ? J'aimerais bien savoir ce qui te fais penser que je te maltraite depuis le début. Tu ne cherches même pas à t'intégrer à l'équipage. Tu nous prends pour une menace, ce que je doute fortement que l'on soit.

Ruby baissa la tête, ne sachant quoi répondre. Dans le fond, elle savait qu'il avait raison et que c'était elle qui depuis le début refusait toute aide extérieure. Mais elle ne voulait plus avoir d'attache avec qui que ce soit. C'était beaucoup trop douloureux de perdre des gens qu'on aime.

\- Que veux tu savoir ? demanda-t-elle dans un murmure

\- J'aimerai que tu me parles de ton fruit du démon. Je sais que c'est un paramécia, mais cela s'arrête là.

\- Le fruit que j'ai mangé est le fruit phyto phyto. Je peux faire pousser des plantes à partir de matière végétale et transformer une partie de mon corps ou son intégralité en plante.

\- Y a-t-il à ta connaissance des effets secondaires sur ton corps de type biologique.

Ruby regarda un instant le capitaine. Comment savait-il ça ? Elle avait toujours fait attention à ce que cela ne se sache pas, car les effets secondaires l'affaiblissaient considérablement et quotidiennement.

\- J'attends, Miss.

\- Pas à ma connaissance.

\- Tu mens. Je n'aime pas les menteuses.

\- Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler. Qui me dit que tu ne vas pas t'en servir contre moi ? Personne.

Law se rapprocha dangereusement de Ruby. Il tira le visage de la rose sans ménagement près du siens.

\- Aux dernières nouvelles, tu fais partie de mon équipage. Donc je ne vois pas pourquoi je me servirais de tes points faibles. Et je dois aussi te rappeler que je suis ton médecin depuis que tu es ma nakama. Donc afin de palier au moindre problème, il est plus que normal que je connaisse ce qui ne va pas.

C'est bien la première fois qu'un membre de son équipage remettait son honneur en doute. Il avait envie de lui faire passer un séjour dans la chambre froide pour lui remettre les idées en place. Mais il n'était pas non plus très motivé pour devoir la soigner encore une fois après. Il finit donc par la lâcher et retourna s'asseoir en face d'elle.

\- Maintenant, dis-moi tout ce que tu sais.

Ruby rageait au fond d'elle. Comment osait-il lui demander cela alors que pour elle, cela équivalait à se mettre à nue. Voyant une lourde menace planait dans le regard du chirurgien, elle soupira.

\- Il existe plusieurs effets négatifs avec mon fruit du démon. Cela va d'une simple fatigue à l'empoisonnement de mon sang. Depuis que j'ai ce pouvoir, mon sang a modifié sa composition. En plus des globules rouges et blancs, il y a aussi de la chlorophylle. Je fonctionne donc comme une plante. Sans l'utiliser, je peux fatiguer si je reste dans un lieu clos trop longtemps. Du coup, mes blessures peuvent mettre plus de temps à guérir. Ça, c'est les effets les moins nocifs.

\- Et les plus nocifs ?

\- Lorsque j'utilise ma plus forte attaque, c'est-à-dire lorsque je transforme mon corps en une plante vénéneuse, le poison que je produis s'infiltre dans mon sang et détruit les globules. Je ne l'ai utilisé qu'une seule fois et j'ai mis plus d'un mois pour m'en remettre. Voilà, c'est tout ce que je sais. T'es content ?

Law gratta quelques notes dans le dossier qu'il avait entre ses mains, tout en réfléchissant à l'ensemble des informations qu'il venait de récolter. Il ne s'attendait pas à voir un fruit du démon si nocif pour le détenteur, et ce qu'il avait appris ne l'aidait pas pour la crise qu'elle avait faite hier. Il avait besoin de vérifier encore quelque chose. Il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte de l'infirmerie.

\- Suis-moi.

\- On va où ?

\- Tu verras bien.

Elle se leva à son tour et suivit Law dans le dédale des couloirs. Ils descendirent au plus profond du sous-marin, dans la partie où se trouvaient son labo et la chambre froide. C'est là qu'il faisait d'ailleurs le plus sombre et le plus froid. Sans se retourner, il continua d'avancer. Cette zone étant vide de toute vie, le moindre bruit était démultiplié. Il entendit donc la respiration de Ruby qui commençait à accélérer. Il continua ainsi jusqu'à la porte de son labo. Sans même se retourner et avec un sourire sur ses lèvres, il lui demanda.

\- Est-ce que par hasard, tu ne serais pas claustrophobe ?

\- Non, pas du tout, lui répondit-elle essoufflée.

\- Je te l'ai dit, ne me mens pas. Allez, on retourne à l'infirmerie.

Il passa devant elle et la tira par le bras, voulant tout de même éviter qu'elle lui fasse une crise au fin fond du sous-marin. Arrivée à destination, il la fit asseoir sur la table d'auscultation et lui mit le masque d'oxygène le temps que le début de panique se calme. Pendant ce temps, il remplit de nouveau le dossier. Il allait devoir l'aider à passer au-dessus de sa peur des endroits clos, car désormais, sa vie se ferait à bord du sous-marin. Après avoir tout consigné, il retourna près d'elle. Il constata que tout était revenu à la normale à peu près. Il lui retira le masque et lui donna enfin son plateau de petit-déjeuner. Elle le mangea avec avidité, vu qu'elle avait sauté le dîner. Soudain, les explications que Law devait lui fournir lui revinrent en mémoire.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé hier ? J'ai répondu à tes questions.

\- Tu as fait une crise d'angoisse et de claustrophobie. Elle s'est déclenchée sûrement avec la menace du monstre marin. Par contre, je me demande d'où vient cette peur des endroits clos.

\- Je n'en sais rien.

\- Je pense que si. Je finirai par le savoir. Sinon à la prochaine île, Duck ira se fournir en matériaux pour t'installer un appareil qui diffusera des UV que tu devras utiliser une heure par jour lorsque nous serons en immersion. Concernant ton pouvoir, tu as l'interdiction formelle d'utiliser la transformation totale.

\- Je fais ce que je veux avec mon pouvoir. Tu n'as pas à me donner d'ordre pour l'utiliser.

\- Si tu refuses d'obéir, alors je ferais en sorte que tu portes un bracelet en granit marin H24.

\- Tu n'oserais tout de même pas ?

\- Tu veux peut-être tester, mais je te le déconseille fortement. Les gars pourront te le dire. Je n'ai qu'une seule parole et je l'applique à la lettre. Quand tu auras fini de manger, tu iras aider Al à la cuisine pour le repas de midi.

Ayant eu assez de prise de tête depuis son réveil, elle ne chercha pas à ne pas obéir. Quand elle arriva à la cuisine, Al fut soulagé de la voir en forme. Il lui annonça le menu et lui donna ses tâches. Bien évidemment, il lui donna peu de boulot et les quelques tâches qu'elle effectua furent très simples.

Midi arriva plus vite que prévu et tout le monde se réunit pour déjeuner. Ruby se chargea avec Al de la mise en place des plats sur les tables avant de s'asseoir à son tour. Elle se retrouva en face du chirurgien, qu'elle aurait volontiers effacé de sa vue pour le reste de sa journée. L'après-midi, elle reprit son habitude de parcourir un livre dans la salle commune.

Pendant ce temps-là, Duck présentait son projet à la demande de Law qui approuva sans aucun souci. Le but étant d'améliorer les conditions de vie pour Ruby. Il avait déjà sollicité Duck pour trouver aussi une solution pour Bepo qui ne supportait pas les profondeurs et avait en permanence trop chaud.

Le soir au dîner, le capitaine annonça que le sous-marin entrait dans une zone stable qui signalait l'arrivée sur une île pour le lendemain. Tous sautèrent de joie de pouvoir retrouver un peu la terre ferme. Malheureusement, tout le monde déchanta vite et Ruby encore plus, quand il annonça que l'île en question était une île hivernale.

Cette dernière se sentait dépitée. Elle ne détestait une chose plus que tout, hormis les légumes, le froid. En plus pour couronner le tout, elle n'avait pas de vêtement chaud. Elle était sûre que Law lui interdirait de sortir en débardeur et short. Après le dîner, les garçons proposèrent de faire une partie de poker. Ruby accepta tout de suite, voulant se changer les idées au lieu de penser à demain. Elle prit place autour de la table de jeu. Law et Bepo, étaient quant à eux, tranquillement installés sur les canapés, à lire le journal ou juste regarder les autres s'amuser.

Chacun retourna à sa cabine vers une heure du matin. Au moment où elle entra dans sa cabine, le capitaine qui l'avait suivi, l'empêcha de fermer la porte.

\- Demain matin, tu passeras à ma cabine que je te passe une tenue appropriée pour pouvoir sortir.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de ta charité.

\- Ce n'est pas de la charité. Mais demain, tu sortiras avec un groupe et tu auras une tâche à accomplir comme tout le monde.

\- Bien reçu, capitaine, lui répondit-elle avec un soupir à fendre l'âme.

Ruby rumina une bonne partie de la nuit. Le chirurgien commençait sérieusement à lui taper sur le système. Elle devait vraiment fuir loin de lui au plus vite. Finalement d'avoir des vêtements adaptés pour une île hivernale, l'aiderait pour quitter le sous-marin et ce capitaine de malheur. Encore quelques heures de patience et elle pourrait goûter à nouveau à la liberté. Ce fut sur cette pensée qu'elle s'endormit.

Malgré une nuit agitée, Ruby se leva la première dans le sous-marin, hormis les hommes qui étaient de garde. Elle se doucha et alla à la cuisine afin de prendre son petit-déjeuner. Un sourire était présent sur son visage. D'ici la fin de la matinée, elle serait loin, très loin de cet équipage.


	6. La fugue

**La fugue**

Le sous-marin commençait à remonter lentement avant d'arrimer dans le port. Tout le monde était à présent debout. Ruby n'était toujours pas allée voir Law pour avoir des vêtements chauds. Malgré qu'elle fut à l'intérieur du sous-marin, elle ressentait déjà le froid extérieur. Bepo lui avait annoncé qu'il faisait -17°C dehors. Elle se sentit frigorifiée soudainement, et depuis le petit déjeuner, elle s'était réfugiée sous sa couette. Pour elle, s'était tout bonnement impossible de mettre le moindre pied dehors. Pourtant, elle devait se bouger si elle voulait avoir une chance de fuir du sous-marin et retrouver enfin sa liberté et ses propres aventures. Elle entendit trois coups à sa porte.

\- Il n'y a personne !

\- Vraiment, je peux donc entrer. Dis donc, Miss, tu ne devais pas venir me voir ?

\- Tu rigoles, j'espère. Il fait trop froid pour que je sorte.

\- Je n'aime pas les tirs au flanc dans l'équipage. À moins que tu aies une bonne excuse, tu as deux minutes pour te lever.

\- Je ne peux pas, je suis malade.

\- Vraiment ! Va falloir que j'arrange ça, alors, lui répondit-il un sourire sadique aux lèvres.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de toi. Je dois juste rester au chaud.

Law fit demi-tour et alla dans sa chambre.

\- Room. Shambles.

Ruby se retrouva dans les bras de son capitaine. Elle lâcha un cri sous la surprise.

\- Non mais tu n'as pas le droit de faire ça !

\- En effet, tu as l'air d'avoir de la fièvre, tu es rouge.

\- Non mais pas du tout, c'est de ta faute, lui lança-t-elle tout en essayant de se défaire des bras du chirurgien. Lâche-moi tout de suite, espèce de pervers.

\- Uniquement si tu décides enfin de coopérer gentiment ? Ou alors je t'habille moi-même ?

\- Non, non, non je vais le faire. Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix.

\- Non, c'est exact.

Il la jeta littéralement sur son lit avant de se diriger vers son armoire et de sortir des vêtements qu'il lui envoya sur la tête.

\- Le pantalon sera un peu trop grand, mais c'est tout ce qu'il y a de disponible pour le moment. Tu as deux minutes pour te changer.

\- Comme si j'allais me changer devant toi.

\- La salle de bains est juste derrière toi. Dépêche-toi, le temps s'écoule.

\- Tu vas le regretter, dit-elle entre ses dents.

\- Serait-ce des menaces ?

\- Non, capitaine, je n'oserai pas.

Elle fila rapidement dans la salle de bains et enfila sa tenue du jour. Elle dut replier le pantalon. Elle se regarda dans le miroir. Elle ressemblait ni plus ni moins au capitaine, mais en fille, dans cet accoutrement. Quand elle sortit, il lui tendit une veste et une écharpe. Ils quittèrent la chambre pour se rendre dans la salle commune.

\- Bon avant de passer au repos que vous avez tous mérité, on va déjà bosser. Al, Sachi et Penguin, vous vous chargerez du ravitaillement. Bepo, et Ruby, vous me suivez, on va à la pêche aux informations. Les autres, vous nettoyez et réparez si nécessaire le sous-marin. Duck, je te laisse te charger des achats pour le projet.

\- Bien capitaine, répondirent-ils tous à l'unisson sauf Ruby, pas du tout ravie de devoir encore côtoyer le chirurgien.

Le fait de passer encore du temps avec son "capitaine", rendait délicat ses plans de fuite. Ils étaient purement et simplement en train de s'effondrer les uns après les autres. Elle laissa échapper un soupir de déception qui n'échappa pas au chirurgien.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas, Miss ?

\- Non, rien du tout. J'ai hâte de sortir prendre un peu l'air.

\- Bien. Nous accosterons dans vingt minutes.

\- Ruby, viens, je vais te prêter une paire de chaussures, lui dit Penguin.

\- Pourquoi ? J'ai mes baskets.

\- Tes pieds vont être trempés rapidement. Tu risques des engelures.

\- Et ça fait mal ?

\- Horriblement mal. Tu ne peux plus marcher pendant des semaines.

\- Euh ouais, sans façon. Je te suis.

\- Au fait, j'adore la version féminine du capitaine.

\- Oh tais-toi ! J'ai l'impression d'être un manchot.

\- T'inquiètes, je suis sûr que tu vas avoir des vêtements neufs durant l'escale.

\- Je n'en ai pas besoin.

\- Tu verras, tu changeras d'avis.

\- Si tu le dis.

Arrivée devant la cabine de Penguin, il lui ouvrit la porte. C'était la première fois qu'elle entrait dans une autre cabine que celle du capitaine ou la sienne. Celle-ci était sobre. Un lit superposé fixé au mur était le principal meuble. Un rideau était tiré dans un angle, mais des vêtements qui dépassaient, on devinait que cela était le dressing improvisé. Penguin fouilla quelques instants rajoutant une couche au bordel déjà présent. Sachi arriva quelques minutes plus tard afin de se changer pour aller dehors.

\- T'es venue pour une paire de chaussures ?

\- Euh ouais.

\- Tu verras, elles sont confortables et chaudes. Le capitaine les avait achetés pour l'équipage avant notre entrée sur Grande Line.

\- Super.

\- Les voilà ! S'écria Penguin victorieux. Elles risquent d'être une pointure plus grande que ta pointure, mais c'est moi qui ait les plus petits pieds après toi, dans l'équipage.

\- Je ressemblerai encore plus à un clown. Il ne manquera plus que le nez rouge.

\- Tu n'as pas l'air ravi d'aller sur l'île, remarqua Sachi.

\- Je déteste le froid. Depuis que je vous ai rencontré, j'ai perdu ma liberté. J'ai l'impression d'être un jouet entre les mains de Trafalgar. Je ne contrôle plus ma vie.

\- Pour le froid, à part Bepo, personne n'est fan. Si le capitaine ne t'avait pas sauvé ce jour-là, tu serais en route pour Impel Down à l'heure qu'il est. Je ne pense pas non plus qu'on t'est privé de ta liberté. Tu es hostile et sur tes gardes en permanence. Tu n'accordes aucune confiance à personne. Tu ne trompes personne, tu sais. C'est pour cela que tout le monde te garde à l'œil. Le capitaine a décidé de te prendre dans l'équipage, car tu apportes un plus au groupe. Arrête de te braquer, d'être hostile et intègre toi et tu verras que la vie chez les Heart est loin d'être une prison. Tu n'es pas un jouet pour le capitaine, mais sa nakama.

\- Oui Sachi a raison, renchérit Penguin.

\- J'ai toujours été solitaire et je ne compte pas changer. La seule fois où j'ai voulu faire confiance, j'ai été trahie et on a tenté de me tuer.

\- On est différent, ici, Ruby. Ouvre les yeux.

\- Je…

\- On arrive, intervint Bepo. Ruby, tu dois venir avec moi. Le capitaine nous attend.

\- J'arrive Bepo ; merci pour les chaussures.

\- Pas de quoi et réfléchi à notre discussion.

Ruby enfila les chaussures de Penguin et mit l'écharpe et la veste. Dehors, le blizzard soufflait. Les équipes désignées quittèrent le navire. Ruby avait du mal à se déplacer dans toute la neige et le vent faisait pleurer ses yeux. Les larmes semblaient geler aussitôt. Elle pesta tout le long du chemin après le capitaine. Bepo à côté d'elle semblait ne pas souffrir du climat, au contraire. Law, quant à lui, semblait marcher aussi sans difficulté, même s'il était légèrement courbé. Malgré le temps hostile, il y avait du monde dans les rues, ce qui l'étonna. Arrivée à une intersection, les groupes se séparèrent. Law donna à Sachi une liste et une bourse supplémentaire. Ils devaient tous se rejoindre à la taverne près du port au bout de deux heures.

Law amena d'abord son équipe dans une herboristerie afin de commander de nouveaux produits pour l'infirmerie. L'odeur des plantes fraîches ravit sa nakama pendant quelques minutes. Quand ils quittèrent l'office, Law les entraîna vers un bâtiment qui accueillait les touristes. D'après l'apothicaire, il pouvait obtenir tous les renseignements qu'il voulait là-bas. Le bâtiment avait un aspect circulaire et semblait monter haut dans le ciel. La capitaine des Heart alla poser ses questions à l'une des hôtesses, tandis que Ruby et Bepo faisaient le tour du propriétaire. Une douce chaleur régnait dans le bâtiment. Un guide leur indiqua que la tour s'élevait à plus de 800 mètres au-dessus du sol. Pour arriver en haut, ils avaient le choix entre un interminable escalier ou l'ascenseur en verre qui permettait de profiter de la vue au fur et à mesure de l'ascension. Ils choisirent la deuxième option. Bepo avertit son capitaine qui leur confirma qu'il les rejoindrait après. Il fallut dix minutes pour monter. Une fois le cap des six cents mètres atteint, les nuages laissèrent place au ciel bleu et au soleil. Cela raviva des souvenirs à Ruby. Arrivée tout en haut, ils s'émerveillèrent devant l'immensité bleue qui semblait reposer sur une mer de nuages.

\- On dirait presque chez moi.

\- C'est comme ça sur ton île ?

\- Oui, mais sur mon île, on peut se déplacer. Là-dessus, j'ai un doute. Et puis de mon île, on ne peut pas voir la mer bleue. Je vis à plus de dix mille mètres d'altitude. Nous avons une mer de nuage à la place.

\- Il y a des poissons dedans ?

\- Oh oui. Mais ils ne sont pas mangeables. Ils viennent de la mer bleue et ils se sont adaptés à leur nouveau milieu en devenant léger. Un jour, avec ma soeur, Azulis, on a voulu en attraper un, mais il a explosé quand on l'a harponné.

\- Ils sont vraiment bizarres vos poissons.

\- Les vôtres aussi.

Ils finirent par s'asseoir sur un banc et admirèrent pendant une bonne demi-heure le paysage. Quand Law arriva à son tour, ils devaient retourner au port afin de donner les instructions pour les prochaines soixante-douze heures, durée nécessaire pour recharger le logpose. Law fit un crochet sur le retour à une auberge où il loua plusieurs chambres pour l'équipage, histoire de changer un peu de dormir dans le sous-marin. Tout le monde était heureux même s'il fallait partager la chambre à plusieurs. Ruby n'échappa à la règle et allait devoir partager la sienne avec le chirurgien. Le seul point positif qu'elle trouvât dans son malheur, fut qu'il y avait deux lits simples. Une cheminée diffusait une douce chaleur. Law lui laissa le lit le plus près de l'âtre. Pendant qu'elle visitait la salle de bains, Sachi déposa un paquet sur son lit avant de gagner sa propre chambre qu'il partageait avec Penguin. Quand elle vit le paquet, elle fut intriguée. Elle ne se rappelait pas d'avoir fait le moindre achat. Elle le prit et l'ouvrit. Elle trouva à l'intérieur des sous-vêtements ainsi qu'une tenue chaude et un pyjama épais. Le tout semblait être à sa taille. Elle remarqua au pied du lit, une paire de chaussures montantes à sa taille. Elle jeta un œil en direction du capitaine qui ne leva pas les yeux de son livre. Elle finit par prendre la nouvelle tenue et retourna à la salle de bains. Une fois complètement réchauffée, elle se sécha rapidement et enfila sa nouvelle tenue. Elle ne flottait absolument pas dedans à son plus grand bonheur. Elle mit ses nouvelles chaussures et descendit au salon où se trouvait plusieurs nakamas.

\- Y a pas à dire, cela te va mieux quand même que la tenue du capitaine, lui dit Sachi.

\- C'est qui qui les a posés dans ma chambre ?

\- La capitaine m'a demandé de te trouver une tenue à ta taille. Contente ?

\- Oui ! Elle est confortable et chaude.

\- C'est le but. Tu vois, finalement, tu apprécies.

\- Pas du tout. Je pouvais continuer à porter les autres vêtements.

Les nakamas présents éclatèrent de rire devant la réponse de Ruby. Leur première journée sur l'île se passa rapidement. Ruby n'ayant pas l'habitude du changement radical de temps, tomba pratiquement le nez dans l'assiette. Law la ramena dans la chambre et la coucha de redescendre auprès des autres.

Le lendemain fut décrété comme journée quartier libre jusqu'au dîner. Chacun était libre de faire ce qu'il voulait du moment de n'être jamais seul pour se balader en cas de souci. Ruby voulait aller à la pêche d'information pour elle-même. Cela faisait trop longtemps qu'elle n'était pas partie à la recherche de renseignements. Depuis son arrivée à bord du sous-marin pour être exact. Elle espérait ne pas avoir perdu sa trace. Après le petit-déjeuner, elle prétexta de la fatigue et remonta dans sa chambre. Elle se doutait que le chirurgien ne se laisserait pas avoir si facilement. Elle se coucha et fit semblant de dormir. Au bout d'un moment, elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir et reconnut les pas de son capitaine. A force de faire semblant de dormir, elle finit par réellement rejoindre Morphée. Quand elle se réveilla à nouveau, elle était à nouveau seule dans la chambre. Elle se chaussa rapidement et descendit à l'accueil. N'apercevant aucun Heart dans les environs, elle quitta l'auberge. Elle ne vit pas, Law, installé dans un coin qui n'attendait que ça pour se mettre à la suivre discrètement.

Ruby se rendit dans plusieurs endroits, dont les tavernes. À chaque fois, elle sortait un papier complètement usé sur lequel un avis de recherche était imprimé. À chaque fois, elle obtenait la même réponse négative. Au bout de trois heures et complètement congelée, elle sentit l'abandon la gagner. Elle décida de retourner à la tour pour profiter un peu du soleil. En sortant de la dernière taverne, elle remarqua que la neige avait redoublé d'effort. Elle ne voyait pas plus loin que le bout de son nez. Il ne manquait plus que ça. Elle ne savait pas par où se diriger. Elle avançait à l'aveuglette quand elle percuta quelqu'un. Elle se retrouva sur les fesses, enfoncée dans la neige.

\- Putain de merde.

\- Ce n'est pas très joli dans ta bouche, Miss.

\- Non ! Tout sauf toi.

\- Je vois que l'on doit discuter d'un certain point qui concerne les ordres que je donne.

\- Il n'y avait personne à l'auberge et je voulais vraiment faire un tour.

\- Je te suis depuis que tu t'es esquivée en douce.

\- Tu l'as fait exprès.

\- Ceci est une grave accusation. Tu comptes rester dans la neige encore longtemps ou on va terminer notre petite discussion à l'auberge. D'une manière ou d'une autre, tu n'échapperas pas à ta punition.

\- Hein ! Quoi ! Non mais j'ai rien fait de mal moi.

\- Tu me mens depuis le début. Allez, lève-toi tout de suite ou je te traîne jusqu'à la chambre.

Ruby ragea et se releva. Discrètement, elle prit une bonne poignée de neige dans ses mains. Une fois debout, elle envoya la neige vers le visage de Law qui se protégea instinctivement. Quand il retira sa main, il constata que la gamine avait pris la tangente. Il pesta intérieurement.

\- Tu vas passer un très sale quart d'heure, Ruby. Tu vas vraiment regretter de t'être enfuie.

Il retourna à l'auberge où tout le monde était retourné. Il réunit l'équipage et expliqua la situation. Il envoya un de ses nakamas au sous-marin et un autre resta à l'auberge. Les autres se dispersèrent après avoir reçu un escargophone. Avec le temps qu'il faisait et malgré sa colère, il ne pouvait pas laisser sa nakama dans cette tempête. Pour elle, un contre-la-montre mortel avait démarré. Il savait qu'à chaque seconde qui passait, elle pouvait mourir.


	7. explications houleuses

**Explications houleuses**

Elle s'était mise à courir aussi vite que le vent et la neige lui permettaient. Elle devait fuir très loin de cet homme. Elle avançait sans même prêter attention au décor qui défilait autour d'elle. Tout ce qui comptait, c'était la distance entre elle et le chirurgien de la mort. Plus d'une fois, elle trébucha et s'effondra de tout son long dans la neige. Elle se releva à chaque fois et sans prendre le temps de secouer les vêtements dont l'humidité de la neige augmentait de plus en plus le poids. Quand enfin, elle s'arrêta, il n'y avait plus une seule habitation en vue. Il y avait aussi moins de neige qui tombait. Elle remarqua enfin les arbres qui devaient sûrement la protéger de la tempête. Elle s'était retrouvée dans une forêt qui n'augurait rien de bon. Une obscurité un peu oppressante y régnait Les arbres avaient tous un aspect sinistre. Elle continua tout de même d'avancer. Ses vêtements étaient de plus en plus lourd et rendaient ses mouvements de plus en plus difficiles. Son corps commençait à s'engourdir avec le froid, ses jambes s'ankylosaient. Mais elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas s'arrêter maintenant, sinon, ce serait la fin pour elle. Elle ne vit pas la racine sous l'amas de neige. Elle tomba lourdement en avant. Elle tenta de se relever, mais son corps refusa de bouger cette fois. Des larmes coulèrent et se figèrent instantanément sur son visage. L'obscurité voila peu à peu ses yeux, puis ce fut le néant.

 **oOoOOoOo**

Tous les binômes s'étaient séparés pour mieux quadriller la ville et remettre au plus vite la main sur leur nakama, en espérant qu'il n'était pas déjà trop tard, vu qu'aux moins trente minutes s'étaient écoulées entre la fuite de Ruby et le départ de l'équipage à sa recherche. Tous les quarts d'heure, le capitaine faisait le point par escargophone. Cela faisait plus d'une heure qu'ils étaient tous partis à la recherche de la fugueuse et l'angoisse de la retrouver trop tard commençait à se faire sentir chez tout le monde. Sachi et Penguin élargirent leurs recherches aux abords de la ville. Au moment où ils allèrent rebrousser chemin, quelque chose interpella Sachi. Une masse sombre à moitié enseveli par la neige. Il s'approcha pour mieux voir de quoi il s'agissait, en espérant que cela ne soit pas la miss. En regardant de plus près, il reconnut le bonnet qu'il avait acheté la veille à Ruby.

\- Penguin, on est sur la bonne piste. Elle est passée par là. Elle a dû aller dans la forêt.

\- Mais quelle idée, elle a eu de fuir. La capitaine ne va pas la louper, franchement.

\- On verra ça plus tard. Vient, on va partir par là.

Ils reprirent les recherches en direction cette fois de la forêt, regardant tout autour d'eux, se faisant des repères pour le chemin du retour. Ils se fiaient uniquement à leur instinct, ne trouvant pas la moindre trace dans la neige. Ils l'appelèrent tout le temps, mais n'obtinrent aucune réponse.

\- Sachi, c'est un de ses gants, informa Penguin en lui tendant l'objet qu'il venait de ramasser dans la neige.

\- Ruby ! Où es-tu ?

Les deux hommes cherchèrent partout un indice. Un monticule près d'un arbre attira alors leur attention. Ils coururent vers l'objet de leur regard. Arrivée devant, ils grattèrent légèrement la neige et reconnurent avec effroi le corps légèrement enseveli de leur nakama.

\- Penguin, préviens tout de suite le capitaine.

Penguin appela le capitaine, tandis que Sachi retourna leur amie. Le corps de cette dernière était rigide et ses lèvres bleues. Après maints efforts, il finit par sentir un pouls faible battre au niveau de la carotide. Il transmit un premier bilan visuel de la fille au chirurgien qui demanda aux garçons de la ramener immédiatement à l'auberge. Penguin mit Ruby sur le dos de son ami, tout en l'attachant avec sa propre écharpe afin qu'elle ne puisse pas tomber durant le trajet et ils se remirent en route rapidement. Le temps était plus que compté pour la sauver.

 **oOOooOOo**

Law fit un rapide crochet avec Bepo au sous-marin et prit le nécessaire médical qu'il allait avoir besoin. Heureusement pour lui, ils n'étaient pas loin de leur navire au moment de l'appel des garçons. Cela lui permit de ne pas perdre trop de temps. Tom qui était présent à bord, l'aida à rassembler tout le matériel et les suivit. Ils arrivèrent seulement quelques minutes avant les garçons. Il était en train de tout préparer quand ils entrèrent dans la chambre. Il leur ordonna de la déposer sur le lit débarrassé et de rappeler tout le monde. Une fois la porte close, Tom s'activa à retirer tous les vêtements trempés de la miss, la mettant obligatoirement à nue. Il lui enfila un sous-vêtement sec.

-Sa température est trop basse pour qu'on puisse la lui faire remonter avec un bain.

\- Ramène moi au moins une autre grosse couverture. On va devoir procéder par étape.

Il réchauffa une des mains en la frottant entre les siennes afin de lui installer une perfusion. Prenant le stéthoscope, il commença un examen plus approfondit. Tom qui était revenu entre temps avec une couverture, rajoutait du bois dans la cheminée. Pour les deux hommes la température était trop élevée à leur goût, mais ce n'était pas suffisant pour leur patiente. Tom prit une serviette tiédit par le feu de cheminée et appliqua sur la peau de la miss par tamponnage. Il ne voulait pas lui créer un choc thermique, quoique la méthode utilisée allait lui laisser des légères traces de brûlures. Law nota pendant ce temps toutes les données récoltées par son examen, température, pouls, saturation. Il n'aimait pas les chiffres qu'il lisait et se sentait un peu démuni par le manque de matériel. Mais il ne pouvait pas envisager son rapatriement jusqu'au sous-marin dans son état. Et son pouvoir n'était pas assez puissant pour utiliser une ROOM jusque là-bas.

-Capitaine, on fait quoi pour les engelures ? demanda Tom.

\- Sèches les correctement et applique cette pommade. Il va falloir attendre qu'elle soit en état d'utiliser son propre pouvoir pour cicatriser plus rapidement.

Law sécha minutieusement chaque centimètre de peau de sa nakama avec son subordonné, soignant les engelures qui s'étaient formés aux pieds et aux mains. À la fin des opérations, qui dura plus d'une heure, il la couvrit avant de s'éclipser pour aller chercher un plateau repas et donner des nouvelles aux autres. Bien évidemment les prochaines heures étaient décisives.

Quand il retourna dans la chambre, les lèvres de Ruby étaient toujours bleues. Il avait beau être médecin, il ne supportait pas se sentir impuissant face au temps qui semblait s'éterniser. Il mangea rapidement un bout, puis alla prendre une douche bien chaude. Il ressortit de la salle de bains une serviette autour de la taille. Après avoir enfilé un boxer, il se rapprocha du lit de sa patiente. Il souleva les couvertures et s'allongea contre le corps glacé. Il serra les dents à ce contact pas très agréable. Il avait plus l'habitude d'un corps chaud contre lui que froid. Il l'enveloppa tout de même de son corps et des couvertures. Sa tête reposait contre sa nuque. Il y déposa un baiser.

\- Tu n'as pas intérêt à mourir et plutôt à t'accrocher à la vie, Ruby.

Il finit par s'endormir, mais garda toutefois un œil ouvert, la réexaminant dès qu'elle s'agitait. La nuit fut longue pour le chirurgien.

 **oOooOOooOo**

 **Plusieurs heures plus tard**

Ruby sentait son corps reprendre vie petit à petit. Le froid était remplacé par une chaleur qui au départ n'était pas agréable par les picotements qu'elle ressentait partout sur son corps. Elle finit par devenir bienfaisante au bout d'un temps interminable pour elle. Son corps par moment se mettait à trembler, mais elle entendait, à chaque fois, une voix au loin qui lui murmurait des mots rassurants, de soutien et cela la calmait. Elle ne savait pas combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis qu'elle avait laissé le froid l'envahir, mais elle ne voulait absolument pas se réveiller. Enfin pas pour le moment, car elle n'était pas sûre d'être encore en vie. Si cela se trouvait elle était soit au paradis soit en enfer, même si elle avait une préférence pour la première option.

 **oOOooOOo**

L'aube pointait le bout de son nez quand Law se réveilla. La première chose qu'il fit, fut de vérifier l'état de santé de sa nakama. Son corps était à nouveau chaud, et avait repris les bonnes couleurs. Toutefois, il était encore en dessous de la normale. Sa respiration était normale et calme. Il sentit un poids en moins à l'intérieur de lui. Elle était sur la bonne voie pour la guérison. Il sortit discrètement du lit et s'habilla pour descendre au salon. Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil à la gamine avant de partir.

En bas, tout le monde était déjà debout. L'ambiance était assez morose.

\- Vous avez si peu de foi en votre capitaine ? Demanda ce dernier en pénétrant dans la salle.

\- Cap'taine, comment va Ruby ? Demanda son second.

\- C'est capitaine, Bepo. Et Ruby est sortie d'affaire. Elle souffrira pendant quelques jours des engelures qu'elle a et peut-être d'un gros rhume, mais elle survivra.

\- Vous allez la punir ? Osa demander Penguin.

\- Cela ne concerne que moi uniquement. Mais elle revient de loin et je ne suis pas si cruel que ça. Je pense que cette mésaventure lui servira déjà de bon avertissement. Bepo, dans combien de temps le logpose sera rechargé ?

\- Fin d'après-midi, capitaine.

\- Sachi et Penguin vous surveillerez la Miss pendant mon absence. Tout le monde devra regagner le sous-marin pour midi. Duck, tu as tout ce qu'il te faut.

\- Ouep et j'ai même bien avancé. Je pense l'installer d'ici ce soir.

\- Bien. Bepo, tu m'accompagnes, je dois aller chercher des renseignements.

\- À vos ordres, capitaine.

Il retourna à sa chambre pour prendre sa veste, ainsi que le papier qu'avait en sa possession Ruby. Cela l'intriguait au plus haut point. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle tenait absolument à retrouver ce pirate au risque d'y laisser sa vie. Avec son second, ils allèrent à la bibliothèque. Ils se dirigèrent directement à la section avis de recherche. Avec l'aide d'une hôtesse, il ne fallut qu'un quart d'heure pour trouver les articles sur l'homme de l'avis de recherche. Il s'agissait d'un ancien haut gradé de la Marine, Erwan le tortionnaire. Il avait été démis de ses fonctions suite à son comportement violent envers les civils. Il était devenu pirate. Dans un article, il découvrit peut-être une piste. Le journaliste relatait un évènement qui se serrait déroulé il y a plus de deux ans. Erwan avait réussi à atteindre les îles célestes et y aurait perpétré des massacres avant de tout mettre à feu. Law nota tous ces renseignements dans son carnet.

\- Dites capitaine, pourquoi vous recherchez des infos sur cet homme ?

\- Ruby est à la recherche de ce type. Je pense qu'elle veut se venger, si mes déductions sont bonnes. Si j'ai bien lu et regroupé les informations que j'ai sur la Miss, cet homme a détruit son île et sûrement sa famille.

\- Oh je comprends. Mais regardez capitaine la photo. Les habitants de l'île céleste ont des ailes dans le dos, mais pas elle. Vous êtes sûr que c'est la même île ?

\- Tout à fait. Elle avait des ailes. Il ne reste que deux larges cicatrices dans son dos qu'elle camoufle tant bien que mal.

\- Désolé. Que vas-tu faire maintenant ?

\- Lui faire comprendre qu'elle est un membre d'équipage et que ces problèmes sont aussi les nôtres maintenant. Allez, on y va. On a une Miss à ramener à bord du sous-marin.

 **oOOooOOo**

Ruby avait fini par se réveiller en entendant chuchoter près d'elle. Elle ouvrit lentement les yeux, leur laissant le temps de s'habituer à la luminosité. Elle reconnut tout de suite Sachi et Penguin. Elle voulut se redresser, mais ses muscles endoloris se rappelèrent à son bon souvenir.

\- Évite de trop bouger. Tu as de sérieuses blessures aux pieds et aux mains, lui expliqua Penguin.

\- Comment vous m'avez retrouvé ?

\- Tu croyais qu'on allait te laisser perdue dans la tempête ! Tu nous prends pour qui, au juste ? Tu fais partie de l'équipage. Tu es une Heart. Quand vas-tu te l'imprimer dans ta tête-de-moineau. Nous, on t'a tous accepté, alors tu dois faire de même. Quand le capitaine nous a annoncé ta fugue, tout le monde est parti à ta recherche. On a retourné la ville et les alentours. Alors maintenant, arrête d'être égoïste.

Sachi finit sa remontrance complètement rouge et essoufflé. Son ami le regardait ébahi. Jamais son camarade de chambre n'avait parlé ainsi à une fille jusqu'à aujourd'hui, ni même à un nakama. Pour Ruby, c'était bien la première fois qu'on lui faisait ce type de remontrance, qu'on lui demandait d'accepter sans condition le fait de faire partir d'un équipage. Sans même s'en rendre compte, des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues. Même ses parents ne lui avaient jamais parlé comme cela.

\- Je...je...je suis désolée. Je ne voulais inquiéter personne. Je pensais que personne ne s'inquiéterait que je sois partie.

\- Eh ben tu t'es trompée. Même le capitaine était inquiet. Il a passé la nuit à te soigner. Maintenant reste tranquille, euh, enfin habille toi peux être, pendant que je vais chercher un bol de chocolat chaud.

Il partit aussitôt de la chambre et tomba nez à nez avec Bepo et le capitaine.

\- Je peux tout vous expliquer, capitaine. Je ne voulais pas…

\- Pas besoin Sachi. T'as quelque chose à aller chercher ?

\- Oui, oui tout de suite, capitaine.

Sachi dévala les escaliers, tandis que Law et Bepo entrèrent dans la chambre. Le chirurgien se retint de rire devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à eux. Ruby se bataillait sous les couvertures afin de pouvoir s'habiller, Penguin ayant refusé catégoriquement de la laisser seule. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle se fasse la belle à nouveau. Au bout de deux minutes, elle réussit à être décente. Elle sortit la tête de sous la couverture pour tomber non pas sur un, mais quatre visages qui la regardaient.

\- Je vois que tu es en forme, Miss.

-...

\- Prends ta collation. Nous retournons au sous-marin dans un quart d'heure. Je te changerai tes pansements là-bas.

Ruby ne répondit pas et prit le chocolat chaud que Sachi lui tendait. Pendant ce temps-là, Law lui retira sa perfusion et remballa les affaires. Une fois restaurée, Bepo l'aida à remettre sa veste et ses chaussures qui avaient réussi à sécher. Toutefois, il ne lui ferma pas, afin de ne pas serrer les blessures. Ce fut lui qui dut la porter jusqu'au sous-marin.

Depuis que Sachi l'avait réprimandé, elle n'avait plus dit un mot et avait obéit docilement. Elle était retournée à bord du navire avec eux, mais elle appréhendait. Elle ne savait pas du tout ce qui l'attendait. Elle savait qu'elle avait merdé et que le chirurgien ne la laisserait pas tranquille. Elle fut déposée à l'infirmerie et se retrouva seule avec son capitaine.

Ce dernier prépara son plateau de soins. Il revint vers sa nakama et lui ôta ses chaussures. Durant tout le long des soins, elle garda le regard baissé et le silence. Quand il eut fini et reposé le tout sur son bureau, il revint vers la jeune fille. Il était temps d'avoir une certaine discussion.

\- Tu vas éviter pendant quelques jours d'enfiler des chaussures qui pourraient provoquer des frottements sur tes plaies. Evites aussi de marcher dessus. Pour tes mains, pas de produit agressif dessus.

-...

\- Maintenant parlons de ce qui s'est passé et de ce qui se passera dès que tu seras guérie.

-...

Il lui prit le menton et releva le visage jusqu'à ce qu'il voit son regard.

\- Je pense t'éviter une nouvelle leçon de morale. Sachi s'en est déjà chargé.

\- Oui, murmura-t-elle.

\- Si j'ai demandé à ce que tout le monde ne se balade pas seul, c'était entre autre pour cette raison. Une heure de plus dans ce froid et mes compétences n'auraient pas suffi pour te sauver. Quand tu iras mieux, tu seras pendant trois semaines de corvées de cuisine.

\- Oui.

\- Je n'ai pas entendu.

\- Oui, capitaine.

\- Bien. Pour le moment repose toi ici. Duck termine des travaux dans ta cabine.

Law s'éloigna d'elle et s'apprêta à rejoindre les autres.

\- Et surtout, une dernière chose, je préfère dormir avec une fille au corps chaud qu'un glaçon surtout quand je suis nu.

Ruby ouvrit la bouche à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Law referma la porte et entendit sa nakama le traiter de pervers.


	8. l'intégration

**L'intégration**

Ruby rejoignit tout le monde pour le dîner. Bepo s'était chargé de la porter afin de ne pas la faire marcher sur ses blessures. Tout l'équipage était content de la revoir parmi eux. Elle reprit la même place, mais un malaise persisté à table.

Sachi n'avait toujours pas décoléré. Il en voulait énormément à sa nakama de manquer autant de confiance envers ses équipiers. Il savait pourtant que chaque membre avait un côté sombre. Lui-même n'échappait pas à la règle. Mais jamais, il ne s'était comporté ainsi quand le capitaine l'avait accueilli à bord du sous-marin. Le repas se passa donc pour une fois en silence. Peu avant le dessert, Duck entra au réfectoire le sourire aux lèvres.

\- Ça y est capitaine, la chambre de la Miss est opérationnelle.

\- Merci Duck pour ta rapidité. Tu lui montreras, ainsi qu'à Sachi, Penguin et moi-même le fonctionnement après le dîner.

\- Bien capitaine.

Ce fut presque qu'un défilé qui se dirigea trois heures plus tard vers la chambre de Ruby. Cette dernière n'était pas très enchantée, mais préféra ne rien dire pour ne pas s'attirer les foudres de l'équipage. Une engueulade dans la journée avait suffi. Quand elle entra dans la pièce, elle fut stupéfaite par ce qu'elle y découvrit. Il y avait deux néons au-dessus de son lit. Duck prit le temps d'expliquer comment son invention fonctionnait avec les réglages d'intensité et le minuteur qui permettait un arrêt automatique de l'appareil. Tous les présents écoutèrent attentivement les consignes de Duck. Ruby fut déposée sur le lit et elle s'installa sur le ventre. A la demande de Law, Duck programma pour une heure. Dès que l'appareil se mit en route, une chaleur se diffusa au-dessus. Ruby soupira de plaisir, faisant rire tout le monde, Sachi y compris.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas imaginer les gars, comme ça fait du bien.

\- C'est le but Miss. Bon allez, tout le monde sort, le spectacle est terminé.

L'esprit de Ruby était déjà loin qu'elle ne les entendit pas partir. Elle sombra petit à petit dans un sommeil sans rêve. Law revint plus tard dans la soirée et lui changea les bandages. Comme prévue, la séance accéléra la guérison. A ce rythme il ne lui faudrait que quelques jours pour reprendre une vie normale, ce qui enchanta dans un sens le capitaine. Il éteignit la lumière à son départ, sa patiente ne s'était pas réveillée.

Ruby se réveilla la première dans le sous-marin. Elle se sentait mieux et son corps enfin vivant. Son ventre lui rappela qu'elle n'avait pas mangé depuis plusieurs heures, mais elle avait perdu la notion du temps. Elle se décida à se lever et après s'être changée, elle se dirigea vers le réfectoire, s'aidant des parois pour se déplacer. En arrivant dans la pièce, elle se laissa tomber sur une chaise, afin de reposer un peu ses pieds. Au même moment, la porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit sur Sachi. Ce dernier la regarda quelques instants avant de poser sa tasse et de retourner dans la pièce d'à côté. Il revint quelques instants plus tard avec une deuxième tasse fumante et un croissant qu'il déposa devant Ruby.

\- Merci.

\- T'es sensé ne pas marcher sur tes blessures.

\- Je sais, mais j'avais faim. Et je ne veux pas embêter tout le monde.

\- Je doute que tu embêtes qui que ce soit. Tu l'as toujours pas compris.

Ruby mordit dans son croissant. Le silence était pesant entre eux.

\- Je voulais m'excuser pour mon comportement. Je ne voulais pas créer de problème.

\- Tu ne vas plus tenter de t'enfuir ?

\- Non.

\- Alors excuses acceptées. C'est comment ta séance d'UV ?

\- Trop bien. Je me suis sentie revivre.

\- C'est le principal. Bon aller mon tour de garde est terminé. À plus tard et évite de marcher.

\- Promis. Je vais m'installer sur l'un des canapés.

\- Les autres ne devraient pas tarder.

Comme l'avait annoncé Sachi, les autres arrivèrent un par un pour le petit-déjeuner. Law fut le dernier à entrer pour boire son café tout en lisant les dernières nouvelles. Il remarqua la rose sur le canapé, mais ne fit aucune remarque. La matinée se déroula tranquillement. Ruby avait fini par retourner dans sa cabine pour relire l'ensemble de ses notes mais aussi pour les compléter, même si sa collecte avait été plutôt pauvre. Tout en faisant cela, elle réfléchissait aux paroles de Sachi. Depuis le début, le capitaine, Sachi et Penguin voulaient qu'elle leur fasse confiance. Pour elle, c'était un mot vide de sens. La dernière fois qu'elle avait fait confiance, sa famille avait été massacrée par un homme de la mer bleue. En repensant à tout cela, les cicatrices de l'emplacement de ses ailes la firent grimacer. Elle posa par réflexe sa main sur le haut de son dos. Elle rangea ses notes dans son tiroir. C'était trop tôt pour elle, pour parler de cela à qui que ce soit. On toqua à sa porte, la sortant de ses réflexions et Sachi apparut.

\- Déjà levé ?

\- Les machines n'attendent pas pour se dérégler.

\- Ah mince. Et c'est grave ?

\- Non, souvent, c'est une pièce à changer ou à resserrer. Tu veux venir ? Tu verras comment fonctionne le sous-marin.

\- Pourquoi pas.

Ruby suivit donc Sachi dans les méandres du sous-marin, jusqu'à la salle des machines. L'endroit était relativement bruyant et pour se comprendre, ils durent élever la voix. Duck était avec eux. Les deux hommes devaient changer une courroie qui permettait le bon fonctionnement de la climatisation. Il leur fallut un bon quart d'heure pour la réparer. Au bout d'un moment Duck remarqua que Ruby n'avait pas l'air bien, il fit signe à son équipier de la sortir de là et de l'emmener dans une pièce plus grande. Le rouquin obéit et prit sa nakama par le bras. En chemin, ils croisèrent le capitaine.

\- Je me demandais bien où tu étais passée.

\- Capitaine, elle ne va pas bien.

\- Vous sortez d'où ?

\- De la salle des machines.

\- Pas étonnant alors. La Miss est claustrophobe.

\- Je ne suis pas claustrophobe, répondit-elle essoufflée.

\- Mais oui, allez, suis moi à l'infirmerie que je change tes bandages. Sachi, vois avec Bepo pour que l'on fasse surface dans l'après-midi.

\- À vos ordres capitaine.

Une fois installée sur la table de soins, Law lui mit un masque afin de calmer sa crise. Pendant ce temps-là, il défit les bandages. Il ne restait déjà presque plus rien.

\- Bien, tu vas pouvoir commencer plus vite que prévu ta punition.

\- Est-ce que je peux reprendre aussi mes exercices ?

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu ne le pourrais pas. Penguin t'amènera en salle d'entraînement plus tard. Mais évites de forcer, dans un premier temps.

\- Oui capitaine.

\- Tu peux rejoindre Al, alors.

Ruby descendit de la table. Arrivée à la porte, elle s'arrêta, hésitante.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

\- Euh, non, tout va bien. À plus tard capitaine.

Pour démarrer sa corvée, Ruby eut le droit à l'épluchage des légumes. Elle pesta intérieurement, car elle détestait vraiment cela. Une fois les corvées fini, Penguin l'emmena à la salle d'entraînement. Elle décida pour sa reprise de faire des exercices de concentration en faisant une série de mouvements. Elle devait augmenter sa capacité à supporter les effets secondaires de son fruit du démon. Elle s'exerça ainsi jusqu'à ce que l'un de ses nakamas viennent la chercher pour aller faire un tour sur le pont.

Le temps dehors était couvert, mais la température agréable. Law était installé comme à son habitude contre Bepo. Ruby monta sur le pont supérieur et les rejoignit, mais garda une certaine distance. Elle ne voulait toujours pas trop s'intégrer dans le groupe. Elle s'assit en tailleur et tendit ses bras devant elle. Ceux-ci se mirent à changer de forme et à s'allonger. Cela faisait depuis plusieurs semaines qu'elle n'avait pas utilisé son pouvoir. Elle n'avait pas voulu l'utiliser en intérieur ne sachant pas comment réagirait les autres en voyant le sous-marin envahit de plantes en tout genre. Ses bras n'étaient plus que des lianes qu'elle s'amusait à multiplier. Les membres de l'équipage qui étaient proches, s'étaient arrêtés dans leur activité pour admirer le spectacle. Law, du coin de l'œil, observait aussi. Après plusieurs minutes, elle fit reprendre à ses membres leur forme initiale et elle souffla un bon coup. Elle fut applaudie par ses nakamas.

\- Ruby, tu peux faire quoi d'autres comme truc cool ? Demanda l'un des membres.

\- Pleins de choses. Je peux créer des barrières, attaquer, manger mes adversaires ou créer un champ de fleurs.

\- Trop cool.

Elle se redressa et se concentra sur le plancher. Une cinquantaine de jonquilles sortir du sol sous l'œil ébahit de ses nakamas. Elle fit sortir des lianes qui prirent la forme de transat. Mais la féerie ne dura pas longtemps. Tout disparu en même temps que Ruby tomba au sol, essoufflée et fatiguée.

\- Eh ça va ? S'inquiéta Sachi.

\- Oui, oui. Ça fait longtemps que je l'avais pas utilisé et je m'en sers très peu.

\- Ça fait longtemps que tu as ton fruit du démon ?

\- Quelques temps. Je l'ai mangé par erreur peu de temps avant que les gens de la mer bleue arrivent sur notre île.

Elle se rendit compte immédiatement qu'elle en avait trop dit. Elle croisa intérieurement les doigts pour que personne ne lui en demande plus.

\- Par erreur ! Mais c'est impossible de se tromper. Ils ont des formes bizarres et ont un goût écœurant apparemment, intervint Duck.

\- Je ne savais pas ce que c'était à l'époque. Quand j'ai découvert ce que c'était réellement, j'ai eu la frousse de ma vie. Je m'étais changée en plantes quelques instants et quand je repris mon apparence normale, je suis tombée malade. Une expérience que je ne suis pas prête de recommencer. Mais depuis j'essaye d'augmenter chaque jour l'utilisation de mon pouvoir. Un jour, j'ai rencontré un vieux monsieur qui m'a dit que la maitrise d'un fruit du démon prend beaucoup de temps.

\- Demande au capitaine. Lui aussi a mangé un fruit du démon. Il pourrait t'aider, proposa Sachi.

\- Euh…

\- Tu as tout à fait raison Sachi. À partir de demain, je t'entraînerai personnellement, lui annonça-t-il avec un grand sourire qui ne présageait rien de bon.

Ruby déglutit avec peine suite à cette nouvelle. Elle aurait préféré avoir une prolongation de sanction que de devoir s'entraîner avec ce psychopathe. Tout le monde finit par retourner dans le sous-marin afin de continuer la route. Ruby n'avait qu'une envie, d'aller s'affaler sur son lit et de dormir. Malheureusement pour elle, Al l'attendait en cuisine pour préparer le dîner. D'être de corvée dans un sens l'aidait à passer plus vite le temps enfermé dans la boîte de conserve jaune, mais elle avait moins de temps aussi à flemmarder. Elle ragea en son for intérieur, regrettant l'époque où elle naviguait seule. Une fois les corvées faites, elle ne traîna pas et partit directement se coucher.

Elle n'entendit pas la porte de sa cabine s'ouvrir pour se refermer quelques instants plus tard sur Law qui avait programmé l'appareil. Il avait noté immédiatement les effets bénéfiques de la machine sur sa nakama et il voulait qu'elle l'exploite au maximum, ce qui lui permettrait de la pousser dans ses retranchements lors des entraînements. Son pouvoir était très intéressant et aurait une très grande utilité au sein de l'équipage. De la voir l'après-midi faire sortir différentes plantes, lui avait donné une idée qu'il avait soumis à Tom. Ce dernier aussi avait remarqué cette capacité qui pourrait éviter dorénavant à l'équipage de se retrouver en manque de plantes médicinales.

Comme l'avait décidé Law, Ruby démarra l'entraînement. Cela consista à ni plus ni moins combattre Bepo, Sachi et Penguin. Les premières séances furent très douloureuses pour elle et ne dépassaient pas la demi-heure. Ils ne la ménageaient pas, suivant à la lettre l'ordre de leur capitaine. Elle tentait de parer leurs attaques avec son pouvoir, mais ils étaient trop rapides pour elle et n'y arrivait qu'une fois sur deux. Les journées s'enchaînaient donc pour elle avec ses corvées et les entraînements intensifs. Les soirs, elle partait directement se coucher, n'ayant pas la force de rester avec ses nakamas. À chaque fois, Law, Sachi ou Penguin venaient voir et allumaient l'appareil afin qu'elle récupère plus vite, ne l'ayant pas fait elle-même automatiquement. Sa claustrophobie semblait se calmer aussi, avec les remontées régulières du sous-marin et l'interdiction d'aller dans certaines pièces trop étroites, comme la salle des machines.

Les trois semaines de corvées arrivèrent à leur fin pour Ruby, au même moment que Law annonça l'arrivée sur île printanière dans les prochaines vingt-quatre heures. Comme à chaque fois, cela tombait pile au moment où les provisions allaient manquer. Law définit les équipes et les tâches de chacun pour la première journée. Ruby fut mise avec Sachi et Penguin au plus grand soulagement de cette dernière.

Une fête fut organisée pour le soir même. Ruby y participa avec tout le monde. Il était plus de minuit quand elle alla se coucher. Nombreux de ses nakamas dormaient dans la salle commune, par terre ou sur une chaise. Leur capitaine était parti de la fête depuis longtemps. Elle se changea et s'allongea. Malheureusement, elle ne trouva pas de suite le sommeil, ses cicatrices la faisaient souffrir depuis un moment, la démangeant quand elle n'avait pas l'impression qu'on lui enfonçait des couteaux. Après une demi-heure à se retourner, elle finit par se lever et quitta sa chambre. Elle s'arrêta devant la porte d'en face. Elle hésita quelques instants avant finalement de toquer, sachant qu'elle ne s'ouvrirait pas par magie. Une voix claire lui répondit aussitôt. Elle entra et referma derrière elle.

Il y avait un peu de lumière et Law se trouvait dans son lit en train de lire. Ruby remarqua aussitôt qu'il était torse-nu et se mit à rougir.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Miss ? On aurait trop bu ?

\- Non ! Je n'ai pas bu d'alcool.

\- Un cauchemar peut-être ?

\- Non plus. Je n'arrive pas à dormir.

\- Je connais bien une solution, mais je doute qu'elle ne te plaise, à moins que tu n'attendes que cela, lui lança-t-il avec un sourire qui en disait long.

\- C'est une insomnie. Les cicatrices dans mon dos, me tirent et brûlent énormément et cela m'empêche de dormir. Quand je les touche, je sens un gonflement.

\- Depuis quand ?

\- Quelques jours, mais jusque-là, je supportais sans problème.

\- Enlève ton haut et assis toi sur le tabouret.

\- Quoi !

\- Je ne pourrais rien voir avec ton haut. Je suis médecin et non médium.

Elle s'exécuta et tourna son dos vers Law qui s'était levé et avait allumé la grande lumière. Il inspecta minutieusement les deux cicatrices situées au niveau des omoplates. Il constata qu'il y avait bien un gonflement et que par endroit, la peau s'ouvrait, mais ne saignait pas.

\- J'aurais quelques questions à te poser. Es-tu prête à y répondre ?

\- Si c'est pour soulager ma douleur, oui.

\- Vos ailes, sont-elles présentes à la naissance ou viennent-elles plus tard ?

\- Elles poussent vers l'âge de trois ans jusqu'à neuf ans. Mais en quoi cela peut-il t'aider ?

\- Tu verras bien. Les ailes arrachées peuvent-elles repousser ?

\- Je ne sais pas et je ne pense pas. Je n'ai jamais connu personne dans ce cas-là. Mais nos ailes sont comme les bras et les jambes. Je doute que ça repousse.

\- Je vais t'appliquer un baume anesthésiant.

\- J'ai quoi ? C'est grave ?

\- Bien que tu penses le contraire, tes ailes repoussent et comme une poussée de croissance, cela peut être douloureux. Tes cicatrices ne sont pas infectées, mais elles s'ouvrent et une sorte de cartilage commence à en sortir.

\- Non, tous sauf ça.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- J'en ai pour au moins trois ans à souffrir par intermittence alors. Plus, elles sortiront et plus cela sera douloureux.

\- Je vais voir pour te mettre des antidouleurs en place dans ces cas-là. Mais il faudra venir dès que la douleur sera là et ne pas attendre.

Law lui massa les cicatrices avec le baume qui agit immédiatement. Elle retourna dans sa chambre pour enfin dormir un peu, tandis que le chirurgien nota ses dernières découvertes sur Ruby.


	9. coup de colere

**Coup de colère**

Tout le monde se leva de bonne heure malgré la gueule de bois généralisée. Les activités du matin furent pour une fois très calmes. Après le petit-déjeuner, Ruby passa à l'infirmerie pour ravoir de la crème que Law lui avait appliqué la veille. Pour le moment, les ailes ne sortaient pas de sous la peau et il décida de se renseigner dans un premier temps pour savoir s'il allait devoir intervenir chirurgicalement ou pas pour les faire sortir. Pour lui c'était une nouveauté et bien que surexcité par cette découverte, il ne voulait pas se précipiter pour autant.

Vers le milieu d'après-midi, le sous-marin accosta sur une plage. Ils avancèrent tous ensemble à la recherche au moins d'un village. Ils mirent une bonne heure à le trouver. Ils se séparèrent en groupe prédéfini et chacun s'occupa de sa tâche. C'était un village vraiment paisible. Law ne pouvait pas dire que les gens n'étaient pas accueillants, mais ils n'étaient pas très enthousiastes à la venue de pirates sur leur île. Law entra avec Bepo dans la seule taverne. Ils s'installèrent au comptoir. Comme à son habitude, il posa toute une série de questions à la tenancière. Il soupira en entendant le temps qu'il leur faudrait pour recharger le logpose. Il savait par contre que son équipage allait sauter de joie en apprenant que pendant 15 jours, ce serait détente. Il allait devoir leur trouver une occupation pour éviter qu'ils se ramollissent. Une idée se mit à germer dans sa tête. Il resta un moment à la taverne avant de retourner au sous-marin. Pratiquement tout le monde était de retour, hormis le groupe de Sachi, Penguin et Ruby. Il se doutait que les deux lascars avaient dû mijoter un truc pour traîner dans leur tâche. Il allait devoir les rappeler à l'ordre.

 **oOooOOooOo**

 ** _Du côté de Ruby, Sachi et Penguin_**

\- Non mais les garçons, il faut y aller. Vous aurez le temps de revoir l'aguicheuse plus tard. On va se faire écharper vif par le capitaine à traîner.

\- Le…. le capitaine, s'exclama Sachi en pâlissant. On a oublié les courses !

\- Non je les ai, enfin presque toutes, mais on a de la route. Et puis je ne la sens pas cette fille.

\- Quoi vous vous en allez déjà ? s'étonne l'inconnue.

En entendant parler l'étrangère, Sachi se retourna vers elle, tout sourire.

\- Mais non, on peut encore rester un peu.

Puis se retournant vers Ruby :

\- Quoi t'es jalouse parce qu'elle est plus belle que toi ? rigola-t-il.

\- Comment oses-tu me comparer au pot de peinture, s'insurgea-t-elle.

La colère monta en puissance à l'intérieur de Ruby. Au fond d'elle, ce n'était qu'une cocotte-minute sur le point d'exploser sous les coups de cette colère. Le sale petit jeu de cette fille durait depuis presque une heure maintenant et elle ne la supportait absolument pas. Quelque chose en elle, lui disait qu'elle était un danger pour son groupe et pas seulement parce que c'était une fille. Elle savait que la nature ressentait facilement le danger et le fait qu'elle soit une plante humaine, devait l'aider à le ressentir. Elle avait tenté d'être gentille et patiente, mais elle savait que maintenant, ils étaient en retard et qu'ils allaient écoper d'une punition.

Penguin réalisa, mais trop tard, le changement dans le regard de leur nakama. Les deux garçons se retrouvèrent ficelés par des lianes qui se resserraient un peu plus de seconde en seconde.

\- S'il te plaît Ruby, calme toi. Je suis sûr que Sachi ne le pensait pas.

\- Et puis quoi encore. Vous les mecs, vous êtes tous pareils. Votre cerveau se situe en dessous de la ceinture. Parce que je ne suis pas une fille facile, je suis moins bien ?

\- Arrête Ruby, j'étouffe, supplia Penguin.

Ruby réalisant ce qu'elle faisait, finit par relâcher la pression et partit sans les attendre. Mais elle avait encore trop de colère en elle. Elle devait absolument la canaliser. Et pour y arriver, elle devait s'éloigner d'eux le plus rapidement possible. Elle ne voulait pas leur faire du mal, mais quand elle perdait le contrôle, ce qui ne tarderait pas, elle pourrait les tuer par mégarde.

Les garçons se remirent debout et partir à sa poursuite. En chemin, Penguin contacta leur capitaine afin de signaler la fuite de leur nakama sans vraiment donner la raison, ne se souvenant plus soudainement du pourquoi elle avait fui.

\- Je pense qu'elle va arriver au sous-marin capitaine. Elle a pris cette direction.

\- Il vaut mieux pour vous deux et j'attends vos explications.

\- Compris, capitaine.

Les deux hommes continuèrent leur chemin, cherchant toute trace de Ruby.

Cette dernière avait couru un moment. Elle s'arrêta, essoufflée dans une clairière. La fureur était en elle. Elle avait besoin de se défouler avant de regagner le sous-marin. Elle avait une folle envie de refaire le portrait de cette pimbêche à moitié à poil qui avait approché Sachi et Penguin et les avait allumés volontairement afin d'avoir des renseignements sur l'équipage et ces deux-là, s'étaient fait avoir à cause de la poitrine opulente de l'autre. De rage, elle fit sortir son pouvoir. Elle créa des lianes qu'elle envoya valdinguer contre les rochers et les arbres qui se brisèrent sous l'assaut. Son corps petit à petit prit la forme d'une plante gigantesque. Elle fondit sur une dizaine d'arbres qu'elle dégomma comme si c'était de la paille.

Du côté du sous-marin, les pirates levèrent la tête en direction de l'explosion. Law ayant un mauvais pressentiment, saisit son Nodachi et partit en compagnie de Bepo. Il ne fallut que quelques minutes pour qu'ils arrivent à la clairière. Ce qu'ils virent les stupéfièrent. Ils avaient l'impression qu'une guerre avait éclaté sur les lieux.

\- Capitaine, c'est quoi cette chose ? Demanda le second.

\- Ce n'est pas quoi mais qui, je dirais. Et je pense savoir qui c'est. Ruby ! Reprends ta forme humaine tout de suite.

\- C'est Ruby ?

\- Oui, sa forme végétale apparemment. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé, mais elle avait l'interdiction formelle de prendre sa forme végétale.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait capitaine ? On ne peut pas la laisser comme ça.

\- Je sais Bepo, je sais. Va au sous-marin et ramène un bracelet en granit marin que Duck a fait.

\- Bien capitaine.

Bepo partit en courant dans l'autre sens, laissant Law et Ruby en tête à tête.

\- Alors Miss, comme ça on est toujours réfractaire aux ordres ?

Ruby fixa enfin le capitaine. Elle se sentit mal aussitôt, pressentant qu'elle allait passer un sale quart d'heure. Mais pour autant, elle n'arrivait pas à se concentrer à sa forme humaine.

\- Miss Ruby, reprends ta forme immédiatement avant que je ne décide de te trancher.

Ruby déglutit et réfléchit rapidement à la situation et finit par conclure qu'il était préférable d'obéir aux ordres. Elle reprit donc lentement sa forme humaine. Une fois fait, les effets secondaires se firent ressentir et elle se plia en deux de douleur.

\- Je croyais pourtant avoir été très clair concernant ton pouvoir.

\- Je l'ai pas fait exprès. Je me suis énervée. Ahhhhh ! Hurla-t-elle.

\- Et qu'est ce qui t'as énervé ainsi ? Tu étais censée être avec Sachi et Penguin, mais je ne les vois pas ici.

\- Ils sont avec l'autre traînée, répondit-elle avec difficulté.

\- Je ne te savais pas si vulgaire. Et qui c'est "cette traînée" ?

\- Merde j'ai mal comme pas possible. T'es obligé de poser tes questions maintenant ? lui cracha-t-elle au visage entre deux serrages de dents.

\- Tu vois, ça ce n'est pas mon problème. Maintenant réponds à ma question.

\- Une fille avec de gros seins et à moitié à poils qui les a allumées avant de leur poser des questions sur….

Ruby ne put terminer sa phrase ayant l'impression soudaine de manquer d'oxygène. Elle écarquilla les yeux de frayeur, cherchant de l'air. Law la voyant suffoquer sortit une seringue de la poche et vida le contenu dans la cuisse de sa nakama.

\- Nous reprendrons à ton réveil, Miss. Ne t'en fais pas, c'est un essai d'antipoison.

Ruby sentit ses yeux se fermer lentement et des bras la soulever.

\- Tu m'en causes des sacrés soucis, Miss.

\- Capitaine, j'ai le bracelet, s'écrira Bepo en arrivant suivi de près par Sachi et Penguin.

\- Merci Bepo. Vous deux, ramenez Ruby dans sa cabine. Ensuite je vous attends à mon bureau concernant une certaine femme à gros seins d'après ses dires.

\- Oui capitaine, répondirent les deux garçons penauds.

Law n'attendit pas et leur laissa leur nakama avant de retourner au sous-marin tout en réfléchissant aux paroles de la gamine. Il savait que les membres de son équipage ne résistaient pas aux filles, mais il ne les pensait pas capable de divulguer la moindre information pouvant compromettre la sûreté de l'équipage. Quelque chose de grave avait dû arriver et il devait le découvrir rapidement pour mettre un terme le plus vite possible à une éventuelle menace.

Quand il arriva au sous-marin, tous les pirates présents s'écartèrent sur son passage en sentant l'aura noire qui en émanait. Law passa par le réfectoire afin de se servir un café. Il allait en avoir besoin. Les deux protagonistes des embrouilles de la journée l'attendaient déjà dans son bureau. Ils se tenaient raides comme des piquets. Law fit le tour de son bureau avant de s'asseoir et de poser sa tête sur ses mains.

\- J'attends vos explications. Et n'omettez aucun détail.

Penguin relata leur rencontre avec la fille, bavant presque en faisant sa description. Quand Law leur demanda ce qu'ils avaient donné en informations sur l'équipage et le sous-marin, les deux compères se regardèrent étonnés ne sachant pas de quoi leur capitaine voulait parler.

\- Vous dites que vous avez parlé que de la pluie et du beau temps et que Miss Ruby aurait menti ?

\- Oui capitaine. On n'oserait jamais parler à qui que ce soit et sans votre accord, du sous-marin et de l'équipage.

\- Pourquoi aurait-elle menti ?

\- Pour ne pas se faire engueuler et peut être qu'elle est jalouse, répondit Sachi.

Law fixa longuement ses nakamas. Cela l'intriguait énormément. Il ne voyait pas sa subordonnée mentir pour faire accuser les autres. Il y avait anguille sous roche.

\- Très bien. Vous serez de corvée de nettoyage de la totalité du sous-marin durant les quinze prochains jours et interdiction d'aller en ville tant que nous serons ici.

Sachi voulut répondre à leur capitaine, mais Penguin le tira et ils quittèrent la pièce rapidement. Law resta seul à réfléchir durant un moment. Il sortit de ses réflexions quand Bepo vint le prévenir du réveil de sa nakama. Il quitta son bureau pour aller la voir. Malgré le bracelet en granit marin, elle semblait en pleine forme, enfin surtout énervée.

-Pourquoi, j'ai cette horreur autour du poignet, capitaine ? Lui lança-t-elle en appuyant bien sur le dernier mot.

\- Pour avoir désobéi et mis ta vie en danger.

\- Mais, je... , lui dit-elle avant de s'arrêter en pleine réflexion.

\- Oui, tu ?

\- Je n'ai pas fait attention, j'étais en colère.

\- Si à chaque fois que quelque chose te met en colère, tu utilises ton pouvoir, tu finiras par blesser l'un de tes compagnons de route. Surtout qu'apparemment, tu as presque étouffé Sachi et Penguin.

\- C'est leur faute.

\- J'aimerais bien entendre ta version, mais pour cela suis-moi à l'infirmerie.

\- Encore !

\- Et oui encore. Je voudrais noter les résultats du test antipoison réalisé sur toi.

\- Et en plus je sers de cobaye.

\- Tout à fait, lui répondit-il avec un sourire qui la fit frissonner.

Ils se rendirent à l'infirmerie où il lui fit toute une batterie de tests pendant qu'elle relatait sa version qui fut légèrement différente de celle de ses nakamas. Quand elle eut fini, il y eut un silence pendant quelques minutes.

\- As-tu remarqué quelque chose de spéciale ?

\- Euh non, pas vraiment, à part qu'elle m'ignorait totalement. Ah oui c'est peut être rien, mais quand je rappelais au garçons qu'on était en retard, il palissait et quand la fille leur parlait aussitôt après, on aurait dit que je n'avais rien dis juste avant.

Il nota dans un coin de son cerveau tout ce qu'elle lui disait afin de tout analyser plus tard. Une idée germa dans sa tête soudainement.

\- Nous allons faire une expérience, Miss.

\- Hein ! Quoi ! Hors de question ! Je ne suis pas un cobaye moi !

\- Tu es sous mon commandement, je te rappelle. Donc tu es un cobaye potentiel. Je suis sûr que tu vas en plus aimer.

\- Je déteste tout ce qui vient de toi.

\- Dis donc Miss, et le respect envers son capitaine, tu l'as oublié ?

Elle déglutit avec peine, se rappelant de quoi son supérieur était capable.

\- Non, non, je n'ai pas oublié, capitaine.

\- Bien alors, allonge-toi sur la table d'examen, fermes les yeux et détends-toi.

\- Plus facile à dire qu'à faire, marmonna-telle en obéissant tout de même.

\- Allez courage Miss, tu verras que ce sera plus drôle que la sanction de tes deux camarades.

Law ouvrit son calepin et nota deux, trois choses avant de s'approcher de Ruby. Il se plaça au niveau de sa tête.

\- Pas la peine de trembler comme une feuille. Je ne te ferais aucun mal. Inspire et expire profondément et ne pense à rien pour le moment.

Elle fit ce qu'il lui demandait, mais il lui fallut plusieurs minutes avant de se détendre complètement. Law eut même l'impression durant quelques instants qu'elle s'était endormie.

\- Bien maintenant, je veux que tu te souviennes de ce que tu as fait durant la dernière demi-heure et que tu me dises ce que tu as fait et dis.

Sans vraiment réfléchir, elle relata la dernière demi-heure. Law sourit en voyant son essai d'hypnose fonctionner. Il lui fit remonter ainsi le temps jusqu'à l'apparition de la femme. Par rapport à son échange entre eux deux, l'échange avec la femme fut plus virulent dans les réactions de Ruby, qui tenta plus d'une fois d'actionner son fruit du démon. Heureusement que le bracelet en granit marin était à son poignet. Quand il eut enfin toutes les réponses à ses questions, il mit fin au test.

\- Tu peux ouvrir les yeux maintenant, mais reste allongée. Comment te sens-tu ?

\- Vidée. T'as fait quoi ?

\- Une séance d'hypnose à ma sauce.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Tu n'as pas à le savoir. Mais c'est intéressant de voir que cela marche.

\- Je te déteste.

\- Tu m'en vois désolé, mais c'est dans ton intérêt.

\- Peux-tu au moins retirer ce truc ? Demanda-telle en levant son poignet.

\- Quand tu seras sage. Bien, lève-toi doucement et va donner un coup de main à la cuisine. Ce soir, je donnerai les instructions pour les prochains jours.

\- On va rester combien de temps ici ?

\- 15 jours en tout.

\- Autant. Non, je veux partir maintenant moi, d'ici.

\- Et pourquoi donc ?

\- Je ne sais pas, mais j'aime pas cette île.

\- Nous sommes deux alors. Mais on ne peut pas, on doit attendre que le logpose se recharge. Allez, file bosser, maintenant.

Ruby quitta l'infirmerie, non sans avoir avant tiré la langue à son capitaine qui soupira d'exaspération devant ce comportement plus que puéril de sa nakama.


	10. la voleuse de mémoire

**La voleuse de mémoire**

Law n'avait plus qu'une hâte, rencontrer cette fille qui avait ensorcelé deux de ses nakamas. Il comptait bien lui faire passer l'envie de s'en prendre à son équipage. La première journée sur l'île s'acheva sans que les Heart ne retournent au village. Un bivouac fut tout de même installé sur la plage. N'ayant pas de présence de la Marine dans les environs, il fut décidé qu'une soirée feu de camp aurait lieu le soir même. Tout le monde participa à la préparation de la soirée. Law organisa tout de même des tours de garde. Il fallait rester évidemment en alerte tant que la menace n'était pas neutralisée.

Ruby aussi participait à la préparation en aidant en cuisine. Elle n'avait pas encore revu Sachi et Penguin et elle ne se sentait pas prête pour les revoir de sitôt. Elle avait la rancune plutôt tenace. Elle l'avait tellement, qu'Al dut intervenir, car elle en maltraitait les pauvres légumes. Le bracelet en granit marin avait beau l'épuiser, la colère lui faisait oublier quelques instants son entrave, mais la fatigue revenait rapidement.

\- Tu ferais mieux de rester assise et d'attendre que j'aie fini de tout préparer.

\- Non, sinon Law va encore me rajouter des corvées. Si je n'avais pas cette chose autour de mon poignet, je ne serais pas dans cet état-là et c'est aussi à cause des deux autres crétins.

\- Dis-toi que c'est pour ton bien. Si j'ai compris ton fruit du démon, il y a pas mal d'inconvénients. Il existe quelques fruits du démon qui nuisent à leur utilisateur.

\- Le mien produit un genre de poison.

\- Ben voilà, c'est pour t'éviter cela que le capitaine te l'a mis. Il te protège en faisant cela.

\- Il me punit oui.

\- Toujours récalcitrante.

\- Ce n'est pas ça.

\- Alors fais lui confiance. Il peut paraître sans coeur et froid, mais derrière cette façade se cache un être humain soucieux de son équipage.

\- Tu crois que c'est facile de faire confiance ? J'ai fait confiance une fois et mon île a été massacrée. Alors ne m'en demande pas trop.

\- Essaye au moins. Les êtres humains ne sont pas tous pareils.

\- Si tu le dis.

\- Tu finiras par le découvrir par toi-même. Bon ça y est, on a fini de préparer les brochettes et les salades. Allons voir comment cela se passe sur la plage.

\- Oui !

Les deux pirates sortirent de la cuisine une fois que tout fut mis aux frais en attendant le dîner. Sur la plage tout était déjà prêt. Ruby vit Bepo à l'ombre des arbres et se dirigea vers lui. Elle s'installa contre lui et s'endormit, bercée par le rythme du cœur du second de l'équipage. Law les rejoignit un peu plus tard avec un livre.

Le soleil commençait à se coucher quand le feu de camp fut allumé. Une bonne odeur de viande en train de griller chatouilla le nez de Ruby, qui s'étira avant d'ouvrir les yeux. La première chose qu'elle vit, fut son capitaine, une assiette à la main.

\- Je ne pensais pas que tu avais du sang de marmotte dans les veines, Miss.

\- Tiens Ruby, une assiette pour toi, lui tendit Bepo.

\- Merci, lui répondit-elle, préférant ignorer le pic de son capitaine.

\- Dis, tu vas mieux ? Tu ne vas pas te retransformer en plante ? Désolé.

\- J'aurais du mal avec cette breloque autour du poignet.

\- Ah, ben tant mieux.

\- Je ne trouve pas moi. Ce truc m'épuise. J'ai l'impression de fonctionner au ralenti.

\- C'est ce qu'on appelle du granit marin.

\- Oh, merci d'éclairer ma pauvre lanterne, capitaine.

\- Tu veux un verre ?

\- Non merci Bepo. Je préfère garder les idées claires.

Law écoutait parler ses deux nakamas, entendant très bien la Miss lui renvoyer des pics de temps en temps. Il sourit intérieurement à ce manège. Dans un sens, il était content de son choix. Elle ne se laissait pas faire et avait un caractère fort. Toutefois, elle devait encore apprendre à respecter l'autorité et cela était un véritable défi comme il les aimait. Il était sûr qu'il arriverait à la faire plier petit à petit et qu'il percerait tous ses secrets.

Le banquet du soir se déroulait dans la bonne humeur pour tous. Ruby préféra rester à l'écart. Bepo et Law restèrent avec elle à son plus grand désarroi. Bien évidemment, dès qu'elle apercevait Sachi ou Penguin, les événements qui lui avaient valu de se retrouver avec un bracelet en granit marin refaisaient surface, et elle se tendait aussitôt, une envie de meurtre traversant son esprit. Ses deux compagnons voyaient bien ce qui se passait, mais ne firent rien, Ruby étant privée de son pouvoir.

Au bout de quelques heures, Law sentit un poids contre son épaule et remarqua que la Miss s'était endormie à nouveau. L'effet du poison dans son sang l'affaiblissait grandement. Son second voulut la porter dans sa cabine, mais il refusa qu'on la bouge de là pour le moment. Autour du feu, les pirates commençaient à s'endormir les uns après les autres.

Un mouvement de l'autre côté du feu attira son attention. Il s'agissait d'une femme vêtue d'une robe couleur crème et très fluide. Elle semblait discuter avec Sachi et Penguin sous le nez de tout le monde. Cela ne lui plaisait guère. Il n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître en cette personne, la femme qui détournait de leur Mission ses nakamas. D'instinct, il resserra son Nodachi contre lui.

\- Bepo, emmène Ruby dans ma cabine et ferme à clef. Nous avons de la visite.

Le second ne demanda pas d'explication et porta précautionneusement sa nakama jusqu'à la cabine de son capitaine. Il la déposa sur le lit avant de fermer la porte derrière lui et de retourner sur la plage pour prêter main forte en cas de besoin à son capitaine.

Ce dernier n'avait pas bougé de sa place et continuait d'observer l'intruse. Celle-ci l'observait aussi. Le monde semblait s'être suspendu entre eux deux. Bepo regardait la scène du pont du sous-marin ne sachant pas quoi faire. Il ne voulait pas gêner son capitaine. Soudain, il remarqua que ce dernier avait dressé sa "room". Celle-ci s'étendait jusqu'à la femme et le sous-marin. C'était donc son capitaine qui avait les cartes en main.

La fille commença à s'avancer vers Law, confiante en elle et ignorant les regards des Heart qu'elle croisait. Elle s'arrêta qu'à quelques mètres du capitaine des Heart. Elle souriait en le regardant.

\- Ainsi, je rencontre enfin le grand Trafalgar Law.

\- Et moi, celle qui est responsable des désordres au sein de mon équipage.

\- Je n'oserais jamais. Il doit y avoir erreur sur la personne.

\- Je ne pense pas. Je me trompe rarement.

\- Vous avez un très joli navire ou plutôt sous-marin, devrais-je dire. Je me demande comment vous faites pour y vivre des jours entiers à l'intérieur.

\- Cela ne te concerne pas.

\- Dommage, moi qui suis curieuse. Peut-être qu'un jour tu me le diras.

\- Même dans une autre vie, tu n'en sauras rien.

\- Tu ne devrais pas être aussi sûr de toi, chirurgien de la mort.

La fille laissa un rire cristallin sortir puis comme dans un rêve, disparut. Law attendit quelques minutes avant d'annuler sa room. Il sourit à son tour, tout en se levant pour regagner sa cabine, non sans avoir vérifié que tous ses nakamas étaient présents sur la plage. Bepo l'attendait sur le pont.

\- Qui s'était, capitaine ?

\- Un mystère que je compte bien percer avant notre départ.

Law prit la clef que Bepo lui tendait et entra dans le sous-marin. Quand il pénétra dans sa cabine, un léger ronflement confirma la présence de sa nakama. Il se dirigea vers son lit et remarqua une forme de boule sous la couverture qui se soulevait à intervalle régulier. Il posa son Nodachi et son bonnet sur son bureau, se déshabilla ne gardant sur lui que son boxer et glissa sous les couvertures à une distance raisonnable du corps de sa nakama. Pourtant, cette dernière ne tarda pas à se coller contre lui. La nuit allait être longue pour lui.

 **oOOooOOo**

Ruby émergea de son sommeil lorsqu'un rayon de soleil frappa ses paupières. Elle bougea légèrement, ne voulant pas quitter tout de suite le cocon de chaleur. Soudain, son oreiller se mit à bouger sous elle et elle sentit une main passer dans ses cheveux. Cela la réveilla complètement et elle fit un bond en arrière, tombant du lit. Elle se retrouva les quatre fers en l'air, le regard remplit d'incompréhension.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Je suis dans ma cabine et qui plus est dans mon lit. Cela te pose un problème ?

\- Pourquoi je suis ici ? Je ne me rappelle pas être retournée dans le sous-marin.

\- Bepo t'as déposé ici à ma demande.

\- Pourquoi pas dans ma cabine ?

\- Tant que nous serons ici, tu dormiras ici et la journée, tu resteras soit avec moi, soit avec Bepo. Et mes raisons ne te regardent pas. Tu n'as qu'à penser que c'est un caprice de ma part et que c'est ta punition pour hier.

\- Je n'ai pas été assez punie avec ce foutu bracelet ? Quelle connerie j'ai fait le jour où nos chemins se sont croisés.

\- Quand tu auras fini de cracher ton venin, on pourrait aller prendre le petit-déjeuner. Je déteste les prises de bec à jeun.

Sur ces mots, Law sortit du lit et Ruby vira au rouge, fermant les yeux en voyant que ce dernier était presque nu. Celui-ci s'en amusa même, en prenant délibérément le temps de se préparer. Il était même persuadé qu'elle devait retenir sa respiration. Quand il eut enfin fini, il se posta devant elle, qui était toujours à terre.

\- On peut y aller ou tu comptes rester assis par terre toute la journée. Je sais que t'es une plante, mais tu ne grandiras pas sur le sol de ma chambre.

\- T'es habillé ?

\- Depuis plusieurs minutes. Dis donc Miss, ce n'est pourtant pas la première fois que tu me vois ainsi au réveil.

\- Là n'est pas la question. C'était une erreur.

Elle ouvrit lentement un œil, afin de vérifier les dires de son capitaine. Voyant qu'il était bien habillé, elle se leva prestement. Ils se rendirent au réfectoire où ils ne trouvèrent que Bepo qui semblait déguster son café. Le premier repas de la journée se passa dans un silence quasi-religieux. Après s'être restauré, Law donna les instructions à Bepo pour la matinée, le temps qu'il aille mener sa petite enquête au village sur la mystérieuse femme. Il embarqua avec lui Ruby. Cette dernière ne fut pas très ravie, surtout qu'elle avait toujours son maudit bracelet autour du poignet.

Ils marchèrent tranquillement jusqu'au village sans échanger un seul mot.

\- Tiens, il y a plus de monde aujourd'hui, remarqua Ruby quand ils arrivèrent à l'entrée du village.

\- Il doit y avoir quelque chose de spéciale. Nous verrons bien.

Ils arrivèrent à la place du village où il y avait du monde et pas loin d'une vingtaine d'échoppes en tout genre. Ruby ne savait plus où donner de la tête, surtout quand elle vit un vendeur de marron chaud. Elle en avait goûté une fois, lors de sa première escale. Dès la première bouchée, elle avait littéralement fondu sous le goût exquis. Malheureusement, elle avait oublié de prendre sa bourse avant de quitter le sous-marin. Ayant un minimum de fierté et refusant de demander à son capitaine, elle poussa un soupir que ce dernier entendit. Il se retint de rire devant son comportement.

\- Bon Miss, regarde autour de nous et préviens-moi, dès que tu aperçois ton aguicheuse.

\- Ben, c'est facile, si tu me vois essayer de tuer quelqu'un se sera la personne que tu cherches.

\- Tu ne tueras personne pour le moment. Contente-toi d'obéir.

\- Pfff, obéir, obéir, toujours obéir. Dès que t'as un grade, tu te sens plus pisser.

\- Je t'entends Miss. Faudrait-il que je rajoute quelques semaines de corvées.

Elle fixa Law et lui tira la langue avant de finalement regarder autour d'eux à la recherche de la femme sorcière. Ils n'eurent pas à chercher bien longtemps, car l'objet de leur recherche se présenta devant le capitaine des Heart.

\- Nous nous rencontrons à nouveau Trafalgar Law, dit-elle de sa voix envoûtante.

\- Je te cherchais.

\- Alors tu m'as trouvé. Que puis-je pour toi ?

\- Je veux que tu répondes à mes questions.

\- Et qu'aurais-je à gagner en échange ?

\- La vie sauve.

\- Seulement. Pourtant, je suis sûre que mes réponses sont très importantes et donc elles coûtent très cher. Que dirais-tu d'une nuit en ma compagnie.

Avant que Law puisse lui répondre, il se retrouva avec Ruby accrochée à lui en train de l'embrasser. Il ne tarda pas à lui enserrer la taille et à participer à l'échange, se permettant même d'en reprendre le contrôle. Quand ils se séparèrent, elle se tourna vers l'autre femme qui avait blêmi en voyant la scène sous ses yeux.

\- Il n'y a pas besoin de toi pour la nuit. Je lui suffis pleinement.

\- Tu vas le payer cher, Ruby…, s'écria l'autre femme qui disparut dans la foule.

Ruby descendit prestement de Law et lui tourna le dos.

\- Quelle dévotion envers ton capitaine.

\- Je n'ai pas réfléchi, mais cela ne se reproduira pas. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle monte à bord du sous-marin, c'est tout.

\- Pourtant tu as dit que tu t'occupais de moi la nuit et je compte bien avoir ce que tu as dit.

\- C'était juste pour la faire fuir. Elle m'énervait.

\- C'est dommage, on n'en sait pas plus sur elle. Bon retournons au sous-marin. Cet après-midi, tu t'entraîneras avec Bepo.

Law demanda à Ruby de l'attendre à la sortie du marché. Il s'arrêta au stand des marrons chaud et en acheta un bon kilo.

\- Méfiez-vous de la voleuse de mémoire, jeune homme ou vous risqueriez de vous perdre à jamais.

\- La voleuse de mémoire ? J'aime bien ce nom. Ne vous en faites pas mamie, je suis toujours prudent.

Sur ces mots, il prit son sac de marrons chaud et rejoignit Ruby. Cette dernière sautilla tout autour de son capitaine en sentant la délicieuse odeur. Elle dut néanmoins attendre d'être à bord du sous-marin pour enfin les déguster à s'éclater le ventre. Law alla pendant ce temps dans la bibliothèque afin d'en savoir plus sur la voleuse de mémoire. Le surnom de cette femme, devait lui venir sûrement d'un fruit du démon. Mais il devait encore vérifier ses suppositions.


	11. Sachi disparait

**Sachi disparaît**

\- Ch'es trop bon, Bepo.

\- Ruby, ne parle pas la bouche pleine, répondit ce dernier. Et le capitaine a dit que c'était pour toi, alors profites-en.

\- Si on avait su qu'on pouvait t'amadouer avec des marrons chauds, on l'aurait fait depuis longtemps. En tout cas, cela fait plaisir de te voir heureuse, commenta Duck.

\- Je ne me fais pas amadouer si facilement.

\- Si tu le dis. En tout cas, j'en connais un qui va faire un stock de marron.

\- Qui ? Le Capitaine ?

\- Non Al. Quand il sait que quelque chose plaît à l'un de nous, il en achète suffisamment pour aller jusqu'à la prochaine île. Et puis ce n'est pas comme si c'était des sucreries, donc le capitaine ne dira pas non.

\- Ouais, j'ai vu cela. Depuis que je suis dans le sous-marin, je n'ai pas pu manger un seul gâteau au chocolat. J'ai le droit qu'à des légumes et des féculents, dit-elle en grimaçant. Il est pire que ma mère.

\- Peut-être que si tu avais fait attention à ton régime alimentaire, on n'en serait pas là, Miss, répondit Law qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce.

\- Tu ne sais pas ce qui est bon, surtout.

\- Enfin, grâce à toi, tout l'équipage est au même régime que toi. Cela t'évitera ainsi toutes les tentations.

\- Ce n'est pas juste.

\- Ça, tu peux le dire, renchérit Sachi en entrant à son tour.

\- Serait-ce de la mutinerie ? S'enquit Law.

\- Non capitaine. Mais le lait sans chocolat le matin, ce n'est pas top.

Tout l'équipage arriva au compte-goutte. Ruby, entre-temps, s'était avachie sur l'un des canapés digérant tous les marrons ingurgités. La fin de la journée se passa dans le calme, jusqu'à ce que le sous-marin soit secoué subitement. Le regard de Ruby prit aussitôt une lueur de peur.

\- Pas de panique Miss, un orage doit arriver et ça va secouer une paire d'heures.

\- On ne peut pas attendre dehors ?

\- Il pleut dehors. Tu n'as rien à craindre ici.

\- Tiens bois ça, lui proposa Al en lui tendant une tasse fumante.

Elle la prit et la vida tout en restant tendu. Elle n'aimait décidément pas être enfermée à l'intérieur quand le temps était mauvais. Quelques minutes après avoir terminée sa tasse et tout en écoutant ses nakamas parler, elle sentit ses yeux se fermer et ne put lutter à l'appel de Morphée. Law ne put s'empêcher de sourire face au subterfuge qu'avait utilisé Al pour la tenir au calme. Il avait donné au cuisinier un flacon de somnifère avec le dosage pour chacun des membres et surtout celui de la rose. Il voulait éviter qu'elle se braque à chaque fois et le fait de noyer le somnifère Penguin lui avait mis une couverture. Tous continuèrent à vaquer à leur occupation sans que la tempête à l'extérieur ne les gêne.

Law avait rassemblé pas mal d'information sur leur mystérieuse adversaire. Les données récoltées concernaient surtout les pouvoirs de cette femme. Il avait confirmé grâce à son encyclopédie des fruits du démon qu'elle était détentrice du fruit de la mémoire. Ce pouvoir pouvait être un atout non-négligeable dans un équipage comme le sien. Mais le possesseur actuel n'était pas digne de confiance, et il était dangereux, surtout pour ses objectifs, de laisser cette personne agir à sa guise en manipulant les membres de son équipage. Il allait devoir redoubler de vigilance pour éviter de se faire avoir et trouver un moyen de maîtriser cette femme. Malheureusement pour lui, il ne pouvait élaborer de stratégie en groupe. Son équipage était beaucoup trop influençable. Il ne voulait absolument pas que cette voleuse ait connaissance de ses plans. Pourtant, une personne ne semblait pas être sous l'emprise de cette femme et cela pourrait être un atout majeur, quand on savait quelle rancœur cette personne avait. Pour Law, ce n'était ni plus ni moins qu'un jeu. Et il n'aimait pas perdre.

Après le dîner, Ruby servit de cobaye au chirurgien qui voulait savoir si elle avait encore des effets secondaires de sa crise d'il y a deux jours. Elle soupira plus par principe, car en échange, elle eut le droit au passage de la crème au niveau de ses cicatrices et à chaque fois cela lui faisait du bien.

Quand ce fut fini, elle se rhabilla et quitta l'infirmerie pour retourner dans sa chambre. Elle venait à peine de se changer pour la nuit qu'elle se retrouva dans la chambre du capitaine. D'abord abasourdit, ne comprenant pas ce qui s'était passé, elle se reprit rapidement.

\- Mais je n'ai rien fait, pour une fois, s'exclama-t-elle.

\- Ce serait bien si c'était toujours le cas. Tu n'aurais pas oublié un détail, Miss ?

\- J'vois pas de quoi tu parles. J'ai fait toutes mes corvées.

\- Ce n'est pas de ça que je te parle. Ce serait vraiment génial que tu écoutes quand je te donne des ordres. Durant notre séjour sur cette île, tu dois dormir ici.

\- Non ! Ma cabine est juste en face. Je ne vais pas m'enfuir. J'ai compris la leçon. Je dois déjà te supporter toute la journée ou si ce n'est pas toi, c'est Bepo.

\- C'est la vie en équipage. Ceci est un ordre et rien ne me fera changer d'avis. Je te laisse le choix entre le lit ou le canapé.

Ruby fronça les sourcils montrant clairement son mécontentement, avant de se diriger vers le canapé.

\- Un jour, je te le ferais payer.

\- Je n'en doute pas. Mais ce jour-là, soit prête à en payer les conséquences.

Elle se coucha, tournant le dos au capitaine. Law laissa passer un sourire devant le comportement de gamine têtue de sa nakama. Il se prépara et se coucha dans son lit plongeant la pièce dans le noir. Ruby eut du mal à s'endormir, ruminant contre le traitement que lui infligeait son capitaine.

 **oOOooOOo**

Le lendemain matin, le beau temps était revenu. Ruby profita que tout le monde dormait encore pour sortir du sous-marin et admirer le lever de soleil sur la mer. Elle se leva précautionneusement et sortit de la chambre sur la pointe des pieds après avoir vérifié que Law dormait toujours. Elle adorait voir l'océan se colorer avant de reprendre son bleu intense. Alors qu'elle regardait le spectacle, elle sentit une présence qu'elle avait voulu ne pas avoir à supporter de si bon matin.

\- Si tu cherches les deux loustics, ils dorment encore. Tu peux donc dégager.

\- Quel accueil charmant. J'ai connu des gens bien plus aimables que toi. Dire que je venais juste pour discuter.

\- J'ai promis à mon capitaine de ne pas me mettre en colère. Mais si tu restes ici, je vais avoir de nouvelles pulsions de destruction.

\- Ah ! ah ! ah ! ah ! ah ! Et dire que Sachi et Penguin disaient que tu refusais de t'intégrer à l'équipage, que tu étais rebelle. Finalement, tu as fini par courber l'échine.

\- Qui te dit que je courbe l'échine. Moi, je me demande bien ce qu'ont pu te dire ces deux abrutis.

\- Si tu savais. Mais si tu me parlais un peu de toi, dit la femme qui était maintenant en face de Ruby et qui la fixait d'un regard intense.

\- Je n'ai nullement envie d'étaler ma vie à une pimbêche de ton genre.

\- Dire que j'avais eu vent que l'ex Amiral Erwan, dit le tortionnaire, avait éradiqué tout le monde sur Célestia. Mais finalement, il s'est relâché puisque tu es en vie.

\- Co...Comment sais-tu ce qui s'est passé sur Célestia et qui es-tu exactement ? Demanda Ruby dont une rage sourde grandissait en elle, malgré le bracelet marin à son poignet.

La femme observa la Heart quelques instants comme si quelque chose la dérangeait.

\- Comme c'est bizarre.

\- De quoi ?

\- D'habitude personne ne me résiste. Mais toi, depuis le début, tu me résistes. Ou alors serais-tu une coquille vide ? Mais j'arriverai à te percer à jour avant de te tuer.

\- Touche la et tu n'auras pas le temps de comprendre ce qui t'arrive que tu seras morte. Torturer ma nakama est mon plaisir, Miss voleuse, intervint Law en montant sur le pont supérieur.

\- Capt'aine.

\- C'est capitaine, Ruby. Tu n'es pas la bienvenue sur mon sous-marin, sauf si tu veux me servir de cobaye. En ce moment, je suis en manque de nouveau spécimen à disséquer.

\- Non merci. À bientôt Ruby.

La voleuse de mémoire partit comme elle était venue. Une fois qu'elle fut hors de vue, Ruby s'effondra complètement essoufflée. Law la regarda, intrigué. Il n'avait pas pu suivre tout l'échange, mais la réaction de la voleuse avait fait naître tout un tas de questions concernant sa nakama. Ruby releva sa tête et leur regard se croisa. Elle y vit une lueur qu'elle n'avait jamais vue, une lueur de tristesse. Mais cela ne dura qu'un instant, car il se reprit et plissa le front.

\- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais dehors ?

\- Cela ne te regarde pas.

\- Tout ce qui concerne l'équipage me concerne, Miss. Et tu n'as pas le droit de sortir seule. Je te l'ai déjà dis.

\- J'ai le droit à un minimum de vie privée.

\- Après le petit-déjeuner, tu devras nettoyer le labo.

Ruby se mit à voir rouge de colère.

\- Mais j'en ai marre. Vous avez tous envie de me gâcher la vie aujourd'hui. Déjà, l'autre folle qui veut que je lui parle de moi et toi qui est en permanence sur mon dos et qui me prends pour la bonniche de service.

Ruby tomba à genoux complètement vidée. Elle avait oublié le bracelet en granit marin.

\- Je crois qu'il faut que je sévisse un peu pour t'apprendre le respect, Miss Ruby.

\- Je ne respecte que ceux qui me respectent. Et tu n'en fais pas partie.

\- Room. Shambles. Je pense que quelques heures à réfléchir te feront le plus grand bien.

Law sourit et regagna l'intérieur du sous-marin qui commençait à s'animer. Il rejoignit tout le monde au réfectoire. Il n'avait pas prévu au début de sanctionner Ruby, mais elle l'avait poussé à bout et il était temps de lui montrer qui était le patron à bord. Quelques heures là où ils stockent ses études de cas, devrait la faire réfléchir.

\- Capitaine, il y a un monstre dans le sous-marin, s'écria Penguin en arrivant paniqué.

\- Je crois savoir qui c'est. Ton monstre n'est autre que Ruby qui réfléchit à sa conduite. Je vous déconseille à tous de descendre au dernier sous-sol.

\- Mais capitaine, Ruby est claustrophobe, s'inquiéta Bepo.

\- Au moins, je suis sûr qu'elle retiendra la leçon.

Tout le monde se regarda, mais n'osa rien dire. Pour que leur capitaine utilise ce genre de procédé sur un membre d'équipage, c'est qu'elle avait dû pousser le bouchon trop loin. Dans un coin de la cantine Sachi souriait face aux événements.

Au bout d'une heure, ils n'entendirent plus aucun cri à l'intérieur. Bien qu'il obéît aveuglément à son capitaine, Bepo était tout de même inquiet.

\- Capitaine !

\- Ne t'en fais pas. Elle n'est pas morte. Encore un peu et tu pourras aller la chercher.

\- Mais comment vous savez ?

\- Elle est dans la pièce où il y a un escargovidéo.

Bepo alluma le récepteur et vit leur nakama allongée au sol. Son corps était secoué par des spasmes. Il jeta un œil suppléant à son capitaine. Ce dernier finit par soupirer.

\- C'est bon, va la chercher et amène-la à l'infirmerie.

\- Bien capitaine.

\- Ah oui, tu l'auras à l'œil pour le reste de la journée pour la peine.

\- Oui capitaine.

Le second ne se fit pas prier et descendit récupérer sa nakama. Il n'avait pas plus fidèle que lui envers Law, mais il n'aimait pas voir souffrir un membre de l'équipage. Le brun finissait toujours par lui céder. Il ouvrit lentement la porte et se mit à parler à Ruby tout en s'approchant. Il la prit dans ses bras. Elle se débattit au départ, mais abandonna rapidement, trop épuisée. Elle se laissa emmener à l'infirmerie où elle fut déposée sur la table d'examen.

Law arriva juste après et s'approcha de sa patiente.

\- J'espère que maintenant, tu as compris la leçon, Miss.

Il n'attendit pas de réponse et lui injecta un calmant et quand il fut sûr qu'elle dormait, repartit à ses tâches non sans rappeler qu'à son réveil, elle était de corvée de nettoyage de labo. Bepo lui confirma que cela serait fait sans faute.

 **oOOooOOo**

Sachi et Penguin étaient partis à la demande de Al pour cueillir des fruits que ce dernier avait repéré la veille. Il avait envie de faire une bonne salade de fruits frais pour le soir. Les garçons se rendirent donc sur les lieux indiqués. La cueillette avançait rapidement et ils remplissaient les deux paniers. Au moment de rebrousser chemin, la voleuse de mémoire se présenta devant eux.

\- Je suis contente de vous revoir, messieurs.

\- Moi aussi, je suis content de vous revoir ma déesse, répondit Sachi en bavant littéralement.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous êtes belle ! Rajouta Penguin.

\- Vous êtes seuls ? Ruby n'est pas avec vous ?

\- Non, elle a désobéi au capitaine et il l'a enfermé dans une de ses salles d'expérimentation, histoire qu'elle comprenne où est sa place, lui répondit Sachi.

\- C'est dommage, qu'elle fasse partie de votre équipage. Elle n'aime pas les autres. Ce matin, alors que je lui disais simplement bonjour, elle a essayé de me tuer. J'en ai encore la chair de poule.

\- Quoi ? Où êtes-vous blessées ?

\- Ne t'en fais pas Sachi, je ne suis pas blessée heureusement.

\- Attends que je la revoie, je vais mettre les choses au clair avec elle.

\- Je te remercie. En tout cas, si j'étais à sa place, j'aurais tout fait pour m'intégrer dans votre merveilleux groupe.

\- Mais elle fait des efforts, intervint Penguin.

\- Dis pas n'importe quoi Penguin. Elle ne souhaite qu'une chose, nous quitter. Elle nous attire de toute façon que des problèmes. On était mieux sans elle, si tu veux mon avis.

\- Sachi, tu ne le penses pas, dis-moi ?

\- Penguin, ouvre les yeux. Tu t'es fait ensorceler par cette soi-disant céleste.

\- Une Céleste, comme c'est intéressant.

Penguin tilta aux paroles de la fille. Mais il était déjà trop tard.

 **oOOooOOo**

Ruby émergea difficilement. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir été en enfer.

\- Comment ça va ? Demanda Bepo.

\- J'ai mal partout.

\- Faut que tu arrêtes de chercher le capitaine, tu sais.

\- Ce n'était pas un rêve alors.

\- Non, c'est moi qui t'ai sortie de là. Faut que tu ailles faire ta corvée.

\- Il est quelle heure ?

\- Midi passée depuis un moment.

\- Quoi ? J'ai dormi si longtemps !

\- Le capitaine t'a donné des tranquillisants, c'est pour ça. Allez, lève-toi. Plus vite, tu auras fini et plus vite, on pourra profiter du soleil.

\- Tu dois me surveiller.

\- Oui, désolé.

\- Ne t'excuse pas. C'est moi qui le suis. Je t'aime bien, toi.

\- Et pourquoi pas les autres ?

\- Ils font partie du peuple qui a détruit mon île et massacré toute ma famille, dit-elle le regard soudain vide.

\- Tu sais, ils ne sont pas tous pareils.

\- Bon allez, on y va, avant de se faire engueuler plus.

Bepo la regarda se lever, montrant ainsi qu'elle ne voulait pas parler de son passé.

\- Tu sais Ruby. Le jour où tu voudras te confier, je serais là pour t'écouter. Désolé.

Ruby regarda un instant Bepo, puis lui sourit.

\- Merci.

Ils se rendirent au labo et elle se mit au travail. Il lui fallut plus de trois heures pour tout nettoyer correctement. Quand elle eut enfin fini, son estomac lui rappela qu'elle avait sauté plusieurs repas. Ils se dirigèrent vers la cuisine. Al leur servit un bout de gâteaux aux pommes et un verre de jus de fruit. Ils allèrent ensuite sur le pont du sous-marin. Alors qu'ils allaient s'installer, ils virent Penguin marcher sur la plage.

\- Bizarre, normalement Sachi et Penguin sont toujours ensemble, commenta Bepo. Il a un drôle de comportement. Ne bouge pas d'ici, Ruby.

\- Tu vas où ?

\- Voir Penguin. Il n'est pas dans son état normal. Il faudrait prévenir le capitaine. Tu peux aller le chercher ?

\- Et pourquoi moi ?

\- S'il te plaît Ruby.

\- Bon parce que c'est toi, soupira-t-elle avant de partir

Elle rentra dans le navire et se dirigea vers la bibliothèque où elle était sûre de trouver son supérieur. Elle entra sans toquer.

\- T'as fini ta corvée ?

\- Oui, maugréa-t-elle. Il ne serait tenu qu'à moi, je ne serais pas venue te chercher, mais Bepo m'a supplié de te dire que Penguin à l'air bizarre.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Ben, il marche seul sur la plage et Sachi n'est pas avec lui.

\- J'arrive. Tu peux retourner à tes occupations.

Law se leva et prit son Nodachi avant de sortir du sous-marin. Il fut suivi par sa nakama. Quand ils arrivèrent dehors, ils ne purent que constater que Bepo l'avait neutralisé en l'assommant.

\- Désolé, capitaine. Il m'a pris pour un ennemi et m'a agressé. Je crains qu'il soit arrivé quelque chose à Sachi.

\- Pour une fois, j'espère que tu te trompes. Que tout le monde retourne au sous-marin et personne n'en ressort jusqu'à nouvel ordre


	12. le plan du capitaine

**Le plan du capitaine**

Law rageait de devoir arriver à des solutions extrêmes avec les membres de son équipage. Penguin avait repris conscience une fois à bord du sous-marin et avait tenté à nouveau de tuer un autre de ses nakamas, qui plus est Tom qui était en train de le soigner. Quand il était arrivé afin de donner un coup de main à son subordonné médecin, il avait eu l'impression d'être dans une scène irréelle. Il avait dû utiliser son pouvoir pour le neutraliser et maintenant, son équipage se trouvait amputé de deux membres. Penguin était enfermé à l'infirmerie, une dose de calmant se diffusant en lui en permanence, le laissant dans un coma artificiel, en attendant de pouvoir le ramener à la raison. Sachi, quant à lui, avait bel et bien disparu avec la voleuse de mémoire. Une équipe avait été dépêchée aux alentours et elle n'avait trouvé que les paniers de récoltes à terre et des traces de combats. Et pour couronner le tout, il devait garder la Miss à l'œil. Il avait vraiment hâte de quitter cette île maudite maintenant. Il n'aimait absolument pas maîtriser une situation.

Tout l'équipage était dans la salle commune et attendait les instructions. Ruby s'était mise dans un coin, à l'écart des autres. Elle n'aimait pas la situation. La disparition de Sachi, la pseudo trahison de Penguin et cette fille qui semblait la connaître, mais elle non. Elle avait essayé pendant des heures de mettre un nom sur ce visage, mais elle ne lui disait absolument rien. Même dans ceux qui avaient débarqué à Célestia. Alors comment pouvait-elle savoir qu'elle était une survivante de cette île ? Elle n'en avait parlé à personne et rien ne pouvait prouver qu'elle venait d'une île céleste vue que ses ailes avaient été arrachées et elle avait été laissée pour morte.

Law finit par arriver quelques minutes après tout le monde. D'un coup d'œil, il vérifia que tout l'équipage restant était présent.

\- Pour cette nuit, nous allons éloigner le sous-marin de la plage et rester immergé. À partir de demain, nous ouvrirons la chasse et nous ramènerons Sachi parmi nous.

\- Capitaine, interpella l'un de ses nakamas. Vous savez ce qui se passe ?

\- Quelqu'un possédant le fruit de la mémoire, essaye de nuire à notre équipage. Trois d'entre vous en ont déjà fait les frais. Je préfère donc prendre des mesures préventives. Malgré cela, tout le monde devra rester sur ses gardes. À la moindre chose anormale, vous devrez m'en référer.

\- Oui capitaine, répondirent-ils à l'unisson.

\- Ruby, va m'attendre dans mes quartiers. Je termine ici et je te rejoins. L'infirmerie est occupée pour le moment.

Malgré sa réticence, elle se leva et se dirigea vers la cabine de Law. Elle s'assit sur la chaise en face du bureau et attendit. Elle se demandait bien pourquoi il voulait la voir maintenant et surtout en privé. Elle avait pourtant obéi docilement. Elle sursauta en entendant la porte s'ouvrir. Law s'approcha d'elle, déposa une trousse sur le bureau. Elle soupira en se doutant qu'il voulait encore faire des tests sur elle, alors qu'il y avait des choses beaucoup plus grave actuellement.

\- Passe-moi ton bras, Miss.

Elle lui tendit et entendit aussitôt un clic. Son poignet se trouva plus léger et un regain d'énergie la gagna aussitôt.

\- Pourquoi ? Je croyais que je devais le garder.

\- Tu dois pouvoir te défendre. Les intentions de notre ennemi sont claires et précises. Mais interdiction formelle de tuer ou d'utiliser ton pouvoir au maximum.

\- Très bien. Je ne suis pas très chaude pour retenter l'expérience de sitôt de toute façon.

\- Tant mieux si t'as retenu la leçon.

\- Comment va Penguin ? Est-ce qu'il va redevenir lui-même ?

\- Tu t'inquiètes pour lui ?

\- Absolument pas, répondit-elle en se levant pour quitter la pièce.

\- Je l'ai plongé dans un coma artificiel.

Ruby s'arrêta aussitôt.

\- J'aurais pensé que tu l'aurais enfermé dans la chambre froide.

\- Penguin est l'un de mes meilleurs nakamas avec Sachi et Bepo. Une porte ne l'aurait pas arrêté. Au moins pour le moment, il ne blessera personne et encore moins lui. J'aimerai bien savoir ce que tu caches, Miss. Notre voleuse semblait vraiment bien te connaître et surtout ce qui s'était passé sur ton île.

\- Je ne l'ai jamais rencontré avant. Sinon je m'en rappellerai.

\- Alors comment sait-elle que tu es la seule survivante de Célestia ? Je me demande même comment tu as fait pour survivre et venir sur Grande Line.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

Ruby quitta la cabine et se rendit à la sienne. Bepo se trouvait dans le couloir.

\- Bepo, on est sous l'eau. J'aurais du mal à fuir. Je vais juste prendre une douche et surtout, j'ai besoin d'être un peu seul.

\- Je dois rester ici, désolé.

\- Tu veux une chaise peut-être ? Demanda-t-il en soupirant.

\- Non merci. Le sol est frais et c'est agréable.

\- Ahahahahah ! Je t'adore Bepo.

Elle ouvrit la porte de sa cabine puis s'arrêta.

\- Tu sais Bepo, depuis que je suis sur la mer bleue, j'ai l'impression d'apporter le malheur tout autour de moi. D'abord, mon île et maintenant ici.

\- Pourquoi dis-tu ça ? Tu n'es en rien responsable. C'est juste un hasard.

\- J'en doute fort. Si vous ne m'aviez pas embarqué avec vous, elle ne s'en serait pas prise à votre équipage, murmura-t-elle tout en refermant la porte.

Elle retira rapidement ses vêtements et glissa sous la douche. Quand l'eau se mit à couler sur son corps, elle laissa enfin les larmes s'échapper. Trop, c'était trop. Elle était si mieux, seule. Aucun compte à rendre et personne pour la juger. Et surtout, elle ne blessait personne. Mais là, comme à chaque fois qu'elle rencontrait des gens, cela finissait mal. Elle en avait marre. Malgré son désir de solitude, elle aimait cet équipage qui l'avait accepté sans se poser la moindre question. Elle se laissa tomber à genoux et se mit à griffer ses bras. Des gémissements de douleur finirent par lui échapper. Elle voulait seulement vivre libre et heureuse, mais elle savait que cela lui était impossible. Alors elle laissa toute la détresse en elle couler avec l'eau de la douche.

À travers la porte, Bepo entendait la détresse de sa nakama. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Law qui avait entendu l'échange derrière la porte de sa cabine, posa une main sur l'épaule de son second.

\- Va rejoindre les autres, je m'en occupe Bepo.

\- Mais capitaine, elle souffre.

\- Je sais, j'ai entendu.

\- D'accord capitaine, désolé.

Bepo obéit prestement à son capitaine et partit vers la salle commune.

Law poussa un long soupir et entra dans la cabine de sa nakama. Il trouva l'objet de sa recherche sous l'eau. Elle ne l'avait pas entendu entrer. Afin de ne pas mouiller ses affaires inutilement, il posa sur le lit de Ruby son chapeau, son Nodachi et son sweat. Il se déchaussa et ne garda que son boxer avant de pénétrer dans la salle de bains. Il vit alors sa nakama, lui tournant le dos, s'arracher la peau sur les bras. Il s'approcha rapidement de la Miss, s'agenouilla derrière et lui bloqua les bras tout en l'entourant des siens. Il fut aussitôt trempé, mais cela n'était pas sa préoccupation première. Il devait l'empêcher de continuer de se mutiler inutilement.

Ruby sursauta en sentant une présence derrière elle. Ses mouvements étaient entravés, l'empêchant de se blesser plus. Ses larmes ne s'arrêtèrent pas pour autant.

\- Dégage de là, lui dit-elle.

\- Pas tant que tu n'arrêteras pas de te faire du mal.

\- Fous-moi la paix, ragea-t-elle en tentant de se dégager. J'ai besoin de personne.

\- C'est là que tu te trompes. Tu as besoin de nous, mais tu refuses de l'accepter.

\- Tu ne comprends rien et tu ne sais rien de ma vie passée.

\- Alors dis-moi. Raconte-moi ton passé, lui répondit-il en la serrant un peu plus contre lui et en posant sa tête contre la joue de sa nakama. Je ne saurais jamais rien si tu ne parles pas.

Elle se tut, seules les larmes continuaient à se mélanger avec l'eau de la douche. Ils restèrent un long moment ainsi. Quand le corps de sa nakama commença à se détendre, il tendit un bras pour stopper l'eau. Il finit par se redresser, Ruby toujours contre lui, ne voulant pas couper la connexion établie, de peur qu'elle se renferme à nouveau dans sa coquille.

Ruby se trouvait dans un état second, la fatigue la submergeant et son cerveau fonctionnant au ralenti. Elle ne se rendait même pas compte qu'elle était entièrement nue devant son capitaine. Elle n'avait pas la force de le repousser et le laissa tout faire à sa place, comme si elle n'était qu'une poupée sans vie. Une fois debout, elle fut emballée dans une serviette avant d'être portée. Par réflexe, elle s'accrocha au torse musclé de son capitaine. Ce dernier quitta la chambre de la Miss et se dirigea vers la sienne avec son paquet qu'il déposa précautionneusement sur son lit. Il se sécha et changea rapidement pour ensuite retourner après de Ruby qui n'avait toujours pas bougé, ses mains posées sur ses genoux et ses cheveux roses lui tombant devant le visage, la tête baissée.

À l'aide d'une serviette sèche, il l'essuya avant d'inspecter ses plaies aux bras. Elle n'avait pas fait semblant. Il la vit grimacer quand il les lui désinfecta, lui signalant qu'elle réagissait quand même un peu. Heureusement pour elle, les blessures étaient superficielles et avec son pouvoir, elle serait guérie dès le lendemain. Quand il eut fini, il lui ôta la serviette et malgré la nudité de la jeune fille dont il ignora complètement, il lui appliqua le baume au niveau de ses ailes.

\- Eh, oh, Miss, on ne s'endort pas tout de suite.

\- Je ne dors pas.

\- Non, tu penches juste vers l'avant. Enfile au moins mon sweat et ceci le temps que j'aille à la cuisine.

\- Je n'ai pas faim.

\- Tu n'as pas ton mot à dire, ordre du médecin. Je reviens dans 10 minutes. En attendant, sois une gentille fille.

\- Va te faire…

\- Oui Miss ?

\- À vos ordres, capitaine.

Law sortit de sa cabine et alla directement au réfectoire prendre un plateau pour eux deux, donner les instructions pour la nuit et surtout rassurer son second. Sur le retour, il fit un crochet par l'infirmerie où Penguin était toujours inconscient sous la surveillance de Tom, qui avait fini de remettre en état la pièce. Quand il revint dans sa cabine, il trouva Ruby toujours à la même place, mais un peu plus habillé.

\- Tiens, bois ça et attention, c'est chaud.

\- C'est quoi ?

\- Une tisane à base d'herbes médicinales. Cela t'aidera à passer une bonne nuit.

\- Je dors toujours bien.

\- C'est la tisane ou les somnifères, t'as le choix.

\- Je préfère la tisane.

 **oOOooOOo**

 **POV Law**

Une fois sa tasse dans ses mains, je retournais à mon bureau, pour manger mon propre dîner. J'observais de temps en temps Ruby qui avait un regard songeur. Je savais que je devais la faire parler pour crever cet abcès et enfin lui permettre d'avancer. Mais cela ne pouvait pas se faire en quelques minutes et je devais déjà régler le problème de la disparition de Sachi. Ce problème-là serait réglé dès demain. Je savais que mon adversaire gardait Sachi en vie, car il devait sûrement lui servir de monnaie d'échange.

Pour le moment, j'allais avoir besoin de tout le monde en forme et la Miss était inclus dedans.

Une fois que j'eus fini de dîner, je remis à jour la fiche médicale de Ruby avant de la ranger avec les autres. Je me levais ensuite de mon siège pour aller me coucher. La journée avait été éreintante avec l'accumulation des soucis. Pour le moment, je ne pouvais absolument rien faire.

Je me déshabillais rapidement pour ne rester qu'en sous-vêtement. J'observais Ruby, qui n'avait pas bougé et n'avait même pas réagi en me voyant si peu vêtu, ce qui confirma son état dépressif. Je remarquais que mes vêtements lui allaient plutôt bien. Je lui pris la tasse qu'elle avait vidée et lui ordonnait de se coucher sous les draps. Elle obéit sans broncher. Je n'y étais vraiment pas habitué et cela ne me plaisait pas. Je la préférais, tout de même, avec son côté rebelle.

\- Repose-toi, demain, j'aurais besoin de toi aux mieux de ta forme.

\- Pourquoi faire ? Je vais encore t'attirer des ennuis.

Le sang me monta à la tête de colère. Je me redressais pour me positionner au-dessus d'elle, pour la fixer et lui faire entrer mes mots dans sa tête.

\- Écoute moi bien Ruby et grave ça dans ta caboche. Tu es une Heart depuis que je t'ai pris à bord. Tu es un élément essentiel comme chacun des membres de l'équipage. Je n'en ai rien à faire d'avoir des ennuis. Je suis pirate et ce n'est pas pour passer une vie tranquille. En connerie, j'ai Sachi et Penguin qui ont la palme et ils n'ont pas besoin de toi pour faire les quatre cents coups. Donc quand je dis que tu as un rôle demain à tenir, ce n'est pas de la figuration. Ne me fais plus répéter, c'est compris ?

\- Oui me répondit-elle dans un murmure.

Je remarquais alors, qu'elle prenait une jolie couleur pivoine. Je souris devant la gêne qu'elle affichait. Enfin elle réagissait comme je le voulais.

 **Fin POV Law**

 **oOOooOOo**

 **POV Ruby**

Je ne comprenais pas Law. Pourquoi ne m'avait-il pas encore viré de son navire ? Pourquoi disait-il que je n'étais pas responsable et que j'étais utile dans l'équipage ? Cela avait l'air si facile pour lui de dire ça, mais pour moi, c'était le contraire pour le croire. Malgré mon entêtement, il persistait à vouloir croire en moi et il voulait que je croie à lui.

Soudain, je remarquais enfin nos positions respectives et je ne pus m'empêcher de rougir. Mon cœur tambourinait à tout rompre. J'étais persuadée qu'il pouvait l'entendre. Je le vis rigoler et le poussais pour l'éloigner de moi. Rester près de lui était dangereux pour ma santé mentale. Il se laissa tomber sur le dos à côté de moi, riant bruyamment.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fais rire ? Lui demandais-je

\- Ta tête. Voir ta réaction quand tu as enfin réalisé que j'étais au-dessus de toi.

\- C'est ta faute. T'es torse nu.

\- Au moins, tu vas mieux maintenant.

 **Fin POV Ruby**

Ruby tourna le dos à son capitaine afin de ne pas lui montrer l'effet qu'il pouvait lui faire, même si elle se doutait, que c'était déjà trop tard. Au bout de quelques minutes de silence, elle finit par demander.

\- Je pourrais savoir pourquoi tu as besoin de moi demain ?

\- De ce que je sais, cette femme te connaît et souhaite te nuire. Tu vas donc être notre appât. Bien évidemment si j'en savais plus sur ton passé, peut-être que je pourrais mettre en place un plan plus précis.

\- Je ne sais rien du tout la concernant. Et tu vas faire quoi ? M'enfermer dans une cage ?

\- Cela me tenterait bien, mais non, je garde ça pour la vie privée.

\- Non, mais espèce de pervers.

\- Tu iras avec Bepo pour chercher Sachi. Avec les autres, on vous suivra par un autre chemin. N'hésite pas à utiliser tes pouvoirs. Je te fais confiance pour ne pas dépasser les limites.

Ruby se retourna vers son capitaine ne pouvant croire ce qu'il venait de dire. Pourtant dans son regard, elle ne vit aucune moquerie. Il avait vraiment l'air sérieux dans ces dires. Un sentiment de fierté grandit en elle. Si Law lui faisait confiance, elle pouvait peut-être lui faire confiance.

\- Je ferais de mon mieux.

\- Je n'en doute pas.

La fatigue rattrapa rapidement la jeune fille qui s'endormit en quelques minutes. Law la regarda dormir pendant un long moment, remettant en place ces cheveux roses qui lui barraient le visage.


	13. la capture de la voleuse de mémoire

**La capture de la voleuse**

Al était le premier debout, si on ne comptait pas ceux qui assuraient la surveillance. Il avait décidé de préparer un bon petit déjeuner qui donnerait des forces à tout le monde. Il cuisina plusieurs plats différents, afin que chaque membre de l'équipage puisse trouver son bonheur. Il savait que son rôle était important car avec la nourriture, il était un booster de moral. Il eut à peine fini quand les premiers arrivèrent. Comme la veille, l'ambiance n'était pas au rendez-vous. Avec deux membres en moins, et surtout, ceux qui mettaient l'animation, cela se ressentait tout de suite.

Ruby arriva dans les derniers, complètement endormie. Tout le monde s'arrêta de faire ce qu'il faisait pour l'observer. Ce fut Bepo qui brisa le silence.

\- Tout va bien, Ruby ?

\- Hum, hum.

Ruby prit son bol de lait et ses céréales, avant de s'installer à sa place habituelle. Elle semblait fonctionner en mode radar et ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'elle était vêtue d'un boxer et du sweat de Law. Dans la tête de ses nakamas, tout un tas de scénarios tournait en boucle. Certains enviaient même le capitaine. Ce dernier entra peu de temps après et vit le regard de ses subalternes sur la seule fille de l'équipage.

\- Vous feriez mieux tous de vous bouger au lieu de vous faire des films. Il y a une mission sauvetage à effectuer je vous rappelle.

L'intervention du capitaine eut l'effet escompté immédiatement et tous se dépêchèrent de terminer leur repas pour se préparer ensuite pour la journée. Rapidement, il ne resta plus que Law et Ruby ainsi qu'Al qui nettoyait les tables.

\- Tu aurais pu au moins mettre un pantalon, Miss. Non pas que te voir porter mes vêtements me dérange, loin de là, mais certains se font des films.

\- Hum, hum.

Il y eut un moment de flottement.

\- Quoi ! Se réveilla-t-elle soudainement. Oh merde !

\- Allez, va t'habiller tout de suite. Room, Shambles.

Law récupéra son Nodachi qui était resté dans la cabine de la jeune fille.

\- La pauvre petite. Heureusement qu'elle ne s'en est pas rendue compte quand tout le monde était là, commenta Al.

-Tout est prêt ?

\- Oui, avec Bepo on a recouvert les armes de granit marin et le filet est enfin terminé. Faudra être prudent, car avec Ruby, vous êtes deux possesseurs de fruits du démon.

\- Ne t'en fais pas pour nous. Bon départ dans une heure. Que tout le monde soit sur le pont pour partir.

\- On sera prêt.

Law termina son café, puis s'en alla voir son patient du moment. Il y trouva la Miss, qui finalement s'était décidée à venir le voir.

\- Il est bien mieux dans cet état-là. Au moins, il s'en voudra moins quand il reprendra enfin ses esprits.

\- Est-ce qu'il nous entend ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Les avis médicals divergent sur le fait qu'un patient dans le coma puissent entendre ou pas ce qui l'entourent. Après, Penguin est dans un coma artificiel.

\- Et toi, tu en penses quoi ?

\- Je suis sûr que Penguin peut nous entendre.

\- Je n'ai rien à lui dire de toute façon.

\- Comme tu veux. Bon Miss, prête ? On va partir. Enfin, tu vas aller avec Bepo. Je pense que la zone de recherche se situe entre la forêt au bord de la plage et le village.

\- Ça fait quand même de la surface à parcourir.

\- Prends cela comme un entraînement.

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- Sers-toi des plantes de la forêt pour les pister.

\- Mais je n'ai jamais fait ça ! Je ne sais même pas si c'est réalisable et comment m'y prendre.

\- Je suis sûr que tu y arriveras. Fais-toi confiance comme je te fais confiance, lui répondit-il en lui faisant une pichenette sur le front. Bon aller, il faut y aller.

\- Oui capitaine. À tout à l'heure, Penguin. On te ramène Sachi.

 **oOOooOOo**

Bepo et Ruby s'enfoncèrent rapidement dans les bois. Voulant mettre en application les ordres de son capitaine, elle tenta de se concentrer sur son pouvoir. Cela n'était pas facile pour elle. Elle ne savait même pas comment s'y prendre. Bepo lui proposa de vider son esprit et de ne penser à rien du tout. Au début, elle ne put ressentir les choses uniquement à proximité. L'ours l'encourageait à continuer ses efforts. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle se concentrait, elle étendit sa zone de perception. Elle fut surprise par ce qu'elle pouvait identifier. Elle repéra à cent mètres un chevreuil. La stupéfaction la prise au dépourvu et elle perdit en un instant sa concentration.

\- Tu vois, tu y arrives.

\- Oui, mais ça pompe beaucoup d'énergie.

\- Tu veux faire une pause.

\- Non. Plus vite on met la main sur cette peste et plus vite on récupère Sachi et tout reviendra comme avant.

\- Tu as raison.

\- Tiens, je sais où sont les autres, annonça-t-elle en rigolant.

Ils continuèrent d'avancer, appelant à voix haute Sachi. Soudain, Ruby saisit la manche orange de la combinaison du second des Heart.

\- Sur la gauche, il y a Sachi et je crois la voleuse. Mais je n'arrive pas à l'identifier. C'est comme s'il y avait un mur entre mon pouvoir et elle.

Bepo hocha la tête et ils continuèrent leur chemin comme si rien n'était, mais restant tout de même sur leur garde. Il ne suffit que quelques minutes avant qu'ils ne s'arrêtent en face des deux recherchés. Ruby sentit la colère monter en elle, immédiatement et dut faire appel à son self-control pour ne pas attaquer. Elle connaissait sa Mission et elle allait l'exécuter comme il se devait.

À côté de la voleuse se tenait leur nakama qui avait un regard vide.

\- Il est dangereux pour vous deux de vous balader seuls en forêt.

\- On aime le danger, lui répondit la Heart.

\- Tu as délaissé le beau capitaine pour un ours ? Mais dis voir, dans l'équipage, qui est le meilleur coup ? À moins que tu n'aies pas encore fini de faire le tour.

\- Essaye de deviner. Qu'as tu fais à Sachi ?

\- Ah, tu l'as remarqué. C'est fou ce que l'on peut faire avec un homme qui n'est plus qu'une boite vide. Faut dire qu'il était si facilement manipulable cet imbécile. Maintenant, il est l'un de mes pantins. D'ailleurs, qu'avez-vous fait de l'autre, que je vous avais envoyé ?

\- Le capitaine l'a mis aux frais.

\- Que c'est dommage. Bon, ce n'est pas tout ça, mais, j'ai autre chose à faire qu'à me taper la causette. Sachi, règle leur compte toute de suite.

Le Heart manipulé, attaqua aussitôt en se jetant sur Ruby. Bepo s'interposa et décida de s'occuper de son nakama, laissant la jeune fille se battre avec la voleuse. Le second connaissait très bien les techniques de combat de tout l'équipage. C'est lui-même qui leur avait appris toutes les bases. Les échanges étaient rapides et d'une extrême violence.

De son côté, Ruby avait lancé l'offensive avec ses lianes. Son adversaire para en sortant une épée qu'elle n'avait pas vue.

\- Alors, on fait des cachotteries ?

\- Ne crois pas pouvoir me battre, j'ai beaucoup plus de ressources que tu ne le penses.

La voleuse lança une attaque avec son épée que Ruby para avec sa barrière de liane. La Heart passa en mode défense et recula lentement, l'éloignant ainsi du combat de ses deux nakamas. La lame lui frôla la joue et du sang perla. Elle l'essuya du revers de la main.

\- Ta lame n'est pas habituelle. D'habitude, cela ne m'aurait rien fait.

\- Mais c'est normal. Dans la marine, nos épées sont forgées avec du granit marin.

\- Hum, la marine ! Maintenant, je sais pourquoi tu connais Erwan le tortionnaire et les évènements qui s'y sont passés.

\- Ce n'est pas tout ça, mais il est temps que je termine ce que cet abruti n'a pas fini. Tu ne m'en voudras pas, j'espère.

\- Comme si j'allais te laisser faire. Je n'ai pas non plus montré tout mon potentiel.

La voleuse enchaîna les attaques à l'épée et le corps-à-corps. Ruby esquivait, reculant toujours un peu plus dans les bois. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle s'arrêta et sourit. Elle plaça ses deux mains devant elle, les paumes vers le sol et les doigts écartés.

\- Tu te rends ?

\- Il ne manquerait plus que ça. Mais regarde plutôt autour de toi.

La voleuse regarda autour d'elle et remarqua alors qu'elle était au milieu d'un champ de fleur. Elle voulut reculer, mais son corps refusa de bouger.

\- Tu sens déjà les effets. Ton granit marin ne te sera d'aucune utilité. Je te présente l'une de mes attaques redoutables. Je l'ai nommé, le champ du sommeil infini. Cette plante est une mandragore. Elle possède plein de vertus dont celles anesthésiante et hallucinogène. Ton corps va s'alourdir lentement, ta vision va se troubler. Bientôt, tu ne maîtriseras plus rien.

\- Espèce de sale petite...garce, dit-elle en s'effondrant.

Avant que ces yeux ne se ferment, elle aperçut l'ombre du capitaine des Heart.

\- Vous...vous le regretterez tous.

\- J'en doute fort Miss, lui répondit Law en souriant.

D'un geste de sa part, ses nakamas lancèrent le filet en granit marin sur leur ennemie. Ruby se laissa tomber en rompant ainsi son attaque.

\- Je savais bien que je pouvais te faire confiance. Tu as été très bien.

\- Merci capitaine. Mais qu'est-ce qu'on fait pour Sachi ? Il se battait avec Bepo vers là-bas, dit-elle en indiquant un point devant elle.

\- Ne t'en fais pas. Le pouvoir de notre voleuse s'est arrêté quand elle a perdu connaissance. Sachi doit donc avoir recouvert la mémoire.

\- Capitaine, on fait quoi de la prisonnière ? Demanda Al.

\- Conduisez-la dans la pièce vingt-trois et attachez-la bien avec les menottes spéciales. Je m'occuperai d'elle après. Allez, en route, Miss. Je crois que j'ai quelques blessures à recoudre.

\- Hein ! Non ! Cela cicatrisera tout seul.

\- C'est moi le médecin. Tu veux peut-être que je te porte comme la dernière fois.

\- Non, pitié.

\- Alors lève-toi.

\- Capitaine ! Interpella Bepo en arrivant vers eux, Sachi dans ses bras. Il a perdu connaissance en plein combat. Désolé.

\- Ramène-le à l'infirmerie.

Ruby suivit tout le monde jusqu'au sous-marin. Elle n'eut d'autre choix que de se rendre à l'infirmerie. Elle vit son capitaine enlever la perfusion de Penguin et faire un rapide examen de Sachi. Elle commençait à dodeliner de la tête quand vint enfin son tour.

\- Retire ton haut et ton short, que je vois tes blessures.

\- Mais ce ne sont que des égratignures. Ce n'est rien.

\- C'est à moi d'en juger.

\- Pff, tu n'es pas drôle.

\- Un médecin ne fait jamais dans l'humour, Miss.

\- Ils vont se réveiller quand ?

\- Dans quelques heures, tout au plus.

\- Et la marine ?

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, elle ne pourra plus nuire à quiconque.

\- C'est quoi la salle 23 ?

\- Tu poses trop de questions, Miss. Tu sauras le jour où tu me parleras de toi. Bon allez, c'est fini. Évite d'arracher les fils. Va filer un coup de main à Al pour le déjeuner.

\- Oui, capitaine, dit-elle en se rhabillant.

\- Bien, maintenant à nous deux la voleuse.

Law quitta l'infirmerie et se dirigea vers la fameuse salle 23 où été retenue sa prisonnière. Devant, l'attendait Bepo.

\- Capitaine.

\- Je t'appellerai quand j'en aurais fini. En attendant, personne ne doit y rentrer.

\- Bien capitaine.

Il savait qu'il pouvait compter sans problème sur son second pour ne pas être dérangé. Il pénétra dans la pièce sans meuble à part une table et un chariot où trônait son nécessaire à chirurgie. Sa future victime était attachée sur une table métallique, ses mains au-dessus de la tête, l'empêchant tout mouvement. Law prit le temps de l'observer. Elle était encore dans les vapes avec les mandragores de Ruby. Il mit sa paire de gants et sa blouse, se préparant comme il en avait l'habitude pour chaque opération. Sauf que celle-ci était vraiment différente. Un sourire de jubilation illumina son visage. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas laisser son côté sadique ou psychopathe, on le disait, prendre le dessus. Cela en était presque jouissif rien que d'imaginer tout ce qui allait se passer. C'était une face obscure du chirurgien que la marine connaissait pour avoir récupéré des cadavres avec sa signature. Il vérifia que tous les instruments qu'il avait besoin étaient bien là. De gestes habilles, il commença son œuvre, découpant la chair, comme si ce n'était que du papier. La peau de sa victime fut rapidement couverte de coupures plus ou moins profondes. Il aimait procéder méthodiquement. Il voulait voir jusqu'à quel point l'être humain était prêt à souffrir avant de trépasser. Le dernier avait survécu pendant près de seize heures avant que finalement son cœur ne lâche. Elle commença à s'agiter, signe que l'anesthésiant ne faisait plus effet.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda-t-elle encore déconnectée de la réalité.

\- Trois fois rien, Miss. Dans quelques heures, tout sera fini.

\- Hein ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu me fais ? Paniqua-t-elle. Arrête, espèce de malade.

\- Je déteste qu'on me donne des ordres. Hurle autant que tu veux, personne ne viendra à ton secours. Bientôt, la douleur va se réveiller et tu vas te mettre à crier, à me supplier pour que j'abrège ton supplice. Mais avant d'en arriver là, tu vas être une gentille fille et répondre à mes questions, lui murmura-t-il au creux de l'oreille.

\- JAMAIS ! Cria-t-elle.

\- C'est ce que l'on va voir. Je vais commencer par t'enlever la peau.

Law prit un scalpel et malgré les cris de protestation et d'horreur de la voleuse, se mit à l'œuvre. Son sourire ne quitta pas son visage durant tout le temps de son travail.

 **OooOOooO**

Dans la cuisine, Al s'affairait à la touche finale du déjeuner. Ruby l'avait aidé à éplucher les légumes, malgré sa hantise et avait mis la table. Les Heart arrivèrent au compte-goutte, l'air plus enjoué qu'au petit matin. Tous sourirent à la seule fille de l'équipage. Ruby ne comprenait pas tout cet enthousiasme à son égard. Mais pour elle, le principal était que tout redevenait comme avant.


	14. Fête dans le sous-marin

**Fête dans le sous-marin**

Dans l'infirmerie, Sachi et Penguin revinrent petit à petit à eux. Leur corps semblait peser une tonne au moins. Leurs souvenirs étaient encore flous, mais ils reconnaissaient l'odeur de l'infirmerie avec tous ces désinfectants qui embaumer l'air.

\- Bon retour parmi les vivants, les gars.

\- Ca..capitaine, bredouilla Penguin.

\- Ne faites pas de mouvement trop brusque. Je ne sais pas si vous aurez des effets secondaires, donc pour le moment, vous irez mollo. De quoi vous souvenez vous ?

\- On était allé avec Ruby en ville, répondit Sachi.

\- Rien d'autre après ?

\- Non, rien d'autre pour moi.

\- Et toi Penguin ?

\- La même chose, mais aussi de m'être disputé avec Sachi quand une femme a demandé à ceux que l'on tue notre nakama. Ensuite, j'ai eu un énorme mal de tête et je me réveille ici.

-Bien, alors je vais vous raconter ce qui s'est passé. Je pense que cela vous servira de punition. Mais vous n'échapperez pas à la corvée des sanitaires pendant trois semaines.

Law raconta l'ensemble des évènements et le dénouement de la situation. Au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait dans son récit, il vit ses deux subalternes se décomposaient, ce qui ne l'étonna pas vu qu'une partie de leur mémoire avait disparu.

Law rejoignit tout le monde au moment du dessert. Il ne vint pas seul et la surprise fut totale pour l'équipage de voir Sachi et Penguin enfin debout et avec toute leur mémoire, hormis ces derniers jours. Ces derniers se présentèrent devant Ruby.

\- Euh Ruby, commença Sachi un peu gêné. Je voulais te présenter mes excuses pour avoir dit du mal de toi. Je n'étais plus moi-même. Ce que je disais, je ne le pen..

\- STOP ! cria Ruby en se redressant. Vous êtes vous-même maintenant et c'est tout ce qui compte. Tout redevient comme avant et on oublie tout. Ce n'est pas à toi de faire des excuses, mais à moi. Si je n'étais pas avec vous, elle ne s'en serait jamais prise à vous. Je suis l'unique responsable.

\- Mais non, ne dit pas ça ! S'exclama Penguin à son tour. Tu ne dois pas te sentir coupable. Tu fais partie de l'équipage. N'ai-je pas raison, capitaine ?

\- Tout à fait, Penguin. Donc Miss, ne te prends pas la tête. Et vous deux, dit-il en montrant les deux inséparables, j'espère que vous avez retenu la leçon.

\- Oui capitaine, clamèrent les deux garçons.

\- Bien, donc si tout le monde est partant, je propose qu'on aille tous en ville afin de faire des achats pour organiser une fête pour le retour de Sachi et Penguin, ainsi que l'adhésion définitive de Ruby au Heart.

\- Hé, mais je n'ai jamais dit que je voulais rester, répliqua-t-elle avec véhémence.

\- Et pourquoi tu ne resterais pas ? Demanda Bepo.

\- Je ne vous attirerais que des ennuis.

\- Tu n'as donc pas retenu ce que je t'ai dit hier soir.

\- Si, mais…

\- Alors, tu restes. Tu crois que je vais me passer si aisément d'un bon élément. Bon, tout le monde, départ dans trente minutes. Al, prépare la liste de ce dont tu auras besoin.

\- Bien, capitaine.

Law s'éclipsa dans son bureau pour réapparaitre au moment du départ avec plusieurs enveloppes. Chacun en reçu une avec à l'intérieur, une certaine somme en berrys. Ruby reçut sa propre enveloppe.

\- C'est pourquoi ?

\- Ta part. À chaque escale, chacun reçoit une somme d'argent. Le montant dépend de plusieurs critères, expliqua Law.

\- Les corvées effectuées, commença Sachi.

\- L'obéissance aux ordres du capitaine, continua Penguin;

\- Et son implication au sein de l'équipage, termina Bepo.

\- Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je crois que mon enveloppe sera plus souvent vide alors.

Ruby glissa l'enveloppe dans sa poche de son short. Elle n'avait pas envie de voir, oh combien elle était vide. Tout l'équipage se mit alors en route vers le village. Ils se séparèrent en petits groupes après avoir eu l'heure de rendez-vous.

Le capitaine partit de son côté avec Bepo, Sachi et Penguin et ils s'installèrent à la terrasse de la seule taverne du village.

\- Capitaine, vous êtes sûr que Ruby ne va pas se faire la malle, une fois encore ? Demanda Sachi en sirotant sa bière.

\- Elle vient de faire une découverte aujourd'hui. Étant assez curieuse et surtout le fait qu'elle s'inquiète pour les autres vont la pousser à rester à chaque fois, encore un peu.

\- Pour la prisonnière, on fait quoi ? Demanda Penguin.

\- Bepo s'est chargé de la renvoyer à l'expéditeur. Par contre, sur chaque île où nous accosterons, je voudrais qu'au moins l'un de vous reste avec elle. Je pense que celui qui est à l'origine des cauchemars de la Miss, va tenter par tous les moyens de terminer le travail qu'il n'a pas fini sur Célestia.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, capitaine, on veillera sur elle comme un trésor, intervint Bepo. Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on a une fille dans l'équipage.

\- Ouais t'as raison, Bepo, ajoutèrent les deux inséparables.

 **oOOooOOo**

Le cuisto des Heart ne perdit pas de temps pour faire ses achats. Il avait rapidement listé tout ce dont il avait besoin. En plus de Ruby, il était accompagné de deux autres nakamas. Cette dernière l'avait suivi, voulant absolument savoir ce qu'il avait prévu pour le soir et surtout ne sachant pas trop quoi faire au village.

En moins de trois heures, les courses furent finies.

\- Ruby, tu pourrais me rendre un service ? Il faudrait prévenir le capitaine que nous retournons au sous-marin. Il est à la taverne.

\- Pourquoi moi ?

\- Parce que tu m'apprécies. On t'attendra à la sortie du village, ne t'en fait pas.

\- Si j'avais pu être épargné de le revoir si vite.

Ruby partit en direction de la place, le seul endroit où il y avait une taverne. Elle s'y rendit non sans traîner les pieds.

\- Bien, maintenant qu'elle n'est plus avec nous, j'ai encore une course à faire.

\- Franchement, cette excuse bidon pour pouvoir acheter tout ce que tu as besoin pour ta surprise. Je ne pensais pas qu'elle tomberait si facilement dans le panneau, commenta Saru, l'un des mécaniciens du Heart.

\- Elle ne connaît pas encore les rouages de l'équipage. Faut bien en profiter.

Al prit le chemin pour se rendre au magasin repéré un peu plus tôt. Il comptait épater sa nakama avec un dessert qu'elle allait raffoler.

 **oOOooOOo**

Ruby arriva trop rapidement à son goût sur la place et repéra l'objet ou plutôt la personne de sa recherche. Elle se dirigea vers le groupe assis en terrasse. Une fois à leur hauteur, elle lança tout d'une traite.

\- Al veut te prévenir qu'on retourne au sous-marin, les courses sont finies. À plus, dit-elle en tournant les talons.

\- Pas si vite, Miss. Tu dois bien avoir le temps de boire un verre avec nous.

\- Non, ils m'attendent au bout du village.

Law sortit un escargophone et composa un numéro.

\- Oui capitaine ? Demanda à l'autre bout la voix de Al.

\- J'ai bien réceptionné le colis, lui répondit Law avant de raccrocher.

\- Quoi ! Il a voulu se débarrasser de moi ! S'insurgea la Heart. Il va voir, ce qu'il va voir.

\- Ruby ! Tu poses tes fesses sur une chaise et tu bois tranquillement une bonne bière fraîche. Et c'est un ordre.

Ruby resta sans bouger quelques instants avant de finalement obtempérer, non sans grogner dans sa barbe. Elle n'eut pas le temps de commander qu'une serveuse lui déposa un verre de bière. Elle pesta encore plus en voyant qu'il s'agissait vraiment d'un traquenard. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi, ils avaient fait ce stratagème et pourquoi ils voulaient l'éloigner de la préparation de la fête.

Les membres autour de la table regardèrent sans rien dire les réactions de leur nakama. D'abord intriguée, elle approcha le verre de son nez afin de sentir l'odeur qu'il s'en dégageait. Elle finit par goûter la boisson. Au début, le goût était léger. Mais au fur et à mesure qu'elle but, l'alcool devint de plus en plus fort. C'était la première fois qu'elle en buvait.

\- Doucement, Ruby, ou tu seras saoul avant le début de la fête. Ce serait dommage, fit remarquer Sachi.

\- Ouais, tu louperais le meilleur, renchérit Penguin.

\- Dis, tu as acheté quoi de beau ? Demanda Bepo.

\- Un livre et deux, trois bricoles utiles à ma survie.

Law tiqua sur la fin de la déclaration de la phrase de sa nakama, mais préféra ne rien dire. Il vérifierait ses doutes plus tard, ne voulant pas cacher la bonne humeur retrouvée. Mais il avait une petite idée sur ce qu'elle voulait dire par bricole de survie. Il se retint de rire aussi en voyant la Miss dodeliner de la tête sous l'effet de l'alcool. Cela se voyait vraiment qu'elle n'avait pas l'habitude de boire de l'alcool. La soirée promettait d'être drôle.

Ils retournèrent au sous-marin en fin d'après-midi, Bepo portant Ruby qui n'arrivait plus à marcher droit après seulement deux verres. En arrivant sur place, Law prit en charge la gamine décidant d'utiliser une méthode radicale pour la faire décuver. Il s'enferma avec elle dans la salle d'entraînement.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Baragouina-t-elle.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, je vais te remettre en état pour ce soir. Room.

La sphère bleue les engloba. Law sourit et avant que sa nakama ne réagisse, la découpa avec son Nodachi. Les morceaux se mirent à tournoyer et Ruby se mit à hurler, mais cela n'empêcha pas son capitaine de continuer. Quelques minutes plus tard, il recolla les morceaux, satisfait de son travail.

\- Tu te sens mieux, maintenant ?

\- J'ai le tournis. T'étais obligé de faire ça ?

\- Au moins, c'est efficace.

\- Je te déteste, Trafalgar.

Il lui sourit avant de quitter comme si de rien n'était la salle d'entraînement.

 **oOOooOOo**

Tout le monde se regroupa au réfectoire pour le dîner. Les tables avaient été bougées et formaient une grande ligne. Chacun prit place. Deux pirates aidèrent Al à amener les plats. Ruby se retrouva entre Sachi et Penguin. Elle avait vraiment du mal à se faire à leur changement de comportement. Elle saliva en voyant les plats défiler. Malheureusement, elle n'échappa à sa part de légumes.

\- Même un soir de fête, t'es obligé de surveiller ce que je mange

\- Tu ne peux pas imaginer tout le plaisir que j'en tire.

\- Al, c'est quoi ça ? Demanda-t-elle en lui montrant l'espèce de purée.

\- Goûte et tu sauras, lui répondit-il avec un clin d'œil.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre que Penguin lui avait mis une généreuse cuillère.

\- Non, mais je ne suis pas une oie que vous devez gaver.

\- Avec les repas sautés, t'as perdu du poids, alors faut qu'on te remplume, lança Penguin avant de rire.

Ruby goûta de la pointe de sa fourchette la drôle de purée. Elle ne put retenir un cri de joie en reconnaissant le goût du marron. Elle se leva et se jeta au cou du cuisto pour le remercier. Toute l'assemblée éclata de rire.

\- Vous aviez raison, capitaine.

\- Tu doutais encore, Al ?

\- Pas du tout, mais je ne pensais pas qu'elle réagirait avec autant de fougue.

\- Eh, mais de quoi vous parlez ?

\- De rien Ruby. Allez, va finir ton assiette avant que cela ne refroidisse.

\- Tout de suite, Al.

Le repas se passa dans une ambiance légère. La Heart ne fut pas au bout de ses surprises quant au dessert, elle eut le droit à un gâteau aux marrons. Elle avait l'impression d'être une princesse le temps d'une soirée. Tout le monde aida au débarrassage afin d'aller plus vite. La suite de la fête se passait dans la pièce commune qui avait été réaménagée pour l'occasion. Chaque membre de l'équipage prit une chope de bière et attendit le discours du capitaine.

\- Hé les gars, vous n'êtes pas obligés d'avoir un discours à chaque fois.

\- Oui, mais là, c'est important.

\- Bien, c'est d'accord. Portons un toast pour le retour de Sachi et Penguin parmi nous et surtout pour fêter l'intégration officielle de Ruby parmi les Heart.

\- Ouais, s'exclamèrent tous à l'unisson.

\- Je n'ai jamais dit que j'allais rester, marmonna Ruby.

\- Tu as dit quelque chose ? Demanda Duck.

\- Ah, euh, je disais, en route pour l'aventure, lui répondit-elle en bredouillant.

\- Tu vas voir, on va bien s'amuser.

\- Je n'en doute pas une seconde.

Elle descendit d'une traite sa chope voulant oublier les sombres pensées qui arrivaient. Elle ne tarda pas à avoir son verre de nouveau plein. La musique se fit entendre et chaque Heart voulu danser avec elle. Quand Al la fit tournoyer, elle laissa sa tête aller en arrière en rigolant aux éclats. Malgré tout l'alcool ingurgité, on pouvait voir que son rire était sincère.

Il était deux heures du matin que Law la porta dans sa cabine Maintenant que le danger était passé, elle pouvait regagner ses propres quartiers, même s'il avait apprécié qu'elle dorme tout le temps près de lui. Il secoua sa tête pour chasser ses idées farfelues. Quand il la coucha, il l'entendit parler dans sa Barbe.

\- Maman, papa ne me laissaient pas seule, murmura-t-elle, les larmes coulant.

Il posa sa main sur la tête de sa nakama.

\- Tu n'es plus seule Ruby. Je ne te laisserai pas partir.

Il la vit sourire, avant qu'elle ne se mette en position fœtale pour sombrer dans une nuit sans rêve.

Le lendemain, Ruby découvrit sa première gueule de bois. Pour couronner le tout, Law avait découvert ses "petites bricoles pour survivre" et lui avait confisqué. Elle avait ragé contre le capitaine durant deux jours.

Les derniers jours sur l'île passèrent rapidement. Ruby s'était entraînée quotidiennement à l'utilisation de son fruit. Bepo s'était chargé de lui apprendre les bases des arts martiaux pour les corps-à-corps et à la satisfaction de ce dernier, elle assimilait vite. Le dernier jour sur l'île fut consacré à l'approvisionnement du sous-marin et à son grand nettoyage personne ne fut exempt de corvée.

Le sous-marin reprit la route à l'aube, tandis que la plupart des pirates dormaient encore.

Aucun membre de l'équipage ne se doutait encore que ce fût le calme avant la tempête.


	15. un sous marin dans la détresse

**Un sous-marin dans la détresse**

Cela faisait maintenant cinq jours que les Heart avaient quitté leur dernière escale. Pour le moment tout était calme. La journée, le sous-marin était émergé et la nuit, il s'enfonçait assez profondément pour ne pas percuter de navire. La routine reprenait son rythme. Law passait des heures à étudier livres et journaux dans son bureau. Il cherchait à percer chaque jour un peu plus le passé de sa nakama. Cette dernière refusait toujours de lui parler d'elle. Il préférait ne pas la forcer pour le moment, se cantonnant à gagner sa confiance dans un premier temps. La recherche à travers la presse était donc une alternative temporaire pour lui.

Ruby n'avait pas encore de tâche spécifique. Elle donnait un coup de main là où il y en avait besoin. Chacun de ses nakamas lui expliquant son travail, lui apprenant ainsi tout le fonctionnement du sous-marin. Ils fonctionnaient tous par binôme afin d'avoir toujours quelqu'un en poste à n'importe quelle heure de la nuit et du jour. Seule la salle des machines lui était interdite et elle n'était pas motivée pour y aller non plus. Law avait trouvé une solution, bien que temporaire, pour ses crises de claustrophobie en cas d'immersion longue. Elle utilisait les UV qui endormaient dans un sens la partie du cerveau qui était responsable de sa phobie.

 **oOOooOOo**

\- Quinte flush royal, annonça Sachi en posant ses cartes sur la table.

\- Tu triches, ce n'est pas possible autrement, s'écria Ruby en lançant ses cartes en l'air.

\- Tu es jalouse, car tu n'as gagné aucune partie.

\- On t'avait prévenue, Ruby. Il ne fallait pas jouer avec lui, lui rappela Al.

\- Allez, encore une partie ? Demanda Sachi.

\- Non, je préfère aller faire un tour sur le pont tant qu'on est à la surface.

\- Comme tu veux, mais préviens le capitaine et Bepo.

\- Oui, oui, je sais, dit-elle tout en quittant la pièce.

C'était une obligation pour tout l'équipage pendant une traversée. À tout moment, le sous-marin pouvait plonger pour échapper à une attaque. Il était donc primordial que le capitaine et son second soient au courant si quelqu'un était dehors ou pas.

Ruby croisa Bepo en se rendant à la cabine de Law. Le second lui proposa d'avertir leur capitaine. Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres de la Heart. L'ours lui évitait de croiser son capitaine. Ce n'était pas qu'elle le détestait, mais elle ne savait pas quoi en penser. D'un côté, il la faisait rager avec son régime alimentaire et d'un autre côté son cœur s'emballait quand il s'occupait d'elle et cela la bouleversait, car elle ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait. Tout ceci était nouveau pour elle. Elle commençait certes à s'intégrer au navire, mais elle restait encore sur ses gardes dès qu'il s'agissait d'aide pour elle.

Elle passa tout de même par sa cabine pour prendre son carnet et son mini escargophone. Elle ouvrit la porte qui menait à l'extérieur et inspira profondément. Le temps était beau et le soleil procurait une agréable chaleur. Elle créa un transat de Liane et s'y installa tranquillement. Elle relut toutes ses notes depuis le début de son aventure avec les Heart et mis à jour les derniers faits. Concernant sa vengeance, elle n'avait absolument pas avancé, et cela, la chagrinait. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de vivre librement tant que le meurtrier se baladerait librement quelque part dans le monde. Une fois fini, elle laissa son esprit vagabonder avant de s'endormir. C'était son pêché mignon de dormir au soleil.

Elle se réveilla brusquement, se redressa et observa le ciel. A première vue, elle ne voyait rien de mauvais. Il était d'un bleu limpide et il n'y avait que quelque cirrus. Pourtant elle pressentait un danger. Elle se concentra alors comme la fois où elle avait dû localiser Sachi. Il lui fallut quelques minutes avant de pouvoir identifier ce qui n'allait pas. Elle saisit son mini escargophone.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Miss ?

\- On se dirige droit sur une tempête.

\- Rentre à l'intérieur, tout de suite.

\- Compris.

Ruby soupira en pensant à ce qui allait se passer dans les heures à venir. Elle détestait vraiment être enfermée pendant une tempête. Surtout dans un si petit endroit. Elle obéit tout de même et retourna dans les entrailles du sous-marin. À l'intérieur, tout le monde s'activait en vue de la tempête. Le capitaine n'avait vraiment pas perdu une seule seconde. Après avoir vérifié que toutes ses affaires étaient bien fixées, comme il était demandé de vérifier avant chaque tempête, et ne risquaient pas de lui tomber dessus, elle alla donner un coup de main aux autres. Il fallut tout de même deux heures pour que tout soit calé. Le plus long fut dans la cuisine, où il fallut mettre dans des caisses spéciales toute la vaisselle et ensuite les fixer contre les parois ou dans les meubles.

La Heart croisa Penguin en sortant de la bibliothèque.

\- Tout va bien Ruby ?

\- Oui, pourquoi ça n'irait pas ?

\- Euh, je crois que tu devrais faire un tour à l'infirmerie.

\- Mais je te dis que je vais bien.

\- Je ne crois pas. Allez, vient, lui dit-il en lui saisissant le poignet.

Ruby se débattit en vain contre Penguin. Ce dernier ouvrit la porte de l'infirmerie. Il la poussa jusqu'à la table d'auscultation.

\- Tu ne bouges pas, je reviens tout de suite.

\- Mais Penguin, je n'ai rien du tout.

Son nakama l'entendit à peine, étant partie rapidement à travers les couloirs à la recherche du capitaine. Il trouva ce dernier dans la salle des commandes. Après lui avoir expliqué rapidement, il le vit partir en soupirant d'exaspération.

Quand Law arriva à l'infirmerie, il ouvrit la porte et tomba nez à nez sur sa future patiente qui tentait de fuir.

\- Tu vas où comme ça ?

\- Ben, donner un coup de main aux autres.

\- Avant d'aider les autres, faudrait déjà s'occuper de ton cas. T'es-tu au moins vu dans la glace ?

\- Non, pourquoi ?

\- Quand je te disais de te protéger du soleil, ce n'était pas pour rien. Allez, en sous-vêtement et mets-toi sur le dos sur la table. Je vais t'appliquer un baume pour soulager les brûlures.

Ruby alla jusqu'au miroir présent dans la pièce et poussa un cri en voyant son visage rouge violacé. À contre cœur, elle obéit à Law.

\- Ton fruit du démon ne te protège pas du soleil. Va falloir que je te l'enfonce dans le crâne.

\- Je ne suis pas restée si longtemps, pourtant.

\- Juste quatre heures. Allez, Miss. J'ai autre chose à faire.

\- Ben Tom aurait pu alors me l'appliquer.

\- Tom est occupé avec un blessé dans la salle des machines.

Law sortit la crème et en appliqua une dose généreuse sur les coups de soleil. La sensation de froid la fit frissonner.

\- T'éviteras pendant quelques jours de donner un coup de main dès que cela touche des produits d'entretien. Tu risquerais de ne pas apprécier du tout l'effet brûlure sur une plaie. Et je te conseille des douches fraîches et non chaudes. Bien évidemment, tu ne pourras pas utiliser ta lampe.

\- C'est pire que l'enfer.

\- Tu n'as même pas idée. Tu ne recommenceras pas une deuxième fois. Je te remettrais de la crème deux fois par jour.

\- Je ne peux pas le faire moi-même ?

\- Non. Prends ça comme un nouveau caprice de ma part. Et puis, je dois bien vérifier que cela ne s'infecte pas. Si jamais tu as des vertiges, saignements de nez ou nausées, viens me voir. Cela pourrait être une insolation, c'est compris ?

\- Oui capitaine.

\- Bien, monte à la vigie et va surveiller de là.

\- À vos ordres, murmura-t-elle.

\- Ruby, ce n'est pas une corvée. Al te rejoindra vite. Ne le prends pas comme une sanction.

\- Je n'aime pas être enfermé, quand il y a une tempête.

\- Je sais très bien, mais je t'assure qu'il y a moins de risque à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur. Et surtout, ce n'est pas la première tempête que doit affronter l'équipage. On est bien rôdé de ce côté-là.

Ruby se dirigea vers la vigie. Le sous-marin était maintenant immergé. On pouvait déjà sentir les premiers remouds et ce n'était vraiment que le début. À l'extérieur, pour une fois, on ne voyait plus de poisson. Ils avaient dû, eux aussi, sentir le danger et étaient partis se réfugier plus profond. La Heart s'installa près du gyroscope et le sortit pour observer le dehors où la nuit était tombée subitement et le vent soufflait violemment sur la mer. Cela créait des creux de plusieurs mètres. Ce n'était que le début de la tempête, mais les éléments étaient déjà déchaînés. Les éclairs zébraient le ciel et de temps en temps, la foudre tombait dans l'eau. Cela donnait un air apocalyptique au paysage. Les prochaines heures promettaient d'être très longues pour tout le monde. Bien qu'effrayant, le spectacle dehors était à couper le souffle.

\- Alors Miss, ça se passe comment dehors ? Demanda Al en pénétrant dans la vigie.

\- C'est le bordel. Je ne voudrais pas être sur un bateau au-dessus. Déjà qu'on est déjà bien balloté.

\- Tu m'étonnes. Ici au moins c'est plus calme quand même. Tiens, j'ai pensé que tu aurais une petite faim.

\- Ah oui, merci. Je n'ai pas pris mon goûter.

\- En tout cas t'es bien arrangée.

\- Ouais, je sais. Mais pour le moment, ça ne me fait pas mal. Law a mis de la crème dessus.

\- Heureusement pour toi.

Ruby avala sa salade de fruit avec délectation. Pendant leur première heure de surveillance ensemble tout se passa relativement bien. Il y avait de légers remous dans le sous-marin, mais cela restait gentil. Malheureusement pour la jeune fille, cela ne dura pas et le sous-marin commença de plus en plus à tanguer. La tension et l'angoisse en elle, montèrent en flèche. Al tenta de la rassurer le plus possible.

Du côté du poste de pilotage, Law était assis sur son siège habituel et surveillait la navigation. Bepo, pour le moment, ne s'en sortait pas trop mal. Le contact était en continue avec la salle des machines où Sachi et Penguin s'activaient pour tenir les moteurs en action, tout le temps de la tempête.

\- La pression est stable et pour le moment, les moteurs fonctionnent à soixante pourcent de leur capacité, annonça Penguin.

\- On continue comme ça pour le moment. Bepo, la direction ?

\- On suit toujours le logpose sans problème, capitaine.

Une secousse plus violente que les autres ébranla le sous-marin. Tout le monde s'accrocha comme il put pour éviter de tomber.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe à la vigie ?

\- La houle est de plus en plus violente. Les creux atteignent plusieurs mètres.

\- Bepo, plonge de dix mètres. Sachi et Penguin, augmentez à soixante-dix pourcent.

\- Bien capitaine, répondirent-ils en même temps.

Le sous-marin plongea un peu plus loin. La pression s'en ressentit aussitôt avec un bourdonnement dans les oreilles. La température monta et le second commença à suer dur, mais ne se plaignit pas et resta concentré sur sa tâche. Du côté de la vigie, c'était un autre son de cloche et Al devait jongler entre surveiller l'extérieur et Ruby qui était en mode panique totale. Il avait beau tenter de la raisonner, elle était dorénavant dans sa bulle et n'entendait plus personne.

\- Ruby calme toi, on ne craint rien à part être secoué un peu.

\- Non, non, non, non, on va y laisser la peau. Je ne veux pas mourir.

\- Écoute-moi. Je t'assure que tu es en sécurité ici.

Au même moment, le sous-marin sortit de l'eau par un creux et la foudre s'abattit sur ce dernier. Les lumières se coupèrent, vite remplacées par celle de secours. Ruby se mit à hurler, brisant les tympans du cuisinier.

\- Capitaine, les moteurs sont touchés.

\- Remettez-les en route le plus vite possible.

\- Capitaine, on a une voie d'eau dans la réserve trois, annonça Will, l'un des mécanos.

\- Réparez là si possible, sinon condamnez la pièce.

\- À vos ordres

Une autre secousse ébranla le sous-marin projetant tout le monde au sol.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe à la vigie ? Demanda Law.

\- ….

\- Al, Ruby répondez-moi !

-...

Law entendit des reniflements.

\- Law ! Il faut que tu viennes vite.

\- Ruby, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- C'est Al. Il ne bouge plus. J'ai beau le secouer, il ne répond pas.

\- Tom, va à la vigie et fais-moi un premier bilan. Ruby, reprends la surveillance, on a besoin de toi.

\- Un des moteurs a redémarré, annonça Penguin.

Des messages arrivaient en permanence à la salle de commandement, venant des différents coins du sous-marin. Malgré son calme apparent, Law avait aussi peur que tout le monde. Il espérait que la situation se calme rapidement. Tom arriva en quelques instants à la vigie et transmit un bilan mitigé à Law.

\- Bien apporte lui les premiers soins, pour le moment. Ensuite, va faire le tour au cas où il y aurait d'autres blessés.

\- Compris capitaine.

\- Law des rochers droits devant.

Malheureusement, la Heart les avait repérés beaucoup trop tard. Un frottement sinistre se fit entendre. Le métal émit un bruit, comme s'il se mettait à hurler avant de se briser. Au plus profond du sous-marin se fut la panique générale. Le navire prenait l'eau de partout. Les brèches ne pouvaient plus être colmatées, étant trop nombreuses et trop large. L'eau s'infiltrait rapidement, remplissant les pièces en quelques minutes. Les blessés les plus graves étaient secourus par les plus légers. Le nombre de pièces encore viable et surtout le taux d'oxygène s'amenuisait à chaque seconde. Le temps pour tout l'équipage était compté.

\- Bepo, on remonte à la surface immédiatement. Condamnez le dernier sous-sol. Faites remonter les blessés.

\- Capitaine, Will est coincé dans la salle des machines.

Law n'attendit pas plus et se dirigea vers la salle des machines. Avec l'aide de Sachi et Penguin, ils sortirent de là, le mécano. Le sous-marin prenait de plus en plus l'eau. Ils devaient trouver une solution rapidement avant de finir au fond de l'eau pour l'éternité.

Tous les blessés étaient réunis dans la salle commune. Law laissa la charge des soins à son assistant, rejoignant Ruby à la vigie.

\- Bepo, fais quelque chose, je t'en supplie.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Miss ?

\- Law, un...un...un...un..tsunami.

Le capitaine eut juste le temps d'apercevoir la vague que le sous-marin fut retourné dans tous les sens. Tout le monde à l'intérieur fut surpris et n'était pas préparé à ce qui arrivait. Le cri de Ruby déchira l'atmosphère. Tous les membres valdinguaient à travers le sous-marin, se blessant encore plus. Dans la nuit tempétueuse, le sous-marin disparut du paysage.


	16. Naufragés

**Naufragés**

 **POV Ruby**

Mon corps était lourd ou du moins donnait cette impression. J'étais trempée et l'eau avait un goût amer. Que s'était-il passé ? J'essayais d'émerger, mais j'avais la sensation que mon esprit était détaché de mon corps. Je devais me faire violence pour au moins ouvrir les yeux. Il fallait que j'y arrive. J'essayais de me concentrer sur ça, juste sur ça. Il faisait jour, la lumière trop violente, m'éblouissait. Je me mis à cligner des yeux, les ouvrant un peu plus à chaque fois. J'eus l'impression que tout mon corps se réveillait à faire cela. Je fus envahie par pleins de sensations différentes. D'abord des fourmillements, pas très agréable, puis des douleurs partout, comme si on m'avait battu à mort. Comme la fois où l'on m'avait laissé pour mort parmi un tas de cadavres. J'avais l'impression que quelque chose de poisseux me couler le long du visage. Je portais difficilement une main à ma tête et toucha à peine la zone que je dus me retenir d'hurler de douleur. Ma main était rouge. Je devais sûrement avoir une blessure à la tête.

Des brides de souvenirs vinrent se rappeler à moi. Le sous-marin, les Heart, la tempête et une vague gigantesque. Non, je ne devais pas repenser à ça pour le moment. Je devais me concentrer sur l'instant présent.

Oh mon dieu ! Où étaient les autres ? Je me devais de les retrouver. Ou alors, ils étaient peut-être à ma recherche. Je tentais de me redresser, mais j'eus l'impression d'être transpercée de part en part. La douleur m'arracha un cri et je me mis à cracher du sang. Ce goût de métal me donnait la nausée. J'avais envie d'appeler à l'aide, mais si personne ne m'avait encore retrouvé, c'était qu'ils étaient grièvement blessés, ou pire, mais je ne voulais même pas l'imaginer. Je devais continuer de croire qu'ils étaient tous en vie. Je devais les retrouver. Je n'avais pas le choix, et pris sur moi pour me relever. Il me fallut plusieurs minutes de batailles physiques et mentales. Je regardais mon corps et constata de nombreuses coupures. Ma tête et mon abdomen me faisaient réellement souffrir. Je posais une main sur ce dernier avant de l'écarter.

Du sang. Ma main était poisseuse et ce n'était pas bon signe. Entre ma tête et la blessure à l'abdomen, j'étais vraiment dans un état pitoyable. Je devais faire vite. Je levais les yeux et décidais enfin de regarder autour de moi. C'était l'apocalypse. Le décrire était trop difficile, car je n'arrivais pas à trouver mes mots. Il y avait des débris partout, mais aussi des corps. Mes nakamas. Etaient-ils morts ou vivants ? Au loin, à moitié immergé, j'aperçus le sous-marin. Il avait l'air tout aussi en piteux état que nous. Je commençais à bouger lentement mon corps. Je me rapprochais du premier corps. C'était difficile, ma respiration était coupée et sifflante, en raison des blessures. Je n'étais pas médecin, mais je savais que ce n'était pas bon, surtout avec le sang qui coulait le long de ma bouche.

Allais-je mourir ici, loin de miens ? Non, je ne le devais pas. Je reconnus la tignasse de Sachi. Une partie de son corps était dans l'eau. Avec de nombreux efforts et sans pouvoir m'aider de mon pouvoir, étant dans l'eau malheureusement, je le sortis et le traînais jusqu'à la plage. Il semblait juste inconscient. Je construisis un abri de fortune, avec des banchages et des bouts de carcasse du sous-marin et petit à petit, je réussi à mettre hors de l'eau chacun de mes nakamas. A première vue, aucun ne souffrait de blessure grave. Ils devraient se réveiller rapidement, enfin j'espérais.

Il me fallut du temps pour trouver Bepo et Law. Une vilaine bosse décorait la tête de ce dernier. Aucun n'était conscient. J'avais envie de pleurer, car je me sentais impuissante et seule, malgré leur présence. Le soleil était déjà haut et il ne semblait pas avoir la moindre âme qui vive ici. Et de toute façon, je doutais que des gens acceptent d'aider des pirates. Je devais au moins faire les premiers soins, même si je ne savais pas lesquels. Pour cela je devais retourner dans le sous-marin. Son état ne me rassurait pas, sans compter mon corps qui s'épuisait de plus en plus. Je ne savais pas combien de temps encore, j'allais pouvoir tenir.

Je rassemblais mon courage et me dirigeais vers l'épave. Je pénétrais non sans mal à l'intérieur par la vigie dont les vitres étaient détruites. Je me blessais encore plus avec les débris. Il me fallut beaucoup de temps pour arriver à ce qu'il restait de l'infirmerie. L'intérieur du sous-marin était en piteuse état et certaines parties sous l'eau. Je finis par trouver ce que je cherchais et je ressortis. Une fois à l'air libre je respirais un bon coup. J'avais réussi à faire fi de ma peur pour sauver l'équipage qui m'avait accepté.

Revenue sur la plage, je me traînais jusqu'à mes nakamas. Pourquoi mes blessures ne guérissaient pas ? J'eus l'impression d'étouffer et crachais abondamment du sang. J'allais donc bien mourir sans avoir pu sauver un seul de mes compagnons. Je finis par m'écrouler au sol sombrais dans l'inconscience.

 **Fin POV Ruby**

Bepo fut le premier à se réveiller sur la plage. Il vit tous ses nakamas allongés près de lui. Il se dirigea en premier vers son capitaine et après avoir vérifié qu'il ne souffrait pas de grave lésion, décida de le réveiller. Il laissa un soupir de soulagement en le voyant revenir à lui.

\- Est-ce que tout le monde va bien, Bepo ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Mais quelqu'un nous a amené ici et d'après le toit, je dirais Ruby.

\- Donc elle va bien. Elle est où ?

\- Je ne l'ai pas vu ici.

\- Procédons par étape. D'abord réveiller ceux qui ne sont que blessés légèrement.

Seul Al et Will étaient salement amochés. Les autres souffraient de légères contusions, ce qui était une bonne nouvelle.

\- Nous avons fait naufrage. On va parer au plus urgent avant la nuit. Sachi, tu prends un groupe et tu vas faire un tour rapide des dégâts. Penguin, avec trois hommes, vous sécurisez le périmètre. Tom et Bepo, on part à la recherche de la miss et ensuite on s'occupera des blessés.

\- Elle ne doit pas être loin, c'est elle qui a fait cette cabane de lianes, intervint Tom.

\- Oui et les tâches de sang près de l'entrée et un peu partout sur le sol ne me disent rien de bon.

Tout le monde apte se mit aussitôt au travail. Law décida de suivre les tâches et il ne leur fallut que quelques minutes pour la retrouver. Arrivée à sa hauteur, le sable autour d'elle était rouge carmin. Il s'agenouilla et la retourna lentement. En faisant ce geste, il perçut la respiration irrégulière et sifflante de sa nakama. Il fronça les sourcils, ce n'était pas bon du tout. Repérant rapidement les blessures, il fit un premier bilan.

\- Va falloir l'opérer de toute urgence. Une ou plusieurs côtes ont dû percer ses poumons.

\- Mais elle a un fruit du démon, commenta Bepo.

\- Oui, mais l'eau de mer a dû l'empêcher de se régénérer. Bepo voit si on peut utiliser la salle d'opération du sous-marin.

\- Ça va être dur capitaine, il est couché sur le côté et certaines pièces sont sous l'eau.

\- Très bien, je m'en occupe. Bepo ramène Ruby à l'abri. Tom va soigner ceux que tu peux avec ce qu'elle a l'air d'avoir sorti et mets-lui tout de suite une perfusion.

\- Bien capitaine.

Law regarda les environs, puis le sous-marin. Il n'avait pas le choix et il allait devoir le mettre sur le sable pour le remettre à l'endroit et permettre le retrait de l'eau. Il créa une sphère assez grande et d'un claquement de doigts, le sous-marin se retrouva dans le bon sens sur la plage. L'équipe de Sachi se mit à l'œuvre pour actionner les pompes de vidanges.

Heureusement, les dégâts électriques étaient minimums. Les plus importants résidaient dans la coque.

Law pénétra à l'intérieur. Les pièces étaient trop en désordre pour pouvoir faire quoique ce soit. Avec son pouvoir, il déménagea le bloc opératoire dans leur abri de fortune. La miss fut déposée sur la table.

\- On va devoir faire avec l'équipement portatif pour le moment.

\- On doit l'anesthésier ?

\- Pas pour le moment. De toute façon, elle a perdu trop de sang pour qu'elle reprenne connaissance dans l'immédiat. Garde un œil sur ses données, le temps que je lui ouvre le thorax.

Les deux médecins se mirent à l'œuvre, tandis que Bepo avait pris la relève concernant l'organisation pour cette nuit. Il fallut plus de trois heures au chirurgien pour réparer le poumon endommagé de sa nakama et la stabiliser. Il s'était aussi chargé de sa blessure à la tête, mais il allait devoir attendre son réveil pour voir les éventuelles séquelles. Elle n'était pas pour autant sortie d'affaire. Il espérait que son fruit du démon allait faire le reste. Une transfusion de sang synthétique créé à partir du siens lui fut installée. Les prochaines heures allaient être délicates. Les autres blessés furent à leur tour soignés.

Penguin et son groupe revinrent avec de quoi nourrir tout le monde. Des pièges avaient été installés dans la forêt.

La soirée se passa silencieusement. Le capitaine donna les priorités pour le lendemain pour l'équipage. Plus tard dans la nuit, des gémissements le tirèrent de son sommeil léger. Il se dirigea vers Ruby. Elle était trempée et délirait. Il passa sur le visage de sa nakama un peu d'eau fraîche.

\- Ça s'infecte capitaine ? Demanda Tom qui s'était levé en entendant l'agitation.

\- Non je ne pense pas. On a encore une dose de morphine ?

\- Oui, il en reste quatre.

\- Très bien. Injecte lui déjà la moitié d'une dose. Allez Ruby, on s'accroche. Je t'interdis de mourir maintenant.

\- Lai..laissez les. Ils ne vous ont rien fait.

\- Chut Ruby, tu es en sécurité. Je te protégerai. Erwan ne pourra pas t'atteindre.

L'effet fut immédiat et elle se calma. Ses mains desserrèrent le drap.

Peu avant l'aube, Al reprit conscience. Après un check up et une demande à ce qu'il se ménage pendant quelques jours, il se leva afin de se remettre derrière les fourneaux. Il utilisa ce qui avait été sauvé dans le sous-marin et ce qu'avait ramené Penguin. Les pirates se réveillèrent petits à petits et pour chacun ce fut le choc de la réalité ce à quoi ils avaient échappé, i peine 24 heures. Après un rapide petit-déjeuner, ils se mirent tous au travail, afin de remettre le sous-marin en état jusqu'à la prochaine île. Tom resta au chevet de Ruby dont la fièvre ne descendait pas. De temps en temps, Law venait les voir. Il commençait à s'inquiéter, car le stock de médicaments utilisables était très limité. Il n'avait pas encore eut le temps de voir qu'elles étaient les plantes comestibles ici. Ils espéraient que la fièvre de sa nakama disparaissent rapidement. Il ne savait pas combien de temps il faudrait pour remettre en état le sous marin, ni même combien de temps il faudrait pour se rendre sur la prochaine île habitée.

 **POV Ruby**

Du sang, une odeur de métal et de mort. Une sensation d'étouffement. Ce visage en face de moi. Celui qui avait fait couler trop de sang. Je regardais autour de moi et vit mes nakamas, tous morts. Encore une fois, j'étais responsable. Cela ne pouvait être possible. Je me mis à hurler.

 **Fin POV Ruby**

Ruby se redressa et se mit à crier à se briser les cordes vocales. Au passage, elle arracha le masque et la perfusion. Tom tenta de la plaquer sur le lit.

\- Will, va vite chercher le capitaine.

\- Tout de suite.

\- Ruby, réveille-toi ! Calme-toi, tu te fais du mal en t'énervant ainsi.

Tom tenta de la calmer, mais rien ne semblait fonctionner. Law arriva au pas de course et lui injecta la dernière dose de morphine. Il fallut deux bonnes minutes avant qu'elle ne commence à se détendre. Le capitaine fit un signe à tous pour les laisser seuls. Il la prit dans ses bras, évitant de lui faire mal. Il vit les yeux de sa nakama reprendre de la couleur. Elle tenta de lutter contre le sommeil qui arrivait de nouveau.

\- Repose toi.

\- Ils sont où ? J'ai vu leur corps sans vie.

\- Chut. Tout le monde va bien et ils attendent tous que tu guérisses.

\- Il va revenir.

\- Personne ne reviendra te faire du mal. Dors maintenant, je reste près de toi.

Ruby sombra de nouveau dans l'inconscience. Law ne bougea pas pendant plusieurs heures, sa subalterne s'agrippant à lui. Seul Tom vint de temps en temps, voir si son capitaine avait besoin de quelque chose.

De leur côté, les pirates avaient rassemblé les morceaux d'épaves et les réparations étaient en cours.

\- Vous croyez qu'elle va vite se rétablir ? Demanda Sachi.

\- Mais oui, elle est forte et le capitaine et le meilleur médecin, intervint Penguin. Bientôt, elle sera parmi nous de nouveau pour rire.

\- Ouais, mais avec tout le sang qu'elle a perdu. Y en avait même dans le sous-marin.

\- C'est une battante. Il faut croire en elle. Elle nous a tous tirés hors de l'eau, malgré son état.

\- Ouais, t'as raison.

\- Il faudrait avoir remis en état le sous-marin avant son réveil, déclara Bepo. Désolé.

\- T'as raison Bepo, s'exclamèrent les deux autres.

Tous les pirates, qui étaient apte, travaillèrent d'arrache-pied pour remettre le navire en état. Il leur fallut deux jours entiers pour les réparations les plus urgentes. Durant ce temps-là, Tom était partie explorer la forêt avoisinante, afin de trouver des plantes pour soigner leur nakama qui n'avait toujours pas repris connaissance. Le capitaine lui avait annoncé que c'était dû à un traumatisme psychologique violent, sûrement son passé. La nouvelle avait rapidement fait le tour de l'équipage et à tour de rôle chacun venait la voir et lui parler, espérant une réaction.

Au bout d'une semaine, le sous-marin fut remis à l'eau et après avoir fait quelques provisions, l'équipage reprit la mer. Ruby avait été installée à l'infirmerie, un escargophone connecté en permanence à la chambre de Law, afin de réagir au moindre souci. Il espérait qu'ils arriveraient rapidement sans encombre à destination et qu'il pourrait alors réparer leur embarcation. De plus, il lui fallait refaire le plein de la pharmacie. Il n'avait presque plus rien et les rares plantes que Tom avait pu trouver n'était pas forcément utile pour le cas de Ruby. Son assistant en avait profité pour en collecter des non connues afin de pouvoir les étudier plus tard.

 **POV Ruby**

Je n'avais plus mal, mais mon corps ne bougeait pas. Je me sentais bien et je n'avais pas envie de bouger. Ma tête reposait sur mes genoux. Je me sentais à l'abri. Ici, j'étais sûre qu'il ne viendrait pas me chercher. Combien étaient morts par ma faute ? Je n'avais pas pu leur apporter mon aide. Je n'avais pas été d'une grande aide dans le sous-marin, comme sur mon île où je n'avais pas pu sauver ma famille, mes amis.

Au loin, des voix appelaient mon prénom. Mais laissez-moi ! Arrêtez de m'appeler ! Taisez-vous ! Pourquoi vous insistez à me parler ? Je ne vous ai rien demandé, alors fichez moi la paix. Je veux rester seule ! ce n'est pas compliqué à comprendre.

\- Sachi a encore plumé tout le monde aux cartes, tu aurais dû voir ça. Il faudrait que l'on aille tous les trois au casino pour se remplir les poches. Al a dit qu'il allait acheter des marrons à la prochaine escale. Tu voudras aller avec lui ? Il serait content. Duck essaye de réparer ton appareil à UV, mais il galère car la pièce principale est cassée et qu'il faut en racheter une.

Cette voix, je la connais. Qui est-il déjà ?

\- Bepo a proposé qu'on te couse sur mesure une combinaison avec le logo des Heart, mais le capitaine refuse qu'on prenne tes mensurations. Il n'y a que lui qui ait le droit. Tu en as de la chance.

Les Heart ? Bepo ? Mais oui, je l'ai connais. Ce sont mes nakamas. Ils seraient donc tous vivant ? Pourquoi me parlent-ils encore ? C'est pourtant ma faute, si on a échoué sur l'île. Alors pourquoi ?

Je sens quelque chose d'humide couler le long de mes joues.

 **Fin POV Ruby.**

\- Pour...quoi ?

\- Ruby ! Capitaine, Ruby se réveille ! Venez vite !


	17. souvenir d'une journée en enfer, P1

**Souvenir d'une journée en enfer, partie 1**

 **POV Law**

Enfin, la miss s'était réveillée ou était en phase de réveil. J'arrêtais aussitôt tout travail pour me rendre à son chevet. J'avais beaucoup de questions à lui poser, mais cela attendrait qu'elle soit en état pour la plupart. J'avais beau paraître froid et sadique, comme elle aimait me le dire régulièrement, elle était ma nakama et sa santé passait avant tout. La priorité était de voir si elle avait ou non des séquelles suite à son traumatisme crânien.

Une fois sur place, je vis Penguin serrant la main de Ruby, continuant de lui parler. Je pris le temps de poser mon Nodachi avant de demander à mon subalterne de quitter la pièce pour le moment. Je ne voulais pas que son réveil soit trop brusque et il fallait que je lui passe une batterie d'examen. Je m'approchais d'elle et constatais qu'elle était encore entre deux zones. Ses constantes étaient plutôt satisfaisantes, juste son cœur qui s'emballait par moment, dû sûrement à la reprise avec la réalité. Ses pupilles réagissaient déjà très bien avec la lumière.

\- Pour….quoi ? Entendis-je soudain de sa part.

Elle était donc à un stade avancé du réveil.

\- Pour le moment, ne te pose aucune question. Tout va bien, Ruby, lui annonçais-je.

Je lui fis passer le test de réaction musculaire. Il lui avait fallu quelques instants avant de serrer la main et de pousser cette dernière avec son pied. J'étais soulagé qu'elle n'ait pas de séquelles psychomotrices. Je notais tout dans son dossier. Elle allait en avoir encore pour quelques heures avant d'émerger complètement. Je décidais de lui poser pourtant quelques questions.

\- Ruby, je vais te poser deux, trois questions. Je ne te demande pas de parler, mais de me répondre par un clignement des yeux pour « oui » et un serrement de main pour « non ». As-tu compris ma demande ?

Un clignement.

\- Bien. Te souviens-tu ce qui s'est passé pendant la tempête ?

Je vis ses rétines se contracter, montrant un signe de réflexion avant de finalement cligner des yeux. Au moins, sa mémoire n'avait pas été touché.

\- As-tu amené sur la plage tous les membres de l'équipage ?

Un clignement

\- T'es-tu blessée en nous sauvant ?

Un serrement de la main.

Je continuais encore avec quelques questions, avant de la laisser se reposer. Le reste demandait qu'elle puisse parler normalement. Tout au long de cet interrogatoire, son esprit était plus réactif. Je lui fis boire quelques gorgées d'eau contenant de la camomille trouvé sur l'île, avant de la laisser un peu seule. Dans le couloir, je ne fus même pas étonné de voir une partie de l'équipage. Depuis leur réveil, ils s'inquiétaient tous et non pas que c'était une fille, mais parce qu'elle faisait partie de l'équipage. Ils seraient dans le même état pour chacun des membres blessés.

\- Elle a besoin de repos pour le moment. Al, il lui faut un plateau repas pour tout à l'heure, léger et facile à avaler.  
\- Je m'y colle, capitaine.

\- N'y allez pas tous pour le moment et évitez de la faire parler. Je repasserais la voir tout à l'heure.

Je me dirigeais vers la salle de navigation afin de faire le point avec Bepo.

 **Fin POV Law**

Il fallut trois jours au sous-marin avant d'arriver sur une île civilisée. Les dégâts étaient tellement conséquents que le capitaine des Heart décida de louer des chambres dans un hôtel. Comme à chaque fois, les membres d'équipage se répartirent par groupe de trois. Ruby se retrouva sans étonnement avec Law. Une fois hors du sous-marin, elle commença à rattraper des couleurs, à la grande joie de tous. Le soleil la réchauffait de l'intérieur.

Durant les trois jours précédant l'accostage, elle avait été obligée de garder le lit mais n'avait pas pu vraiment se reposer hormis la nuit, quand Law venait chasser les derniers visiteurs. Lui-même venait la voir trois à quatre fois dans la journée. Elle avait dû prendre sur elle pour patienter et obéir au médecin de bord. Quand ils arrivèrent, elle fut donc heureuse de pouvoir enfin se déplacer par ses propres moyens. Certes, sa blessure à l'abdomen mettait du temps à cicatriser, mais être le centre de toutes les intentions d'un équipage 100 % masculin pouvait très vite devenir un cauchemar. Grâce aux plantes qu'elle ingurgitait régulièrement, elle avait pu rester calme et ne pas faire de crise d'angoisse.

Bepo la porta jusqu'au quai, afin de lui éviter tout mouvement brusque. Ruby apprécia pleinement la sensation d'avoir les pieds sur la terre ferme. Elle suivit Law, Bepo, Sachi et Penguin jusqu'à leur nouveau lieu de résidence, le temps des réparations. Les garçons prirent leur temps pour se rendre à l'auberge, afin de ne pas l'épuiser et lui permettre de marcher sans aide. Cette fois, les chambres furent plus modestes, mais elles restaient agréables.

La Heart se retint de se laisser tomber sur le lit. Si sa blessure ne la tiraillait pas autant, elle l'aurait fait volontiers. Ses nakamas la laissèrent ici, le temps d'aller voir un atelier pour les réparations. Elle en profita pour prendre une bonne douche fraîche. Ils étaient sur une île estivale. La température était très agréable pour elle, mais elle en connaissait un à qui cela n'allait pas plaire longtemps. Après avoir enfilée un short et un débardeur, elle s'allongea sur l'un des deux lits de la pièce et rapidement sombra aux pays des rêves sous la brise légère qui lui chatouillait la nuque.

Inconsciemment, ses pensées s'envolèrent vers des souvenirs qu'elle voulait tellement oublier.

 **oOOooOOo**

Il fallut plus d'une heure à Law pour faire le point complet sur l'ensemble des travaux et négocier le montant des réparations. Il en avait profité pour modifier légèrement l'infirmerie. Quand il revint à l'hôtel, il vit le gérant se précipiter vers lui paniqué.

\- Monsieur, vous devez faire quelque chose. Votre petite amie ne répond pas et hurle depuis dix bonnes minutes. Elle va faire fuir la clientèle.

Sans attendre plus d'explication, il se dirigea en courant vers sa chambre et força la porte avant de la claquer au nez des curieux qui s'étaient attroupés. Il vit sa nakama se débattre comme si elle voulait échapper à quelque chose. Il la plaqua sans ménagement sous son propre poids pour mieux la maîtriser. Il remarqua au passage que son haut se teintait de rouge, signe évident qu'elle s'était réouverte la plaie. Il pesta en pensant qu'il aurait dû laisser un de ses nakamas en surveillance. C'était vrai que dans le sous-marin elle était rarement seule aussi longtemps.

\- Ruby, réveille-toi, ce n'est qu'un cauchemar.

\- Non, non, non, pas Azulys. Non ne la tuez pas !

\- Ruby, c'est moi, Law. Réveille-toi.

La miss ouvrit soudainement les yeux, la peur s'y reflétait. Law ne la lâcha pas du regard durant plusieurs minutes. Il ne dit rien et la laissa reprendre lentement pied avec la réalité. Quand il sentit le corps de sa nakama se détendre, il la relâcha légèrement, mais garda sa position.

\- Je crois qu'il est temps qu'on ait notre petite conversation et tu ne pourras pas te défiler cette fois-ci.

\- Je.. Je n'ai rien à dire. C'était juste un cauchemar.

\- Vraiment ! Qui est donc cette Azulys ?

Il vit la miss pâlir à l'entente de ce prénom et Law sourit, car elle venait de se vendre toute seule.

\- Je suppose que cela a un rapport avec le massacre sur ton île.

\- Non, je ne veux pas en parler. Je ne veux pas revivre ça.

\- Tu le revis pourtant la nuit ou lors d'un événement déclencheur. Si tu veux de l'aide alors je dois savoir.

Ruby regarda son capitaine quelques instants.

\- Tu es lourd, tu m'écrases.

\- Ne te défile pas.

\- Laisse-moi au moins m'asseoir, ça va être long, dit-elle dans un murmure.

\- Très bien, j'ai toute la soirée.

Ruby se mit assise en tailleur au milieu du lit, grimaçant légèrement à l'inconfort de sa blessure. Elle serra contre elle, son oreiller et inspira profondément, la faisant grimacer un peu plus.

-Mais avant laisse-moi voir ta blessure avant. Ton haut est rouge.

Elle se rallongea et laissa son supérieur l'examiner. Ce dernier fut plutôt soulagé de voir que les points étaient toujours en place. Toutefois, il y avait la présence vers le milieu de la blessure, un début d'infection. Il nettoya la zone putride et lui donna des antibiotiques.

-Bien, maintenant je t'écoute.

 **oOOooOOo**

 **Flash back**

Célestia, île céleste, il y a un an et demi.

\- Azulys, attends-moi, tu vas trop vite.

\- Dépêche-toi ou je te laisse ici. Je veux explorer l'épave avant qu'elle ne retombe dans la mer bleue.

\- Maméré nous a pourtant fermement interdit d'y aller. C'est dangereux.

\- Tu n'es qu'une trouillarde Ruby. Tu n'avais qu'à rester à la maison. Je n'ai besoin de personne pour y aller. Je suis plus grande que toi.

\- Non je ne suis pas une trouillarde.

Les deux filles courraient à travers la forêt, jusqu'à arriver au bord de leur île.

\- Elle est là, regarde ! Elle est gigantesque, s'écria l'aînée.

Azulys et Ruby n'avaient qu'un an d'écart. La première était l'aînée, des cheveux rouges toujours en chignon alors que la deuxième laissait ses cheveux roses voler au vent. C'était la seule chose qui les distinguait ? Leurs yeux, quant à eux avaient capturé le ciel à leur naissance. Leur caractère bien qu'opposé, se complétait. Bien que plus jeune, Ruby était la plus réfléchit des deux soeurs alors que la rouge était intrépide et ne rêvait que d'aventures.

Les deux filles s'arrêtèrent au pied de l'épave. Elles l'admirèrent un moment avant d'entreprendre son exploration, malgré l'interdiction. Le bois craqué, signe de sa vétusté. Une odeur de moisissure flottait dans l'air, les faisant grimacer. Il n'y avait plus âme qui vive à l'intérieur depuis au moins quarante ans. Les gens qui avaient voyagé à bord n'avaient pas survécu à l'ascension. Mais jusqu'à aujourd'hui, personne n'avait visité le navire venant de la mer bleue. Les habitants disaient que les gens d'en bas étaient maudits et ressemblaient aux monstres que l'on trouvait dans leurs légendes. Cela n'avait pourtant pas découragé Azulys, au contraire. Ruby l'avait suivi par curiosité mais aussi pour veiller sur elle.

Elles étaient à présent à l'intérieur du bateau et faisaient le tour de chaque pièce, dénichant des trésors. Petit à petit, Ruby s'était prise au jeu de l'exploration.

\- Azulys, Azulys, j'ai trouvé un coffre, s'écria-t-elle soudainement.

\- Ramène le dehors, on regardera notre butin dès qu'on aura fini de faire le tour. Je suis sûre qu'il y a encore plein de choses à découvrir.

La rose acquiesça et déposa son butin sur la rive. Pendant presque une heure, elles retournèrent la moindre pièce. Un beau petit monticule d'objets en tout genre s'était formé dehors. Malheureusement, elles ne pouvaient pas tout prendre. Leur cachette était trop petite pour tout ranger. S'installant pour voir le résultat de leurs investigations, elles firent l'inventaire de leur butin. Elles avaient trouvé entre autres, des pièces, bracelets et de nombreux livres, plus ou moins en bon état, ainsi que le coffret. Les deux filles se mirent côte à côte avant d'ouvrir la boîte dont la serrure céda facilement dû à la rouille. La stupéfaction se lut sur leur visage quand elles découvrirent le contenu.

\- Tu crois que cela se mange ? Demanda Azulys.

\- Possible, ils ont beaucoup de choses bizarres dans le monde de la mer bleue.

\- Oui mais depuis le temps qu'il est là.

\- Il doit coûter cher et il être très rare pour être dans un coffre.

\- J'ai une idée. On le coupe et on en mange chacun un morceau.

\- On pourrait être malade.

\- Mais non, ne t'inquiète pas Ruby. Pour le moment, on va ramener notre trésor dans notre cachette. Si on s'absente trop longtemps, Les parents vont se poser des questions.

\- Oui, il vaut mieux. Je ne veux pas que papa voit que je lui ai désobéi.

\- Ce serait bien que tu vives par toi-même, au lieu d'être la fille sainte nitouche.

\- C'est plutôt toi qui devrais arrêter de te rebeller et obéir un peu aux parents. Ils veulent que tu aies un bel avenir.

\- Me parle pas que de me marier à un homme que je n'aime pas soit un super avenir. Moi ce que je veux, c'est descendre sur la mer bleue et découvrir le monde.

\- Tu sais que cela est interdit. Tu pourrais même mourir avant d'y arriver en bas. Et surtout, tu ne pourrais jamais revenir. Il est déjà difficile de venir jusqu'ici, mais tu serais bannie à vie de Célestia. On ne doit pas se mélanger avec les habitants de la mer bleue

\- C'est un risque, que je suis prête à courir. Pourquoi nous interdire de vivre libre ? En plus pour descendre, il y a le passage à l'autre bout de la forêt. Il descend jusqu'à une île de la mer bleue.

\- On est libre. Ils veulent juste nous protéger. Pourquoi penses-tu tout si négativement ?

\- T'es trop jeune encore Ruby. Un jour, tu me comprendras. Allez, on se dépêche.

Elles prirent leur trésor et firent le détour à leur cachette. Durant le trajet, aucune ne parla. Ruby faisait tourner leur discussion dans sa tête. Ce genre de conversation était quotidien depuis plusieurs mois. Sa soeur avait changé du jour au lendemain en revenant d'une escapade et en apprenant qu'elle allait être mariée à un homme qui avait plus de trente ans d'écart avec elle. Inquiète pour elle, la rose avait décidé depuis de la suivre pour veiller, malgré son jeune âge, sur sa soeur. Elles déposèrent tout sous un nuage prédécoupé.

Azulys cacha sous sa robe un des livres avant de rentrer chez elles où leurs parents devaient les attendre pour le dîner.

Le soir, après-manger, les filles se réfugièrent dans leur chambre commune. L'aînée sortit le livre préalablement caché sous le lit. Une fois allongées sur le ventre l'une en face de l'autre, l'ouvrage entre elles, l'aînée l'ouvrit afin de commencer leur lecture. C'était la seule chose en commun avec les habitants de Célestia, même si la langue avait évolué pour les gens de la mer bleue.

Azulys commença la lecture. Il s'agissait d'un livre racontant le voyage à travers le monde d'un explorateur. L'aînée lut quelques pages avant de refermer l'histoire, voyant sa soeur endormie sur le sol. Une fois remis à sa place, elle souleva tant bien que mal Ruby pour la coucher dans son lit.

En pleine nuit, un grondement sinistre, suivit d'un tremblement de terre retentit sur tout Célestia. Les deux soeurs se réveillèrent en hurlant.

\- Restez calme, les filles. Ce n'est que le Knock-up-stream, intervint leur père.

Malgré le but rassurant des paroles, toute la famille sortit de la maison, comme la plupart des habitants de l'île. Ce phénomène se déroulait deux fois dans l'année. Mais cette fois-ci, cela semblait plus intense. La population se rassembla sur la grande place pendant plus d'une heure avant de finalement aller se recoucher.

Le lendemain matin, l'événement de la nuit, n'était plus qu'un mauvais souvenir et la vie reprit son cours normal. Personne ne parla du Knock-up-stream. Azulys et Ruby partirent dès le matin vers leur cachette afin de procéder à la dégustation du fruit qu'elles avaient découverte et de lire les autres livres. Une fois sur place, la rose sortit le fruit de son coffret et à 'aide d'un couteau le coupa en deux parts égales.

\- A trois on le mange, indiqua Azulys.

\- OK

\- Un

\- Deux

\- Trois, finirent-elles par dire ensemble.

Elles avalèrent d'un coup le fruit. Le goût était horrible. Azulys courut recracher le morceau qu'elle avait dans sa bouche, tandis que Ruby mangea toute sa part, malgré l'horreur du goût.

Derrière elles, des bruits de pas et des voix graves se firent entendre.

\- Finalement, l'île est habitée.


	18. souvenir d'une journée en enfer, P2

**Souvenir d'une journée en enfer, partie 2**

Ruby et Azulys se retournèrent en même temps et pâlirent. Devant eux, se trouvaient une dizaine d'individus.

\- Ruby, ce sont…

\- Des hommes de la mer bleue, termina la rose.

\- Le capitaine va être content de savoir qu'il y a de la vie. Dites-moi, vous deux, où se trouve votre village.

Les deux filles se rapprochèrent l'une de l'autre et se prirent la main, effrayé de voir pour la première fois des hommes de la mer bleue. Par rapport à elles, ils ressemblaient à des géants des contes pour enfants et leurs cicatrices faisaient très peur. Au début, les sœurs semblaient indécises puis prises d'une impulsion commune et sans se parler, elles firent demi-tour et se mirent à courir afin de fuir et de donner l'alerte

\- Merde, les gamines se font la malle. Kaï et Seth, rattrapez-les ou le capitaine va nous faire la peau.

\- Tout de suite.

Les deux hommes se lancèrent à la poursuite des filles. Ils ne mirent pas longtemps pour les rattraper et les saisir par le col de leur haut.

\- Lâchez nous ! Cria Azulys en se débattant.

\- La ferme, femelle, lui ordonna l'homme qui la maintenait.

\- Hé Kaï, si on s'amusait un peu avec elle ? Elles sont jeunes et sûrement personne ne les a goûtés.

\- Dis pas de conneries, Seth. Si on les touche avant le capitaine, il nous étripera.

Ruby, de son côté, essayait aussi de se défaire de la prise de son geôlier. Soudain, des lianes sortirent des mains de la rose pour entourer l'homme qui la retenait. L'étau se resserra autour de la gorge de ce dernier qui n'eut d'autres choix que de la lâcher qui malgré le choc en profita pour aider sa sœur et s'enfuir. Elles coururent jusqu'à être complètement essoufflées.

\- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Demanda l'aînée tout en essayant de reprendre son souffle. C'était quoi ce qui est sortie de tes bras ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais même pas ce qui est sortie de mes bras et comment cela a pu sortir. Cela me fait peur.

\- En tout cas, cela nous a permis de fuir. Je suis sûre qu'il y a une explication à ce que tu as fait. Mais il faudra attendre un peu pour avoir les réponses.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire maintenant, Azulys ?

\- Il faut qu'on prévienne tout le monde avant qu'ils ne découvrent le village. Tu arriveras à me suivre ?

\- Oui ne t'en fais pas. Allons-y, il faut se dépêcher. Il est peut-être trop tard. Les deux hommes parlaient qu'il y en avait d'autres comme eux.

Ruby et Azulys repartir en courant jusqu'au village. En y arrivant, elles ne virent personne dans les rues, alors que d'habitude, c'étaient très animés.

\- Ruby, tu vas jusqu'à la maison et tu préviens les parents.

\- Et toi ? Tu vas faire quoi ?

\- Je vais chercher le gardien et sonner la cloche. On se retrouve dans trente minutes ici. Mais surtout reste cachée. On ne sait pas combien ils sont et leur réelles intentions.

\- Sois prudente toi aussi.

\- Ne t'en fais pas pour moi.

Les filles se séparèrent et partirent dans une direction différente. Par rapport aux hommes de la mer bleue, elles étaient en terrain connue et de ce fait elles connaissaient les endroits où elles pouvaient passer et se cacher pour ne pas se faire prendre. Mais cette fois, ce n'était pas pour échapper à leurs parents.

Ruby passa par des chemins détournés qu'elle et sa sœur étaient donc les seules à connaître. Elle arriva rapidement chez elle, mais se stoppa net en voyant que la porte de la maison avait été réduite en morceaux. Une drôle de sensation qu'elle ne connaissait pas encore, l'envahit. Elle avait un mauvais pressentiment et son corps réagissait bizarrement. Elle sentait des perles de sueur couler dans son dos, son coeur battre à tout rompre et son corps trembleur de peur. Cette dernière sensation l'empêchait même de faire tout mouvement.

Il lui fallut plusieurs minutes avant d'aller vers la maison. Une fois à l'intérieur, elle constata que toutes les pièces avaient été retournées. Les meubles étaient brisés et les débris jonchaient le sol.

\- Maman, papa, finit-elle par dire, une boule d'angoisse coincée dans sa gorge.

Prudemment, elle fit le tour des pièces, mais ne les trouva pas. Peut-être s'étaient-ils cachés. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Elle resta un moment immobile parmi les souvenirs en miettes. Un bruit de détonation la fit sursauter. Elle quitta précipitamment la maison et retourna vers le village, d'où venait le bruit. Plus d'une fois, elle tomba au sol. Ses genoux étaient écorchés, mais elle s'en foutait. Elle ne ralentit qu'à l'approche du village. Longeant les maisons, elle arriva près de la place et se figea d'effroi. Tout le monde était regroupé, entouré par des hommes armés. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent en voyant à l'écart une femme étendu dans une mare rouge. Elle ne bougeait plus. Elle ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un cri d'effroi.

\- Hé, il y a encore quelqu'un en liberté.

Ruby plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche, mais il était déjà trop tard, ils l'avaient déjà repéré. Faisant demi-tour pour fuir, elle percuta quelqu'un et se retrouva sur les fesses.

\- Tiens donc, qui voilà. Comme on se retrouve sale petite garce. Cette fois, tu ne m'auras pas.

Il la saisit par les ailes ce qui lui arracha un cri de douleur. Elle sentit juste après du froid autour de son poignet et une grande fatigue la submergea.

\- Bien maintenant, je suis sûr que tu ne pourras plus te servir de ton pouvoir. Capitaine, regardez ce que j'ai trouvé. C'est elle qui a fait la peau à Seth.

\- Amène la moi. Je vais m'occuper d'elle personnellement. Trouvez l'autre gamine pendant ce temps. Elle ne doit pas être très loin.

\- Laissez ma fille, s'écria une femme, le désespoir dans la voix. Ce n'est qu'une enfant.

\- Oh ! Comme c'est intéressant. Vous deux, amenez les parents de la gamine par là et tenez les en joue. Je viens d'avoir une idée. Toi la gamine, avec l'autre vous m'avez mis en rogne. Et quand je suis dans cet état-là, je dois passer mes nerfs sur quelque chose. Tu vas donc subir mon courroux.

\- Lâchez moi, espèce de maboule, s'insurgea Azulys, elle aussi capturée et traînée au même endroit où se trouvaient ses parents.

Le capitaine s'approcha de l'aînée et lui assena un coup du revers de la main, la sonnant quelques instants. Un filet de sang s'écoula le long de sa lèvre. Ruby regardait la scène, horrifiée, et n'ayant plus la force de crier.

\- Bien, maintenant, commençons les réjouissances, lança le capitaine.

Tirant sans ménagement Ruby jusqu'à sa famille, il la maintint à genoux devant lui.

\- Regarde bien comment je punis les gamines comme toi.

Il prit un pistolet, l'arma et le braqua sur sa sœur. Une détonation se fit entendre. Pour Ruby, la scène se passa au ralentit. Tout d'abord la détonation, puis le corps de sa sœur qui partit en arrière le regard effaré ; une mare de sang qui se forma sous la rouge. Enfin le cri de souffrance qui s'échappa de sa gorge.

\- AZULYSSSS !

Près d'elle, le capitaine riait à gorge déployée avant de braquer son arme cette fois sur les parents qui subirent le même sort. Le corps de la rose était tétanisé comme si le temps s'était arrêté pour elle. Ce qui s'était passé, semblait totalement irréel. Cela ne pouvait pas être vrai. Elle devait faire un cauchemar. Soudain une voix se fit entendre contre son oreille, la sortant de sa torpeur.

\- Souviens toi à jamais du nom de celui qui aura brisé ta misérable vie d'insecte. Je suis le grand Erwan le tortionnaire.

Une douleur effroyable, un cri sans voix avant que Ruby ne s'effondre à son tour, inerte.

 **oOOooOOo**

-Je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis restée inconsciente, mais quand je me suis réveillée, il n'y avait plus une seule trace des habitants à part un tas de corps calcinés. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il m'a laissé en vie. Peut-être pensait-il que j'allais tôt ou tard mourir de mes blessures.

Instinctivement, Ruby avait resserré ses bras autour de ses genoux. Son regard était vide. Elle sentit soudainement, une chaleur l'enveloppant. Des larmes commencèrent à couler de ses yeux sans pouvoir arrêter le flot qui augmentait. Aucun mot ne fut échangé pendant plusieurs minutes. Dehors, la nuit était tombée depuis un moment.

\- Chacun à ses démons à combattre, Ruby. Ton passé ne peut pas disparaître, mais on peut t'aider à vivre avec. Ta vengeance, on t'aidera à l'accomplir.

Les larmes commencèrent à se tarir lentement, mais aucun des deux ne bougea. Law sentit un poids contre lui et sourit.

\- On ne s'endort pas, miss. Il est temps d'aller dîner et je voudrais connaître la fin.

\- Je ne dors pas et tu en sais assez pour le moment.

\- J'arriverais à connaître le fin mot, tôt ou tard.

Law aida Ruby à se lever et une fois présentable sans plus aucune trace de larmes, ils descendirent manger. Tout l'équipage était déjà à table.

\- Il était temps, vous deux, Sachi et Penguin étaient en train de se faire des films, annonça Al d'entrée de jeu.

\- Mais ils ne sont pas bien, s'insurgea Ruby. Comme s'il pouvait y avoir quelque chose entre moi et ce psychopathe.

\- Je crois avoir mal entendu, miss. Tu peux répéter ?

Une aura meurtrière entourait le capitaine des Heart. La rose fila en quatrième vitesse et s'installa près de Bepo, lui lançant un regard suppliant. Le dîner se passa dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Personne ne remarqua que leur nakama avait pleuré juste avant. Une fois restaurée, tout le monde se retrouva dans le grand salon. Certains draguèrent des filles, d'autres jouaient aux cartes. Ruby, quant à elle, avait réussi à se dégotter des feuilles et s'était mise à l'écart pour crayonner. Elle finit par retourner dans sa chambre quand ses yeux commencèrent à se fermer tout seul.

En entrant dans la pièce, elle entendit le bruit de la douche, lui signalant que son colocataire était présent. Elle profita alors pour se changer rapidement. Une fois déshabillée, elle commença à enfiler son long tee-shirt. Elle sentit de la résistance la faisant sursauter.

\- Pas tout de suite, miss. Je dois changer ton pansement pour la nuit.

\- Ne me fait pas peur comme ça !

\- Ne me donne pas d'ordre, je pourrais me fâcher, lui susurra-t-il à l'oreille, la faisant frissonner. Allonge-toi sur le dos que je puisse voir la plaie.

A contrecœur, elle obéit, mais en s'allongeant, elle remarqua que Law n'était vêtu que d'un boxer. Elle vira aussitôt au rouge pivoine. Le capitaine, voyant sa réaction laissa échapper un sourire. Il découpa le bandage qui cachait le pansement. La blessure n'avait pas saigné à nouveau, mais restait douloureuse en voyant la grimace qu'elle faisait quand il appuya légèrement dessus. Ses mains s'égarèrent plus loin sur la peau. Ruby avait les yeux fermés et serrait les lèvres. En voyant cela, Law eut soudainement envie de la taquiner un peu, afin de voir combien de temps elle pouvait résister à ce petit jeu. Il commença donc avec des effleurements à redessiner les contours de sa subordonnée. C'était impressionnant comme elle pouvait paraître si innocente en cet instant tout en contournant le nouveau pansement. Il se pencha pour poser sa bouche contre son oreille.

\- Détends toi, ce n'est pas si désagréable. Apprécie ce moment.

\- Hum, hum, lui répondit-elle en secouant la tête négativement.

\- Tu ne sais pas que tu loupes pourtant, rajoute-t-il en continuant sa douce torture.

Voyant qu'elle ne céderait pas si facilement, il arrêta, mais se promit de persévérer, surtout qu'elle n'était pas insensible à sa personne. Bientôt se serait-elle qui viendrait le supplier.

\- Allez, c'est fini. Rhabille toi et au lit.

\- Espèce de sale pervers.

\- Non, juste humain. Bonne nuit miss.

\- Mauvaise nuit, capitaine.

Law sourit tout en éteignant la lumière immédiatement. Elle avait l'impression que la peau que son capitaine avait touchée, la brûlait. Mais pas une brûlure douloureuse, non, c'était une autre sensation mais elle n'arrivait pas à savoir ce que s'était exactement. Elle tendit l'oreille et constata que son colocataire dormait déjà par sa respiration régulière. Elle était donc tranquille pour la nuit. Glissant ses mains sous les couvertures, elle refit le tracer que Law avait effectué quelques minutes avant. Elle frissonna et par mégarde, laissa échapper un petit bruit. Sans avoir le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait elle se retrouva dans le lit de son supérieur, qui l'entoura de ses bras et la plaqua contre lui.

\- Ne serais-tu pas la perverse au final dans toute cette histoire, miss ?

\- Je ne le suis pas. Tu te fais des films.

\- Vraiment ? Je pourrais alors vérifier que je me trompe, juste en allant voir ici, dit-il en appuyant les doigts de sa main droite contre l'intimité de la jeune fille. J'ai bien l'impression que c'est humide. Tu me donnes des envies de te faire beaucoup de choses, tu sais. Mais ces derniers jours on étaient épuisant. On verra ça demain. Par contre tu dors avec moi. Je veux être sûr que tu ne reprennes pas tes attouchements sans que je ne puisse voir le spectacle. Maintenant dors.

L'une des mains de Law remonta jusqu'à la nuque de la miss et avec son pouce fit de petits cercles qui eurent pour effet immédiat de la détendre. Quelques minutes après, il l'entendit respirer lentement, signe qu'elle dormait enfin. Il la rejoignit au bout d'un long moment. Cette nuit-là, ni l'un, ni l'autre ne fut rattrapé par ses propres cauchemars.


	19. la promesse d'un équipage

**18\. La promesse d'un équipage**

 **POV Ruby**

Chaleur. C'était la première chose que je ressentis dans mon état de demi-sommeil. Je me sentais tellement bien que je n'avais pas envie de bouger. C'était la première fois que j'avais l'impression d'être apaisée et sereine depuis que j'avais perdu tous mes êtres chers. Mon esprit était léger et mon corps reposé. Je n'avais pas envie de réfléchir à quoi que ce soit. Je préférais plutôt rester là, à profiter de cette chaleur, de ce cœur qui battait calmement contre mon oreille, de ces mains qui m'entouraient dans un cocon protecteur, de…..

Soudain mon propre cœur sembla s'arrêter de battre et mon souffle se coupa. Mon cerveau commença à se remettre en marche et les souvenirs de la veille me revinrent en mémoire. Je n'osais pas bouger. La honte de m'être fait prendre comme une débutante hier, me fit virer au rouge. Je ne pouvais pas le voir, car je n'osais pas ouvrir les yeux, mais je sentais mes joues chauffer. Je n'arrivais pas à croire que j'avais réussi à dormir contre mon capitaine. C'était une chose qui me paraissait irréel. Je ne pouvais pas le cadrer, alors comment j'avais réussi à tenir plusieurs heures ?

Hier soir, il n'avait pas été cet être qui prenait un malin plaisir à torturer psychologiquement la pauvre fille que j'étais. Il m'avait écouté raconter cette terrible journée qui hantait toutes mes nuits. Il m'avait ensuite entouré de ces bras avant de me troubler par ces gestes. Ah oui, cela me revenait maintenant, il n'avait pas tenue très longtemps au final. Avant cette fois de se mettre à me tripoter. Bon cela n'avait pas été si désagréable, mais quand même. Je n'ai jamais dit que j'étais d'accord avec ce qu'il faisait. Son comportement si changeant avec moi, me perturbait énormément.

\- Pense à respirer, Miss, sinon je serais obligé de te faire du bouche à bouche pour te réanimer. Quoique cela ne me déplairait pas.

\- Non !

 **POV Law**

J'avais senti une différence depuis quelques minutes, signe qu'elle se réveillait lentement. Je l'avais observé une partie de la nuit avant de sombrer dans mes propres rêves. Cela faisait une bonne heure que j'étais réveillé, mais je n'avais pas eu envie de la réveiller tout de suite. Elle était encore en convalescence et à chaque heure de sommeil était bénéfique pour sa guérison.

Endormie, elle était une tout autre personne et semblait si fragile, alors que réveillée, elle était rebelle et suicidaire par sa témérité. Les souvenirs de Ruby avaient fait ressurgir les miens. Elle n'échappait pas à la règle d'avoir un lourd fardeau à porter. Son passé était tout aussi tragique que le miens au final. C'était peut-être la raison qui me poussait à vouloir absolument à l'aider. Dans un sens nos quêtes respectives étaient similaires. Mais ça, je n'allais pas lui dire de sitôt. Je ne pouvais pas la mêler à cela comme tout mon équipage. Au départ c'était peut-être ce que je voulais, mais aujourd'hui, la situation avait changé et je m'étais attaché à chacun de mes nakamas. Ils étaient pour moi une famille de sustitution.

Alors que mon esprit était en pleine réflexion, je la sentis se blottir un plus contre moi. Le souffle chaud que j'appréciais sur mon torse s'était arrêté. Elle avait dû sûrement se reconnecter avec la réalité et devait être réveillée. J'eus une envie soudaine de la taquiner un peu.

 **Fin POV**

En ouvrant les yeux, Ruby voulut s'extirper rapidement du cocon et mettre une certaine distance entre le capitaine et elle, mais deux bras la maintinrent en place.

\- Pas la peine de paniquer, tu vas finir à terre et te faire plus de mal qu'autre chose.

Il patienta quelques minutes qu'elle se calme avant de la lâcher. Elle se redressa lentement et se retrouva à quatre pattes sur le lit sous la couette, les cheveux en bataille. Elle se retourna pour se retrouver enfin assise. Law l'avait regardé se retenant de rire. Il la trouvait mignonne sous son air sauvage.

\- Il est quelle heure ?

\- Un peu plus de dix heure.

\- Quoi ! Déjà ! Mais pour…

\- Tu avais besoin et tu as encore besoin de repos, lui dit-il en ayant mis un doigt sur sa bouche. De toute façon, on est coincé le temps des réparations ici.

\- Oui, mais les autres ?

\- Ils font sûrement comme nous, ils se reposent. Les derniers jours été durs pour tous. Si tu es en forme, tu vas t'habiller puis on ira peut-être manger un bout. Je commence à avoir un peu faim et toi tu dois te remplumer.

Avant qu'elle ait le temps de répondre, son estomac la devança. Elle se leva donc, et après avoir fouillé dans son sac pour trouver une tenue, se dirigea dans la salle de bains. Elle se regarda dans la glace. Quelque chose l'interpella dans son cou. Elle posa les doigts dessus avant de réaliser ce que cela était.

\- Trafalgar Law, t'es un homme mort !

Le chirurgien ne put s'empêcher de rire en l'entendant parler. Il descendit au salon une fois habillée, préférant attendre sa nakama en bas. Il ne fallut guère de dix minutes avant de la voir descendre comme une furie. Elle s'arrêta net quand elle vit que la plupart de ses nakamas étaient là.

\- Te voilà enfin, Ruby, s'exclama Penguin. On se demandait si le capitaine ne t'avait pas séquestré.

\- Il ne manquerait plus que cela.

\- Tu es malade ?

\- Non pourquoi ? Je vais très bien.

\- Alors pourquoi t'as une écharpe autour de ton cou ?

\- C'est à cause de ce… dit-elle, avant de s'arrêter. J'ai un torticolis.

\- Ah ça ce n'est pas cool, commenta Sachi. Mais tu as raison, il faut chauffer la zone pour que cela se décoince rapidement.

Elle finit par s'asseoir près des deux inséparable qui lui servirent le petit déjeuner afin, selon eux, la ménager un peu. Law, tout en mangeant, observait la scène qui mettait mal à l'aise, la rose, qui était le centre de toutes les intentions. Ruby, quant à elle, soupirait en remarquant qu'elle s'était trompée en pensant que toute cette attention serait retombée maintenant. Elle aurait tellement aimé redevenir un fantôme.

Une fois tout le monde rassasié, Law organisa une petite réunion afin d'expliquer le déroulement du séjour. L'équipage sauta de joie de savoir qu'il allait rester deux semaines sur l'île. Le chirurgien imposa tout de même une journée de recherches d'informations afin que leur séjour se passe sans mauvaise surprise. Ruby fut légèrement déçue quand il lui annonça qu'elle allait devoir rester à l'auberge encore deux jours, afin de terminer sa convalescence. Toutefois, c'était sans compter sur ses nakamas qui se proposèrent de rester avec elle.

Bepo fut le premier à rester près d'elle, tandis que Law, Penguin et Sachi partirent en quête d'informations. Al s'était éclipsé rapidement afin de faire un tour au marché du coin. Après avoir pris les feuilles restantes et les crayons, Ruby redescendit au salon où le second de l'équipage s'était installé pour faire la sieste. Elle s'assit à une table et se mit à crayonner, laissant son esprit vagabonder.

Le crayon glissait sur le papier avec une très grande facilité. Les contours d'un paysage prenaient rapidement forme. Puis au fur et à mesure, des personnes avec des ailes apparurent sur le devant.

 **oOOooOOo**

Après un rapide passage au chantier, pour discuter des derniers détails, Law et son groupe se rendirent sur les quais afin d'en savoir un peu plus sur l'île où ils avaient atterri. Comme d'habitude les dockers étaient les plus bavards. Il apprit ainsi que la Marine avait sa base pas très loin et qu'il leur faudrait dix jours pour recharger le log. Une fois cela fait, il se balada en ville avant de s'arrêter dans un bar, afin d'écouter un peu ce qui se disait.

\- Dites capitaine, Ruby a l'air d'aller mieux. Enfin je veux dire, ses traits son moins tirés je trouve, commenta Sachi.

\- Elle a un poids en moins sur les épaules ou en tout cas moins lourd à porter.

\- Ah, elle s'est enfin ouverte ! Intervint Penguin.

\- N'espérez même pas connaître le contenu de notre discussion. Je vous rappelle le secret professionnel.

\- Est ce que cela se vaut, vu que tu es pirate ?

\- Voudrais-tu que j'aille lui parler de ta phobie ?

\- Ah, non, non, non. Il y a assez de monde au courant déjà, répondit aussitôt Penguin.

\- Ce serait trop drôle. Je suis sûr qu'après elle te verrait autrement.

\- Je peux aussi lui parler de choses tout aussi embarrassantes sur toi Sachi.

\- Non c'est bon. Elle viendra nous en parler d'elle même, si elle en a envie.

\- Tu as tout compris. Mais elle a déjà fait un grand pas. L'épreuve que l'équipage a surmontée l'a dans un sens aidé.

\- Mais j'y pense, maintenant. Comment ça va se passer quand on reprendra la mer ? Demanda Penguin.

\- Ben, comme d'habitude. Tu poses de drôle de questions.

\- Mais non Sachi, je parle de la claustrophobie de Ruby.

\- Tu demandes bien. Je suis en train de réfléchir encore. Mais le naufrage n'a pas forcément aidé. Pour le moment, elle n'a pas fait de crise parce qu'elle était shootée par les calmants.

\- Je sais moi ! S'exclama Penguin. Il suffira de l'emmener un peu tous les jours à l'intérieur du sous-marin en attendant le départ. On restera un peu plus à chaque fois.

\- C'est une idée, mais le sous-marin ne sera pas remis à l'eau avant une semaine.

\- Moi je sais. Il faut lui montrer que nous, on n'a pas peur d'y retourner.

\- Pour cela, il faudrait qu'elle nous fasse confiance à 100 % ce qui est loin d'être le cas.

\- On a quinze jours pour la convaincre et il ne faut pas oublier que si elle ne nous faisait pas confiance, elle ne nous aurait pas sauvé.

\- Ce n'est pas faut.

Law réfléchissait aux dires de ses deux nakamas. Bien sûr, il avait songé à ce problème qui n'était pas vraiment pratique pour naviguer avec le sous-marin pour ne pas dire incompatible. Mais hier, il avait fait d'énormes progrès, car elle ne s'était pas braqué et avait enfin confié son secret. Le but maintenant était de ne pas repartir en arrière.

Les trois hommes burent tranquillement leur bière, écoutant d'une oreille les conversations autour d'eux.

 **oOOooOOo**

Al et Duck étaient parties flâner le long des boutiques spécialisées. Pour le cuistot de l'équipage, il se renseignait sur les produits locaux. Il recherchait aussi un met qui plairait à la miss. C'était pour lui sa façon de la remercier. Il savait que chacun voulait à sa façon la remercier pour ce qu'elle avait fait. Ce n'était pas rien, elle leur avait sauvé la vie au péril de la sienne. Ils en avaient discuté entre eux quand elle était enfermée avec leur capitaine. Même ceux qui étaient retissant à son intégration, maintenant voyaient sous un autre œil, la céleste.

Le bricoleur de l'équipage trouva rapidement le magasin qui était pour lui la caverne d'Ali Baba. Pendant que le cuistot attendait à l'extérieur, Duck déambulait dans les rayons, remplissant le panier, d'outils, de vis, d'écrous, de plaques et autres matériels dont il allait avoir besoin. Quand il en ressortit, il était bien chargé.

Un peu plus loin, les rôles s'inversèrent et Al se fit réellement plaisir. Les deux hommes retournèrent à l'auberge. Ils montèrent dans la chambre qu'ils partageaient. Duck se mit tout de suite au travail, tandis qu'Al se rendit dans les cuisines, un sachet dans les mains.

 **oOOooOOo**

Après le déjeuner, Ruby retourna dans la chambre afin de pouvoir se reposer un peu. Ces cicatrices dans le dos la tiraillaient de plus en plus. Elle grimaça en voyant les deux bosses distinctes. Cela la faisait de plus en plus ressembler à un bossu. Préférant ne pas fouiller dans les affaires de son capitaine et de s'attirer ses foudres, elle préféra s'allonger. Il lui fallut plusieurs minutes pour trouver une position confortable. Elle avait même fini par prendre les oreillers de Law pour se faire un cocon.

Quand ce dernier revint à l'hôtel, il tiqua en voyant Bepo seul. Il demanda aussitôt à son second où se trouvait leur nakama et fut rassuré de la savoir ici. Il resta un peu avec le mink avant de monter et de voir sa nakama. Il sourit en la voyant en boule, mais le perdit aussi vite en la voyant grimacer. Il posa ses affaires sur le lit avant de prendre son sac médical. Il en sortit une fiole et une seringue qu'il remplit. Délicatement, il lui prit le bras accessible et lui injecta le contenu. Elle se raidit légèrement avant de se détendre. Le produit agit en quelques minutes et le visage paru plus serein. Il décida de profiter du calme du moment pour se reposer un peu aussi. En tant normal, les heures de sommeil étaient très courtes, et là, il en ressentait le contre-coup. Il s'allongea sur son lit et s'endormit rapidement malgré qu'il n'ait pas d'oreiller.

Il se réveilla au moment où le soleil se couchait. Il se sentait vraiment reposé. Il entendait l'eau couler dans la salle de bains. Il laissa échapper un soupir. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas dormi si longtemps et surtout qu'il ne s'était pas réveillé quand elle s'était levée. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas. Il se relâchait. Il finit par se lever à son tour et se dirigea vers la salle de bains. Il aperçut l'ombre de la miss derrière le rideau de douche. Il fut tenté de la rejoindre, mais se retint pour le moment. Il savait que l'équipage préparait quelque chose pour la miss ce soir et il ne voulait pas être interrompu une fois lancée. Et il n'était pas sûr qu'elle soit vraiment partante pour l'instant.

Au moment de quitter la pièce, le rideau se tira et Ruby apparut complètement nue devant lui. Le visage de la rose se figea, trop surprise. Puis soudain, elle saisit le rideau de douche pour en faire un rempart entre eux.

\- Non mais, tu n'es pas bien d'être là à me mater, sale pervers.

\- Comme s'il y avait quelque chose à voir que je n'aurais pas déjà vu, miss. Tu mettais trop de temps et j'avais besoin du lavabo.

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, il lui envoya sa serviette qu'elle attrapa et emballa aussitôt son corps.

Ruby patienta quelques minutes avant de quitter la douche et de s'habiller rapidement. Quand elle regagna la chambre, elle lui lança un regard incendiaire avant de lui tourner le dos pour ranger ses affaires. À ce moment-là, quelque chose dans le dos de sa nakama attira son attention, mais il n'eut pas le temps de lui poser la question que quelqu'un toquer à la porte.

\- Entrez.

\- Capitaine, tout le monde vous attend en bas.

\- On arrive Bepo.

\- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Demanda la rose.

\- Me regarde pas comme ça, je n'en sais pas plus que toi. On ferait mieux d'y aller, où ils vont se poser des questions. Ils veulent sûrement manger et n'aiment pas attendre.

Law ferma la marche du trio. Arrivée en bas, Ruby fut étonnée de voir tout l'équipage, debout, formant un demi-cercle. Le second les rejoignit.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Vous en faites de drôles de tête.

\- Ben voilà, on voulait… Démarra Sachi

\- Te remercier comme il se doit, continua Penguin

\- On te doit d'être encore en vie, termina Al.

\- Mais j'ai rien fais.

\- Tu nous as tous sorti de l'eau, malgré tes propres blessures, ce n'est pas rien, renchérit Duck.

\- Pour le moment, on ne peut te remercier de cette façon, mais le jour où tu auras besoin d'aide, tu pourras compter sur nous, rajouta Bepo.

Ruby resta sans mot, devant la déclaration de l'équipage.

\- Bon je suppose qu'on est là pour faire la fête, intervint Law.

\- Ouais, s'exclama tout l'équipage.


	20. les sentiments de Ruby

**Les sentiments de Ruby**

Les pirates entraînèrent leur nakama dans la pièce qui avait été réaménagée pour la soirée. Al avait envahi la cuisine une bonne partie de l'après-midi afin de sortir un véritable banquet. Comme à chaque fois, chacun avait de quoi régaler ces papilles. Les bonnes vieilles habitudes reprirent et Ruby se retrouva assise entre Sachi et Penguin. Elle rigola avec chacun d'eux, tout en discutant et dégustant des pâtisseries aux marrons. Pour une fois, le capitaine des Heart ne fit aucune remarque quant à tous ces plats non équilibrés. La bonne ambiance d'avant le naufrage était enfin de retour pour son plus grand plaisir et il aurait largement le temps après de les remettre sur le bon chemin.

Au bout d'un moment, une file indienne de Heart se fit derrière Ruby. Elle se retourna, ne comprenant pas ce qu'ils faisaient. Le premier lui tendit un paquet. Elle le prit et l'ouvrit, intriguée. Ce qu'elle y trouva la laissa sans voix.

\- Ça te plaît ? Demanda son nakama.

\- Euh, c'est la combinaison de l'équipage !

\- Oui, on l'a fait adapter à toi, et en plus à l'arrière il y a pour que tes ailes sortent de la tenue. Le capitaine nous a dit qu'elles repoussaient. Comme ça, tu ne pourras plus dire que tu ne peux pas rester.

\- Merci beaucoup, dit-elle émue par le geste, mais un peu sceptique car ce n'était pas sa tenue favorite, ni même une couleur qu'elle aimait vraiment.

\- à mon tour maintenant.

\- Non à moi.

Les Heart commencèrent à se chamailler pour savoir qui allait donner le cadeau suivant. Ruby ne réussit pas non à les calmer. Ce fut Law qui dut intervenir pour remettre tout le monde dans le rang. En plus de la combinaison, elle reçut deux paires de chaussures, des crayons et des blocs à dessin, un sac de marron et tous pleins de choses qui lui seraient utiles pour continuer l'aventure.

La soirée continua assez tard ou assez tôt suivant le point de vue. Law, pour une fois, resta jusqu'au moment où sa nakama remonta dans leur chambre. Il se retint de rire en la voyant se tenir au mur pour être sûre de marcher droit. Elle n'avait vraiment pas l'habitude de boire de l'alcool. Ils finirent par arriver dans la chambre. Law ferma à clefs afin de ne pas être dérangé par un nakama qui ne saurait plus où se trouve sa propre chambre. Il posa son Nodachi près de la tête du lit et ôta son sweat.

De son côté, Ruby, se déshabillait complètement, oubliant même la présence du brun dans la pièce. Ce dernier ne se gêna pas de profiter du spectacle.

\- Tout à l'heure, tu hurlais que j'étais un pervers et maintenant tu te mets à nue devant moi. Je te rappelle, miss Ruby, que je ne suis qu'un homme.

\- Je suis fatiguée, hic. Mais n'en profite pas pour te rincer l'œil. Hic.

\- Je ne vais pas me gêner, surtout que la vue n'est pas désagréable du tout, lui dit-il en se rapprochant d'elle.

Sans même demander sa permission, il l'entoura de ses bras et la plaqua contre son torse. Aussitôt, la rose vira au rouge.

\- Je crois me souvenir qu'on devait faire certaines choses ensemble, Ruby, lui susurra-t-il à l'oreille.

\- Non, non, tu dois faire erreur.

\- Je ne crois pas, non. J'ai envie de caresser chaque parcelle de ta peau

\- Tu es saoul.

\- Pas le moins du monde. Mais je n'ai pas oublié ton petit gémissement d'hier soir quand tu te touchais là, dit-il en lui caressant le ventre, puis là, en descendant plus bas.

Ruby se mit à frissonner sous les attentions de Law. Elle tentait de résister, mais plus il effleurait sa peau et plus sa résolution fondait comme neige au soleil. Elle sentit le souffle chaud sur sa nuque. Il mettait vraiment sa résistance à rude épreuve. Elle finit par laisser échapper un gémissement ce qui fit sourire le chirurgien. Law avait une très bonne méthode pour la dégriser. Ses quelques réticences à aller si loin avec sa nakama, alors qu'elle était ivre, s'envolèrent rapidement. Elle avait peut-être raison et il avait sûrement trop bu. Toutefois, lui n'oublierait pas leur soirée.

\- Alors Miss. Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas.

\- C'est de ta faute. Tu m'empêches de réfléchir correctement.

\- Vraiment ! Alors je vais continuer à te faire perdre la tête, lui répondit-il tout en l'embrassant dans la nuque.

Petit à petit, il les fit reculer jusqu'à son lit avant de pivoter pour la faire s'asseoir. Il la poussa afin qu'elle s'allonge et la surplomba. Un sourire étirait le coin de sa bouche. Mais pour une fois, ce n'était pas ce sourire sadique qu'il affichait quotidiennement. Ruby crut y déceler du désir et de la passion. Il se mit à détailler son amante des yeux et cette dernière se mit à rougir de plus belle. Elle tenta de se cacher mais Law l'en empêcha en bloquant ses mains. Il approcha lentement son visage de celui de la rose. La distance entre leurs lèvres était quasiment nulle. Il effleura les deux pétales rose à plusieurs reprises, approfondissant un peu plus à chaque passage.

D'abord surprise par ce contact, elle se retrouva vite frustrée par cet échange trop court à son goût. Quand elle le sentit s'éloigner une troisième fois, elle redressa la tête et suivit ses lèvres, attrapant celle du bas avec ses dents. Son amant la regarda avant de cette fois l'embrasser franchement. De sa langue, il quémanda l'accès à sa bouche. Dans un pur réflexe, elle lui donna. Il partit alors en exploration. Il trouva sa consœur et rapidement un ballet endiablé s'ensuivit. À un moment, il dut y mettre fin, afin qu'ils puissent reprendre leur respiration.

\- N'oublie pas de respirer par le nez, Ruby. Sinon je devrais vraiment te réanimer alors que nous ne faisons que commencer.

\- Tais toi, tu gâches tout.

\- Ne me donne pas d'ordre, même en privé, lui dit-il avant de lui mordre le lobe de l'oreille.

\- Hum.

Law était fier d'avoir trouvé l'un des points sensible de son amante. Il avait hâte de découvrir les autres. Sa bouche se déplaça le long de la mâchoire, puis descendit sur la gorge. Il continua son exploration avec celle-ci jusqu'à arriver à la belle et généreuse poitrine. Il s'arrêta un moment, le temps de la découvrir. Avec une main, il caressa l'un des seins et avec sa bouche, il lécha, mordilla et suça l'autre.

De son côté, Ruby ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Son corps entier était en ébullition. Le traitement que Law lui infligeait, n'était pas douloureux au contraire. Mais elle sentait qu'il manquait quelque chose. Elle voulait plus. Elle commença à se tortiller et ses mains atterrirent sur le torse tatoué. Sous ses doigts elle pouvait sentir les muscles parfaitement sculptés. Elle les redessina du bout des doigts.

Le capitaine des Heart apprécia l'initiative de son amante. Même s'il la sentait hésitante, elle le découvrait timidement. Il glissa une main entre leur corps et descendit plus bas, ne s'arrêtant qu'une fois arrivée à la bordure de la culotte. Il joua un moment avec l'élastique avant de descendre le sous vêtement. Aussitôt, son amante se tendit et elle resserra les jambes. Il arrêta son geste et se redressa afin de voir le visage de la rose. Il vit qu'elle n'était pas encore prête pour aller plus loin. Il remonta sa main vers le visage de son amante.

\- Je n'irais pas plus loin ce soir, Ruby. Ouvre les yeux et regarde-moi. Tu n'as pas à avoir peur. Je n'irais pas contre ta volonté.

\- Désolée, répondit-elle d'une voix cassée.

\- Hé miss, t'as pas à être désolée. On va y aller doucement et petit à petit. C'est moi qui devrait l'être pour tenter de profiter de toi, alors que tu n'es pas en état. Je vais attendre patiemment que tu viennes à moi.

Law continua à lui caresser la joue et à surveiller ses réactions jusqu'à ce qu'elle se calme et se détende enfin. Puis voyant que cela allait mieux, se leva et prit le tee-shirt qui lui servait de pyjama et l'aida à l'enfiler, non sans jeter avant un œil à son dos. Il constata que les deux cicatrices étaient bien enflées. Il allait devoir procéder prochainement à un examen un peu plus poussé. Il tint à ce qu'elle dorme tout de même avec lui. Après avoir récupérer deux oreillers, ils se coucha et la colla contre lui.

 **oOOooOOo**

Le lendemain, la miss se réveilla seule dans le lit de son capitaine. La place était froide, il devait être partie depuis un moment. Elle se leva tout en repensant à la fin de soirée de la veille. Malgré la forte dose d'alcool ingurgitée, elle se rappelait de presque tout. Comment en étaient-ils arrivés là ? Non pas que cela lui avait déplu, bien au contraire. Mais en même temps, cela la perturbait. Tout le temps où Law la caressait et l'embrassait, elle n'avait pu penser clairement, son cerveau complètement embrumé par le plaisir ressentit. Elle se mit à rougir en y repensant.

Son regard tomba sur les cadeaux de ses nakamas. Elle repéra tout de suite la combinaison. Elle soupira en pensant que dorénavant, elle allait devoir porter cette tenue tous les jours. Elle qui aimait la couleur et changer de tenue selon son humeur du jour. Toutefois, avant de l'enfiler, elle mit au moins un tee-shirt. En-dessous. Au moment où elle ferma la tenue, trois coups retentirent à la porte.

\- C'est ouvert.

\- Salut Ruby. Bien dormi ?

\- Salut Tom. Oui ça va. J'ai enfin récupéré.

\- Tant mieux. L'uniforme des Heart te va vraiment très bien.

\- Merci. Tu cherches Law ? Il n'est pas ici.

\- Non, c'est lui qui m'envoie. Il m'a demandé de passer vers neuf heure si tu n'étais pas réveillée pour soigner ton dos.

\- Mon dos ? Mais je lui en ai même pas parlé.

\- Pas besoin de parler avec lui. Tu peux me montrer le souci que je m'en occupe. Comme ça, je te libère rapidement. Il y en a deux qui t'attendent pour passer la journée avec toi.

Ruby retira la combinaison et son tee-shirt. Tom palpa les deux cicatrices gonflées avant d'appliquer l'onguent que Law lui avait laissé. Il comprenait pourquoi sont capitaine voulait qu'il voie les blessures.

\- C'est douloureux comment ?

\- Cela dépend des moments. Des fois c'est supportable et d'autres fois, j'ai l'impression qu'on me taillade le dos. Je sais qu'hier, il m'a fallu un long moment pour trouver une position, me soulageant, même si ce n'est pas ça qui soulageait vraiment la douleur.

\- C'est très gonflé et rouge autour des cicatrices. C'est l'emplacement de tes ailes ?

\- Oui. Comment tu le sais ?

\- C'est dans ton dossier médical. N'oublie pas que je suis médecin en second. Je connais le dossier de chaque membre d'équipage par coeur.

\- Même celui du capitaine ?

\- Euh non. Celui-là n'existe pas.

\- Pourquoi ? Il tombe jamais malade ?

\- Je ne sais pas et je n'ai jamais demandé. J'ai fini, miss, tu peux te rhabiller. Tu devrais pouvoir passer une bonne journée, maintenant.

\- Merci beaucoup. Bon direction le petit dej'. À plus tard Tom.

\- A plus Ruby.

En arrivant au salon, elle trouva une bonne partie de ses nakamas. Tous apprécièrent qu'elle porte la combinaison. Une fois restaurée, Sachi et Penguin l'entraînèrent à l'extérieur de l'auberge. Elle se sentit revivre sous les rayons du soleil.

\- On va où les garçons ?

\- à la plage, lui répondit Penguin.

\- Tout le monde se rejoint là-bas pour y passer la journée, renchérit Sachi.

\- Super, bronzette en prospective.

\- Et surtout, tournoi de volley ! s'exclamèrent les deux inséparables.

\- C'est quoi ?

Sachi entra alors dans une très longue explication et Ruby se retrouva vite perdue. Penguin lui chuchota qu'elle comprendrait tout à l'heure. En arrivant sur la plage, ils trouvèrent une partie de l'équipage. Les autres devaient les rejoindre d'ici la fin de matinée. En attendant, les présents se prélassaient sur le sable. La rose avait noué le haut de la combinaison autour de la taille, afin de faire bronzer ses bras. Elle était stupéfaite de ne pas avoir si chaud à l'intérieur. Ce qui dans un sens la rassurait. Penguin, lui expliqua alors que les combinaisons étaient toutes thermorégulatrices et cela leur permettait de ne pas avoir trop chaud en été ni trop froid en hivers, tant que les températures n'étaient pas extrêmes.

Al arriva avec Duck sur les coups de onze heure avec le déjeuner. Le cuistot avait préparé des sandwichs pour l'équipage et un panier spécial pour Law. Ce dernier arriva pile pour le pique-nique.

\- Dis Bepo, pourquoi Law ne mange pas comme nous ?

\- Il n'aime pas le pain, désolé ?

\- Quelque chose ne va pas, miss ? Demanda le capitaine.

\- Euh rien, rien du tout. Tout va bien.

\- Vraiment. Peut-être devrais-je demander à Bepo.

\- Non, c'est bon. Je demandais juste pourquoi tu ne mangeais pas comme nous.

\- Serais-tu jalouse ?

\- Il ne manquerait plus que ça. J'adore les sandwichs.

\- J'espère que ta curiosité a été satisfaite.

\- Oui, oui, bougonna-t-elle.

Le reste du déjeuner se passa en silence. Après s'être restauré, des équipes de deux furent formées pour le tournoi. Comme à leur habitude, Sachi et Penguin se mirent ensemble, ainsi que Duck et Al et Bepo et Tom. Ruby n'eut pas le choix que de se mettre avec le chirurgien. Ce dernier procéda au tirage au sort des différents matchs. Il rappela rapidement les règles. La rose fut contente de ne pas être au premier match, afin de voir comment cela se déroulait. Elle fut stupéfaite de la puissance que mettait ses nakamas. Elle n'était pas sûre de rivaliser avec eux.

\- Vous êtes sûr que ce n'est qu'un jeu ?

\- On s'inquiète, miss ?

\- Pas du tout. Je me renseigne juste avant que cela soit notre tour. Tu ne serais pas content si on perdait le premier match.

\- En effet, tu serais obligée d'endurer mille et une tortures ce soir.

\- Euh sans façon.

\- Tu es vraiment sûre ? Lui susurra-t-il à l'oreille.

Elle se mit à rougir, des images de la veille lui revenant en mémoire.

\- ça ne va pas Ruby ? Tu es toute rouge. Demanda Tom.

\- Non, non ne t'inquiète pas. Il fait juste chaud.

\- Ah je crois que c'est à nous, annonça Law.

L'équipe de Ruby affronta celle de Bepo. Rapidement elle se rendit compte que chacun utilisait sa méthode de combat. Bepo se servait des arts martiaux pour envoyer la balle comme un boulet de canon. Law l'intercepta avec sa room et se fut Tom qui se la prit en pleine tête. Les échanges étaient rapides et violents. Ruby décida d'utiliser alors son fruit du démon. Elle créa de grandes lianes qui prirent la forme d'une main et renvoya la balle dans le camp adverse. Son équipe finit par gagner le premier match.

L'après-midi se déroula dans la joie de ces échanges. Mais au final, l'équipe de Ruby perdit au quatrième match. Cette dernière était trop épuisée. Elle alla se mettre à l'ombre et fut rejoint par son coéquipier. Ce dernier l'attira et la força à poser sa tête sur ses cuisses. Les mouvements circulèrent qu'il fit avec l'une de ses mains sur sa tête la détendirent et elle s'endormit.


	21. Law tombe malade

**Law tombe malade**

Durant le reste du séjour, Ruby discuta énormément avec ses nakamas et en particulier Tom. Ce dernier fut ravi quand elle lui demanda de lui apprendre ce qu'il savait des plantes médicinales. Il lui apprit ainsi les noms, les caractéristiques et les propriétés d'au moins une trentaine de plantes. Une fois qu'elle en connaissait suffisamment sur l'une d'elle, elle tentait de la reproduire. Tom de son côté, après quelques analyses, retrouva les propriétés de celle-ci et il en profita pour faire le plein, n'ayant pas tout trouvé sur l'île.

Quand elle ne parlait pas avec le doc en second, elle participait aux entraînements avec Sachi et Bepo. Ils lui apprenaient à sa battre aux corps à corps. Le soir, une fois dans la chambre, elle passait du temps avec Law qui ne se laissait pas de parcourir le corps de celle-ci sans jamais aller jusqu'au bout, cette dernière n'était pas encore prête et il respectait son choix.

Depuis qu'elle s'était enfin ouverte, en partie à lui, il avait noté un réel changement et une intégration plus sincère dans l'équipage. De plus, elle ne le fuyait plus comme au début. Il fallait dire que sa méthode plus intime avait porté ses fruits. Il ne parlait pas de sentiment, ni même qu'ils sortaient ensemble. Law avait dit que chacun était libre de ses fréquentations tant que cela ne nuisait pas à l'équipage. Peu après avoir dit cela, il avait pensé le contraire, car il n'appréciait pas l'idée qu'elle aille voir ailleurs.

Le dernier jour fut consacré au remplissage des cales, réapprovisionnement de l'infirmerie et au rangement des cabines. Celle de Law avait subi de légères modifications afin que Ruby puisse ranger ses affaires. Son ancienne chambre servait dorénavant de bureau et de salle UV pour la miss lors des longues plongées. Duck avait même amélioré le système en formant une cabine afin qu'elle ne soit pas forcément dérangée par tout l'équipage qui pourrait venir voir le capitaine. De plus, elle avait dorénavant le choix entre s'allonger ou rester assise, la diffusion se faisant de part et d'autre de la cabine.

Le matin du départ, Ruby fut réveillée la première, pour une fois. Une boule d'angoisse s'était formée la veille et était toujours présente. Certes, elle avait fait plusieurs allers-retours dans le sous-marin depuis sa remise à l'eau, mais dans quelques heures, il serait immergé et la peur de se noyer avait refait surface. Elle n'osait pas bouger, car elle savait que Law avait le sommeil plutôt léger. Elle s'en était rendue compte car plus d'une fois, il l'avait réconforté quand elle faisait un cauchemar

\- Miss, arrête de t'agiter comme un asticot, entendit-elle soudainement.

\- Désolée, mais je voudrais me lever.

\- Il n'est même pas six heure, donc non.

\- Mais Law, s'il te plaît.

\- Non, si tu te lèves, je devrais aussi me lever, et j'ai envie de profiter de ces derniers instants de calme.

\- Oui mais j'ai plus envie de dormir moi.

\- On peut faire autre chose, si tu veux.

\- Non, espèce de pervers.

\- Dommage, on aurait pu faire des tas de choses, je ne manquais pas d'idées.

\- Je n'en doute pas. On est obligé de reprendre la mer aujourd'hui ?

\- Oui, on a que trop traîné ici. Nous avons encore beaucoup de chemin à faire.

Il la serra un peu plus contre lui.

\- Je sais pourquoi tu veux retarder le départ, mais je t'assure que le sous-marin est sûr. Il a été remis en état et amélioré. Tu n'as rien à craindre à son bord.

\- T'avais déjà dit ça la dernière fois.

\- Je n'avais pas prévu que l'on subirait une tempête d'une telle ampleur. Maintenant, je prendrais d'autres dispositions.

\- ça ne me rassure pas pour autant.

\- Dis-toi qu'on a tous vécu la même chose et pourtant tu es la seule à refuser de retourner à bord.

Law sentit malgré ses yeux fermés que sa nakama avait pris son air boudeur. Elle devait être à bout d'argument.

Il était neuf heure, quand tous les pirates se rassemblèrent dans le hall d'accueil pour se rendre au sous-marin. À part Ruby, ils étaient tous surexcités de reprendre la mer.

\- Les filles vont me manquer, s'apitoya tout de même Sachi

\- Attention notre Casanova déprime, commenta Penguin.

\- Ne dis pas ça comme si on n'avait pas de fille dans l'équipage, prévint Duck. On a la plus belle plante de Grand Line.

\- Ouais, mais c'est la chasse privée du capitaine. Et puis, c'est comme une petite sœur. Bon c'est vrai, elle est plutôt bien foutue.

\- Sachi, j'espère que tu ne parles pas de moi, répondit Ruby une aura menaçante l'entourant.

\- Mais pas du tout, je parlais d'une fille de l'île.

\- Penguin, il parle de laquelle ?

\- Je ne sais pas, j'ai arrêté de compter à la troisième.

\- Je te plains d'avoir à supporter ça tous les soirs.

\- Hé, ne le plaint pas. Il participe aussi.

\- Quoi ! Mais vous êtes pire que le capitaine. Pour intégrer l'équipage fallait avoir marqué « Pervers en rut » sur le CV.

\- Ne me mets pas dans le même sac qu'eux.

\- Mouais, mais bon. Vous faites quoi ? Un concours à chaque escale ? C'est pour ça que le soir, je vous voyais quasiment jamais.

\- On profite de la beauté humaine, ce n'est pas pareille.

\- Ben pour moi si.

\- Tu devrais essayer, répliqua Penguin.

\- Non merci, sans façon. J'ai assez avec…. Dit-elle avant de se stopper.

\- Ah ! Tu as quelqu'un en vue ? Demanda Sachi.

\- Euh, non, non. Je voulais dire que je me suffis à moi-même.

\- Tu ne sais pas ce que tu loupes.

\- Sachi et Penguin.

\- Oui capitaine !

-Est-ce vraiment une conversation à tenir avec une fille ?

\- Désolés capitaine, nous ne voulions pas la choquer, s'excusèrent-ils en chœur.

Ils finirent par arriver devant le sous-marin. Elle ne voulait absolument pas monter à bord. Law s'en rendant compte utilisa sa room et envoya la miss directement dans leur cabine.

\- Pas sûr qu'elle apprécie, capitaine, commenta Penguin.

\- Je n'avais pas envie que l'on s'éternise pendant des heures. On a encore une longue route. Et le débat serait stérile.

Tout l'équipage monta à bord du sous-marin et chacun se dirigea à son poste. Ceux qui passèrent près des cabines, entendirent leur nakama cogner contre la porte de la cabine qu'elle partageait avec Law et insulter ce dernier de tous les noms d'oiseaux qu'elle pouvait connaître. Cela promettait d'être explosif les prochains jours.

Law prit place dans la salle de pilotage sur son siège habituel. De là, il donna les instructions de navigation.

Le sous-marin quitta le port avant de s'enfoncer dans les profondeurs de l'océan. Tout le monde vaquait à ses occupations à bord comme s'il n'avait pas jeté l'ancre pendant une dizaine de jours. Sauf que maintenant, les machines étaient comme neuve et du coup les mécaniciens avaient moins de travail et ce n'était pas pour leur déplaire. Au contraire, leur travail se finissait du coup plus rapidement et ils avaient plus de temps pour jouer aux cartes, lire des magazines ou flemmarder sur l'un des nombreux canapés de la salle commune.

Law resta quelques heures dans la salle de pilotage avant de décider à faire un tour dans sa cabine, pour voir dans quel état était la miss et surtout de voir si la pièce était toujours entière. En arrivant dans le couloir, il n'entendit aucun bruit. Tendant l'oreille et restant sur ses gardes, il entrouvrit la porte, une fois déverrouillée. La miss s'était donnée à cœur joie et du rangement se profilait dans ses réflexions. Il aurait dû l'enfermer ailleurs. La cherchant du regard, il finit par trouver une masse recouverte de la couverture qui remuait par des soubresauts. Des petites plaintes s'en échappaient. Le capitaine des Heart se massa les tempes et respira profondément avant de se lancer dans un nouveau combat.

\- Tu t'es bien défoulée ? T'es calmée maintenant ?

\- …..

\- Sors de la couverture, Ruby.

\- ….

\- Si tu n'obéis pas immédiatement, tu vas le regretter.

\- (snif) m'en fou (snif), finit-il par entendre.

\- Ne me dis pas que tu as régressé au stade de gamine.

\- (snif) t'emmerde, méchant (snif), vilain pas beau.

\- OK, tu ne me laisses donc pas le choix.

Law posa son Nodachi et son chapeau nordique avant de se retourner vers la miss qui n'avait pas bougé. Il saisit la couverture et la tira d'un coup sec afin de faire sortir la miss de dessous. Ruby n'eut pas le choix que de la retenir.

\- Rends la moi !

\- Ne me donne pas d'ordre et bouge tes fesses. Tu as du rangement à faire.

Ruby leva la tête et lança un regard meurtrier à Law.

\- Je ne voulais pas monter et je te l'ai dit. Tu ne m'as pas écouté alors assume.

\- Et tu voulais continuer le voyage comment ?

\- Sur un vrai bateau, pas dans une boîte de conserve sous l'eau.

\- Jusque maintenant tu ne te plaignais pas trop.

\- C'était avant tout ça.

\- Écoute miss, le sous-marin a été remis en état et même amélioré. Ce qui s'est passé n'arrivera plus. Et tu n'es pas seule. Je commence à fatiguer de te le répéter depuis quelques jours.

\- J'veux sortir d'ici…. Je veux sortir d'ici….. Je veux sortir d'ici.

Ruby commença à se griffer les bras. Law soupira. Lui qui pensait qu'elle avait passé le cap de sa claustrophobie, finalement, tout était à refaire. Il décida de changer de méthode. Il saisit les bras de la miss et l'attira à lui. Avant qu'elle ne puisse réagir, captura ses lèvres. La rose se stoppa sur le coup et écarquilla les yeux. Elle s'attendait à beaucoup de choses sauf ça. Comme à chaque fois, il la prenait au dépourvu. Elle mit quelques instants avant de fermer les yeux et de répondre à Law en lui autorisant l'accès à sa bouche. Tout en le maudissant car il savait comment la faire plier depuis peu, elle apprécia la douceur de l'échange. Elle finit même par laisser échapper un gémissement. Elle s'accrocha au sweat du noiraud.

Law mit fin au baiser afin de reprendre son souffle.

\- Tricheur

\- Au grand mot les grands remèdes. Au moins t'es calmée.

\- Je te déteste quand même.

\- Mais oui, moi aussi je t'aime. Bon maintenant, debout et range ce capharnaüm, ou tu dormiras par terre ce soir et sans couverture.

Sur ses mots, Law reprit ses affaires et quitta la cabine pour aller au bureau. Il devait mettre à jour le journal de bord. Il ne revit pas la miss avant le dîner. Cette dernière passa l'après-midi complète à remettre tout en état.

Le soir après le dîner, la rose fit quelques parties de poker avec Sachi, Penguin et Duck. À un moment, Sachi proposa même de faire un strip poker. Ruby décida de décliner la proposition et préféra aller se coucher. Quand elle entra dans la cabine, le capitaine dormait déjà, la pièce était dans le noir. Elle se dirigea silencieusement dans la salle de bains afin de retirer sa combinaison. Dans la chambre à coucher, il faisait assez chaud pour dormir uniquement en tee-shirt. À peine se glissa-t-elle sous les draps, qu'elle sentit les bras puissant de Law l'attirer.

\- Je croyais que tu dormais.

\- Je ne dors pas sans ma bouillotte, je t'attendais.

\- C'est toi qui es une véritable bouillotte. T'as fait un sauna dans la chambre avant de te coucher ?

\- Non, c'est t'attendre qui m'a donné chaud.

\- Law, mais t'es ivre ! Dit-elle en tentant de se redresser pour le regarder.

\- Pas du tout.

Il lui fallait dix bonnes minutes pour se défaire de son capitaine qu'elle trouvait trop envahissante pour une fois. Une fois debout, elle utilisa son pouvoir pour appuyer sur l'interrupteur. Elle regarda ensuite le noiraud qui avait les yeux fermés. La respiration n'était pas normale et il ruisselait.

\- Ho merde, tu es vraiment malade ! Je fais quoi moi ? Hé Law, je dois faire quoi ? C'est toi le médecin.

Ruby faisait les cent pas dans la chambre jusqu'à ce qu'elle se rappelât que Tom était aussi médecin.

\- Tu ne bouges pas, je vais chercher Tom.

Elle partit aussitôt vers le salon. Ne le voyant pas, elle se dirigea vers la cabine de son nakama. Elle tambourina pendant deux minutes. Elle ne vit pas la porte s'ouvrir et son poing atterrit dans le visage de Tom. Elle se figea. Ce dernier se tenait le nez.

\- Aie. Fais gaffe, ça fait mal. Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

\- C'est Law. Il...il...il est malade.

\- Comment ça ? Je l'ai jamais vu malade. Tu en es sûre ?

\- Ben je sais pas, mais il divague et il est aussi chaud qu'une bouillotte.

\- Bon OK, il est malade. J'arrive, je vais prendre quelques trucs et je te rejoins. Toi pendant ce temps, va chercher Bepo et ramène le près du capitaine. Il le connait depuis plus longtemps que nous. Mais pas un mot aux autres.

\- Oui.

Ruby repartit dans l'autre sens. Le second des Heart suivit la miss sans poser la moindre question. En entrant dans la chambre, ils virent le capitaine grimacer et parler de façon incompréhensible. Quand Tom les rejoignit, il examina immédiatement le capitaine.

\- Il a une forte de fièvre, mais je ne vois pas ce qu'il a exactement. Peut-être du surmenage. Je vais lui administrer de quoi faire descendre la température, mais il va falloir veiller sur son état toute la nuit.

\- Je vais le faire. Il m'a déjà veillé quand j'étais au plus mal. Je lui dois bien ça.

\- Je reste aussi, intervint Bepo jusque-là muet.

\- Je serais dans ma cabine si cela ne va pas mieux. N'hésitez pas à me prévenir.

Ruby s'assit en tailleur sur le lit, observant son capitaine malade. Il semblait si fragile.

\- Ne t'en fait pas, ça ira mieux d'ici demain matin.

\- ça lui est déjà arrivé ?

\- Au début qu'on s'est connu, énormément. Il n'est pas malade. C'est juste ses démons qui refont surface de temps à autre. Comme toi ou moi qui avons les nôtres.

La rose finit par s'allonger et serrer contre sa poitrine l'une des mains de Law.


	22. interrogations

**Interrogations**

« Je vais le tuer. Je ne le laisserais pas m'humilier une fois de plus. Je m'en fous, qu'il soit le frère du boss. Je n'ai rien à perdre car bientôt je serais mort. »

….

« Pourquoi dis-tu cela ? Tu ne mourras pas, tu verras, je vais te trouver un moyen de te sauver. »

…

« Corazon ! »

Law se réveilla en sursaut, les yeux écarquillés. Il passa une main sur son visage trempé de sueurs et de larmes. Cela faisait longtemps que son passé n'était pas venu le hanter ainsi. Sa respiration était très rapide. Comme à chaque fois, cela le rendait faible et misérable. Il n'aimait pas ce sentiment d'impuissance.

\- Tiens capitaine, bois, cela te fera du bien, entendit-il.

\- Bepo ! Que fais-tu là ?

\- Ruby était très inquiète de te voir malade, alors elle est venue me chercher.

\- Où est-elle ?

\- Derrière toi. Elle a refusé de quitter la cabine. Cela ne fait qu'une demi-heure qu'elle s'est enfin endormie. Ça va mieux ?

\- Maintenant que je suis réveillé, oui.

\- Toujours ton passé ? Tu ne devrais pas trop de surmener. Cela le fait ressurgir à chaque fois.

Law ne répondit pas. Il n'en avait pas besoin. Bepo et lui se connaissaient depuis des années. Le Mink connaissait aussi son passé. Il l'avait rencontré peu de temps après le drame qui l'avait frappé. Dès le début, il s'était lié d'amitié avec son second et depuis ils étaient inséparables. Ce dernier se leva et se dirigea vers la porte, maintenant que son supérieur allait mieux.

\- Un jour, il faudra que tu lui parles de tes démons. Elle t'écoutera, tu sais.

\- Pas pour le moment, c'est trop tôt. Merci et bonne nuit Bepo.

\- Bonne nuit Law.

Une fois seul avec Ruby, il resta un long moment, perdu dans ses pensées. Il n'en sortit qu'au moment où il vit sa nakama se redresser tout en se frottant les yeux plein de sommeil.

\- C'est déjà le matin ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix endormie.

\- Non, rendors-toi.

\- Law ! Est-ce que ça va ? Tu as mal quelque part ? Tu veux….

Elle fut coupée par les lèvres du noiraud qui se posèrent sur les siennes. Quand il y mit fin, il posa son front contre le sien, une main caressant la peau douce de sa belle.

\- Je vais beaucoup mieux. Maintenant on se recouche et on se rendort ou alors je pourrais t'occuper à autre chose de tout aussi agréable, si cela n'est pas plus.

\- Est-ce que tu es sûr ? Demanda-t-elle en prenant son regard le plus sérieux et en posant ses lèvres sur le front de Law.

Ce dernier fut très surpris et pris de cours par le geste de sa nakama. Pour autant, il ne bougea pas et ne montra aucun signe de trouble. Elle resta ainsi quelques instants avant de s'éloigner. Son regard était tout à fait sérieux, quand elle croisa celui de son supérieur, malgré l'obscurité et il se retint d'éclater de rire.

\- Non, c'est bon, tu n'as plus de fièvre.

\- Et c'est comme ça que tu vérifies, si j'ai de la fièvre ?

\- Ben oui, ma mère faisait toujours comme ça.

\- Va peut-être falloir que je te donne quelques cours de médecine.

\- Non, c'est bon, j'ai déjà Tom qui me donne des cours sur les vertus thérapeutique des plantes.

\- Pourtant, je suis sûr que tu ferais une parfaite infirmière.

\- Jouer au docteur avec toi, me semble véritablement une très mauvaise idée.

\- On a qu'à tester.

\- J'accepte, uniquement si tu me dis ce qui t'a rendu comme ça.

Elle vit aussitôt le visage de Law se refermer.

\- Cela ne te concerne pas.

\- Pourquoi ? Parce que cela concerne ton passé ? Je t'ai bien raconté le mien.

\- Ne te mêle pas de mon passé, miss, ou tu pourrais le regretter amèrement, lui répondit-il en se levant pour quitter la chambre.

Il fit claquer la porte. Ruby en resta stoïque quelques instants avant de lancer l'oreiller contre la porte close. Elle avait fini par s'ouvrir à lui, mais apparemment ce n'était pas réciproque. Elle se laissa tomber en arrière et finit par se rendormir tout en maudissant son stupide capitaine.

 **oOOooOOo**

Law s'arrêta en cuisine pour se prendre un café avant de rejoindre la salle de commandement. Il y retrouva Sachi qui était de poste pour la nuit. Ce dernier ne posa pas de question sur la venue si tardive de son supérieur. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas de réponse. Le capitaine parlait peu en temps normal et encore moins quand il avait quelque chose qui le travaillait. Le mieux était de faire comme si tout allait bien.

Law prit place sur son siège habituel et regarda sur la carte la direction que le sous-marin suivait avec le logpose. Il avait trouvé cette carte lors de leur dernière escale. Elle était très utile pour eux se déplacer. Tout en faisant cela, il pensa à sa façon dont il avait rembarré sa nakama. Il n'avait pas été fin à la rejeter comme il avait fait. Bepo lui avait dit juste avant de se confier à elle, mais eu final, il n'avait fait que la rejeter alors qu'elle se faisait juste du souci pour lui. Mais c'était encore trop tôt pour qu'il se confie à elle. À part Bepo, personne ne connaissait son passé et ses réelles intentions. Son équipage le suivait sans se poser la moindre question. Pourquoi ne faisait-elle pas la même chose ? Pourquoi s'entêtait-elle à vouloir tout savoir ?

Le capitaine soupira devant toutes ses questions qui lui déclenchaient un sérieux mal de tête. Il tint compagnie à Sachi jusqu'au petit matin où le relève le remplaça. Les deux hommes allèrent prendre leur petit déjeuner. Son nakama partit rapidement se coucher, la fatigue le submergeant. Law, quant à lui, partit à son bureau afin de lire tranquillement l'un des nombreux livres qu'il avait acquis. La sieste allait attendre encore un moment.

 **oOOooOOo**

Ruby se réveilla seule dans le lit. Elle tâta la place à côté d'elle et constata qu'elle était froide et qu'il n'était donc pas revenu se coucher. Super, la journée commençait vraiment de la pire des façons. Elle souffla un bon coup et se leva. Jetant un œil au hublot, elle constata qu'ils avaient refait surface. Cela lui mit du baume au cœur. Au moins, elle ne resterait pas toute la journée enfermée dans la boîte métallique. Elle enfila rapidement son uniforme des Heart et rejoignit tout le monde au réfectoire.

En entrant dans la pièce commune, elle remarqua l'absence du capitaine. S'installant près de Bepo, elle se servit un grand bol de chocolat chaud, Al ayant réussi enfin à avoir l'autorisation d'en resservir au petit déjeuner.

\- Salut Ruby, lança Tom en s'asseyant à son tour. Comment va notre capitaine ?

\- Salut Tom. Je ne sais pas, on s'est disputé hier soir et il est partit de la chambre. Je ne les toujours pas vu, comme il n'est pas revenu de la nuit.

\- Sachi m'a dit que le capitaine lui avait tenu compagnie jusqu'à la relève, intervint Penguin. Il avait l'air contrarié. Tu lui as fait quelque chose ?

\- Moi ! Mais rien du tout. Il était malade hier soir. Dans la nuit, il s'est réveillé et je lui ai demandé ce qui n'allait pas et là il m'a envoyé balader et est partit en claquant la porte. Je dois m'occuper de mes affaires et pas des siennes.

\- Faut pas lui en vouloir. Le capitaine porte un très lourd fardeau, commença Bepo. Tout le monde sait sans savoir de quoi il s'agit exactement car il ne se confie jamais. On a tous décidé de lui faire confiance et le jour où il le décidera, il pourra se confier à nous, on ne le jugera nullement.

\- Oui, mais quand même. Moi j'ai dû lui raconter mon passé et pourtant cela ne m'enchantait pas le moins du monde. Alors je ne vois pas pourquoi c'est à sens unique.

\- Je suis sûr qu'il finira par te parler, renchérit Penguin. Après Bepo, tu es la seule personne à pouvoir fouler son domaine privé. Une autre faisait partie de l'équipage avant ta venue, il l'avait toujours fait dormir dans une cabine à part et jamais avec lui.

\- Je ne vois pas le rapport.

\- Tu verras. Laisse faire le temps. Bon après, ce n'est pas tout ça, mais si on ne se met pas au travail, il va être de mauvaise humeur.

Tout le monde partit à son poste aussitôt pour éviter le courroux de leur capitaine. Ruby regarda le tableau des tâches. Elle ragea quand elle vit que Law avait mis sa proposition en action. Elle allait devoir passer des heures à étudier les bases de la médecine. Déjà sur son île, elle n'aimait pas beaucoup l'école et dès qu'elle le pouvait, elle faisait l'école buissonnière, mais là dans le sous-marin, la fuite serait vaine. Après avoir pesté et maudit son supérieur, elle se rendit d'un pas traînant à l'infirmerie où l'attendait déjà Tom. Ce dernier l'accueillit chaleureusement.

\- J'ai vu avec notre capitaine ce matin. Je vais t'éviter l'ennui des livres de médecine et on va bosser sur la pratique.

\- Ce n'est pas mon truc la médecine.

\- Allez courage. Je suis sûr que cela te plaira. Je dois nettoyer les ustensiles. Tu vas m'aider et je vais t'expliquer leur utilisation. Tu as déjà quelques notions vu que l'on a vu ensemble la botanique.

\- Ça s'était bien.

\- Tu verras, ce sera tout aussi bien ce que l'on va faire.

\- De toute façon je n'ai pas le choix. Mais je n'ai jamais vu l'utilité de la vaisselle.

\- On a tous un minimum de connaissance obligatoire. Avec la pratique, tu y arriveras. Et pour la « vaisselle » comme tu dis, si tu soignes une personne avec des ustensiles sales, tu as de forte chance que le patient attrape une infection.

Les deux nakamas se mirent rapidement à la tâche. Tom prit le temps de tout expliquer, utilisant souvent des exemples qu'elle pouvait s'imaginer facilement. Durant quatre heures, pendant lesquelles ils ne s'arrêtèrent pas, Ruby posa mille et une questions. Ils ne remarquèrent pas le passage de Law dans le couloir qui les regarda faire quelques minutes, un sourire aux lèvres. Malgré sa réticence, elle acceptait et s'intéressait à son poste. Avec l'apprentissage et la pratique, elle deviendrait une très bonne aide pour toute l'équipe.

L'après-midi fut dédié à la détente pour tout le monde ou presque. Les pirates profitèrent du soleil et s'installèrent sur le pont pour tenter de pêcher, jouer aux cartes ou tout simplement se prélasser. Ruby resta moment avec tout le monde avant de finalement rentrer ce qui en étonna plus d'un, connaissant sa phobie d'être enfermée.

Elle se dirigea en premier lieu vers sa cabine afin de se changer. Elle enfila un short assez court et une brassière. Elle jeta un œil à ses cicatrices et ne put s'empêcher de grimacer. Elle avait de plus en plus mal et cela lui donnait vraiment un air de bossu. Se promettant de voir Tom à la fin de l'entraînement qu'elle voulait faire pour maîtriser un peu mieux son pouvoir, elle se rendit dans la salle d'entraînement qui était vide pour le moment. Elle s'installa au centre de la pièce et se concentra en fermant les yeux. Depuis plusieurs jours, elle réfléchissait à une nouvelle technique mais ne savait pas si cela était réalisable.

Elle se mit à visualiser dans son esprit ce qu'elle voulait faire. Pendant plus de cinq minutes, il ne se passa absolument rien. On aurait pu la prendre pour une statue. Puis des lianes sortirent finalement de ses mains et s'entrelacèrent. Au début, il n'y avait pas de forme précise. Puis petit à petit la forme d'un corps apparut. Plus elle se concentrait et plus les détails se dessinèrent sur le faux corps.

 **oOOooOOo**

Law intriguait que sa nakama retourne sans qu'on la force dans le sous-marin, se leva et la suivit discrètement. Il fut encore plus étonné de la voir se diriger au plus profond du sous-marin. Mais plus elle s'enfonçait dans l'obscurité et plus il l'entendait répéter « ce n'est que le noir, il n'y a pas de monstre ou d'ennemi. Il ne peut rien m'arriver ». Cela le fit sourire et il apprécia le combat intérieur pour dépasser sa peur. Il la vit entrer dans la salle d'entraînement et attendit quelques instants avant d'entrouvrir légèrement la porte. Law se demandait ce qu'elle pouvait bien faire au garde à vous au milieu de la pièce. Ce n'était pas la meilleure des positions pour faire du yoga.

Soudain, il vit ses lianes de combats sortir de ses mains. Ne comprenant pas ce qu'elle faisait au début, il écarquilla les yeux de surprise en voyant un clone de Ruby prendre forme. Alors c'était une nouvelle technique qu'elle voulait mettre en place. Quand le double fut totalement formé, il la vit ouvrir les yeux. Malheureusement, elle tomba à terre et le clone disparu.

Ruby était essoufflée et épuisée par tout cet effort fourni. Elle allait devoir travaillait sérieusement son endurance. Tentant de se relever, sa tête se mit à tourner et ce fut un voile noir qui s'abattit sur elle.

Le capitaine des Heart voyant sa subordonnée perdre connaissance, entra dans la pièce et s'agenouilla près d'elle afin de la soulever et de l'emmener dans leur cabine. Il en profita pour lui faire une nouvelle prise de sang afin de cataloguer sa nouvelle technique. La recouvrant afin qu'elle puisse se reposer, il se rendit à 'infirmerie pour analyser le nouvel échantillon. Une fois fait, il retourna dans la chambre afin d'attendre le réveil de la belle. Cette dernière mit plusieurs heures avant de refaire surface. L'heure du dîner approchait grandement.

Quand Ruby émergea de son sommeil, elle fut un peu désorientée, ne reconnaissant pas la salle d'entraînement.

\- Doucement, Ruby. Tu te trouves dans la chambre.

\- Comment ?

\- Je t'y aies déposé suite à ta perte de connaissance. J'ai quelques questions à te poser.

\- Oh non, je n'ai pas envie de te répondre.

\- Mais tu n'as pas le choix.

\- Tu refuses de répondre à mes questions, je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais moi me plier à ta volonté.

\- Peut-être parce que je suis ton capitaine et qu'il s'agit d'un ordre.

\- Tu réponds à une de mes questions et je réponds à une des tiennes. C'est ça ou rien. Tu me dis de te faire confiance, mais je ne peux pas l'accorder à quelqu'un que je ne connais pas.

Law réfléchit quelques instants avant de soupirer et d'accepter. Elle ne payait rien pour attendre et il se réserva le droit de ne pas répondre si cela devait réveiller de vieux démons.

\- J'accepte avec mes conditions et je commence ?

\- Très bien, lui répondit-elle en s'asseyant pour faire face à son capitaine.


	23. Le passé dévoilé

**Le passé dévoilé**

Les deux pirates se regardèrent un long moment sans dire le moindre mot. Law finit par rapprocher son siège du lit, pour être à une distance raisonnable, afin de sonder le regard de sa nakama pour détecter un éventuel mensonge même s'il doutait que cette fois, elle ne lui mente.

\- Bien, commençons. Comment te sens tu ?

\- Fatiguée, mais pas autant que lorsque j'utilise mon pouvoir à son maximum. Ta fièvre d'hier était-elle dû à ton passé ?

\- En effet. Peux-tu me décrire ce que tu as ressenti à partir du moment où les lianes sont sorties jusqu'au moment où tu as perdu connaissance ?

\- Alors j'ai fermé les yeux pour visualiser mes lianes prenant forme. Au départ l'image était plutôt flou, mais plus elles s'entremêlaient et plus cela prenait forme. Quand je suis arrivée au détail de mon clone, j'ai dû concentrer encore plus mon pouvoir. J'ai ressenti à ce moment-là comme un drainage de mes forces. J'ai rouvert mes yeux et j'ai été prise de vertiges et puis je me suis réveillée là. Est-ce que ton cauchemar remonte avant ou après ta rencontre avec Bepo ?

\- Avant, lui répondit-il sans rentrer dans les détails. Pourquoi veux-tu faire un clone ?

\- Pour devenir plus forte. Si j'arrive à maîtriser un clone, je pourrais attaquer un ennemi de deux côtés en même temps. Enfin c'est juste un test là, parce que pour le moment, je ne suis pas assez résistante. Tu viens d'où ?

\- Une île de North Blue.

\- North Blue ?

\- Tu as déjà posé ta question, à mon tour.

\- Mais ce n'est pas juste. Moi je te donne des réponses complètes et toi juste des morceaux.

\- On n'a jamais précisé sur la longueur de la réponse. Je t'en donne soit contente. Depuis quand t'entraînes-tu à faire un clone ?

\- Une semaine pas plus. Parle-moi de ta ville natale. Elle est comment ?

Elle vit le regard de Law se vider, montrant que de devoir en parler lui ravivait de trop douloureux souvenirs. Ruby regretta aussitôt sa curiosité. Elle voulait le connaître un peu plus mais pas le braquer. Elle l'entendit soupirer.

\- Vu ta question de tout à l'heure tu ne connais pas North Blue.

\- Euh non.

\- J'vais te faire un rapide topo. Donc le monde est divisé en quatre océans North Blue, West Blue, East Blue et South Blue. Les quatre mers sont séparées par Grand Line et Redline. Ma ville se trouvait donc sur une île de North Blue. Elle s'appelait Flevance, la ville blanche en raison d'un minerai que l'on extrayait à côté.

\- Cela devait être beau.

\- Je ne sais pas, je n'y ai jamais fait attention et c'est à cause de ce minerai que la ville fut détruite et tous les habitants massacrés.

\- Ah désolée.

\- Tu n'as pas à l'être, c'est le passé. Bon, c'est bon, j'ai tout ce que j'avais besoin et c'est l'heure d'aller manger.

\- Hé, mais moi j'avais encore des questions !

\- Il te faudra attendre une autre occasion.

\- Ce n'est pas juste.

\- Je sais, lui répondit-il en posant l'une de ses mains sur sa tête et la décoiffant. Habille-toi décemment avant qu'on aille manger, où j'ai peur de ne pas avoir assez de poche de sang en stock.

Elle réalisa qu'elle était toujours en tenue très courte et se mit à crier tout en tentant de cacher son corps, faisant rire Law.

\- Pas la peine de te cacher devant moi. Je te signale que je t'ai vu sous toutes les coutures.

\- Dis pas ça comme ça, on dirait un pervers.

\- Mais toujours en privé avec toi. Allez, dépêche-toi avant que je ne décide de te prendre en plat principal.

\- Tu n'oserais pas quand même ?

\- Tu veux vraiment savoir ?

\- Euh non…. Pas du tout. Je meurs de faim pour le moment, répondit-elle en se levant rapidement pour enfiler la combinaison.

Comme à chaque repas, la bonne ambiance régnait. Toutefois, une fois qu'il fut terminé, Ruby n'eut pas le choix que de suivre Law. Ce dernier voulait qu'elle passe une demi-heure sous les lampes pendant que lui notait les dernières informations concernant sa nakama. Elle prit place sans rechigner et le capitaine démarra la procédure. Il s'installa à son bureau et sortit le dossier de la Miss. Prit d'une subite impulsion, il se mit à lui parler.

\- Je ne rentrerais pas dans les grandes explications du comment j'ai survécu à l'anéantissement de ma ville, mais peu de temps après, j'ai rencontré un homme qui a tout fait pour me sauver et pour cela, il a été lâchement assassiné. Mes cauchemars viennent de cette période. Si je suis devenu pirate, c'est pour le venger en tuant l'homme qui l'a assassiné. Voilà, maintenant tu sais de quoi il retourne. Je ne répondrais plus à une seule question concernant mon passé.

Ruby n'avait pas dit un mot durant tout le discours de son supérieur, trop stupéfaite par l'aveu qu'il faisait. Elle n'avait pas imaginé un moment qu'il accepterait de parler si facilement. Ce dernier n'entendant aucun commentaire de sa nakama, leva la tête de son dossier et jeta un œil sur la rose. Il fut surpris de voir des larmes couler le long de ses joues. Il se leva aussitôt et s'approcha d'elle.

\- Hé, je ne t'ai pas raconté ça pour te mettre dans cet état-là.

\- Merci, répondit-elle en lui souriant. Je suis contente que tu te sois confié à moi, même qu'un petit peu.

\- Tu… tu pleures de joie ? Tu es une drôle de fille quand même.

\- Quand je t'ai raconté mon passé, tu ne m'as pas prise en pitié. Je ferais de même et je te suivrais quoiqu'il arrive. Tu m'as dit que tu voulais m'aider à atteindre mon objectif et moi je vais t'aider à atteindre le tiens.

\- Tss. Alors, arrête de pleurer comme une fillette.

\- Je ne suis plus une fillette.

Law fut soulagé au final de la façon dont avait réagi la miss. Il avait l'impression d'avoir un poids un moins. Quand elle eut enfin fini sa séance, Ruby se redressa avant de se diriger vers son supérieur, toujours en train d'écrire.

\- C'est un roman que tu fais.

\- Je note juste tout ce que tu as dit tout à l'heure.

\- Au final, tu n'es pas un chirurgien mais un psy.

\- Tu n'as plus rien à faire ?

\- Non, juste à aller me coucher, mais… s'interrompant soudainement.

\- Mais… quoi ?

\- J'aurais besoin de la crème que tu me mets dans le dos, dit-elle en regardant ses pieds.

\- Tu as encore mal ?

\- Ça me tire de plus en plus.

\- Va dans la chambre, j'arrive dans cinq minutes.

\- Je peux le faire moi-même.

\- Comment ? Et de toute façon je suis ton médecin et je n'applique pas de crème sans avoir vu avant. Va m'attendre dans notre cabine.

\- Oui, capitaine.

En attendant que Law arrive, elle en profita pour prendre une bonne douche. Elle était encore sous l'eau quand le plus âgé entra dans la pièce. Il se déshabilla et décida de la rejoindre la surprenant en l'entourant de ses bras. Ruby n'osait pas se retourner gênée encore par la nudité de Law. Pour le moment, leur relation n'allait pas plus loin que des baisers et des caresses et jusque maintenant, ils n'avaient pas été au-delà et encore moins nus l'un contre l'autre.

\- J'allais sortir de la douche. Tu aurais pu attendre dans la chambre.

\- J'avais besoin de me laver et puis je peux voir mieux ton dos.

\- Sauf que tes mains sont sur mes fesses et non sur mon dos.

\- Je vérifie qu'il n'y a pas d'autres soucis ailleurs, lui répondit-il tout en l'embrassant dans la nuque. Tu peux ouvrir les yeux tu sais.

\- T'es tout nu.

\- Cela fait plusieurs semaines que l'on dort ensemble et je te fais certaines choses le soir. Ne me dis pas que t'es encore gênée ?

\- Moi ? Pas du tout.

\- A d'autres, tu ne me la feras pas.

Il lui prit le gel douche des mains et en mit une bonne noisette dans ses mains avant de l'appliquer sur le dos de sa nakama. Tout en faisant cela, il en profita pour palper les deux bosses de plus en plus visibles. Le simple touché fit grimacer la rose et il le remarqua immédiatement.

\- Avant-hier, ce n'était pas autant. L'utilisation de ton pouvoir doit jouer un rôle sur la croissance de tes ailes.

\- Si à chaque fois que j'utilise mon pouvoir, faut que je douille autant, je crois que je vais m'abstenir dorénavant. Et puis pourquoi il n'y a que mes ailes qui pousse. Je voudrais grandir de quelques centimètres aussi.

\- Elles sont déjà bien sortie. Enfin le souci réside au fait que tes cicatrices empêchent leurs sorties de sous ta peau. J'y remédierai demain matin. En attendant, je te donnerais autre chose que le baume pour te soulager. Et pour information, je te préfère plus petite que moi, que plus grande.

\- Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais le mot remédier me fait peur dans ta bouche.

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi. En plus, si je suis dans un bon jour, tu ne sentiras absolument rien.

\- Non, pas ça. Tu sais que je n'aime pas. On ne peut pas faire ça une autre fois. Tu sais, la crème suffira.

\- Mais je ne te laisse pas le choix. Bon sèche toi et installe toi sur le lit, sur le ventre.

Sur ces mots, Law quitta la douche, une fois qu'il se fut rincé. Il se sécha et revêtit un pantalon avant de quitter la cabine et d'aller chercher quelque chose dans l'infirmerie. Sur le retour, il s'arrêta devant la cabine de Tom.

\- Oui capitaine, il y a un problème ?

\- Aucun. Demain tu m'assisteras pour une intervention chirurgicale. Soit au bloc à sept heure.

\- Bien capitaine.

Ruby était allongée sur le ventre, en train de lire un livre que lui avait donné Tom. Law s'approcha d'elle et s'assit sur le bord du lit.

\- Dis Law, je suis vraiment obligée de connaître tout ça ? Demanda-t-elle sans quitter le livre des yeux.

\- Pour que le poste que je te réserve, tu n'as pas le choix.

\- J'aurais préféré être affectée aux cuisines.

\- Il y a assez de monde. Hors à l'infirmerie, il manque de mains d'œuvre.

Tout en répondant aux questions de la rose, le capitaine des Heart remplit la seringue qu'il avait pris avec l'anti douleur. Avec ce qu'il prévoyait faire demain à la première heure, et le fait qu'elle n'aimait pas du tout l'idée de passer sur le billard, il voulait qu'elle se repose et qu'elle ne soit pas stressée. Il décida alors de ruser un peu. Il se mit à l'embrasser dans la nuque.

\- Law, j'essaye d'apprendre.

\- Mais vas-y continue. Moi aussi je suis en train d'apprendre à connaître la moindre parcelle de peau.

\- Je croyais que tu devais me calmer mes douleurs.

\- C'est ce que je fais. Continue à lire pendant que je te soigne.

\- Difficile à faire.

Tout doucement, le débardeur qui lui servait de pyjama remonta tout comme son short descendit légèrement. La bouche et les mains de Law agissait sur elle comme un décontractant qu'elle finit par fermer les yeux. Quand le brun trouva que la zone ciblée était assez découverte, il remonta sa bouche sur l'épaule de sa nakama, la distrayant. Puis sans prévenir, lui injecta le produit. Ruby écarquilla les yeux de stupeur.

\- Qu'est-ce que ….commença-t-elle tout en luttant contre le sommeil qui la prenait soudainement.

\- C'est uniquement pour ton bien, lui répondit-il tout en l'embrassant et en massant la zone piquée afin d'aider à diffuser le calmant. Bonne nuit ma puce. Demain tu auras de nouveau tes ailes à l'air libre.

Il ne quitta ses lèvres qu'une fois sa respiration soit calme et régulière. Il étudia les quelques livres qu'ils avaient trouvé sur les habitants du ciel. Il voulait être sûr qu'à part les ailes, il n'y avait pas d'autres différences avec les habitants d'en bas.

Law se réveilla à six heure. Il se leva doucement, ne voulant pas réveiller Ruby qui dormait encore. Elle devait être, vue l'heure, entre le sommeil normal et celui qu'il lui avait imposé avec le calmant. Il s'habilla rapidement et se rendit en cuisine pour boire un café avant le début de l'intervention. Il y retrouva Al et Tom. Le premier terminait de préparer le petit déjeuner pour tout l'équipage.

\- Bonjour capitaine, lança le cuisto.

\- Bonjour capitaine.

\- Bonjour les gars.

\- C'est rare de vous voir tous les deux debout si tôt. Je dois préparer un menu spécial ?

\- Oui, il faudrait quelque chose de léger pour midi pour Ruby et un peu plus consistant pour le soir.

\- Je lui préparerais. Je suppose qu'elle sera à l'infirmerie.

\- Tout à fait. Tom tu as étudié ce que je t'avais donné ?

\- Oui j'ai mémorisé toute la procédure.

\- Bien. On fera d'abord un scanner pour voir exactement la zone d'intervention. Si tout va bien, nous en aurons pour trois heures. J'ai regardé encore les ouvrages et à part les ailes, nous n'aurons aucune différence avec un corps humain.

Law bu tranquillement son café avant de retourner dans sa cabine et de prendre dans ses bras, Ruby. Cette dernière s'agita légèrement mais ne se réveilla pas. Durant le trajet qui les menèrent au bloc opératoire, ils croisèrent plusieurs nakamas. Ces derniers se demandaient ce qui se passait avec Ruby, mais n'osaient pas demander. En entrant dans la pièce, Tom était déjà en train de se préparer.

La rose fut déposée sur le lit mobile. L'assistant du chirurgien l'installa dans le scanner.

\- Il y a des chances qu'elle se réveille au cours de l'examen ?

\- Je ne pense pas. Je lui ai administré hier soit une dose de cheval. L'appareil est silencieux, elle ne devrait pas bouger. Mais par sécurité, mets-lui les sangles.

\- Bien.

L'examen dura une dizaine de minutes pendant lesquelles les deux médecins étudièrent l'ensemble des vues. L'opération allait être très délicate, mais le plus vieux s'en frottait déjà les mains. C'était pour lui une occasion unique, un nouveau challenge à remporter. En autre l'opération était tout de même bénigne vu qu'elle ne touchait aucun organe vital.

\- On va pouvoir commencer. Tom, installe-la sur le table d'opération spéciale sur le ventre et anesthésie la tout en branchant les appareils.

\- Tout de suite capitaine.

Dans le couloir, une bonne partie de l'équipage attendait devant la porte. Quand ils aperçurent la lumière rouge s'allumer, ils soupirèrent et partirent à leur poste ou prendre leur petit déjeuner. Personne n'aurait de nouvelle avant un très long moment et ils allaient donc devoir rester dans l'ignorance totale en attendant.

A l'intérieur de la salle, les deux hommes étaient prêts.

\- La saturation est à quatre-vingt-dix-neuf pourcent et le coeur à soixante.

\- Scalpel.


	24. l'île dévastée

**L'île dévastée**

\- Scalpel.

Tom tendit l'objet à Law et de l'autre main tenait l'aspirateur. L'assistance à la respiration se lever et redescendait à rythme lent et régulier. Le moniteur bipait comme si l'indiquait le rythme à suivre. Avec précision et rapidité, le chirurgien ouvrit la première cicatrice. Il allait essayait de faire le moins de nouvelles cicatrices possibles.

\- Écarteur. Aspire.

Ce n'était pas leur première opération en duo. Peu de mots étaient nécessaires pour se comprendre. Une fois l'écarteur en place, il se mit au travail.

\- C'est bien ce que je pensais, son aile pousse complètement sous la peau.

\- On dirait que les plumes et la chair se sont soudées.

\- En effet, on va devoir couper minutieusement pour ne pas endommager les plumes, mais il faut aussi d'éviter de sectionner un muscle ou un tendon. Prépare plusieurs poches de sang AF et mélange dans la première dix milligrammes de la solution violette.

\- Un nouveau remède ?

\- Un antipoison pour combattre son pouvoir. Je l'ai élaboré la dernière fois qu'elle a fait une transformation intégrale.

\- Tu as été très rapide.

\- Il n'est pas encore parfait, mais pour le moment il fera l'affaire.

Tel un orfèvre, Law dégagea plume par plume essayant d'en abîmer le moins possible. Heureusement pour lui et sa patiente, il avait une très bonne vue. L'opération était longue et délicate. Il leur fallut presque deux heures pour dégager complètement une seule aile. Il pratiquait ni plus ni moins que de la micro chirurgie.

\- Capitaine, la pression commence à descendre.

\- Je te laisse la remonter. J'ai presque fini avec la première aile. Je vais pouvoir recoudre avant d'attaquer la deuxième.

\- Pas de problème.

 **oOOooOOo**

Dans le couloir, les autres membres d'équipage passaient à tour de rôle, afin de savoir si l'opération était finie. Les rumeurs les plus folles s'étaient mises à circuler. Tout le monde se demandait ce qui pouvait s'être passé pour que la seule fille de l'équipage se retrouve sur la table d'opérations. Bien évidemment, Bepo veillait à l'entrée du bloc et renvoya chaque nakama qui restait trop longtemps à son poste.

\- Bepo, faut nous comprendre, on s'inquiète pour Ruby, tenta d'argumenter Penguin.

\- Tout le monde doit rester à son poste, alors arrêtez de discuter. Désolé.

\- Et pourquoi c'est toi qui doit rester là ? Demanda Sachi.

\- Ben pour vous empêcher de ne rien faire.

 **oOOooOOo**

\- C'est la dernière poche.

\- On a presque fini. Je termine de dégager les dernières plumes.

Vingt minutes plus tard, le dos de Ruby était refermé. Des compresses avaient été installé autour des ailes sanguinolentes. Tom prit un linge propre et commença à enlever le sang de celles-ci. Pendant ce temps-là, Law retira sa blouse, son masque et ses gants pour tout jeter. Un œil sur l'horloge au-dessus de la porte, lui indiqua qu'il était presque midi.

\- On va la laisser là pour le moment. Elle ne se réveillera pas avant quelques heures.

\- Tu veux que je reste ?

\- Non, c'est bon. Il y assez de volontaires de l'autre côté de la porte.

\- Ah toi aussi, tu as remarqué.

\- On va la mettre sur un lit un peu plus confortable. Par contre il va falloir caler son dos, sinon au réveil, elle va sentir la douleur des cicatrices.

Une fois la miss installée et recouverte afin de cacher sa nudité, les deux médecins sortirent. Devant eux, tout le monde attendait des nouvelles. Law les passa tous en revue du regard.

\- Sachi, tu resteras auprès de Ruby le temps que je m'absente

\- Oui, capitaine.

\- Que tout le monde aille manger. Ce n'était qu'une intervention banale programmée depuis plusieurs semaines. Elle ne se réveillera pas avant un très long moment.

Un soupir de soulagement s'échappa de l'assemblée et tout le monde partie en direction du réfectoire. Le repas se passa dans une meilleure ambiance que le matin même. Law ne resta pas et retourna au bloc afin d'être là à son réveil. Au passage, il informa Al que la miss ne mangerait pas avant le soir. Il se prépara mentalement à l'entendre râler vu qu'il ne lui avait pas demandé son avis. Vers quatorze heure, il décida de la changer de pièce et de la remonter à l'infirmerie. Il s'installa non loin d'elle, remplissant le compte-rendu de l'opération.

Ruby commença à émerger quelques temps après. Son corps était engourdi et la position ventrale la gênait. Elle voulut se retourner mais ne put faire aucun geste.

\- Doucement Miss. Tu vas devoir rester dans cette position un moment.

Ses yeux se mirent à papillonner. Elle avait l'impression de flotter. Law lui retira le masque et mit un appareil dans le nez ce qui lui faciliterait la parole.

\- Soif, murmura-t-elle d'une voix cassée.

Une paille se posa sur sa bouche. Elle ouvrit cette dernière et commença à aspirer.

\- Ne va pas trop vite ou tu vas t'étouffer.

Il ne put s'empêcher de lui passer la main sur la joue, repositionnant une mèche au passage.

\- Tu vas être vaseuse encore pour quelques heures. Repose-toi pour l'instant. Tout s'est bien passée et tes ailes ont été libérées. Maintenant, tu devrais avoir moins mal.

Elle referma lentement ses yeux vitreux, un sourire se dessinant sur ses lèvres. Le capitaine des Heart les embrassa doucement avant de retourner à son travail.

Ce n'est que sur le soir, que Ruby se réveilla. Après un bilan rapide, il fut décrété qu'elle pouvait quitter l'infirmerie mais qu'elle devait rester alitée durant trois jours. Law la fit s'installer dans leur cabine avec de nombreux oreillers. Elle gardait toutefois une perfusion d'antidouleurs ce qui la fit grimacer. Ne voulant pas malmener son estomac, Law l'autorisa à avaler seulement à un peu de bouillon.

Dès le lendemain, elle eut le droit à un défilé de ses nakamas. Au bout de trois jours, Law l'aida à se déplacer pour qu'elle puisse aller à la douche. Elle n'en pouvait plus de ces lingettes nettoyantes que le capitaine prenait un malin plaisir à utiliser pour lui faire sa toilette, l'empêchant de le faire elle-même, soi-disant pour la ménager. Toutefois, il tint à s'occuper de son dos pour être sûr qu'il n'y ait pas de problème. Elle portait une blouse car elle devait rectifier la plupart de ses vêtements pour que ces ailes passent.

Malgré la présence de Law, elle regarda dans la grande glace de la salle de bains son dos et surtout ses ailes. Elle avait l'impression que cela faisait des années qu'elle ne les avait plus admirés. Certes, elle n'était vraiment pas grande pour le moment, mais rapidement, elle devrait atteindre leur taille adulte. A leur base, elle vit les cicatrices récentes et ne put s'empêcher de grimacer.

\- Fait pas cette tête, tu as récupéré tes ailes et c'est cela le principal.

\- C'est sûr, mais je peux dire adieu au bikini pour draguer.

\- Ah bon, parce que je ne te suffis pas ? Attention à toi miss, mais je suis extrêmement jaloux, lui dit-il tout en la prenant dans ses bras délicatement.

 **oOOooOOo**

Au cinquième jour après l'opération, elle put enfin se balader à sa guise dans le sous-marin. La combinaison étant adaptée pour ses ailes, elle était heureuse de ne plus être à moitié nue. Tom lui proposa de faire le point sur ce qu'elle avait retenue. Il lui avait même préparé un test avec l'aide du capitaine. Ce fut avec très peu de motivation qu'elle se mit au bureau de l'infirmerie afin de faire son devoir. Il ne lui fallut pas plus de cinq minutes avant de commencer à pester contre les questions qui lui donnaient l'impression de lire des ponéglyphes ou une autre langue étrangère.

\- T'en fait pas, cela finira par rentrer. Moi aussi j'ai beaucoup galéré au début, l'informa Tom.

\- Je n'ai jamais eu le moindre problème pour apprendre la médecine, rajouta Law.

\- Oui, mais capitaine, Tu viens d'une famille de médecin aussi. Pour Ruby, c'est différent, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Mes parents étaient fleuristes.

\- C'est pour cela que tu retiens plus facilement la botanique.

\- Tom, ne l'encourage pas sur cette voie, elle n'apprendra rien sinon.

\- Ce n'est pas mon but capitaine.

Au bout de deux heures, elle finit par rendre sa copie. Law la corrigea aussitôt et n'hésita pas à lui réexpliquer tous les points où elle s'était trompée, c'est à dire les trois quarts des questions.

Après le déjeuner, Bepo annonça l'arrivée sur une île. Cette nouvelle fut accueillie avec joie, même si la dernière escale datait d'il y a peu. Le sous-marin refit surface afin que tout le monde puisse se rendre sur le pont.

\- J'espère qu'il y aura pleins de belles filles, commença à saliver Sachi

\- Tu crois qu'il y aura des femelles ourses ?

\- Et moi je voudrais pleins de beaux gosses, renchérit Ruby.

\- Tu vas te retrouver consignée au sous-marin Ruby, menaça Law

\- Ben quoi, j'ai des yeux pour regarder. C'est bien de regarder ailleurs.

\- D'où tu tiens ça ?

\- Ben c'est Tom qui me l'a dit, répondit-elle naturellement.

\- Non mais je n'ai jamais dit ça pour ce genre de situation. Je parlais de médecine et non de mec.

\- Je crois qu'une certaine mise au point sera nécessaire, Miss.

Le capitaine des Heart assigna tout le monde à un groupe. Bien entendu, il mit Ruby avec lui, Sachi, Penguin et Bepo. Quand ils accostèrent, ils furent tous surpris de constater le calme sur l'île.

\- C'est bizarre, il y a un ponton de bois, mais aucune trace de vie aux alentours à première vue, constata Penguin.

\- Le village est peut-être plus loin, supposa Sachi.

\- Oui, mais dans ces cas-là, il y aurait de la fumée de cheminée de visible.

Quelque chose tordit l'estomac de Ruby. Ce trop de silence lui rappelait trop de souvenirs douloureux.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas, Miss ?

\- Euh, rien du tout capitaine.

\- Tu mens très mal.

\- Je t'assure que tout va bien, lui dit-elle avec le sourire.

\- Bon, tout le monde prend un mini-escargophone. Soyez toujours au minimum deux par groupe et restez armés. Les premiers qui trouvent une habitation préviennent les autres.

\- Oui capitaine, s'écrièrent-ils tous.

\- Ruby tu ne t'éloignes pas une seconde de nous.

\- Compris capitaine.

Toutes les équipes mirent pieds à terre. Un frisson parcouru le corps de Ruby. Chacun des groupes prit une direction différente. Le chemin que prit l'équipe de Law semblait sinistre. Il s'enfonçait dans une forêt. Instinctivement Ruby se colla à son capitaine et lui attrapa la main. Ce dernier resserra l'étreinte comme pour la rassurer. Cela n'échappa pas à Sachi et Penguin qui se regardèrent en souriant.

\- Je crois qu'on a perdu notre petite Ruby sans peur et casse-cou, commenta Sachi.

\- Ben non, je suis là.

\- Allez, avoues que tu as peur. On le voit très bien, tu colles le capitaine.

\- Ce n'est pas vrai. Je ne fais qu'obéir aux ordres qu'il a donnait.

\- Tu sais on peut aussi te protéger nous, argumenta Penguin.

\- Les gars ne commençaient pas avec ça où il y aura de la corvée supplémentaire.

Les deux concernés stoppèrent aussitôt de taquiner leur nakama. Les punitions du capitaine étaient toujours prises très au sérieux. Au bout d'une heure de marche, ils aperçurent enfin des traces de civilisation. Toutefois, ce fut une odeur nauséabonde qui les fit s'arrêter. Ils se retinrent de vomir. Law lâcha la main de la rose et prit son Nodachi pour parer à toutes attaques. Tout le monde hormis Ruby se tint prêt à une éventuelle attaque.

Cette dernière ne connaissait que trop bien cette odeur pour l'avoir sentie sur sa propre île. Une odeur de sang et de cadavres brûlés. Son corps se mit à trembler violemment. Elle ne pouvait plus faire un pas en avant. Ses yeux étaient remplis d'effroi. Elle avait l'impression que sa vie lui échappait à nouveau. Elle était persuadée que celui qu'elle pourchassait depuis plus d'un an allait apparaître d'un instant à l'autre. Ses jambes finirent par la lâcher et elle tomba à la renverse. Elle prit soudainement conscience qu'elle n'était pas assez forte pour l'affronter pour le moment et cela l'effrayait au plus haut point.

\- Hé Ruby, qu'est-ce que t'as ? Demanda Penguin en s'agenouilla près d'elle.

Il tenta de la toucher en posant sa main sur son épaule, mais elle le repoussa violemment en hurlant. Law se servit de son pouvoir pour attraper la miss et l'assommer d'un coup de tranchant de la main dans le cou.

\- Et merde. Sachi et Penguin, ramenez la tout de suite au sous-marin et dites à Tom de la mettre sous tranquillisant et avec le bracelet en granit marin.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a capitaine ? Demanda Sachi.

\- Ses démons. Bepo, tu m'accompagnes. Vous deux vous sécuriserez le sous-marin. Procédure d'urgence E.

Les deux pirates prirent sur leur dos leur nakama et rebroussèrent chemin. Le capitaine et son second reprirent la route. Plus ils s'approchaient de la ville et plus l'odeur d'un massacre récent devenait forte. Même si l'odeur restait persistante, cela avait dû se dérouler il y a au moins deux jours. Ils finirent par arriver devant les murs de la ville. Law remarqua tout de suite la porte d'entrée de l'enceinte complètement défoncée.

\- Capitaine…

\- Ne t'en fais pas, Bepo. Il n'y a plus personne depuis plusieurs jours déjà.

\- Tu crois que c'est Erwan ?

\- C'est ce que l'on va essayer de découvrir. Reste prudent quand même, on ne sait jamais.

Ils se mirent à inspecter les bâtisses. Une bonne partie était en cendre. De temps à autres, ils croisaient des cadavres. Ils finirent par arriver sur une place où se trouver un bâtiment complètement détruit par le feu, des dizaines de cadavres, une estrade et le reste d'un bûcher.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ici ? Bepo demande à toutes les équipes de nous rejoindre. Que Sachi et Penguin assurent la surveillance du sous-marin. En aucun cas Ruby ne devra quitter le navire.


	25. les primes augmentent

**Les primes augmentent**

 **POV Ruby**

Je me sentais complètement épuisée et j'avais un mal de tête, digne d'une gueule de bois. Je tentais d'ouvrir les yeux, mais la lumière m'agressait trop. Qu'est-ce qui s'était passé ? Pourquoi me sentais-je aussi mal ?

\- Ne bouge pas trop Ruby. Tu as été ramené au sous-marin en état de choc. Je t'ai mis sous calmant, m'annonça Tom.

\- Soif, fut tout ce que je pus dire.

\- Tiens bois ça. C'est de l'eau.

\- Faudrait que vous arrêtiez de me droguer en permanence. Ça donne soif. Et surtout ce n'est pas très agréable le réveil.

\- Ce sont les ordres du capitaine. Est-ce que tu te souviens de ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Je dus mettre un certain temps à rassembler toutes mes idées et mes souvenirs. Je finis par revoir la ville dévastée et l'odeur de la mort. Inconsciemment mon corps se mit à trembler.

\- N'y pense pas. Je n'aurais pas dû te poser la question.

\- Où sont les autres ?

\- Sachi et Penguin montent la garde sur le pont. Law et Bepo sont partis explorer la ville. Ils ne devraient plus tarder à revenir. Cela fait déjà quatre heures qu'ils sont partis. Repose-toi en attendant.

Je n'avais même pas la force de rechigner pour une fois. Je finis par sombrer à nouveaux dans mes cauchemars.

 **POV Law**

Rien. Il n'y avait plus aucune trace de vie comme je m'en doutais. Avec l'équipage, nous avions passé une heure à ratisser les ruines au peigne fin. D'après tout ce que j'avais lu sur la tragédie de l'île d'où venait Ruby, ce n'était pas Erwan. La cruauté était là, mais ce n'était pas son mode opératoire. Par contre, ce type de procédé me disait quelque chose. Mais il me fallait attendre notre retour au sous-marin. Voyant que le soleil allait décliner, je décidais de mettre fin aux investigations pour ce jour.

Tout en restant sur mes gardes, nous retournions sur la plage. En arrivant sur place, je pus constater que Sachi et Penguin avaient renforcé correctement la surveillance autour du sous-marin. Cela pouvait paraître inutile, vu que nous étions les seuls êtres vivants sur l'île, mais il valait mieux rester prudent.

\- Capitaine, alors c'était quoi ?

\- Une attaque pirate, je pense. Je dois encore vérifier une ou deux choses pour en être sûr. On s'éloigne de l'île pour la nuit, par contre on reste dans son champ magnétique.

Une fois les ordres donnés, je me dirigeais vers l'infirmerie où Tom patientait en surveillant Ruby. Cette dernière, bien qu'endormie, semblait très agitée. Le traumatisme qu'elle avait subi, serait très long à résorber. Je le savais très bien pour l'avoir vécu moi-même, il y avait plusieurs années. Il suffisait des fois d'un tout petit élément déclencheur, qui passerait inaperçue aux yeux des autres, pour sombrer à nouveau dans un état d'angoisse totale.

Après avoir congédié Tom, je décidais d'emmener la miss dans notre cabine afin que je puisse faire mes recherches en attendant son réveil.

 **Fin POV Law**

L'heure du dîner était passée depuis longtemps quand Ruby émergea à nouveau. Ce fut l'odeur de frites qui la sortit de son sommeil. Elle voulut se redresser, mais des vertiges la clouèrent au lit. Elle sentit soudain deux mains qui l'aidèrent à se redresser et la caler contre les oreillers.

\- Tiens, prends ça avant de manger. Cela devrait calmer tes maux de tête.

\- Merci.

\- Tom va venir te retirer le bracelet.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Pour t'éviter une utilisation non contrôlée de ton pouvoir. Al t'as préparé ce plateau. Mange tant que c'est chaud.

Ruby ne chercha pas à en savoir plus, trop épuisée pour le moment. Law le remarqua, mais ne dit rien. Pour une fois qu'elle était calme, celui lui changeait la vie. Toutefois, il n'aimait pas qu'elle se ronge les ongles avec ses démons. Il allait devoir lui changeait les idées et il savait déjà comment faire. Il était grand temps que leur relation soit plus intime.

Il la laissa manger tranquillement et alla donner les consignes pour la nuit. Par sécurité, le sous-marin était à nouveau immergé. L'attaque de l'île avait eu lieu il y a plusieurs jours. Les assaillants devaient déjà être très loin. Il pensé avoir trouvé quel équipage. Cela ressemblait aux manières de faire d'un équipage venant de South Blue, les pirates de Kid. Leur capitaine, Eustass Cap'tain Kid était catalogué parmi les pires criminels de l'histoire. Sa prime était même à l'heure actuelle, la plus élevée des rookies fraîchement débarqués sur Grande Line. Cet équipage n'était pas à négliger et il allait devoir l'étudier pour au cas où il croiserait leur route.

Quand il revint dans la cabine, Ruby n'avait plus son bracelet et semblait avoir repris des couleurs. Son plateau avait disparu, Tom l'ayant sûrement récupéré. Elle leva la tête en entendant la porte se fermer.

\- Tu devrais filer à a douche maintenant que tu as mangé, lui dit Law avec un léger sourire en coin. Tes cheveux sont encore plein de terre.

\- Ah non, je vais encore passer des heures à tout démêler.

\- Fallait pas tomber par terre, miss.

\- Comme si je l'avais fait exprès.

\- Je suis dans un bon jour et je peux t'aider si tu veux.

\- Euh, non c'est bon, je peux le faire toute seule, répondit-elle en bredouillant.

Elle quitta la pièce en quatrième vitesse, mais Law eut le temps devoir son visage cramoisi. Malgré leurs activités le soir, elle restait toujours aussi timide. Il patienta tranquillement, lisant le journal du jour. Un sourire s'étendit sur son visage. Le total des primes s'étendait. La miss commençait à avoir une sacrée réputation. Toutefois, il préféra lui annoncer la nouvelle plus tard ne voulant pas gâcher ce qu'il avait prévu pour la nuit.

Ruby sortit de la salle de bain avec son tee-shirt trop grand et sa brosse pour démêler sa tignasse. Il en profita pour aller se doucher à son tour. Dix minutes plus tard, il en ressortit seulement vêtu d'une serviette autour de la taille. La miss était assise sur le lit en tailleur et lui tournait le dos. Elle pestait contre tous ses nœuds. Se rapprochant d'elle, il s'installa derrière la rose et lui prit sa brosse.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda-t-elle

\- Je t'aide à ne pas y passer la nuit. Ne bouge pas.

\- Je peux le faire moi-même.

Elle lui laissa tout de même la coiffer. Lentement, il glissa la brosse dans les longues mèches ondulées. Ruby finit au bout de quelques minutes par se détendre, fermant même les yeux.

\- On dirait que t'as fait ça toute ta vie laissa-t-elle échapper.

\- De temps à autres, je démêlais les cheveux de Lami.

La rose rouvrit les yeux devant cette confidence. Elle ne connaissait pas cette fille, mais elle avait dû être importante pour lui. Elle n'osa pas lui demander qui elle était exactement, de peur de gâcher cet instant précieux. Elle préféra se concentrer sur les gestes habilles du médecin. Ce dernier mit un bon quart d'heure pour enlever l'ensemble des nœuds. Une fois satisfait de son travail, il passa ses doigts dans la chevelure, avant de la disposer sur l'une des épaules. Ses lèvres se posèrent dans la nuque dégagée, faisant frissonner la miss. Il déposa ainsi une pluie de baiser.

Ses mains n'étaient pas en reste et caressaient le dos à travers le tee-shirt. De ses doigts, il redessina le contour des jeunes ailes. Il évita soigneusement les cicatrices encore trop fraîches. Ruby soupira d'aise. Malgré leur accrochage durant la journée, elle appréciait quand il était comme cela, une fois la porte de la chambre franchit. Pour le moment, son dos était contre le torse tatoué, les mains de Law dessinant des arabesques sur son corps à travers le tee shirt. Petit à petit, sa main descendit jusqu'à arriver à l'ourlet du vêtement. Quand il la passa en-dessous pour entrer directement en contact avec la peau, il la sentit se tendre de nouveau. Ça coinçait toujours au même endroit.

\- Ce serait vraiment pratique, si tu pouvais te détendre, Ruby. Je t'ai vu des dizaines de fois nue.

\- Je suis détendue, murmura-t-elle

\- Même un balai serait plus détendu que toi.

Furieuse de la comparaison qu'il utilisait, elle se retourna pour lui faire face. Ses yeux se posèrent sur le torse tatoué devant elle avant de descendre jusqu'à la serviette.

\- La vue te plaît-elle ?

\- Que… Quoi… Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans cette tenue ? Cria-t-elle presque. Tu aurais pu mettre un boxer.

\- Il me gênera plus qu'autre chose pour ce que j'ai en tête pour ce soir.

-T'as dit que tu attendais que je sois prête, dit-elle en reculant.

\- Oh mais tu l'es, j'en suis sûr.

\- Non, pas du tout.

Law s'approcha d'elle et lui plaqua le dos sur le matelas. Sa bouche se dirigea vers son oreille.

\- T'en fais pas, je vais y aller très doucement. Bientôt tu en redemanderas.

La main du capitaine des Heart se faufila sous le tee-shirt pour se poser sur le ventre. Il se mit à la caresser délicatement reprenant ses arabesques. Au début, Ruby eut du mal à se retenir de rire. Elle était très chatouilleuse et cela était un véritable supplice. Ses mains s'accrochèrent aux draps. Ses lèvres furent happées par celle de son amant. Au fond d'elle, c'était le bordel des sentiments. D'un côté, elle avait peur et ne voulait pas aller plus loin. De l'autre, elle voulait aller plus loin et combler ce manque qui prenait la place à la fin de chaque jeu de caresses de Law. Un gémissement s'échappa de lèvres de la rose, encourageant Law à continuer. Il délaissa la bouche pour descendre dans le cou, laissant au passage une ou deux marques. Le tee-shirt remonta au fur et à mesure de l'avancée de ses caresses. Il finit par arriver sur la poitrine. Prenant un sein dans chaque main, il les pressa doucement, massa et caressa des pouces les deux boutons de chair. Elle se cambra sous l'excitation.

Après plusieurs minutes, elle se retrouva uniquement vêtue de son sous-vêtement. Mais elle n'avait pas le temps d'être gênée. Law l'empêchait de se poser trop de questions, désirant uniquement la voir s'abandonner au plaisir qu'il lui procurait. Partout où sa bouche se posait, elle laissait comme un brasier.

Ruby ne s'était même pas rendu compte que son amant était complètement nu sur elle. Elle était absorbée par toutes ses sensations qui l'électrisaient. Law, quant à lui, profita qu'elle se cambra sous ses caresses, pour lui retirer le dernier bout de tissus. Sa bouche continua sa descente et ses mains écartèrent les jambes de la miss, afin de facilité son accès.

Quand sa langue se posa sur le fruit défendu, Ruby ne put retenir un cri de surprise. Satisfait de la réaction, il se mit à torturer délicieusement cet endroit tout en maintenant le bassin de son amante qui se tortillait de plaisir. Il sentit les mains de sa belle s'accrocher à ses cheveux mais continua.

\- Law ! Law ! gémit-elle. Arrête, je crois que je vais…. Ah !

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, qu'un orgasme la foudroya au plus grand plaisir du brun. Ce dernier se redressa afin de voir le visage de la rose. Celle-ci ouvrit légèrement ses yeux. Sa respiration était saccadée. Elle n'eut pas le temps de reprendre ses esprits qu'elle sentit une intrusion en elle. Ce n'était pas désagréable du tout. Law patienta quelques instants avant de commencer de lent va-et-vient. Petit à petit, il accéléra la cadence, laissant enfin parler son propre désir. Au moment où la jouissance arriva pour lui, il captura les lèvres de sa miss et tout en l'embrassant laissa échapper un grognement de bonheur. Ruby se sentit grimper au septième ciel une nouvelle fois.

Il se laissa tomber sur le côté, entraînant Ruby avec lui. La tête de cette dernière reposa sur son torse. Rapidement, il entendit son souffle régulier. Il lui fallut plus de temps à s'endormir, profitant de cette sérénité. Il en profita un rapide point sur sa relation avec sa nakama qui avait enfin évolué.

 **oOOooOOo**

Le lendemain, la miss se réveilla complètement nue contre un corps chaud, qu'elle identifia sans mal, être celui de Law. En tentant de bouger, elle se sentit courbaturée et collante. Elle ne put retenir une grimace de dégoût.

\- A quoi ça a servi que je me lave, murmura-t-elle.

\- Pour que je puisse en profiter juste après, lui répondit Law.

Elle sentit son visage virer au cramoisi.

\- T'es réveillé depuis longtemps ?

\- Assez pour avoir pu profiter de la vue sur une jolie croupe.

\- Hé pervers ! J'suis pas une jument.

\- Je n'ai pas dit ça. Que dis-tu de te lever, te doucher rapidement et qu'on aille prendre le petit déjeuner avec tout le monde.

Quand ils arrivèrent une demi-heure plus tard au réfectoire, tout le monde était déjà présent. Tous les regards se posèrent sur les deux derniers arrivés. Ruby se sentit extrêmement gênée. Elle s'installa rapidement à sa place, la tête basse.

\- Bien vu que tout le monde est là, je vais faire les annonces. D'abord, nous allons devoir faire le tour de l'île pour faire le plein de provisions avec ce que nous trouverons dans les bois. J'ai déjà préparé la répartition des équipes. Ensuite, la marine a publié les nouveaux avis de recherche. Le montant total des Heart augmente.

\- Ah, un nouvel avis ? Demanda Penguin.

\- Désolé, mais il n'y a toujours que deux avis de recherche. Ruby, tu passes de quarante millions à quatre-vingt-quinze millions de Berrys.

\- Non ! gémit-elle avant de laisser tomba la tête sur la table. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait au bon dieu ?

Sa réaction fit rire l'assemblée.

\- Et le vôtre, capitaine ? Demanda Bepo.

\- Je suis monté à deux cent vingt millions de Berrys.

Tous applaudirent les nouvelles primes. Leur équipage prenait de la valeur face au monde.


	26. l'arrivée sur l'archipel

**L'arrivée sur l'archipel**

-Et tu t'es fait ça comment ? Demanda Tom à Penguin.

\- Une pièce du moteur a sauté dans la salle des machines. Ce stupide Bepo a encore poussée le moteur trop fort. Il a beau être neuf, notre sous-marin, les moteurs ne tiendront pas à ce rythme.

\- Et toi, c'est ta tête. Bon, Ruby, tu vas t'occuper de lui.

\- Moi ! Mais je ne sais pas faire !

\- Mais si. Cela fait quelques semaines que je t'apprends les premiers soins. Il est temps de mettre en pratique.

\- T'es sûr Tom ? Je peux demander au capitaine si tu n'as pas le temps.

\- Non, c'est Ruby qui va le faire. Alors rappelle-toi de toutes les étapes et tu y arriveras.

La miss soupira profondément. De toute façon, elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle prit une paire de gant en latex qu'elle enfila avant de se tourner vers Penguin. Elle énuméra à voix haute toutes les étapes et Tom la laissa faire. Au bout de quelques minutes, Penguin quitta l'infirmerie avec un gros pansement. Durant toute l'intervention, il était resté droit comme un piquet, retenant de temps à autre sa respiration.

Le médecin en second apporta à Ruby le dossier médical et lui expliqua comment le remplir.

-Mais c'était une toute petite coupure.

\- Peut-être, mais la moindre intervention même minime doit être noté.

\- Je l'ai déjà noté dans le répertoire de l'infirmerie. Cela fait doublon.

\- Pour toi, oui, mais pour Law ou moi, si on doit opérer, dans le dossier personnel on retrouvera plus facilement tout l'historique. Je vais te montrer avec ton dossier.

Il prit le dossier de la rose et elle fut étonnée de le voir si épais en si peu de temps.

-Je vais croire que j'ai passé tout mon temps à l'infirmerie.

\- Regarde, à chaque fois que Law t'a appliqué la crème ou administré un calmant sont répertoriés, ainsi que toutes ses observations. On y note aussi tes séances d'UV, ce qui permet de savoir que l'on ne dépasse pas les dosages. C'est ainsi qu'il a su quand c'était le moment de réaliser l'opération.

\- Je vois. Mais ça fait vachement intime ce genre de dossier.

\- Tout a fait et c'est pour cela que tout le monde n'y a pas accès.

Une fois le dossier de Penguin remplit, il fut déposé sur le coin du bureau. Tom donna quartier libre à Ruby qui gagna aussitôt le pont extérieur pour respirer l'air frais. Elle y trouva Bepo en train de dormir au soleil. Elle le rejoignit et après avoir fabriqué un hamac, s'allongea pour profiter des rayons de l'astre solaire.

Elle se réveilla en sursaut en entendant Sachi crier pour signaler un navire. Elle mit quelques secondes avant que cela ne percute dans son cerveau et qu'elle ne se mette sur ses deux jambes. Tout l'équipage arriva rapidement sur le pont. Ruby se dirigea vers Sachi et lui administra un coup de poing magistral sur le haut du crâne, tout en serrant ses lèvres pour retenir sa force.

-Aie, mais ça fait mal Ruby, se plaignit-il tout en frottant le dessus de la tête. Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?

\- C'est pour avoir osé briser ma sieste et mes tympans.

\- Tu passes trop de temps à dormir.

\- Est-ce que les sales gosses ont fini ? Demanda Law, dont le calme apparent cachait son exaspération.

Les deux concernés baissèrent la tête comme des enfants pris en fautes.

-Bien. On aborde, on désarme et on pille. C'est un navire de la marine, donc il n'y aura pas grand-chose. Pas la peine de jouer les cow-boys. Est-ce que c'est clair ?

\- Oui capitaine, répondirent-ils tous en même temps.

\- Bien. Donc préparez-vous à l'abordage.

Law attendit que le navire soit assez proche avant de créer une sphère bleue qui engloba les deux bâtiments. Ruby s'agrippa au sweat de son capitaine qui se retint de rire. Avant qu'elle n'eût le temps de dire quoique ce soit, elle se retrouva avec tout le monde sur le pont du navire ennemi. Les Heart se lancèrent aussitôt dans la bagarre. Law prit en adversaire le plus haut gradé du bateau. C'était pour lui le plus fort. Et encore avec son pouvoir, le soldat n'avait aucune chance contre lui. Bepo assurait ses arrières.

Sachi et Penguin faisaient comme d'habitude équipe et jetaient leurs adversaires dans l'océan. C'était une véritable équipe de choc.

A part Law, tout le monde se battait sans arme face aux soldats armés de fusils et d'épées. Entraînés depuis plusieurs années par Bepo, ils maîtrisaient les arts martiaux.

De son côté, Ruby n'avait pas traîné et avec l'aide de son fruit du démon mettait K.O. chaque marine qu'elle affrontait. Sans vraiment y prêter attention, elle finit par se retrouver dans les entrailles du navire. Il n'y avait plus d'adversaire, tous se battant à l'extérieur. Elle rentra dans la première pièce et tomba sur la cantine. Elle créa une plante sur patte qui lui servit de sac. Elle y mit ce qu'elle trouva, y compris les innombrables plaques de chocolat. Pour elle s'était un véritable trésor. Ainsi, elle fit le tour de chaque pièce et dévalisa littéralement le navire. Elle fut interrompue par les appels de Duck.

-J'arrive, j'arrive.

\- T'étais où ? Le capitaine n'est pas très content. Tu aurais dû le prévenir.

\- Je n'ai pas fait attention et puis regarde ce que j'ai trouvé, dit-elle en montrant le sac végétal gonflé.

\- Tu n'es pas croyable. Allez viens, on doit y aller. Le navire ne devrait pas tarder à couler.

Les deux pirates quittèrent les entrailles du navire pour rejoindre le groupe qui les attendait. Tout le monde sut surpris de l'étrange sac qui accompagnait al rose. Une fois de retour sur le sous-marin, elle dut se rendre au bureau de Law. Juste avant, elle réussit à subtiliser un peu de chocolat qu'elle alla planquer dans son tiroir de commode.

-Bien, tu sais pourquoi tu es ici ?

\- Non pas vraiment.

\- Un de ces jours, je t'ouvrirais le cerveau pour voir s'il y a quelque chose à l'intérieur. Qu'est-ce que je n'arrête pas de dire quand on quitte le sous-marin ?

\- Tu dis tellement de choses à chaque fois, que je ne retiens pas tout.

\- Bien, alors pour être sûr que tu t'en rappelleras la prochaine fois, tu seras de vigie les six prochaines nuits. Comme ça, tu auras le temps de réfléchir.

\- Non, tu ne peux pas me faire ça !

\- Je suis le capitaine. Je fais ce que je veux. Ah oui, la journée n'oublie pas d'étudier.

\- Mais je n'ai absolument rien fait de mal !

\- Tu es parties sans prévenir hors de vue de l'équipage.

\- Je l'ai pas fait exprès et puis, j'ai ramené un beau butin. Tu pourrais me remercier.

\- Oh mais je te remercie comme tu le vois.

\- Tu es un véritable tortionnaire.

\- Et tu aimes ça, lui répondit-il le sourire en coin.

\- N'importe quoi ! Même pas vrai ! dit-elle rouge de gène en repensant soudainement à la nuit passée.

\- Tu veux peut-être que je te le prouve maintenant ?

\- Non, non.

\- Tu peux alors rejoindre Tom pour soigner les blessés.

Il n'y avait à l'infirmerie que de la petite bobologie. En une heure, les deux pirates avaient fini de remettre sur pied tout le monde. L'heure de sa première garde d'une longue série arriva trop vite à son goût, surtout que Law avait autorisé à fêter la victoire contre la marine et qu'elle ne pourrait pas y participer. Ils n'étaient que deux à devoir assurer la surveillance et la navigation, Duck et elle. Si le premier ne s'en formalisait pas trop, ce n'était pas le cas de la rose. Surtout quand elle avait su qu'Al avait préparait un succulent moelleux au chocolat avec ce qu'elle avait dérobé. Elle était persuadée que Law l'avait fait exprès pour lui montrer qui commander. Heureusement qu'elle avait pu cacher quelques plaques dans ses affaires personnelles.

La nuit de surveillance fut longue et calme. Heureusement qu'elle put compter sur Duck pour discuter un peu via l'escargophone. Elle commençait à s'habituer à être enfermée dans le sous-marin et appréciait la vigie d'où elle pouvait admirer l'océan. Bien sûr cela la terrifiait encore de temps en temps, surtout quand la mer était agitée.

Quand la relève arriva peu avant cinq heure, elle ne se fit pas prier pour retourner à la cabine et dormir les quelques heures qu'elle pouvait gratter. Elle se fit le plus discrète possible pour ne pas réveiller Law qui dormait toujours d'un sommeil léger. A peine la tête sur l'oreiller, elle s'endormit comme une masse, ne sentant même pas les bras de Law la serrer contre lui.

Elle fut tirée du lit par Tom qui venait la chercher pour étudier. Elle l'accueillit avec son plus beau regard noir. Au passage, elle maudit son amant de lui avoir infligé une telle punition. La semaine passa rapidement pour la heart tout de même.

 **oOOooOOo**

-Faudrait que Bepo arrête de malmener le sous-marin, commenta Sachi, la tête dans le moteur. Il est neuf et à ce rythme, ce ne sera plus qu'un vieux coucou dans moins d'un mois.

-C'est vrai qu'il ne fait pas dans la dentelle, renchérit Duck. A la prochaine escale, il faudra faire le plein de pièces de rechange.

\- On arrive quand à notre prochaine destination ?

\- D'ici peu de temps normalement. Mais le capitaine veut faire un détour. Il veut que l'on vérifie que le sous-marin puisse aller en-dessous des dix mille mètres.

\- Ah ouais, c'est vrai qu'il en avait parlé à la dernière réunion. J'en connais deux qu'on ne tiendra pas en place.

\- Ne m'en parle pas. J'espère que le capitaine aura une solution pour les tenir au calme.

-Bon, ça devrait être bon. Demande à Penguin de redémarrer, mais en tirant doucement sur l'injection.

 **oOOooOOo**

-J'en peux plus ! On ne peut pas arrêter pour aujourd'hui ?

\- Non Ruby. Tu m'as eu hier, mais pas aujourd'hui. Tu auras fini, uniquement quand tu auras appris tout le chapitre sur la division cellulaire.

\- Mais je suis fatiguée et je meurs de faim. Allez, s'il te plaît. Comment veux-tu que j'apprenne correctement avec l'estomac dans les talons.

\- La réponse reste la même. Plus tu tarderas et plus tu mangeras tard. Allez, courage. Encore un petit effort.

\- Je vous hais tous. Vous n'avez aucune compassion pour une pauvre femme comme moi.

\- Comme si tu étais faible, intervint Law en pénétrant dans l'infirmerie. Tu peux aller manger et te reposer Tom. Je prends le relais.

\- Ah non, s'il va manger, alors moi aussi. Ou sinon… Dit-elle en s'interrompant aussitôt en voyant le regard brillant du capitaine.

\- Ou sinon quoi, Miss ?

\- Je… euh… rien du tout.

Tom s'éclipsa aussitôt, tout en se disant que finalement elle avait gagné car il se doutait fort vu l'heure qu'il allait lui faire apprendre sa leçon.

Law verrouilla la porte de l'infirmerie.

-Bien. Alors on rechigne à apprendre ses leçons ?

\- Ce n'est pas ça. J'ai faim et j'ai passé la moitié de la journée à étudier. Je fais que ça tous les jours. Je n'ai pas l'impression d'être utile réellement à l'équipage.

\- Dans un sens c'est vrai.

\- Merci, tu pourrais dire le contraire.

\- Je ne suis pas comme ça moi. Enfin dommage que tu n'aies pas fini, parce que j'ai ramené un nouveau fondant au chocolat sur un lit de crème de marron.

\- Je le veux ! dit-elle en se levant d'un bond.

\- Pour cela, il faudrait que tu connaisses ta leçon avant.

\- Mais je n'y arriverais jamais.

\- Il n'y a qu'à essayer ma méthode alors. Une bonne réponse et tu auras un morceau. Une mauvaise réponse et je mange un morceau.

\- Au final, tu vas tout manger devant moi pour me narguer.

\- Défaitiste.

\- Non réaliste.

\- Tu ne veux donc pas essayer ?

\- Si !

Law sourit en voyant la miss tomber dans son petit piège. Il s'installa en face d'elle et démarra le jeu. Il commença par une question très facile afin de l'encourager en lui faisant goûter un morceau du dessert qu'elle raffolait. Pendant près de trois quarts d'heure, il posa tout une série de questions auxquelles elle répondit juste à seulement un tiers d'entre elles. Lorsqu'elle perdit à la dernière question, et qu'elle vit Law avancer la dernière bouchée lentement vers sa propre bouche, elle ne résista pas et se leva d'un coup pour attraper la cuillère au vol. Seulement, elle ne fut pas assez rapide et la cuillère finit dans la bouche de Law et ses propres lèvres sur les siennes. Sans même se poser de question, ils entamèrent un balai endiablé à la saveur de chocolat et de crème de marron. Les deux amants en voulurent plus et avant que Ruby ne dise quoique ce soit, ils se retrouvèrent dans leur cabine, leurs oreillers les ayant remplacés à l'infirmerie.

 **oOOooOOo**

Ruby sortit lentement des limbes du sommeil. Elle voulait rester encore un moment, mais ne trouva pas son oreiller pour la cacher des rayons du soleil.

-Il est l'heure de se réveiller, miss.

\- Non pas envie. Tu m'as tué, j'suis toute cassée.

\- C'est toi qui en a redemandé. Il est déjà dix heure et tout le monde a mis pied à terre. On attend plus que toi.

\- Quoi ! On est sur une île ! J'arrive.

Elle se leva en quatrième vitesse et enfila sa tenue. Enfin la terre ferme. Quand elle ressortit de la salle de bains avec sa combinaison, Law lui tendit une casquette.

-Cache tes cheveux en-dessous. On se trouve sur une île où règne le trafic d'esclave. Tu es une proie potentielle. De plus les dragons célestes s'y baladent. Tu devras rester en permanence avec deux membres de Heart.

\- Oh non. Encore une île à problème.

\- C'est juste que je n'aime pas qu'on touche à ce qui m'appartient, lui dit-il en l'embrassant.


	27. un après midi au parc d'atraction

**Un après-midi au parc**

Penguin et Sachi s'étaient chargés de transformer Ruby en garçon au final. Ils avaient dû aussi lui cacher ses ailes, ce qui ne fut pas une mince affaire. Quand elle se retrouva sur le pont du sous-marin, tous ses nakamas se demandèrent si c'était bien la même personne avec qui ils voyageaient depuis des mois. Law sourit devant l'accoutrement de son amante. Au moins, il était sûr qu'elle avait moins de chance de se faire capturer par les groupes de vendeurs d'esclaves ou même pire les dragons célestes. Et surtout, elle n'attirerait pas l'attention des chasseurs de prime. Le capitaine des Heart donna toutes les consignes à l'équipage. Pour le moment, ils allaient rester dans la partie touristique de l'archipel. Le sous-marin avait été amarré sous un mandragroove, afin que la marine, ne mette pas la main dessus.

Al s'étant déjà rendu ici, avait expliqué comment fonctionnait l'archipel. Les informations qu'il donna furent les bienvenues pour tous, surtout pour Ruby quand il annonça la présence d'un parc d'attraction. Elle en avait entendu parler, mais n'en avait jamais vu de sa vie. Sur son île, ce genre de chose n'existait pas. Law partit avec Sachi, Penguin et Bepo à la pêche aux informations afin de savoir comment ils devaient faire pour continuer leur route.

Ruby accompagné d'Al, de Duck et de Tom prit une direction opposée. Le cuisinier connaissant très bien l'archipel, avait proposé à la miss de lui faire visiter quelques endroits qu'elle allait apprécier. Le capitaine leur avait donné leur enveloppe d'escale. Elle avait donc un joli petit pécule à dépenser pour une fois. Ils se rendirent tout d'abord dans un grand centre commercial.

-Mais c'est incroyablement immense, s'extasia la rose. Le sol est bizarre avec toutes ses bulles. C'est magique. T'es sûr qu'on n'est pas au paradis, Al ?

\- Ahahahahahahahah. Pas du tout. C'est vrai que ce côté de l'archipel est vraiment paradisiaque. Mais ce n'est qu'une façade. Allez, suis moi, je vais te montrer quelques boutiques dont je suis sûr que tu vas raffoler.

Le cuisinier l'entraîna dans plusieurs pâtisseries. Elle ne sut à chaque fois, quoi prendre et finit par un assortiment. Al avait prévu le coup et avait acquis plusieurs sacs bulle. Prenant quelques boissons avec, ils allèrent ensuite s'installer dans un endroit un peu à l'écart de la foule sur des racines afin de pouvoir déguster quelques achats et profiter du calme.

-Mange pas tout en une fois, tu vas finir par avoir une crise de fois, lui rappela Tom.

\- Ou alors le capitaine va te remettre au régime, renchérit Al. Imagine, plus un seul morceau de chocolat.

\- Nonnnnnnn ! Même pas en rêve. C'est bon, j'en ai assez d'être martyrisé de la sorte. Mais bon, après j'ai ma cachette, dit-elle avant de s'arrêter subitement en se rendant compte qu'elle avait gaffé.

\- Oh oh ! Comme ça tu caches de la nourriture sous le nez du capitaine, réagit aussitôt Tom.

\- Non, pas du tout.

\- Trop tard, tu t'es vendue. Mais tu ne le planqueras pas longtemps. Le capitaine fait de temps en temps une inspection du sous-marin pour trouver toutes les cachettes. D'ailleurs, elle doit être pour bientôt car Sachi a fait un sac pour se débarrasser de ses magazines cochon.

\- Je ne savais pas que Sachi avait une passion pour les cochons.

Tom, Al et Duck regardèrent sidérés leur nakama. Ils la savaient un peu naïve concernant les relations, mais pas à ce point-là. Ils finirent par éclater de rire devant la chose en imaginant ce qu'elle pensait être les magazines de Sachi.

-Je peux savoir ce qui vous fait rire ? J'ai dit une connerie ?

\- Il faudrait que tu demandes au capitaine ce que c'est que les magazines cochon, lui répondit Al entre deux fous rires.

Il leur ne fallut pas loin de cinq bonnes minutes pour se calmer et enfin reprendre leur visite. Le cuisinier proposa à tout le monde d'aller faire un tour au parc d'attraction. L'idée fut adoptée à l'unanimité. Ils prirent des moyens de transport posés sur des bulles afin de s'y rendre plus rapidement.

Devant l'entrée, tous s'émerveillèrent de la grandeur de toutes les attractions. Après avoir payé chacun son entrée, ils se mirent à déambuler à travers le parc, ne sachant pas par quoi commencer. La rose n'en revenait pas, qu'une telle chose puisse exister. Ils décidèrent de débuter par un tour dans la grande roue afin de voir jusqu'où s'étendait le parc. Quand cette dernière les amena au point le plus haut, ils purent admirer Grand Line dans toute sa beauté, mais aussi voir à quoi ressemblait l'archipel vue d'en haut.

-J'ai l'impression d'être chez moi, dit la rose, un brin de nostalgie dans la voix.

\- Tu aimerais retourner sur ton île céleste ? Lui demanda le doc' en second.

\- Non.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je n'ai plus personne qui m'attend chez moi. Tout n'est que ruine et désolation. C'est sur la mer bleue que je vis maintenant. Je vous ai vous dorénavant.

\- Ah tu nous rassures alors, commenta le cuisto. Le sous-marin serait bien vide sans toi, maintenant.

\- Mais non, il y a Sachi, Penguin et Bepo qui font l'animation quotidiennement.

\- T'as pas fini tes conneries. Chaque membre de l'équipage est précieux.

\- Bon au lieu de parler de choses qui fâchent, vous voudriez faire quoi après ? Demanda Al.

\- Le grand huit, s'exclamèrent-ils tous en même temps.

Le tour de la grande tour fini, le groupe se dirigea vers l'attraction suivante. Ils durent patienter pendant presque une demi-heure pour pouvoir enfin monter dedans. Ruby adora la sensation de vitesse, ayant presque l'impression de revivre sa descente de son île. A côté d'elle ce ne fut pas la même réaction et quand elle voulut refaire un tour, les garçons l'entraînèrent loin du manège. Ils allèrent déguster des glaces. La rose eut tellement de mal à choisir les parfums qu'elle prit au final une coupe avec une dizaine de boules de parfum différents, le tout recouvert d'un nappage de chocolat.

-C'est trop bon. Je ne pensais pas qu'on pouvait manger quelque chose encore meilleure que les marrons.

\- Profites en, car si le capitaine l'apprend, il va te mettre au régime sec. Surtout vu la quantité que tu es en train de manger.

\- Soyez sympa, ne lui dites pas un mot, s'il vous plaît. C'est tellement rare de manger des trucs comme ça.

\- Je vais finir par croire que je cuisine mal.

\- Mais non, ce n'est pas ça. C'est juste que regarde, mon fruit du démon est le phtyo fruit et je dois manger des légumes soit des plantes. Dans un sens je deviens cannibale et c'est dur pour moi. Surtout que je n'aime pas les légumes, dit-elle en marmonnant la dernière phrase.

\- ça, on le sait depuis le début que tu n'aimes pas les légumes. Mais regarde, tu es en meilleure forme depuis que tu en mange.

Ils continuèrent à manger tranquillement leur glace, profitant en même temps de la douce chaleur du soleil. L'heure avança lentement et ils finirent par quitter le parc au grand regret de Ruby. Al promit de revenir avant leur départ pour le Nouveau Monde.

Alors qu'ils faisaient route pour se rendre au sous-marin, l'heure du rendez-vous arrivant, l'attention de Ruby fut attirée par des pleurs. Elle se demanda pendant un moment si elle ne rêvait pas. Elle s'arrêta de marcher, suivit aussitôt par ses nakamas qui se demandaient ce qui se passait.

Ils la virent partir en courant vers une bâtisse délabrée.

-Reviens Ruby, c'est peut être un piège, lui intima Duck.

\- Non, je ne pense pas. Je reviens tout de suite.

Elle arriva en quelques enjambées à la bâtisse. Elle se prépara tout de même à un éventuel affrontement. Elle entra lentement à l'intérieur. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour que ses yeux s'habituent à la pénombre. En plus d'entendre des pleurs, elle reconnut une voix pestant, avec tous les noms d'oiseaux qu'elle connaissait. Elle avança précautionneusement et s'arrêta quand elle aperçut la fille. Elle remarqua son visage tuméfié et de nombreuses blessures qui de ce qu'elle connaissait, soit pas grand-chose, semblaient superficielles. Elle avait dû se défendre contre des agresseurs.

-Est-ce que tout va bien ? Demanda-t-elle, signalant en même temps sa présence.

La fille aussitôt se mit sur la défensive et sortit une épée.

-Qui es-tu et qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

\- Oh, oh, du calme. Je ne te veux aucun mal. Je m'appelle Ruby, Ruby Rosalio. Je t'ai entendu pleurer. Je suis venue voir si tu avais besoin d'aide.

\- Je ne pleure jamais.

\- Tu as l'air blessé. Je peux te soigner. Le sous-marin avec lequel je navigue n'est pas très loin. Il y a tout pour te soigner à l'intérieur. C'est dangereux de rester ici.

\- Je peux me débrouiller toute seule. Je suis médecin.

\- Ruby, reviens, entendirent-elles.

\- Tu n'es pas seule.

\- Oui, mais ne t'en fais pas. Ce sont mes camarades. Ils ne te feront aucun mal et il y a un médecin aussi. Tom par ici, j'ai besoin de toi.

\- Je t'ai dit que je n'avais pas besoin de toi.

Moins d'une minute à peine, ses nakamas arrivèrent. L'étrangère était tendue avec autant d'étranger autour d'elle. Malgré sa réticence initiale, elle finit par accepter que Tom regarde ses blessures. Au bout de quelques minutes, son diagnostic fut prononcé.

-Principalement des égratignures, mais tu as une balle de logé dans ton épaule et il faudrait l'extraire. Par contre, j'ai une question, ce que tu as à ton pied n'est pas normal. Serais-tu par hasard une esclave évadée ?

\- Non, pas du tout. Je suis une pirate. Enfin je l'étais.

\- C'est quoi ? Demanda Ruby.

\- Le même bracelet que le capitaine t'as déjà mis quand tu perdais le contrôle de ton pouvoir.

\- Ah ma pauvre. C'est ton capitaine qui t'a fait ça ?

\- ça, ça ne te regarde pas.

\- En effet. Bon, on ne va pas rester là. Il faut t'emmener au sous-marin, pour te soigner.

Elle finit par accepter et avec un peu d'aide se releva. Les Heart ramenèrent la blessée jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Elle refusa toutefois la moindre anesthésie, voulant rester consciente. Law n'étant pas rentré, Tom fut assisté par Ruby pour les soins.

Pendant ce temps-là, Duck fouilla dans son coffre, où il y avait une multitude de clefs et Al se mit, quant à lui, au fourneau pour préparer quelque chose qui revigorera la blessée.

Il fallut une bonne heure pour soigner correctement les plaies. Elle accepta les antalgiques pour ne pas trop souffrir.

-Au fait je ne sais pas comment tu t'appelles ?

\- Yu, Yu Neko.

\- Ravie de faire ta connaissance.

\- Je connais ton nom et ta réputation, intervint Tom. Si je ne me trompe pas, tu es le médecin de bord des pirates de Kid.

\- J'étais. J'ai quitté l'équipage.

\- Ah d'accord.

Ruby ne savait pas quoi dire d'autre. Elle ne voulait pas trop jouer la curieuse. Elle proposa à leur invitée de se rendre au réfectoire afin de manger un morceau. Cette dernière accepta avec joie, car elle ne pouvait nier mourir de faim. La rose malgré sa coupe énorme qu'elle avait mangé avant, engloutit les pancakes avec Yu. Quand elles furent repues, la Kid's décida qu'il était temps qu'elle s'en aille.

-Tu veux aller où ? lui demanda Ruby.

\- Je ne sais pas. Essayer de retourner sur mon île de South Blue.

\- Il y a peut-être des navires qui prennent cette direction au port touristique.

\- Possible.

\- Tiens miss, je pense que cette clé devrait ouvrir ton bracelet, intervint Duck en arrivant, une clef à la main.

\- Oh se serait vraiment génial ça.

Par chance, pour elle, ce fut la bonne clef et sa bonne humeur revint en même temps que son pouvoir la guérissait.

-Ouah trop cool comme pouvoir, s'extasia Ruby.

\- C'est le fruit du phénix rouge. Mais dis-moi, tu as aussi mangé un fruit du démon. C'est quoi ton pouvoir ?

\- Il n'est pas aussi cool que le tiens. J'ai mangé le fruit des plantes.

\- ça a l'air génial pourtant.

\- Je ne trouve pas. Je n'ai même pas le droit de m'en servir à son maximum car il sécrète en moi un poison qui me tue à petit feu.

\- Ah ouais de ce côté-là, cela ne le fait pas.

Alors qu'elle discutait encore, le sous-marin fut violement secoué. Tous les pirates, Yu y comprit, sortirent sur le pont afin de voir ce qui se passait.

-Mais c'est qui lui ? Demandèrent les filles en même temps.

Devant elles, se tenait un homme immense, tenant dans une de ses mains un livre. Il portait des lunettes qui ne permettaient pas de voir ses yeux.

-Yu Neko et Ruby Rosalio. Si vous deviez aller quelque part, où aimeriez-vous aller ?

\- Hein ? C'est quoi cette question débile ? Demanda Yu.

L'homme avança vers elles. Les heart présents se mirent sur son chemin, mais avant qu'ils ne comprennent quoique ce soit, ils furent projetés au loin. Les deux filles se préparèrent à combattre. Ruby analysa la situation rapidement et avant de comprendre ce qui se passait, et voyant que l'ennemi visait Yu, elle se jeta entre lui et sa nouvelle amie. En moins d'une seconde Ruby disparut.

-Ruby ! Cria Yu.

\- Vient vite avec nous, lui intima Al tout en la tirant à l'intérieur du sous-marin.

\- Mais Ruby !

\- C'est trop tard. Il s'agit du grand corsaire Kuma le révolutionnaire. Duck on doit plonger. Il a mangé un fruit du démon, dépêche-toi ! Tout le monde à l'intérieur !

\- Tout de suite accrochez-vous.

\- Tom, préviens le capitaine !

Le médecin en second ne se fit pas répéter l'ordre et fonça à l'infirmerie où l'escargophone avait été laissé.

-Ce n'est pas le moment pour les coups de téléphone, Ruby, répondit la voix de son capitaine.

\- Capitaine, c'est Tom. On a un problème. Ruby a disparu.


	28. une heart à Impel Down

**Une Heart à Impel Down**

 **POV Ruby**

Mais où est-ce que j'avais atterrit ? Je m'étais sentie voler pendant un temps incalculable et maintenant j'étais entourée par des dizaines d'hommes armés. Ils avaient tous la même tenue et ce n'était pas la marine. Cela ne me rassurait pas le moins du monde. Le bâtiment devant moi était sinistre. Qu'est ce qui avait bien pu se passer ? Le dernier souvenir que j'avais, était que je courrais pour m'interposer entre Yu, ma nouvelle amie et ce type aussi baraqué qu'Erwan. Ensuite ce fut le trou noir pour moi et je me réveillais ici.

-Rends toi criminelle ! Dépose toutes tes armes.

Je n'osais plus bouger. La peur avait pris possession de tout mon corps. Des pas se mirent à résonner et la porte gigantesque s'ouvrit. Un type étrange apparut dans l'encadrement. Il était plus qu'effrayant avec sa haute stature, ses cornes et la fumée bizarre qui s'échappait de sa bouche.

-Qui es-tu et que fais-tu devant la grande prison d'Impel Down ?

J'étais incapable de répondre. J'avais déjà entendu parlé de cette prison. Duck disait que c'était l'enfer sur terre. Je n'allais jamais m'en sortir, ce n'était pas possible. Surtout que j'avais une prime sur ma tête. Mes pensées se tournèrent vers mes camarades, vers Law.

-Je t'ai posé une question, gamine. Qui es-tu ?

\- Monsieur le directeur, tenez, elle a un avis de recherche. Il s'agit de Ruby dit la plante verte, intervint un garde en lui tendant un papier.

Non mais il ne pouvait pas la fermer celui-là. Je jetais un œil désespéré autour de moi, cherchant un moyen de fuir, mais je ne vis absolument rien. Comment allais-je m'en sortir ?

-Voyez-vous cela, quatre-vingt-quinze millions de berrys. Ce n'est pas une petite somme. Par les pouvoirs qui me sont conférés, Ruby Rosalio, tu es en état d'arrestation. Au vu de tes états de services et du montant de ta prime, tu seras emprisonnée au niveau quatre de la prison d'Impel Down. Emmenez là, pendant que je préviens le quartier général de la marine.

\- Bien monsieur le directeur.

Je fus aussitôt menottée et je sentis la fatigue m'envahir soudainement. Merde des menottes en granit marin. On me redressa et me tira à l'intérieur de la prison. Je tentais de me débattre, mais c'était peine perdue avec mon entrave. Je retenais avec peine, les larmes qui montaient dans mes yeux. J'allais donc finir si pitoyablement ma vie, alors que je revivais enfin à nouveau pour quelqu'un. Je n'avais même pas eu le temps de dire « je t'aime » à Law. Je voulais encore vivre tout un tas d'aventure auprès de lui et l'aider à trouver le One Piece.

On me mena à une pièce où une femme m'obligea à me déshabiller intégralement sous le regard de visio-escargophone. Elle me tendit à la place de mes vêtements, une tenue rayée que devait porter tous les prisonniers. Ensuite on m'entraîna vers un ascenseur. Devant chaque palier que l'on passait mon sang se figeait d'effroi en entendant les hurlements. Je ne savais pas combien de temps dura notre descente, mais je cru que des heures entières c'étaient passées. Quand enfin nous arrivions au quatrième sous-sol, une chaleur étouffante y régnait. Je me sentais très mal. Comment allais-je réussir à survivre dans cet enfer ?

On me traîna jusqu'à une salle et avant que je ne comprenne ce qui se passait, une corde fut attachée à mes menottes et d'un coup je fus élevée dans les airs. Je criais, je me débattais. De la vapeur monta en dessous de moi et je vis avec effroi de l'eau bouillante. Ils n'allaient tout de même pas oser me faire cela ? Et pourtant si, je me déchirais les poumons quand ils me plongèrent dans cette eau. Ce fut tellement violent que j'en perdis connaissance.

 **oOOooOOo**

 **Du côté des Heart pirates quelques heures après la disparition de Ruby**

Law fixait la nouvelle sans dire un mot depuis maintenant plusieurs minutes. Elle avait tenté de s'enfuir quand le sous-marin avait refait surface et il était de très mauvaise humeur à ce moment-là, qu'il avait utilisé son pouvoir afin de la neutraliser en attendant de savoir pourquoi une étrangère était à bord du sous-marin. Maintenant il était assis derrière son bureau et la prisonnière assise avec des menottes en granit marin à son poignet en face de lui. Près d'elle sur la gauche, il y avait Sachi, Penguin et Bepo, tandis que sur la gauche Duck et Tom étaient aussi présent.

-Donc si je vous suis, en revenant de balade, vous avez croisé cette miss blessée et vous l'avez ramené pour la soigner. Ensuite vous avez été attaqué et un individu dénommé Kuma, s'est jeté sur les filles et Ruby a disparu.

\- C'est ça capitaine, confirma Tom. On ne sait pas du tout ce qui s'est passé. On n'a même pas eu le temps de cligner des yeux que Ruby n'était plus là. On a aussitôt pris la fuite car on savait qu'il avait mangé un fruit du démon et que sous l'eau, il ne pouvait pas nous atteindre.

\- Et toi miss, Yu Neko, si j'en crois ton avis de recherche, que faisais-tu loin de ton équipage ?

\- je n'ai plus d'équipage.

\- Oh vraiment ? Eustass, se serait-il lassé ? Désolé pour toi, mais j'ai du mal à y croire. Par contre, vu que le grand corsaire en avait aussi contre toi, tu ne verras pas d'inconvénient à ce que je te garde jusqu'à ce que je remette la main sur ma nakama. Au pire des cas, tu serviras de monnaie d'échange. Dans le meilleur des cas, je te rendrais aux pirates de Kid.

\- Je n'ai rien à voir avec cette affaire. Vous ne pouvez pas me garder prisonnière.

\- ça c'est ce que tu crois. Descendez là dans la salle de détention et que quelqu'un reste devant la porte en permanence. Et surtout ne lui retirait pas les menottes

\- Bien capitaine, répondit Sachi en la prenant pour l'entrainer dans les entrailles du sous-marin.

Ce qui ennuyait le plus Law, c'était qu'il ne connaissait pas les capacités du fruit du démon de ce fameux Kuma. Sans compter qu'au même moment où le vrai Kuma attaquait le sous-marin, lui se faisait attaquer par un sosie ou plus précisément par ces fameuses armes humaines. Jamais il n'aurait pensé que la menace viendrait d'un grand corsaire.

Maintenant pour lui comptait de savoir où était passée sa belle et nakama et surtout comment la sortir de l'éventuel pétrin. Il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à penser qu'elle pourrait être morte. Non, elle était encore en vie quelque part et il la libérerait quoiqu'il en coûte. Il ne pouvait pas perdre de nouveau un être cher.

-Capitaine, qu'est-ce qu'on fait, maintenant ? Demanda Bepo. On ne sait même pas où se trouve Ruby.

\- Pour le moment on reste immergé. Il y a trop de marine qui traîne dans les grooves. On va éviter d'avoir plus de pertes qu'on en a déjà.

\- Au fait capitaine, vous êtes au courant des dernière nouvelles ? questionna Duck.

\- Lesquels ?

\- Le commandant de la seconde flotte de Barbe Blanche, Portgas D Ace va être exécuté dans une semaine à Marine Ford. Ça va être chaud dans le coin. Marine Ford est à moins d'une heure de l'archipel.

\- En effet. Donc nous avons moins d'une semaine pour retrouver la miss avant que cela soit le bordel.

 **OooOOooO**

Deux jours. Cela faisait deux jours que les pirates du Heart retournaient l'archipel. Law se trouvait dans le groove treize quand une tête familière lui fit face.

-Je vois que tu n'es pas encore partie, gamin.

\- En effet, pour le moment, une affaire me retient ici.

\- Cette affaire ne serait pas une certaine jeune fille venant des îles célestes par hasard ?

Law se méfia aussitôt. Il savait que le reste de l'équipage et lui-même avait été plutôt discret sur la chose.

-Ne tant fait pas. En aucun cas, je ne vous veux du mal à toi et à ton équipage. Suis-moi, je préfère en discuter dans un endroit où il y a moins d'oreilles qui traînent.

Law opina du chef et le suivi. Rayleigh le conduisit dans un bar tenu par une de ses amies apparemment.

-Shakky, deux verres de rhum, s'il te plaît.

\- Oh mais que vois-je ? Tu es le célèbre chirurgien de la mort, Trafalgar Law de North Blue.

\- On ne peut rien vous cacher. Alors que sais-tu au sujet de Ruby Rosalio ? Demanda-t-il à l'ancien second de l'équipage du Roi des pirates.

\- Je suppose que tu as rencontré Kuma.

\- Je dirais deux de ses copies.

\- Ta nakama, elle, a rencontré son original. Il possède un pouvoir qui permet de téléporter les gens jusqu'à l'autre bout du monde. Il a fait subir la même chose à l'équipage du Chapeau de Paille afin de le protéger de la marine. Tu es au courant pour l'exécution de Portgas D Ace ?

\- Les journaux ne parlent que de cela. Mais je ne vois toujours pas le lien avec Ruby.

\- Kuma a envoyé ta copine en enfer.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Elle se trouve à Impel Down.

\- Ce n'est pas possible.

\- C'est le journal du jour, lui répondit Rayleigh en lui tendant le magazine. Cela fait moins de deux jours qu'elle a été emprisonnée dans cet enfer.

Law lit l'article rapidement. Il n'était pas très long juste une dizaine de lignes. L'inquiétude monta en flèche au fond de lui. Comment allait-il pouvoir récupérer leur nakama ? Et surtout comment allait-il sauver son amante ?

Law but son verre et remercia Rayleigh avant de s'en allait afin de rejoindre son équipage. Maintenant il était fixé et la secourir n'allait pas être une mince affaire. A l'heure actuelle, la prison était l'endroit le mieux gardé au monde.

 **oOOooOOo**

Vingt-quatre heures après l'annonce à l'équipage de la captivité de Ruby à Impel Down

Le sous-marin fut violement secoué, comme s'il était en train d'être désossé. Une voix caverneuse que Law reconnut immédiatement, retentit à l'extérieur.

-Trafalgar, t'as deux secondes pour me rendre mon médecin de bord ou je détruis ta boîte de conserve. Je sais qu'elle est là.

Law soupira et ordonna à Jean Bart d'aller chercher leur captive qu'il avait plus ou moins oublié au fond de la cale. Il avait eu d'autres soucis qu'à traiter de son cas. De toute façon, elle ne servirait à pas grand-chose pour faire libérer Ruby d'Impel Down. Il monta rapidement sur le pont pour faire face à son rival.

-Evites de me le bousiller. Je risquerais de tuer par inadvertance ta nakama. Tu devrais plutôt me remercier de l'avoir hébergé. Elle a été rafistolée par le meilleur au niveau médical.

\- Rien à foutre. Libère là.

\- Je déteste les ordres, Eustass. Combien de fois je vais devoir te le répéter ?

\- Kid ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Comment tu m'as retrouvé ? lança Yu en sortant sous escorte.

\- Ramène ton cul tout de suite. Tu nous as assez fier chier ses derniers jours.

\- Jamais je ne retournerais avec vous. C'est fini pour moi les Kid's.

\- Ah ouais, comme si tu avais le choix.

\- Bon les tourtereaux allaient régler vos querelles de cœur ailleurs. J'ai d'autres choses à régler.

Avec son pouvoir, il envoya la prisonnière directement dans les bras du rouquin, qui ne traina pas plus longtemps. Au moins une chose de réglée.

 **oOOooOOo**

 **Le jour de l'exécution d'Ace**

 **POV Ruby**

Je ne ressentais même plus la douleur. Je ne savais pas depuis combien de temps j'étais ici. Dans la cellule où je croupissais, j'étais avec des types plus ou moins louches. Enfin qui ne le serait pas en prison. Le sol était brûlant et mes pieds, j'étais sûre, ne devaient plus avoir de peau. Mes mains étaient aussi dans un triste état. Je ne parlais même pas de mes ailes. Certaines plumes avaient roussi et cela était très douloureux. Pour couronner le tout, je crevais la dalle.

J'avais énormément pleuré à mon arrivée, mais maintenant c'était finit. Cet enfer m'avait dans un sens endurci. Chaque minute, chaque heure, chaque jour passé, je n'arrêtais pas de penser à mes amis et mon amant et capitaine. Si jamais j'arrivais à m'échapper d'ici, et que je retournais au sous-marin, je me promettais d'étudier la médecine très sérieusement afin de ne plus être un boulet pour mes nakamas. Ces derniers m'avaient aidé à enfin vivre et apprécier chaque instant de la vie.

Penser à mes amis me faisait oublier les séances de torture de Sadi. Cette folle avec son fouet prenait vraiment son pied.

Je ne savais pas ce qui se passait depuis quelques heures maintenant, mais les gardes s'agitaient dans tous les sens. S'en compter qu'ils avaient triplé les unités à l'étage. Peut-être quelqu'un tentait de s'évader de cet enfer. S'il pouvait m'embarquer, j'étais prête à le suivre au bout du monde.

Soudain une explosion retentit et je vis une horde de prisonniers faire irruption à l'étage. Quelques minutes plus tard, notre porte s'ouvrit sur un homme étrange avec sa cicatrise au milieu du visage.

-Tu fais pitié à voir Mister one.

\- Crocodile, lui répondit l'homme.

\- Je compte m'échapper d'ici. Souhaites-tu te joindre à moi ?

\- Avec joie.

Aussitôt, le chef de ma cellule se retrouva avec les mains libres. Des lames apparurent le long de ses bras. C'était un détenteur de fruits du démon.

-S'il te plaît ôte moi mes menottes. Je veux m'échapper d'ici et retrouver mon équipage.

\- C'est qui cette mioche ? demanda le crocodile.

\- Elle est arrivée il y a peu et fait partie des rookies.

Je préférais ne pas répondre à leurs pics. Le principal fut que mes chaînes tombèrent au sol. Aussitôt je sentis un regain d'énergie malgré nos maigres repas depuis mon arrivée dans cet enfer. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que je laisse courir mon pouvoir dans mes veines. Dommage que je manquasse d'énergie suite au manque de soleil. Mais j'avais assez de pouvoir pour me battre et remonter avec tout le monde.

Je suivis le mouvement et surtout leur meneur, un type avec un chapeau de paille. A moi la liberté, maintenant et rien n'allait être contre moi.

 **Fin POV Ruby**

 **oOOooOOo**

 **Archipel des Sabaody, sur la place du groove 30**

Il y avait foule sur la place principale du groove. Tout le monde était venu assister à l'exécution de Portgas D Ace. Il y avait aussi de très nombreux journalistes prêts à saisir le moindre scoop pour son magazine. Sur les hauteurs des bâtiments les équipages des rookies s'étaient installés pour regarder le spectacle et voir cette nouvelle ère dont tout le monde parlait.

L'équipage de Law ne manquait pas à l'appel. Il restait encore quelques heures avant l'exécution. Il n'avait toujours pas trouvé de solution pour libérer sa nakama. Ou du moins, une vague idée se formait dans son esprit, mais il allait devoir attendre le dénouement de la guerre pour voir si cela serait faisable ou pas. Tout dépendait au final du nombre de victimes du côté de la marine. Il comptait sur une victoire de Barbe Blanche et son célèbre équipage pour pouvoir libérer Ruby.


	29. bataille à Marineford

**Bataille à Marine Ford**

 **POV Ruby**

La liberté enfin !

On était encore un peu plus d'une centaine encore vivants. C'était peu par rapport au grand nombre de prisonniers libérés au fur et à mesure que les meneurs progressaient. On était en train de fuir la grande colère de Magellan. Il se rapprochait de plus en plus de nous pourtant. Il ne fallait pas que l'on tombe dans son poison. C'était la mort assurée. J'avais vu des hommes tomber à cause de ce fléau et cela me glaçait le sang. Mais je n'avais pas le temps de m'apitoyer sur leur sort. Tout ce qui comptait pour elle était de sortir vivant de cet enfer. Dorénavant, elle n'hésitait pas à tuer.

La porte principale fut enfin ouverte et on accueillit avec joie la liberté quand nos cris se figèrent soudainement. On était tassé sur le ponton. En face, la brume et l'eau, mais aucun navire en vue. Comment allions nous sortir de cet enfer ? Ce n'était pas possible ! On n'allait jamais pouvoir sortir de là ! Je voulais tellement retrouver Law et tous les Heart. Je ne voulais pas moisir ici. Je sentais les larmes monter à mes yeux. Le quatrième sous-sol ne les avaient pas encore asséchés complètement.

Autour de moi, la sensation était la même. Même le fameux Baggy le Clown semblait désappointé. Qu'allions nous devenir, si, même les leaders n'en avaient aucune idée ?

-Magellan a dû demander aux navires de s'éloigner il n'y a pas longtemps, intervint Jimbei. On voit leur ombre dans la brume.

Je le vis alors faire demi-tour et arracher une porte. Punaise, je ne savais pas que les hommes poissons pouvaient être si forts. Il demanda des volontaires pour monter sur l'embarcation de fortune. Crocodile et Mister one se portèrent aussitôt volontaire. Moi, ce truc ne me rassurait absolument pas.

-Toi la gamine, tu viens avec nous, me sortit mon ancien compagnon de cellule.

-Non, mais ça va pas être possible. Je ne monte pas sur ça.

Aussitôt du sable m'entoura et avant d'avoir pu réagir, je me retrouvais sur la planche flottante.

-Ton pouvoir va nous être utile pour nous emparer rapidement d'un navire.

Baggy nous rejoignit et enfin on prit la direction des navires. Au final, j'étais contente d'avoir pu aider. Pas grand-chose certes, mais un peu quand même. Avec mon pouvoir, j'avais créé des liens entre tous les autres navires, les empêchant de pouvoir nous attaquer. Le plus délicat fut de revenir ensuite sur nos pas pour récupérer tous les autres. Jimbei leur donna un ordre bizarre d'ailleurs. Ils devaient tous sauter dans l'eau. Au moins un quart des types là-bas étaient des possesseurs de fruit du démon. Il voulait les tuer !

-Faites-moi confiance, sortit-il.

Je commençais à peine à faire confiance aux Hearts avec qui je naviguais depuis quelques mois, alors faire confiance à un type que je connais à peine depuis une heure, ça va être dure. Bon nous avions tous le même objectif, sortir d'ici et retrouver notre liberté. Alors que moi je me méfiais de tout le monde, le type élastique, Luffy si je ne me trompais pas, semblait faire une confiance aveugle. Il devait être complètement stupide. Je me demandais comment il avait pu survivre dans ce monde avec cet état d'esprit.

Soudain, je vis une tête gigantesque s'envoler dans les airs, des prisonniers accrochés aux cheveux. Alors qu'ils allaient faire le grand plongeon, des monstres marin surgirent et les réceptionnèrent. J'étais sûre que ma mâchoire devait se décrocher.

Quelques minutes plus tard, tout le monde était enfin à bord. Enfin presque. Un type était resté afin de nous permettre de fuir. Il s'était sacrifié au nom de l'amitié pour le Chapeau de Paille qui maintenant pleurait comme une madeleine.

-Où est-ce qu'on va ? Demandais-je à Jimbei.

\- Marine Ford pour sauver le grand frère de Luffy, Ace aux Poings Ardents.

\- Tu crois que je pourrais rejoindre les miens, une fois là-bas ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Tu sais, là-bas, c'est une guerre qui nous attend. Tu faisais partie de quel équipage ?

\- Les Heart.

\- Tu fais donc partie d'un équipage de la pire génération.

\- C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre en arrivant à Impel Down. Mais moi, je ne me fis pas aux « on-dit » et toutes les rumeurs. Tu sais, mon équipage est vraiment génial et très protecteurs. Law peut paraître froid et sadique, mais au final, la vie de ses nakamas est le plus important. Et Bepo est tout doux avec son pelage blanc.

\- Quoi ! S'exclama Luffy que je n'avais pas entendu arriver. Tu connais le gros nounours ? Mais c'est génial ça !

\- Pas sûre qu'il apprécie d'être traité de peluche même si je suis du même avis que toi.

\- Quand on aura sauvé mon frère, il faudra que tu me le présentes.

\- Si tu veux.

\- Je te présenterais Chopper. C'est notre médecin de bord et c'est aussi un renne.

Alors qu'on discutait joyeusement sur nos équipages respectifs, on fut interrompu par le début d'une mutinerie avec Baggy le Clown. Ce type n'avait rien fait pour aider à reprendre le bateau et nous avait laissé faire tout le sale boulot. Je ne l'aimais vraiment pas. On ne pouvait pas faire confiance à ce genre de type. Même si plus de la moitié des prisonniers le vénérait comme un Dieu. Enfin, grâce à l'intervention de Luffy et de Crocodile, la mutinerie s'arrêta rapidement. Mais je m'étais tenue prête à leur faire goûter de ma plante carnivore.

Une bonne odeur de nourriture arriva à mes narines et je rejoignis mes camarades de fortune afin de faire comme eux, le plein de force. Le soleil sur ma peau m'aida aussi à guérir une partie de mes blessures. Mais tout ce qui était brûlure semblait ne pas vouloir se résorbait. Sous mes pieds je pouvais sentir le suintement des plaies à vif. Mais les nerfs semblaient anesthésiés. Ce n'était pas plus mal.

 **Fin POV Ruby**

 **Plusieurs heures plus tard – Du côté des Heart**

Aucun Heart n'arrivait encore à le croire. Ruby était présente sur le champ de bataille à Marineford, au milieu de cette boucherie à ciel ouvert. Law, bien que soulagé de la voir vivante, avait peur pour elle. Elle pouvait mourir d'un instant à l'autre. Le peu qu'il la voyait à la vidéoprojection ne lui permettait pas de voir si elle allait bien. Elle devait sûrement utiliser son fruit du démon à outrance depuis son évasion. A ce rythme, les effets secondaires allaient être dévastateur sur son organisme. Pour autant, ils ne bougèrent pas de la place principale des Sabaody.

Law préférait pour le moment observer. Il savait que d'y aller maintenant, ce serait suicidaire. Il devait faire confiance à sa nakama pour se défendre. Il se faisait violence pour ne pas partir en courant pour la sauver.

Ce fut la coupure soudaine du dernier écran qui les fit bouger.

-On va où, cap'taine ? Demanda Bepo

\- Rechercher Ruby à Marineford.

Tout l'équipage s'activa rapidement afin de prendre le large en direction de la guerre au sommet. Chacun était concentré sur sa tâche. Tom, aidé de Sachi et Penguin préparèrent le bloc opératoire ainsi que l'infirmerie à la demande de Law. Ce dernier était assis dans la salle de pilotage, jouant distraitement avec Kikoku afin de garder son calme. Il ne savait absolument pas ce qu'il allait trouver une fois sur place.

-On y sera dans une heure, Capt'aine. On ne peut pas y aller plus vite.

 **Du côté de Marineford**

Ruby se tenait près de Jimbei. Elle n'en pouvait plus des attaques incessantes des soldats de la marine. Le frère de Luffy avait été sauvé in extrémiste par ce dernier. Maintenant, tout le monde obéissait au dernier ordre de Barbe Blanche et tentait de fuir le champ de bataille pour rejoindre le Nouveau Monde. Avec le paladin des mer, Ruby essayait d'ouvrir la route pour les deux frères. Voyant comment tout le monde se battait, elle ne voulait pas passer pour une faiblarde. Elle avait une motivation pour continuer la lutte, elle allait revoir ses amis bientôt, une fois loin de Marineford. Mais pour cela, elle devait survivre.

-Merde, non Ace ! S'écria Luffy

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda la Heart tout en suivant le regard de l'homme poisson.

Un cri d'effroi sortit de la bouche de la rose devant l'horreur de la scène. Ace venait de se faire transpercer le corps par un poing de magma. La rage et le chagrin se mélangèrent en elle, se déversant dans ses veines. Son corps se transforma alors en une immense plante carnivore avec de grandes tentacules. Les soldats de la marine à côté d'elle, furent les premiers à en faire les frais.

Dans le même moment, Barbe Blanche laissa éclater sa colère, tandis que Marco et Vista s'interposèrent entre Akainu et les deux frères.

-Jimbei, je te couvre. Prends Luffy, je crois qu'il ne pourra plus bouger, lui indiqua la rose.

Aussitôt, de grandes lianes ouvrirent la voix à Jimbei qui, après un regard à son ami décédé, prit le Chapeau de Paille dans ses bras. Il se mit aussitôt à courir pour gagner rapidement un navire. C'était sans compter sur les amiraux qui refusèrent de les laisser partir alors que la marine avait gagné cette bataille.

Ils ne trouvèrent aucun navire près à partir car tous étaient pris dans la glace.

-Jimbei ! Luffy ! Hurla la Heart en voyant les deux pirates tomber sous une attaque de l'amiral d'Akainu.

Ruby courra pleine de rage sur Akainu et lança plusieurs attaques qui n'eurent aucun effet sur l'homme au magma.

-Dégage de là, gamine, lui lança l'amiral tout en l'éjectant avec son poing de magma.

La rose vola dans les airs avant d'être intercepté par l'un des commandants de Barbe Blanche.

Alors que tout semblait perdu pour Luffy, un sous-marin fit son apparition au large. Ruby le reconnut aussitôt et un sourire apparut sur son visage épuisé.

-Law, les gars, vous êtes venus !

\- Tu les connais ? Demanda Marco.

\- Oui, c'est mon équipage.

\- Alors les combats sont finis pour toi. Va les retrouver.

\- Elle n'ira nulle part, comme vous tous, cracha Akainu.

\- On ne te laissera pas faire. File Ruby.

\- Merci et bonne chance à vous.

\- T'en fais pas, on se reverra dans le Nouveau Monde.

Le navire était assez éloigné. Elle avança jusqu'au bord de la glace.

-Ruby ! entendit-elle crier.

\- Sachi ! Penguin !

Elle tenta de créer un pont avec ses lianes, mais elle tomba à genou. Les effets secondaires de toutes ses attaques commençaient à se faire ressentir. Une sphère bleue apparut autour d'elle et l'instant d'après, elle fut sur le pont sous-marin.

-Emmenez les au bloc, ordonna Law.

\- C'est bon, je peux encore marché, coupa Ruby en refusant l'aide de Penguin.

\- Mais t'es salement amoché et puis c'est quoi cette tenue ?

\- La nouvelle mode. Je savais que tu allais craquer.

Elle lui sourit, trop heureuse d'être avec de nouveaux ses compagnons de route. Soudain, elle se mit à cracher du sang. Penguin le souleva et l'amena au bloc où les deux tables étaient déjà prises, l'une par Luffy et l'autre par le paladin des mers.

-Pose moi près du mur là-bas. Je vais attendre mon tour.

\- Mais je ne peux pas. Le capitaine ne va pas aimer.

\- Il a deux urgences vitales avant moi. Moi je suis encore consciente, leur dit-elle tout en grimaçant sous la douleur des toxines qui se diffusaient dans son corps.

\- Passe-moi ton bras, ordonna Tom.

Elle le lui tendit et après un rapide nettoyage lui posa une perfusion.

-En entendant, on va éviter que tes toxines te tuent. Avec cela, la progression devrait ralentir.

\- Merci Tom.

\- Pas de quoi. Cela m'ennuierait de perdre ma jolie infirmière.

\- Bon quand vous aurez finit de discuter, on pourra se mettre au travail.

\- Tout de suite capitaine, répondit Tom en se dirigeant vers la première intervention.

Ruby ne bougea pas de sa place, luttant le plus possible contre l'envie de tourner de l'œil avec la douleur de ses blessures et la chlorophylle qui s'insinuaient partout. Il fallait aussi prendre en compte les secousses que subissaient le sous-marin pour échapper à la marine. Elle devait tenir encore un peu, Luffy et Jimbei étaient plus gravement blessés. Elle était forte. Bepo s'installa près d'elle afin de lui apporter un peu de confort et de réconfort.

De son côté, Law se dépêchait de stabiliser la vie de l'homme poisson. Il l'avait vu aider Ruby, alors il pouvait bien lui sauver la vie. Il opérait rapidement grâce à ses connaissances mais aussi grâce à son pouvoir. Il lui fallut tout de même deux heures pour rafistoler les organes vitaux. De temps en temps, il jetait un œil à son amante. Son état léthargique ne le rassurait pas vraiment. Il voyait bien que son regard devenait flou. Son teint paraissait bien pâle malgré le nombre de plaies et de brûlures sur son corps.

-Tom, emmène là à l'infirmerie et fait moi un topo complet. Je peux terminer sans toi.

\- A vos ordres capitaine.

Bepo porta la miss qui n'émit aucune protestation. Elle fut installée sur la table d'examen.

-Merci les gars, vous pouvez y aller. Je doute que le capitaine appréciait que vous reluquiez.

\- Oh, on veut juste aider, répondit Sachi.

\- Viens, on va attendre dans le couloir.

Tom attendit que tout le monde fût sorti pour commencer son travail. Voulant faire bouger le moins possible sa nakama et ne voyant pas l'utilité à ce qu'elle garde la tenue de prisonniers, il prit les ciseaux et découpa ce qui restait de vêtements. Il découvrit alors de nombreux hématomes, ainsi que des traces de coups de fouet. Il nota aussi les brûlures infectées sous les pieds.

Ruby n'émit aucun son durant le déshabillage. La douleur et la fatigue intense avaient comme déconnecté son cerveau de son corps. Le peu que le doc' lui demandait, elle l'effectuait tel un robot. Pourtant son esprit avait envie de pleurer et de crier.

Tom eut à peine le temps de finir le check up, que la porte s'ouvrit sur Law. Il commença aussitôt son compte rendu.

-Nombreuses lésions sur le corps, des traces de flagellations au niveau du dos, mais aussi des épaules. Signe apparent de sous nutrition et de déshydratation. La peau au niveau des membres inférieurs est brulée. Les radios montrent de multiples fêlures et fractures sur l'ensemble du squelette. Les examens toxicologiques sont en cours d'analyse, mais j'ai prélevé une substance violette sur ses ailes et il s'agirait de poison de type neurodestructeur. Par contre, elle ne semble pas en subir les effets.

\- Sûrement dû à son fruit du démon, intervint Law. Tu as gardé un échantillon ?

\- Oui trois éprouvettes sur le bureau.

\- Bien, on va devoir la soigner ici. Ramène les kits 4 et 5.

Tom quitta la pièce, laissant pour quelques minutes les deux amants. Law passa une main sur la joue sale de sa nakama.

-Tu seras vite sur pieds. Mais tu vas devoir serrer les dents encore un peu.

\- Luffy ? Jimbei ? murmura-t-elle.

\- Ne t'en fais pas pour eux, mais plutôt pour toi. T'as entendu le compte rendu ? Ce n'est pas joli, joli.

\- C'était la volonté de vous revoir tous, qui m'a aidé à survivre dans cet enfer, dit-elle d'une voix cassée. J'ai cru mourir plus d'une fois.

\- Chut ! Tout est fini. Tu es rentrée et c'est cela qui importe le plus.

Ils ne purent discuter plus longtemps, Tom étant revenu. Ils allèrent enfin pouvoir soigner leur nakama. Law nota de procéder aux analyses des différents échantillons plus tard.


	30. Amazon Lilly

**Amazon Lily**

 **POV Law**

Cela faisait cinq jours que la bataille à Marineford était terminée et que j'avais trois patients à bord. L'homme poisson s'était réveillé le premier et veillait sur le Chapeau de Paille. Je lui avais ordonné de se reposer tout de même, ne voulant pas refaire une deuxième fois tout le boulot.

Il m'avait fallu plusieurs heures pour soigner Ruby. En raison du poison et voulant voir ses réaction, je l'avais soigné sans anesthésie générale. Le choc qu'elle avait eu, dû à ce qu'elle avait subi pendant une semaine l'empêcha d'hurler. Ce qui m'avait inquiété durant toute l'opération, c'était son manque de réaction. Cela me confirmait ni plus ni moins que les nerfs avaient été touché et je ne pouvais pas dans l'immédiat voir si cela serait temporaire ou définitif. Il allait falloir que j'attende que sa guérison soit bien avancée pour lui faire passer des tests plus poussés. J'avais pu lui administrer un puissant analgésique, qu'une fois tout le protocole terminé. J'avais vu ses yeux me fixer, pendant que le calmant se répandait dans son organisme, et se fermer lentement. Depuis, elle n'avait pas repris conscience. Je passais beaucoup de temps auprès d'elle quand je n'allais pas vérifier l'autre patient dans le coma.

On n'allait pas tarder à arriver sur l'île des femmes, se situant sur Calm Belt. L'impératrice Boa Hancock, en pinçant pour le Chapeau de Paille, avait proposé son hospitalité pour le temps des soins nécessaires pour les blessés. Dans un sens, cela arrangeait mes affaires, car tout le monde pourrait souffler le temps que Ruby puisse à nouveau voyager sans problème.

Pour une île uniquement constituée de femmes, la structure de sécurité était relativement bien sophistiquée. Toutefois leur haine envers les hommes emplissait l'air.

-Les gars, au lieu de baver devant ces femmes, vous feriez mieux de rentrer à l'intérieur, les prévint-je au même moment que j'écartais in extrémiste la tête pour éviter une flèche.

Une autre nuée de flèches vola en notre direction, mais furent interceptées par les pirates Kuja. Hancock intervint afin qu'on ne nous fasse pas de mal. Moi je n'en avais rien à faire vu que j'avais Ruby et qu'elle seule comptait. Après de nombreux débats qui, pour moi étaient inutiles car mes patients avaient besoin d'une structure médicale dernier cri et non pas une chambre entre quatre planches, il fut enfin décidé de nous autoriser à nous installer dans une crique à l'arrière de l'île. On eut le droit à une centaine de mètres carrés d'espaces sur la terre ferme. C'était peu, mais suffisant pour s'y reposer.

Une fois que nous fumes installés, je me rendis au chevet de Ruby afin de voir son état. Elle était si paisible. En tout cas les cernes qu'elle avait accumulés commençaient à bien disparaitre et les traits de son visage étaient plus détendues. Elle était sur la bonne voie de guérison. Je ne me cachais pas que j'avais hâte de pouvoir la serrer à nouveau dans mes bras, la faire chier avec la médecine. Mais pour cela je devais être patient. Je ne connaissais pas encore l'étendue des dégâts psychologique qu'elle avait subis et comment elle allait réagir quand elle découvrirait que l'une de ses ailes avec le poison était désormais noire. Malgré mon fruit du démon, je n'avais pas réussi à retirer cette substance. Mais j'étais sûr qu'il n'allait pas se répandre plus.

 **Fin POV Law**

Les Heart furent aux anges quand en soirée ils virent arriver un groupe d'amazones avec de la nourriture. Alors que tout le monde se restaurait, ils entendirent la porte du sous-marin s'ouvrir. Quelques secondes plus tard, une liane s'accrocha au premier arbre et Ruby apparut. Alors que Law allait râler, il remarqua que la miss était encore à moitié endormie. Toutefois il n'appréciait pas qu'elle marche sur ses blessures.

Ruby tel un radar se dirigea vers les amazones qui la regardèrent, intriguées.

-Une femme ! s'exclama le plus strict. Mais que fait-elle parmi tous ces hommes ?

\- Elle fait partie de mon équipage, répondit Law.

\- Je peux avoir du cake aux marrons ? demanda la rose.

\- Quoi ! s'écria tout l'équipage en une seule et même voix.

Law éclata de rire surprenant tout le monde. C'était une chose plutôt rare.

-Tu ne veux pas de viande avant ? demanda la plus grande des amazones présentant.

\- Non, juste le gâteau.

\- Al, tu aurais dû lui faire son dessert préféré dès le départ, intervint Sashi. Elle se serait réveillée plus rapidement.

\- Je crois aussi.

L'équipage au grand complet rigola, tandis que la miss ne réalisait pas encore, qu'elle était le centre de toutes les attentions. Au final, elle eut la moitié du gâteau et partit s'installer près de Law. Elle prit le temps de manger la pâtisserie sous le regard de son capitaine. Elle n'avait encore adressé la parole à personne hormis l'amazone. Une fois la dernière bouchée avalée, elle s'étira avant de grimacer de douleur.

-Il me semble que tu es censée te reposer à l'infirmerie et non te balader sur la terre ferme.

\- Capitaine ! s'exclama aussitôt la rose réalisant soudainement où elle se trouvait.

\- Ah quand même tu réalises que je suis là. J'ai cru à un moment que ton cerveau était atteint.

\- Pas du tout. Je n'étais pas réveillée.

\- Qui t'a retiré tes perfusions ?

\- Ben moi. Vu que Tom m'a appris à les mettre sur le mannequin, j'ai fait la manœuvre en sens inverse.

Soudain elle se mit à bailler, la fatigue la rattrapant. Elle remarqua enfin la présence de l'homme poisson.

-Jimbei ! Tu as l'air d'aller bien.

\- En effet, grâce à ton capitaine, j'ai eu la chance de m'en sortir. Toi par contre tu as encore mauvaise mine.

\- Mais non, je suis en excellente forme.

\- C'est pour cela que tu te dodelines, commenta Law.

\- Pas du tout.

\- En tout cas, cela fait plaisir de retrouver notre Ruby nationale, intervint Penguin.

Tout en discutant avec l'équipage de banalité, personne n'osant poser des questions pour le moment sur ce qui s'était passé pour la rose, cette dernière se rendormit lentement et finit par basculer sur l'épaule de Law. Ce dernier l'installa plus confortablement avant de lui-même se reposer un peu.

L'île était relativement calme, enfin l'endroit où il se trouvait, car des barrières étaient tendu, limitant la vue à l'intérieur de l'île. Certains Heart profitèrent de cette pause pour se mettre à pêcher ou même à dormir, comme leur nakama. D'autres par contre, s'occupaient de faire le tour du sous-marin pour réparer les éventuelles avaries.

Alors qu'elle dormait paisiblement, Ruby fut prise par les souvenirs d'Impel Down, mais aussi par la grande guerre avec tous ces morts, ces blessés, les odeurs nauséabondes et la violence. Elle commença à s'agiter sur les cuisses de Law, réveillant par la même occasion son amant.

-Bepo le bracelet, demanda le capitaine des Heart en voyant les doigts de la miss se transformer en lianes.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ? Demanda le second en lui mettant le bracelet.

\- Sûrement un cauchemar.

\- Il faudrait peut-être la réveiller alors.

\- Elle a besoin de repos. Et réveiller quelqu'un qui cauchemarde n'est pas très conseillé.

Le bracelet eut l'effet immédiat de l'affaiblir. Law se mit à faire des arabesques sur le flanc de sa nakama qui au bout de quelques minutes s'apaisa. Il la réveilla au moment du dîner, lui imposant cette fois une nourriture plus saine que de la pâtisserie. Elle mangea tout en grognant préférant pour guérir plus vite le dessert.

Le capitaine des Heart mis en place tout de même pour la nuit, un tour de garde pour le cas où un monstre marin tenterait tout de même sa chance. Il déposa Ruby à l'infirmerie pour la nuit. Il tenait à ce qu'elle reste encore un peu sous perfusion et sous moniteur. Il fut ravi de constater qu'une après-midi au soleil lui avait permis de reprendre quelques couleurs.

En pleine nuit, toutefois, la miss se réveilla et un sentiment de vide l'envahit aussitôt. Elle ne voulait pas rester seule. Elle était restée trop longtemps loin de Law. Elle arrêta le moniteur et embarqua la perfusion avec elle, ne voulant pas plus s'attirer les foudres de son capitaine. Elle prit le chemin vers la chambre qu'elle partageait avec le chirurgien. Une fois devant la porte, elle l'ouvrit le plus lentement possible afin de ne pas le réveiller. Elle savait qu'il ne dormait que d'un oeil. Toutefois, une fois devant le lit, elle se retrouva confrontée à un gros problème. Law dormait du côté de la pièce, laissant seulement la place contre le mur de disponible. Cela voulait dire pour elle, qu'elle allait devoir l'enjamber. Mais elle ne se sentait pas la force de tenter et l'utilisation de son fruit était à bannir, le bracelet à son poignet, lui rappeler sa présence. Et surtout, elle se retrouvait coincée avec sa perfusion.

Elle était en train de réfléchir à une solution quand une voix résonna dans la nuit.

-Je peux savoir ce que tu fiches debout à cette heure de la nuit, alors que t'es censée te reposer.

\- Tu es réveillé ?

\- Depuis que tu as stoppé le moniteur.

\- Désolée.

\- Là n'est pas la question. Que fais tu debout ?

\- Je ne veux pas rester seule.

\- Tss, T'es pas sérieuse miss. Allez, viens vite.

Ruby ne se fit pas le dire deux fois. Law veilla à ce que la perfusion ne se coinça pas et ne gêna pas la rose avant de finalement la serrer contre lui. Rapidement les deux amants s'endormirent et Ruby ne refit pas de cauchemar.

Le lendemain matin, alors qu'elle dormait encore et que Law s'occupait de changer les pansements de ses deux autres patients, une délégation d'amazones arriva devant le sous-marin. Ce n'était pourtant pas l'heure du repas. Bepo qui était dehors avec Jean-Bart, leur nouvelle recrue, se dirigea à l'intérieur de leur bateau pour prévenir son capitaine.

-Elles n'ont pas dit pourquoi elle venait vous voir, capitaine, désolé.

\- Je vais aller voir. Sûrement encore une lubie de leur part. Restez tous vigilant.

\- A vos ordres capitaine.

Il sortit rapidement sur la berge.

-Trafalgar Law, où se trouve la fille ? lança d'emblée l'une d'entre elle.

\- Elle se repose, ses blessures ne sont pas encore guéries.

\- La grande impératrice Boa Hancock, dans sa grande générosité, l'invite et elle seule à se rendre au palais des Kuja.

\- Je suis sûr qu'elle sera ravie, mais pour le moment elle ne peut pas se déplacer par ses propres moyens.

\- Nous la porterons jusqu'à la cité des amazones.

Law soupira devant le forcing de ces femmes. Du peu qu'il avait vu, il savait qu'il ne fallait pas non plus les chercher de trop, car elle était très forte.

-Je vais la chercher. Veuillez patienter un moment. Elle vous suivra, une fois les soins apporter. Mais elle devra revenir au plus tard ce soir.

Il se résolu à contre cœur de la réveiller alors qu'elle dormait paisiblement. Toutefois, il prit tout son temps au grand dam des amazones.

-Quoi ! Moi aller dans un palais !

\- Hé oui. Je peux te dire que tu as tout un tas de nakamas qui vont être hyper jaloux de toi.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- On est sur l'île des femmes.

\- Une île avec que des femmes. Je ne pensais pas que cela existe. Mais pourquoi que moi ?

\- Tu es une fille. Profites-en un peu. Est-ce qu'il parait ils ont des sources qui peuvent remettre en état n'importe qui. Par contre évites de fâcher Boa Hancock. Elle est très susceptible.

\- Alors je ne veux pas y aller.

\- Tu n'as pas vraiment le choix. Mais je les ai prévenu de te ramener pour le soir.

Après un dernier baiser, Ruby sortit du sous-marin sous le regard envieux de ses nakamas. L'une des amazones la porta et elle quitta rapidement la crique. Le trajet pour se rendre dans la ville des Kuja ne dura qu'une petite demi-heure, durant laquelle, elle fut bombardée de questions sur les hommes et la vie à bord du sous-marin. Ruby espérait que cela n'allait pas être ça toute la journée. Son appréhension s'arrêta dès qu'elles arrivèrent à l'entrée de la ville. Elle fut ébahit par l'architecture, mais aussi la vie dans cette cité. Elle n'en revenait pas que c'était uniquement des femmes qui avaient bâtie tout cela. C'était vraiment remarquable. Les amazones qu'elles croisèrent les saluèrent chaleureusement.

-C'est vraiment impressionnant.

\- Et encore tu n'as pas vu le palais impérial, répondit celle qui s'appelait Aphélandra.

\- Bien sûre, ce que tu verras ici, tu ne devras pas en parler aux hommes.

\- Promis.

Ruby fut accueilli par la doyenne de l'île Maminion, l'impératrice n'étant pas en état de recevoir qui que ce soit.

-Elle se fait du souci pour Luffy ? demanda la rose.

\- En effet, ce jeune garçon a éveillé l'intérêt de notre impératrice.

\- Ce matin il ne s'était toujours pas réveillé. Mais les blessures étaient sur la bonne voie de guérison d'après Law. Tout ce qu'il ne sait pas, c'est qu'elle sera sa réaction quand il se réveillera.

\- Tu étais avec le jeune Luffy à Impel Down. Comment cela s'est passé ?

Ruby se mit à raconter le peu qu'elle savait au sujet de Luffy et les amazones présentes écoutèrent attentivement, certaines émettant des bruits de stupeur au fur et à mesure de l'histoire. Ils laissèrent tranquille la Heart un peu avant le déjeuner en la conviant à se prélasser dans les bains du palais, suite à une autorisation de l'impératrice. Elle découvrit pour la première fois des thermes et apprécia énormément le confort.

Même si elle ne devait pas raconter, elle comptait bien parler à Law des thermes et espérait qu'un jour, elle puisse à nouveau y goûter. Après le bain, elle mangea avec les guerrières Kuja et échangèrent de nombreuses informations. La journée passa relativement vite et ce fut Aphélandra qui la ramena à nouveau, cette fois endormie. Le capitaine des Heart prit alors le relais et la ramena dans sa cabine.

Le manège dura ainsi pendant presque dix jours, pendant lesquels, elle se remit très bien de ses blessures. Les amazones lui montrèrent comment utiliser un arc et lui apprirent ce qu'était le fluide. Toutefois, cette partie-là, allait demander beaucoup de travail, car pour elle c'était une notion complexe, même si elle en comprenait le principe.

Alors qu'un soir elle se regardait dans le miroir, elle ne put que constater avec désolation que son aile gauche était toujours noire. A plusieurs reprises, elle avait frotté le bout de son aile afin de faire partir cette couleur. Mais rien n'y avait fait. Elle commença à se rhabiller quand deux bras lui encerclèrent la taille.

-Dis toi que tu es unique dorénavant.

\- Je ne l'étais pas avant ?

\- Mais si, tout à fait. Et tu le seras toujours à mes yeux.

Il se mit à l'embrasser, tout en l'entraînant dans la chambre pour la faire basculer sur le lit.

-Hé mais je croyais que je ne devais me reposer.

\- Mais tu te reposes, miss. Laisse-moi faire, lui répondit-il en capturant de nouveau ses lèvres.


	31. Le réveil du chapeau de paille

**Le réveil du Chapeau de paille**

-La chance qu'elle a quand même, se plaignit pour la énième fois Sachi.

\- Ouais. En plus elle s'entraîne avec les guerrières Kuja. Moi aussi je voudrais bien apprendre à utiliser leur technique, renchérit Penguin.

Ruby s'entraînait tous les matins avec les gardiennes de la ville et l'après-midi avec les pirates Kuja. Ses journées étaient intenses, mais elle ne s'en plaignait pas le moins du monde. Elle avait l'impression de devenir plus forte. Le soir après avoir dîné avec l'équipage, elle restait en tête à tête avec Law qui à travers différents stratagèmes lui soutirait tout un tas d'informations dont sur le fameux fluide.

-Je te déteste Law.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que tu gémissais, il y a encore quelques minutes.

\- Mais tu triches aussi.

\- Dis que tu n'aimes pas.

La rose ne put s'empêcher de rougir et cacha son visage contre le torse de son amant, qui lui caressait d'une main distraite son épaule dénudée.

-On repart quand Law ?

\- Dès que le Chapeau de paille se réveille.

\- C'est long, cela fait déjà quinze jours qu'on est ici.

\- Il faut être patient. Je ne l'ai pas soigné pour qu'il meure maintenant. Et puis tu en profites pas mal avec les amazones.

\- Ouais j'avoue qu'apprendre à me battre et devenir plus forte ce n'est pas un mal. Mais j'aimerais bien que l'on reprenne nos aventures. Je ne veux pas trop m'attacher à ces gens.

\- Bientôt, c'est promis.

Le lendemain, Ruby décida de ne pas rejoindre les amazones pour leur entraînement, mais préféra plutôt passer du temps à pêcher avec ses nakamas. Elle se retrouva assise entre Sachi et Penguin qui se plaignaient de ne pêcher aucun poisson.

-Moi je dis que ce serait mieux de pêcher un monstre marin, commenta la rose.

\- Et on le sort comment ?

\- Ben en tirant sur la ligne évidement et puis je peux toujours l'entourer de mes lianes.

\- Et on aura plus qu'à te repêcher, intervint Law.

\- Je suis devenue beaucoup plus forte. Faut pas croire, un séjour en prison ça aide à s'endurcir, sinon on meurt, finit-elle sa phrase dans un murmure.

Soudain, alors que ceux qui étaient proche de Ruby et qui avaient entendu la fin de sa phrase, réfléchissaient à ses propos, un bruit d'explosion se fit entendre et de la fumée s'échappa du sous-marin. Tous les pirates présents sur l'île se levèrent et se préparèrent à se défendre. Des cris se firent entendre à l'intérieur du sous-marin. Une nouvelle explosion se fit entendre et leur navire s'ouvrit comme un champignon nucléaire sur le dessus. Dans la fumée un corps fut propulsé et atterrit sur la terre ferme.

Law reconnut aussitôt le Chapeau de paille.

-Qu'on le stoppe ou il va se rouvrir ses blessures, ordonna-t-il.

\- AAAAAAAACCCCCCCCCCCEEEEEEEEEEEEEE ! hurla Luffy.

Son regard était étrange, comme s'il était possédé. Tous les Heart se jetèrent sur le blessé. De leur côté Law et Jimbei n'avaient pas bougé d'un pouce et observaient la scène.

-Que se passera-t-il s'il se rouvre les blessures ? demanda l'homme poisson.

\- C'est très simple, il mourra.

\- Je vois.

Luffy envoya valser tout le monde avant de se précipiter dans la forêt. Jimbei se leva quelques instants plus tard et partit à sa suite. Tous les Heart furent désemparés face à cette situation.

-Bon les gars ne restez pas comme ça. Penguin, occupes toi de voir s'il y a des blessés dans le sous-marin. Sachi, va voir les dégâts à l'intérieur et fait moi un topo rapide. Ruby, va en ville et demande leur s'ils ont de l'acier. On va en avoir besoin pour reboucher le trou que l'autre malade a fait.

\- A vos ordres capitaines, s'exclamèrent les trois pirates.

Avant de partir en direction de la ville, Ruby jeta un œil dans la direction où le chapeau de paille. Sa réaction l'inquiétait un peu. Elle se dépêcha à travers la forêt, empruntant le passage qui ne la mènerait pas très loin du palais. En la voyant arriver, les gardes fut assez surprise.

-Salut Ruby, tu ne devais pas venir aujourd'hui, normalement.

\- Oui je sais, mais Luffy s'est réveillé.

\- Oh, c'est vrai ! La grande impératrice Handcok va être ravie de l'apprendre. Merci pour cette nouvelle.

\- Attendez, s'il vous plaît. On a eu un souci avec son réveil. Il a détruit une partie de la carlingue du sous-marin. Il nous faudrait des plaques métalliques pour le réparer.

\- Oh je vois. Sarah, emmène Ruby près de notre forgeron. Elle aura peut-être ce qu'elle a besoin.

\- Tout de suite. Viens suis moi.

Ruby suivit l'amazone à travers le dédale des rues. Au passage, elle dut s'arrêter plusieurs fois afin de saluer les filles qu'elle connaissait. Quand elle arriva enfin à la forge, elle fut heureuse de savoir que la femme pouvait fournir les pièces demandées, mais qu'il lui fallait les dimensions. Elle appela aussitôt le capitaine qui lui donna toutes les informations transmit par Sachi.

-On te fera porter le tout d'ici une petite heure, lui dit la femme.

\- Merci beaucoup. Je retourne près de mon équipage pour aider alors.

En moins de vingt minutes, elle était de nouveau avec les Heart. Elle se dirigea directement vers Sachi qui organisait les réparations et lui expliqua la situation. Elle participa aussi à la remise en état du sous-marin, son pouvoir étant très utile pour avoir des cordages solide et pour faire des passerelles. Néanmoins, elle dut y aller au ralentit, Law ne voulant pas la retrouver à l'infirmerie de sitôt.

Il ne fallut que quelques heures à l'équipage pour remettre le navire en état. Les dégâts n'étaient pas si importants au final.

Alors qu'ils finissaient les réparations, un monstre marin surgit au loin avant de trépasser. Un homme sortit de l'eau et monta la falaise comme si rien n'était.

-Ah je suis content, je vous ai enfin trouvé.

\- T'es qui toi ? demanda la rose.

\- Quelqu'un sans importance. Et toi tu es la fille qui s'est battue sur Marine Ford ?

\- C'est possible.

Ruby se rapprocha de Law, sentant très bien une grande aura émaner de l'individu.

-Que cherche le seigneur des ténèbres ici ? Demanda à son tour Law.

\- Je suis venu voir Luffy. Je sais que tu l'as aidé à fuir et on m'a indiqué cette île.

\- Que lui veux-tu ?

\- Lui proposer quelque chose. D'ailleurs merci beaucoup de t'avoir occupé de lui. Je vais pouvoir prendre la suite et lui proposer de devenir plus fort pour protéger à l'avenir ses amis.

\- De la part d'un pirate c'est plutôt étrange.

\- Ahahahahahah, tu crois vraiment mon garçon. Mais tu sais, avec Shaki on a surveillé l'évolution de la génération terrible et j'ai envie de voir ce que vous allez devenir dans le Nouveau Monde. D'ailleurs tu ferais peut-être mieux d'attendre un peu avant d'y aller à ton tour et de devenir plus fort avant.

\- Ne t'en fais pas pour moi. J'ai déjà mes objectifs. Du coup je te laisse donc le Chapeau de Paille. Par contre attention, je lui conseille de se reposer encore une quinzaine de jours

\- J'en prends note mon garçon.

Law se tourna vers son équipage et ordonna à tout le monde de se préparer au départ qui était imminent.

-Mais on n'attend pas Jimbei, au moins ?

\- Non miss, cela n'est pas notre problème et nous avons notre propre route à suivre.

\- J'aurais tellement voulu dire au revoir aux amazones.

\- Je peux m'en charger si tu veux, proposa Rayleigh.

\- Oui je veux bien. Elles m'ont beaucoup appris sur le fluide et des techniques de combat. Je compte m'entraîner pour devenir encore plus forte.

\- Je n'en doute pas une seconde.

\- Tiens au fait Rayleigh, cela appartient à Luffy, lui dit le capitaine des Heart en lui tendant le chapeau de paille.

Law poussa gentiment ensuite sa nakama afin qu'elle prenne la direction du sous-marin. A l'intérieur, certains s'occupaient encore des dernières réparations, surtout dans le bloc opératoire, tandis que d'autres s'afféraient à la navigation, dont Jean Bart. Ruby resta sur le pont, le sous-marin ne devant pas être immergé dans l'immédiat. Elle regarda rétrécir l'île des Amazones. Au fond d'elle-même cela lui fit un pincement au cœur. Elle s'était attachée à ces filles et elle avait retrouvé en certaines comme un peu de sa famille. Elle était plongée dans ses souvenirs qu'elle n'entendit pas Law s'installer à côté d'elle.

-Tu aurais voulu rester là-bas ?

\- Non, je préfère nettement l'aventure avec les Heart. C'est juste que certaines filles étaient comme ma sœur et cela m'a rappelé des souvenirs.

Le visage de Law se referma légèrement à l'entente de souvenir de la sœur de son amante. Lui aussi avait une sœur. Une sœur qui était morte tout aussi tragiquement que la sienne. Personne ne savait concernant sa sœur et le destin tragique de toute sa famille. Personne sauf Bepo et en partie Ruby, même si elle ne connaissait pas toute l'histoire. Et il n'était pas prêt à tout lui raconter. Pas maintenant, en tout cas.

-On va bientôt immerger, tu ferais mieux de rentrer.

\- J'arrive, j'arrive.

Elle tourna le dos au point à l'horizon qui représentait désormais l'île et suivit son capitaine dans le ventre du sous-marin. Au passage dans un couloir, elle regarda l'heure et vit qu'elle avait encore deux bonnes heures avant le dîner. Elle décida alors de se rendre dans sa cabine afin de se doucher et se reposer un peu. L'eau fraiche lui fit du bien, car à l'intérieur du sous-marin, la température était vite grimpée. Il fallait remercier pour cela le chapeau de paille qui avait détruit la climatisation. Elle en connaissait un qui allait se plaindre de la chaleur pendant un long moment. Vêtue uniquement d'un tee-shirt, elle s'allongea sur le lit et ferma les yeux pour dormir un peu.

Pendant ce temps-là, Law était partie voir l'avancement des travaux du bloc opératoire. Il voulait que tout soit opérationnel rapidement, pour le cas où il en aurait besoin. Il maudit tout de même la réaction du Chapeau de paille et se promit que si un jour, il devait renouveler l'expérience, il l'attacherait avec du granit marin. Il prit le dossier de son ancien patient et termina de le compléter avec la mention « patient n'étant plus sous ma responsabilité ». Il le rangea ensuite dans le meuble dédié à tous les dossiers médicaux.

Entrant par la suite dans sa cabine, il vit la miss endormit sur le lit, son tee-shirt complètement remonté. Il sentit le désir monter en lui, mais opta pour une douche fraiche. Ce n'était pas le moment de penser à cela, elle avait besoin de repos. Une fois frais, il se décida tout de même à la réveiller, afin qu'elle participe au diner avec tout l'équipage, surtout qu'il allait en profiter pour donner les directives pour les jours à venir.

Comme prévu Bepo passa presque toute l'heure du repas à pleurer qu'il faisait trop chaud, donnant ainsi l'impression d'étouffer à tout l'équipage. Un soulagement se fit tout de même entendre quand Duck annonça que la climatisation était enfin réparée.

-Bien, maintenant que tout le monde va avoir l'esprit au frais, je vous annonce que nous allons quitter rapidement Calm Belt pour se rendre sur la première île. Les Kujas nous ayant fourni un log pose, nous devrions pouvoir l'atteindre assez rapidement. En raison des évènements passés, nous resterons les nuits immergées et ne referons surface qu'en journée. Barbe Blanche étant mort, il faut s'attendre à une recrudescence de violence de la part de pirates. Il se peut que nous ne soyons plus les bienvenues sur l'île où nous nous rendons. Il faudra donc que chacun reste sur ses gardes et qu'il se déplace au minimum en binôme. Une fois sur l'île, nous resterons uniquement le temps que je récupère des informations et que l'on fasse le plein des cales.

\- Bien capitaine ! s'exclama à l'unisson l'équipage faisant un joli brouhaha.

Le dîner se termina dans la bonne ambiance au fur et à mesure que l'air devint respirable. Après le dîner, personne ne traîna et la plupart allèrent se coucher quand ils n'étaient pas de garde. Ruby était de garde en première partie et se dirigea vers la vigie avec un livre en mains. En arrivant sur place, elle fut étonnée d'y voir Law.

-Tu ne devais pas aller te coucher ?

\- Pas sans toi. Et puis à deux, la surveillance passe plus vite.

\- Hmm. Si tu le dis.

Elle s'installa sur le canapé, pliant ses genoux pour avoir ses jambes sous elle et démarra la lecture. En face d'elle Law l'observait dans la semi-pénombre.

-Dis-moi miss, pourrais-tu, maintenant que nous ne sommes plus sur l'île des femmes, m'apprendre les bases du fluide, vu que tu as l'air de bien maîtriser maintenant ?

\- Je ne suis pas une bonne pédagogue tu sais.

\- Je te fais entièrement confiance.

\- Des fois tu ne devrais pas, tu sais.

\- Et pourquoi donc ?

\- Ben juste comme ça.

\- Arrête de te dévaloriser. On commence demain matin avant tes cours de médecine.

\- Ah en plus ça se rajoute à mon planning déjà chargé ! Tu veux ma mort.

\- Mais non voyons. Je m'ennuierais sans toi, lui répondit-il en l'enlaçant. Le temps passera plus vite ainsi pour toi. Tu lis quoi ?

\- Le dernier livre de médecin que m'a passé Tom.

\- Tu es devenue bien consciencieuse soudainement.

\- Tu sais, quand tu es proche de mourir, tu te rends compte que ta vie est merveilleuse et qu'il ne faut pas être égoïste.

\- Impel Down ? Tu ne m'as encore rien dis à ce sujet.

\- C'était l'enfer, dit-elle le regard se vidant soudainement. Quand j'ai repris conscience, je n'ai pas su où je me trouvais jusqu'à ce que Magellan, le directeur de la prison me l'annonce. J'ai été enchainé à du granit marin et on ma mise à nue devant une caméra pour être sûr que je n'avais pas d'armes sur moi. Puis on m'a traîné jusqu'au 4ème enfer. Celui des flammes. L'air y était suffocant. Le sol me brûlait les pieds. Je fus attachée puis élevée dans les airs avant d'être plongée dans une eau bouillonnante. La douleur fut rapidement anesthésiée, tellement elle était forte. J'ai cru mourir, mais même la mort n'a pas voulu de moi. J'ai dû me mettre rapidement au travail comme tous les prisonniers. Si on ne bossait pas assez vite, on nous fouettait, quoique les gorilles ne se gênaient pas de le faire sans raison. Une fois par jour, il tirait au sort ceux qui allait être jeté dans un liquide rougeâtre. A chaque fois, je priais pour que cela ne soit pas mon tour, mais en même temps je voulais mourir, tellement c'était dur. Le chef de ma cellule m'a assuré une protection contre les autres prisonniers. J'étais la seule fille à l'étage.

Law resserra son emprise autour d'elle.

-Jamais plus tu ne vivras un tel enfer. Je te le promets.


	32. La décision du capitaine

**La décision du capitaine**

Sachi et Penguin avaient pris la relève aux environs des une heure du matin. Law avait eu raison, comme quoi le temps passait plus vite, car elle ne vit pas les heures passer en présence du capitaine et amant. Par contre, elle ne pensa pas qu'il oserait la mettre en bas du lit avant huit heure. Elle se leva de mauvaise humeur et comptait bien lui faire payer dans la journée. Elle devait juste réfléchir à comment et quand. Dans le réfectoire, il n'y avait pas grande foule, comme si tout le monde avait détecté sa mauvaise humeur. Pour une fois, elle déjeuna en silence et à une certaine distance de son capitaine, qui lui ne s'en formalisa pas plus que cela. Quand ce dernier eut finit son café et son journal, il quitta la salle, non sans avoir lancé un message à la miss.

-Dans vingt minutes dans la salle d'entraînement.

Il n'attendit pas la réponse et sortit de la pièce.

Après avoir pesté, une fois la porte refermée, elle se dépêcha de terminer son petit déjeuner avant de se préparer pour cette nouvelle journée. Comme promis, Law était déjà présent et l'attendait. Elle resta un instant sans voix, en voyant qu'il ne portait en tout et pour tout vêtement que son pantalon. Ce dernier, bien évidemment, savait l'effet qu'il produisait sur sa nakama et il aimait en jouer.

-Tu comptes rester sans bouger toute la matinée ?

\- Pas du tout, répondit-elle tout en secouant la tête. Tu ne pourrais pas mettre un tee-shirt ?

\- Et pourquoi je ferais cela ? J'aime être à l'aise pour les entraînements.

\- Tu gardes toujours un haut quand tu t'entraînes avec les autres.

\- Ne me dit pas que cela va t'empêcher de te battre correctement.

\- Absolument pas. Il en faut plus pour cela. Et puis ce matin tu ne vas pas te battre.

\- Par où on commence alors miss ?

\- La concentration et la méditation. Il faut déjà que tu ressentes les choses au plus profond de toi avant que l'on ne tente quoique ce soit.

\- C'est d'accord.

Ruby expliqua à Law la position qu'il devait adopter. Elle en profita pour faire sa propre méditation, tout en gardant un œil sur son élève. De temps à autre, elle le réprimandait, voyant qu'il ne se concentrait pas assez. Cette partie de l'apprentissage n'était pas facile à acquérir et demandait beaucoup d'investissement personnel. Elle avait pas mal galéré elle-même au début et encore maintenant, il lui arrivait de ne pas réussir cet exercice qui pourtant paraissait simple.

 **POV Law**

Je ne savais pas depuis combien de temps j'étais assis au milieu de la salle d'entraînement, mais je commençais sérieusement à m'ennuyer. Certes la patience était pourtant l'une de mes qualités, mais là, cela relevait d'un défi inimaginable. En plus, je devais faire comme si elle ne me donnait pas d'ordre, moi qui détestais en recevoir. Mais je lui avais demandé de m'apprendre à maîtriser le fluide et je n'avais donc pas le choix. Je me demandais comment elle avait réussi en si peu de temps à en avoir les bases. Je ne pouvais pas parler de maîtrise, car j'étais persuadé qu'il fallait plusieurs mois, voire années pour en avoir une maîtrise complète.

De temps à autre j'ouvrais légèrement un œil pour voir ce qu'elle faisait, surtout quand il n'y avait plus un seul bruit. A chaque fois, je me prenais une soufflante de sa part. Une chose était sûre, ce soir j'allais me venger pour son comportement envers moi.

A un moment, elle décida de mettre fin à l'entraînement du jour.

-Comment fais-tu pour ressentir le fait que j'ouvre un œil alors que tu as les tiens de fermés ?

\- De ce que m'a dit une des guerrières Kuja, il s'agit du fluide perceptif ou du haki de l'observation d'après les termes de la marine. C'est un peu comme si mon regard pouvait tout percer et surtout comme si j'arrivais à lire dans la tête des gens.

\- Ah oui, vraiment ?

\- C'est comme cela qu'on me l'a expliqué.

Une idée assez sournoise me vint alors à l'esprit.

-Si tu peux lire ce que pensent les gens, dis-moi à quoi je pense en ce moment même.

Je vis sur son visage l'étonnement avant de se concentrer pendant quelques minutes avant de soupirer.

-C'est pas comme ça que ça marche.

\- Dommage pour toi, cela aurait pu t'être très utile, je lui lançais tout en quittant la pièce. Pense que tu as cours de médecine avec Tom dans quelques minutes.

\- Je te déteste.

\- Moi aussi. Maintenant dépêche-toi. Je pourrais sinon te prévoir un devoir non prévu et chaque faute te vaudra une sanction.

\- Finalement, j'aurais dû rester avec les Kuja.

\- Tu peux toujours les rejoindre à la nage.

\- Comme si c'était possible.

Je la vis partir vers la sortie de la salle et juste avant de passer la porte, elle se retourna pour me tirer la langue et partir en courant. Elle ne payerait rien pour attendre. Je réfléchissais déjà à la façon de la punir. Après une rapide douche, je me dirigeais vers la salle de contrôle afin de voir si tout allait bien. Jean-Bart, le nouveau navigateur ne se débrouillait pas trop mal. Sa haute stature était un peu handicapante dans le sous-marin, mais au combat, il était une véritable force et un atout non négligeable. De plus, il avait une certaine expérience de Grande Line, ce qui n'était pas négligeable.

 **Fin POV Law**

Ruby passa le reste de la matinée à étudier avec Tom tout en ruminant sa vengeance contre son capitaine. Il allait s'en mordre les doigts. Pour lui changer les idées, Tom lui avait proposé de faire un peu de pratique. Il se retint de rire devant son air effrayé quand il lui avait annoncé qu'elle allait disséquer un foie.

-Cela fait partie du métier, Ruby. Un jour ou l'autre, tu devras ouvrir l'un de nous.

\- Jamais de la vie. C'est dégoûtant.

\- Pourquoi ? Ne serait-ce pas plutôt la vue du sang qui te dégoûte ?

\- Pas du tout.

\- Allez mets-toi au travail, sinon tu ne pourras pas aller déjeuner.

\- Comme si j'allais avoir faim après ce genre de pratique.

\- Tu as encore de la chance, pour le moment tu ne dois pas t'exercer sur un cadavre.

La rose eut du mal à retenir la nausée qui lui montait dans la gorge juste en imaginant la scène. Elle n'allait jamais s'y faire, elle en était sûre.

Durant presque une heure, Tom lui expliqua tout ce qu'elle avait à savoir sur le foie, ainsi que sur les différentes pathologies. Quand elle eut finit et qu'elle se fut changer, elle rejoignit les autres au réfectoire. Le menu du jour lui coupa littéralement l'appétit et elle ne toucha pas son assiette. Tout le monde le remarqua, mais ne dit rien.

L'après-midi fut un peu plus calme et elle s'installa sur le pont supérieur en compagnie de Bepo. Elle se construisit un hamac afin de se prélasser au soleil. Rien ne valait les véritables rayons du soleil à la lampe UV. Elle sortit de sa sieste lorsqu'un boulet de canon explosa à l'impact avec la mer, submergeant le pont.

Après avoir craché l'eau salée avalé, elle se redressa. Bepo contactait déjà le capitaine.

-Mais que fait la marine ici. On est encore sur Calm Belt ?

\- Très bonne question miss.

Un autre boulet explosa près d'eux.

-Ils sont malades, ils vont attirer les monstres marins qui sont dans le coin ! s'écria Sachi.

\- Je n'ai pas forcément envie de finir en casse-croûte pour monstre marin, commenta Penguin. On fait quoi capitaine ?

\- On les coule.

\- Ouais ! s'écrièrent les heart à l'unisson.

\- Jean-Bart, soit prêt à immerger le sous-marin dès que je t'en donnerais l'ordre

\- Compris capitaine.

Law créa une sphère englobant le sous-marin et le navire de la marine et interchangea une partie de l'équipage avec quelques marines. Sur les deux bâtiments, la bataille fit rage. Chacun des membres des heart se défoulait sur la marine. Ruby utilisa le fluide et son pouvoir. Cela restait un exercice très difficile, car cela lui demandait beaucoup de concentration, mais elle s'en sortait sans trop de casse. De son côté le capitaine des heart avait décidé de faire un tour à l'intérieur du navire afin de voir ce qu'il pouvait bien en tirer. Il fit un tour rapide des pièces et finit par trouver celle du plus haut gradé. Il fouilla dans tous les dossiers et tomba sur un qui l'interpella. Son sang se glaça un instant en voyant le nom dessus. De nombreux souvenirs refirent surfaces et ses doigts se crispèrent sur les documents, les froissant. Il décida d'embarquer le dossier afin de le lire plus tard.

Il termina son inspection, prenant d'autres documents avant de retourner sur le pont. Il ordonna à ses nakamas de piller le navire. Il y avait des blessés légers de leur côté, mais rien qui ne nécessité une intervention immédiate. La mer commença à s'agiter furieusement et il fit revenir tout le monde sur le sous-marin. L'instant suivant, le navire de la marine fut avalé par un monstre marin.

-Tout le monde à l'intérieur, on plonge.

Personne ne protesta et les caisses furent rentrées immédiatement dans les couloirs. Bepo se chargea de refermer la porte du sous-marin. Il fallait s'accrocher pour ne pas tomber avec tous les remous. Jean-Bart n'avait pas attendu et avait lancé les moteurs à fond afin de fuir la zone de combat. Toutefois, les monstres les avaient repéré et s'étaient lancés à leur poursuite. Quand le capitaine lui donna l'ordre, il plongea et le sous-marin gagna aussitôt de la vitesse. Tout l'équipage était malmené et on pouvait entendre le bruit de vaisselle et de meubles non fixés se briser.

Ruby ne supportait pas ça et sa claustrophobie se réveilla. Elle se mit à suffoquer et à sortir des lianes. Penguin et Sachi tentèrent de la calmer, mais ils furent projetés contre les parois des couloirs.

-ça craint là, commenta le premier. Faut aller chercher le capitaine.

\- Je m'en occupe, toi essaye de la maîtriser avec Tom.

Le-dit Tom venait d'arriver avec un tranquillisant, mais comme les autres, il ne pouvait pas approcher de sa nakama.

-Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle ne nous en avait pas fait une bonne de crise, commenta-t'il.

\- On avait fini par oublier qu'elle ne supportait pas les endroits clos, renchérit Penguin.

Soudain, Ruby disparut et un chapeau nordique apparut à la place. Law la maintenait fermement et Tom se précipita vers le capitaine et en profita pour lui injecter le produit. Il fallut moins d'une minute pour qu'elle tombe inerte dans les bras du capitaine. Celui-ci la donna à Tom afin qu'il la dépose dans sa cabine. Il s'en occuperait plus tard, quand elle se réveillera. Pour le moment, il y avait plus urgent.

Les moteurs tournaient à plein régime pour semer les monstres marins. Soudain la pression de l'océan changea subitement.

-On y est arrivé capitaine, commenta Jean-Bart. Nous revoilà sur Grande Line.

\- Parfait. Suis l'indication de ce logpose, lui dit-il en lui tendant le fameux objet.

\- Compris Capitaine.

\- Duck, fais le tour des machines avec Sachi et Penguin et venaient me faire un rapport ensuite.

\- A vos ordres capitaine.

\- Dès que tu es sûr qu'il n'y a plus de danger, tu pourras remonter le sous-marin à la surface.

Il quitta la salle de pilotage. Dans le couloir, il croisa ses nakamas occupés à remettre l'intérieur en état. En passant devant la cuisine, il entendit Al pestait contre les monstres marins, ce qui le fit sourire. En jetant un œil à l'infirmerie, il remarqua que Tom avait déjà remis tout en ordre. Il se dirigea alors vers sa cabine, afin de voir comment allait la miss. Il se doutait bien qu'elle devait encore dormir, vu la dose que Tom lui avait injecté. Par sécurité, il lui remit le bracelet en granit marin pour au moins avoir le contrôle sur son fruit du démon. Comme après chaque crise, elle avait le teint très pâle. Mais pour une fois elle n'aurait pas forcément besoin d'oxygène, comptant la sortir du sous-marin dès qu'il referait surface.

Il profita de l'inconscience de sa petite amie, pour étudier les documents qu'il avait récupéré sur le navire de la marine. Les avoir en mains et de voir ce nom inscrit en gros caractères, lui provoquait des sueurs froides et lui rappelait des souvenirs qu'il avait encore du mal à digérer. Une partie sombre de son passé. Il finit au bout de plusieurs minutes par ouvrir le dossier et se mit à lire les notes qui se trouvaient à l'intérieur. Une bonne partie des informations étaient obsolètes pour lui car il connaissait tout cela. Il n'y avait donc à priori rien de neuf que ce qu'il ne savait déjà. Tout en parcourant les documents, il se mit à réfléchir sur sa capacité actuelle à mettre sa vengeance enfin en route. Il avait assisté comme tout le monde à la diffusion de la guerre à Marine Ford et il savait de quoi son adversaire était capable et s'il faisait le point, à l'heure d'aujourd'hui, il ne partirait qu'au suicide. Certes, il ne se faisait pas de film non plus et il était prêt à mourir pour le tuer. Mais l'affronter sans être sûr de le vaincre, ce n'est pas dans ces projets. Il devait devenir encore plus fort, mais il devait aussi afficher publiquement sa présence dans le monde de la piraterie et qu'il était un adversaire à ne pas prendre à la légère.

Le soleil traversant le hublot le sortit de ses réflexions. Il rangea le dossier, dans le tiroir de son bureau qui fermait à clef. Se dirigeant vers son amante, il la prit dans ses bras et la porta jusqu'au pont supérieur. Pratiquement tout l'équipage était présent. Il déposa la miss contre Bepo qui dormait déjà et se cala à son tour contre son second. Il ferma les yeux et profita de la brise pendant quelques minutes. Il ne prit la parole qu'une fois tout le monde présent devant lui.

-On fait quoi capitaine ? Demanda Sachi.

\- Est-ce que vous me faites confiance ?

\- Bien sûr capitaine, répondit Penguin, suivi aussitôt par d'autre.

\- Pour le moment nous allons rester sur Grande Line. Tout le monde se jette dans le Nouveau Monde et cela va être un beau bordel. Prenons tout notre temps, le One Piece n'est pas prêt d'être raflé.

\- Oui capitaine. On vous suivra où vous irez.

Law était content de la réaction et de l'enthousiasme de son équipage. Même Bepo le suivait tout en dormant. Il connaissait donc maintenant son prochain objectif et il mettrait tout en œuvre pour l'atteindre. Contre lui, Ruby s'agitait légèrement, signe qu'elle allait bientôt se réveiller. En la regardant, il sut qu'elle serait la première étape de son plan.

* * *

 **Note de l'auteure : j'ai enfin fini de le réécrire et surtout le relire. J'attaque la suite sans attendre. Merci de votre patience.**


	33. escale sur une île préhistorique

**Note de l'auteure : enfin un nouveau chapitre, celui là tout neuf. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. N'oubliez pas de me laisser vos avis en bas du chapitre :)**

* * *

-Surtout ne le lâche pas Penguin, s'écria Sachi qui avait laissé sa propre canne à pêche pour aider son camarade.

\- Il est trop gros pour qu'on puisse le sortir. Ce n'est pas une sardine, je te signale.

\- Ruby viens nous aider à le sortir.

\- Débrouillez-vous, moi je me repose. J'ai assez donné pour aujourd'hui.

\- Tu n'es pas sympa, franchement. Quelle mouche t'as piqué ?

\- Ne te déconcentre pas Sachi.

\- Besoin d'un coup de main ? Demanda Jean-Bart au moment où il arrivait sur le pont.

\- Tu tombes pile poil. On essaie de sortir le dîner de ce soir.

Le géant prit d'une main la ligne de pêche et tira à son tour. Même à trois ils galérèrent pour remonter le poisson. Les heart se rassemblèrent autour du groupe afin de les encourager. Soudain les trois hommes basculèrent en arrière et une gerbe d'eau éclaboussa tout le monde en même temps que le fameux poisson sortait de l'eau. Aussitôt une sphère bleue apparut et en un instant le poisson d'une taille non négligeable se retrouva tranché en cinq gros morceaux. Tout l'équipage applaudit l'exploit sauf Sachi, Penguin et Jean Bart qui se retrouvaient relégués au second plan.

-Tu n'es pas sympa capitaine. On a fait le plus gros du travail et c'est toi que l'on félicite, râla Sachi.

\- Je vous ai évité de finir à l'eau. Al prend les morceaux qui t'intéressent, le reste passe par-dessus bord.

Le cuistot sélectionna trois morceaux où il savait qu'il y avait assez de chair pour nourrir l'équipage. Déjà dans sa tête, plusieurs recettes émergeaient. Law se dirigea vers son second et Ruby qui étaient les seuls à ne pas avoir bougé d'un pouce. Les deux roupillaient tranquillement au soleil.

-Ruby, combien de fois je vais devoir te dire de protéger ta peau.

-hmm, pousse-toi, tu me gênes.

\- Oh vraiment.

Ruby ouvrit rapidement les yeux se rendant compte de la gaffe qu'elle avait fait, mais avant qu'elle ne puisse s'excuser, elle sentit couler comme une pierre. Les membres encore sur le pont s'étaient rapprochés du bord en entendant un plouf.

-Une femme à la mer, annonça Law tout en retournant dans le sous-marin.

Aussitôt, Penguin plongea afin de récupérer leur nakama. Heureusement qu'il était assez bon plongeur et en moins de trois minutes la miss était sur le dos sur le pont en train de recracher l'eau qu'elle avait ingurgité.

-Trop c'est trop. Il va me le payer.

\- ça fait une semaine que vous vous cherchez mutuellement, commenta Sachi. On dirait deux gosses de dix ans.

\- C'est lui qui a commencé.

\- On s'en moque nous de savoir qui a commencé, on voudrait juste que vous vous calmiez tous les deux, car tout l'équipage en subit les conséquences.

\- Oh mais t'as qu'à aller lui dire, Sachi.

\- Moi, hors de question. C'est vos problèmes, alors débrouillez-vous. Et puis je n'ai pas envie de finir en cobaye. Vous êtes des adultes, alors réglez ça en adultes.

Ruby se redressa et après avoir tiré la langue à Sachi s'engouffra dans le sous-marin afin d'aller se changer. Depuis qu'elle avait commencé l'entraînement de Law, à l'utilisation du fluide, ce n'était que tension entre eux. Bien évidemment tout le monde se doutait plus ou moins de quoi il s'agissait. Il voyait bien la miss bosser dure la journée et s'effondrait presque dans l'assiette le soir. Du coup le petit couple ne pouvait plus vraiment profiter de moment d'intimité. Sans compter qu'il ne supportait pas quand elle donnait des ordres alors qu'il lui avait demandé de l'entraîner. Cela engendrait de nombreux conflits et chacun cherchait à se venger de l'autre en permanence au détriment du reste de l'équipage.

Elle prit une douche afin de retirer le sel de son corps et se changea en enfilant un corsaire et un débardeur. Sa combinaison ne serait pas sec avant au moins le lendemain. Elle la déposa dans la buanderie. Tout en allant voir Al afin de chiper un morceau de gâteaux, elle réfléchit aux paroles de ses nakama, mais aussi à une vengeance. Mais elle commençait à être à court d'idée en sachant que cela se retournait les trois quarts du temps contre elle. Elle soupira tout en poussant la porte du réfectoire.

Elle prit son encas et s'installa dans un coin. Le cuisinier lui apporta un chocolat chaud.

-Ce n'est pas la grande forme on dirait.

\- Tu parles. Avec Law, on n'arrête pas de se chercher.

\- Il est temps que l'on arrive sur une île. Essayez de prendre un peu de temps pour vous deux une fois en escale. Prenez vous une chambre d'hôtel juste pour vous deux.

\- Hein ! Non, mais n'importe quoi ! C'est qu'un pervers, dit-elle dans un murmure.

\- Ahahahahahahah. Pas la peine de le nier, depuis le temps que tout le monde le sait.

\- Mince je pensais que l'on était discret.

\- Oh ne t'inquiète pas, vous ne vous affichez pas en public, mais il y a des choses qui ne trompe pas.

\- Tu sais quand on va arriver sur la prochaine île ?

\- D'ici la fin de journée normalement.

\- Oh génial ! Dis tu crois que l'on pourra faire un feu de camp sur la plage ?

\- Je ne sais pas, ce n'est pas moi qui décide. Mais j'ai prévu pour le cas où. Essaye de convaincre le capitaine en attendant.

\- T'as déjà réussi de convaincre un mur de bouger ?

Al partit en fou rire devant la comparaison de la rose, elle était vraiment unique. Cette dernière termina son encas avant de se rendre dans la bibliothèque afin de prendre un nouveau livre à lire. Elle fut à peine entrée à l'intérieur qu'elle eut une envie soudaine de quitter la pièce.

En entendant la porte s'ouvrir, Law leva le nez de son livre avant d'y replonger dedans, faisant comme s'il ne l'avait pas vu. Prenant son courage à deux mains, la rose décida tout de même de prendre un livre avant de repartir pour ne pas montrer sa fuite. Elle se dirigea vers la première bibliothèque à portée de mains et regarda les ouvrages. Elle essaya de trouver un livre à son niveau. Au bout de cinq minutes à fixer les rayons sans en comprendre le contenu, elle sentit un souffle contre son oreille, la faisant frissonner.

-Tu ne trouves pas ton bonheur ? je peux t'aider peut-être.

\- Euh non non, c'est bon. Je vais prendre celui-là.

Elle saisit le premier livre, mais Law posa sa main sur la sienne.

-Ce n'est pas de ton niveau pour le moment celui-là. Je te propose de lire le livre qui traite les protocoles chirurgicaux. Mais avant tout, il faudrait que je teste tes connaissances.

\- Pas la peine, Tom l'a fait hier matin et j'ai réussi à répondre à toutes les questions.

\- Vraiment ? Tu répondras alors facilement aux miennes.

Elle sentit les mains de Law descendre le long de ses bras, lui provoquant des frissons. Instinctivement, elle ferma les yeux et retint sa respiration quelques secondes. Il sourit en voyant la réaction de son amante. Il lui suça le bas du lobe de l'oreille droite. Alors qu'il allait descendre plus bas, en voulant plus, la porte s'ouvrit sur Sachi et Penguin.

-Capitaine, terre en vue, commença Penguin. Oh merde…

\- Vous avez 2 secondes pour quitter la pièce avant que je ne vous découpe.

Les deux pirates ne se le firent pas dire deux fois et détallèrent comme des lapins, oubliant au passage de refermer la porte. Law laissa échapper un soupir contre le cou de sa nakama et finit par s'éloigner.

-Prends le livre que je t'ai indiqué pour étudier. Dans cinq minutes sur le pont avec tout le monde.

Sans un mot de plus, il quitta la pièce. Une fois seule, Ruby se laissa tomber à terre, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Elle avait été à deux doigts de céder sous les gestes de son amant. Il lui fallut quelques minutes pour se reprendre. Elle prit le livre qu'elle devait étudier et alla le déposer dans la chambre avant de se rendre à l'extérieur.

Dehors il faisait relativement chaud. Elle fut contente d'être en tenue légère pour une fois. La plupart de ses nakamas avaient retiré le haut de la combinaison. Un cri étrange attira le regard de tout le monde. Cela provenait de l'île.

-C'est quoi ? Demanda la rose.

\- On aurait dit un monstre, répondit Duck.

\- Une île avec des monstre ? On ne peut pas aller ailleurs ? Je la sens pas du tout.

\- Et moi je la trouve plutôt intéressante. Il s'agit d'une île préhistorique, annonça Law avec un grand sourire.

\- Comment tu sais ça ?

\- Regarde l'oiseau qui arrive vers nous. On en trouve qu'à l'ère jurassique normalement. Nous allons donc trouver des dinosaures.

\- Est-ce qu'il paraît, la viande de dino est extrêmement bonne, commenta Sachi.

\- C'est quoi un dinosaure ?

\- Des animaux mensurant plusieurs mètres de longs ou de hauteurs. Ils rivalisent avec les géants D'Erbaff, lui expliqua Duck.

\- Je n'ai vraiment pas envie d'y aller.

\- Oh mais tu n'as pas le choix, miss. On restera sur le sous-marin à la nuit tombée. Pour le moment nous allons juste explorer le long de la plage et jusqu'à un kilomètre à l'intérieur des terres. Il n'y aura que trois équipes cette fois. Et une dernière chose, il n'y aura pas de feu de camp.

Pour une fois, personne ne contesta le choix du capitaine. Ruby se retrouva dans le même groupe que Tom, Law et Bepo afin de voir les plantes qui se trouvait à proximité. Sachi, Jean-Bart, Penguin, Al et Duck s'occupèrent de repérer les animaux sauvages à proximité. L'inconvénient de cette île était qu'ils ne savaient pas combien de temps ils devaient rester sur l'île en attendant que le logpose se recharge.

La plage n'était pas très large, mais semblait faire le tour de l'île. La végétation par contre était luxuriante et gigantesque. A première vue, il n'y avait pas de signe de danger. Pourtant, ils pouvaient entendre les hurlements des animaux sauvages et par moment la terre tremblait. Ruby n'était pas très rassurée par ce qui se passait. Sans même s'en rendre compte, elle se mit à utiliser le fluide perceptif. A plusieurs reprises elle détecta le danger quelques instants l'attaque. Law et Bepo se chargèrent à chaque fois de mettre les ennemis à terre. Tom prit quelques plantes qu'il trouva en chemin.

Tout le monde se retrouva sur la plage deux heures plus tard. Le soleil n'allait plus tarder à descendre sur l'horizon. Ruby resta sur le pont et admira le couché de soleil sur la mer. Cela lui rappela les premiers coucher qu'elle avait admiré en arrivant sur la mer bleue. Elle sursauta légèrement en sentant des bras l'envelopper. Pendant de longues minutes, ils ne dirent rien, admirant en silence le spectacle. L'horizon se teinta lentement de couleurs chaudes, rouge, jaune, orange. Les teintes se foncèrent au fur et à mesure que le soleil disparaissait derrière la ligne de la mer. Derrière eux, les bruits de l'île se turent petit à petit que la nuit prenait place.

-On ne va plus tarder à dîner.

Les deux amants rentrèrent dans le sous-marin sans dire un mot. Tout le monde le soir se coucha tôt, le lendemain étant réservé pour un tour complet de l'île avec le sous-marin qui suivrait le long de la côte.

 **oOOooOOo**

-Hé regarde Ruby, l'appela Sachi. Il est énorme ce scarabée.

\- Ahhhhh ! Ne t'approche pas de moi !

La rose se cola aussitôt au capitaine. Cela ne faisait même pas trois heures qu'ils marchaient, que les heart avaient fait pas mal de découverte. Pour le moment ils ne faisaient que longer la plage.

-Capitaine, il y a une épave un peu plus loin, s'écria Bepo qui ouvrait la marche avec Jean-Bart.

Tout le monde se dirigea aussitôt vers le point désignait par le second des Heart. Law donna quelques instructions pour l'inspection des restes du navire. Tout le monde s'éparpilla en binôme. Ruby resta à l'extérieur avec Tom et cherchèrent les restes de l'épave. Il y avait par ci et par là de nombreux débris. Du bateau en lui-même, il ne restait pas grand-chose. Avec l'aide de liane, la rose souleva les morceaux afin de voir s'il n'y avait pas quelque chose de caché en dessous.

-Cela doit faire des années qu'il est ici, commenta-t-elle. On dirait presque le même genre de bateau que j'avais exploré avec Azulys.

\- Tu sais la mer abîme rapidement le bois. Et sans compter tous les petits insectes qui s'en nourrissent ici. Un navire pour être échoué depuis un an, qu'il donnerait l'impression qu'il est là depuis plus de dix ans.

\- Hé regarde, j'ai l'impression qu'il y a quelque chose là-bas. On dirait un corps.

Ruby se dirigea aussitôt vers la masse. Arrivée à côté, elle se figea. Il ne s'agissait ni plus ni moins d'un squelette. Tom appela le capitaine qui arriva. Ce dernier décida d'embarquer les ossements afin de les étudier de plus près. La trouvaille fut ramenée au sous-marin qui les suivait avant qu'ils ne reprennent la route. La heart ramassa tout au long de la route des coquillages de toutes les formes et de toutes les couleurs. Cela lui rappela énormément ses moments avec sa sœur.

Une petite crevette passa devant elle et prit d'une envie soudaine, elle tenta de l'attraper. Sans s'en rendre compte, elle s'éloigna du groupe et se retrouva au milieu de rocher. Au moment où elle pensait enfin capturer sa proie, elle fut mouillée par une gerbe d'eau et un crabe gigantesque sortie de l'eau. Avant même qu'elle ne puisse réagir, le crabe l'attrapa et l'avala. Les heart entendirent son cri et accoururent au plus vite.

-Ruby ! crièrent les pirates d'une seule et même voix.

\- Rhalalalalala, elle n'en ratte pas une, commenta Sachi.

Law eut à peine créé sa sphère, que des lianes transpercèrent la carcasse du crustacé géant. Ce dernier sous la douleur ouvrit la bouche et recracha la rose qui finit à l'eau. Aussitôt Jean-Bart se dirigea vers elle pour la repêcher. Pendant quelques instants elle se mit à recracher l'eau qu'elle avait bu, assise sur le sable, entourée de ses nakamas.

-Je peux savoir comment tu as fait pour finir dans la gueule d'un crabe ?

\- Je chassais une crevette, je n'ai pas vu le crabe. Ne va pas croire que je l'ai fait exprès. Beurk, je suis toute visqueuse.

-Cela te servira de leçon, miss.

\- Oh vraiment. Alors tu ne m'en voudras pas à ce que je partage, lança-t-elle tout en se jetant contre le capitaine des heart.

Les deux amants se retrouvèrent tous les deux englués. L'équipage ne put retenir un fou rire devant la scène. Law, quant à lui hésitait entre la découper immédiatement ou un peu plus tard.

-Capitaine, hier, on a découvert un étang d'eau un peu plus au nord. Vous devriez aller vous nettoyer avant que cela s'imprègne dans vos vêtements. On arrivera à faire le reste du tour de l'île en votre absence. Et s'il y a quelque chose de vraiment intéressant on vous appellera.

Après quelques réflexions, il choisit la proposition faite par Duck. Il entraîna avec lui sa nakama.

-Dit, Duck, tu crois que ça va aller pour Ruby ? demanda Penguin.

\- Mais oui. Ils ont besoin d'être un peu seul.

\- Ne me dis pas qu'ils vont…

\- Je ne dis rien du tout moi. C'est toi qui te fait des films. Bon on se remet en route, sinon les tourtereaux reviendront au sous-marin avant nous.

 **oOOooOOoo**

Law trouva facilement le point d'eau indiqué par Duck. Après avoir fait le tour, il se déshabilla complètement sous le regard gêné de la rose. Il se retourna vers elle tout en posant ses mains sur ses hanches.

-Tu comptes rester dans cet état là où tu viens te laver.

\- Mais.. mais on pourrait nous voir.

\- Il n'y a personne d'autre que nous et je doute que tes nakamas viennent là, en sachant ce qui les attend s'ils osent venir te voir nue.

Elle finit par faire de même que Law. C'est avec un peu d'appréhension qu'elle entra dans l'eau. Son amant l'entraîna vers un endroit assez sûr où il avait pied et l'entraîna contre lui. Il lui releva le menton d'une main et doucement, il captura ses lèvres tout en la maintenant pour ne pas qu'elle tombe dans l'eau. Elle finit par passer ses jambes autour de la taille de son amant qui posa ses mains sous ses fesses. Chacun d'eux étaient en train de libérer toute la frustration accumulée. Ruby sentit contre ses fesses, le sexe de son amant durcir rapidement. Elle monta et descendit légèrement frottant ses fesses sur le membre, l'excitant un peu plus. Law sourit à travers le baiser et avec les mains, il écarta légèrement les fesses de son amant avant de la pénétrer lentement, appréciant l'étau chaud avec l'eau tiède.

Après leur petite séance dans l'eau, Law allongea sur un rocher qu'il avait repéré la miss qui somnolait à moitié avant de retourner pour rincer cette fois leurs affaires et les étendre au soleil. Il finit par la rejoindre et la prit dans ses bras.

-J'aimerais que ce soit toujours comme ça, murmura-t-elle tout en gardant les yeux fermés.

\- Je préfère qu'il reste rare, ils sont plus précieux. Et puis l'aventure te manquerait rapidement.

\- Tu as peut-être raison.

Ils restèrent un long moment l'un contre l'autre sous la douceur des rayons du soleil. Ils décidèrent de rentrer au sous-marin quand le ventre de Ruby commença à se manifester.


	34. l'apprentie médecin

**L'apprentie médecin**

Au final les heart ne trouvèrent rien de bien intéressant. Il leur fallut tout de même la journée complète pour faire le tour de l'île. Toutefois, ils ne rentrèrent pas bredouille et ce fut Al le plus chanceux avec une cueillette de fruits et de légumes sauvages plus que satisfaisante.

Le soir tout l'équipage s'installa sur le pont afin de profiter de la fraicheur du soir.

-Saleté de moustique, pesta Sachi.

-Tu as la peau sucrée, c'est pour ça qu'ils te piquent, lui répondit Tom.

\- Tu en as de la chance, un moustique ne pique pas, mais suce le sang. Et seules les femelles le font. Ce qui veut dire que même les femelles moustiques craquent pour toi, commenta Ruby.

\- Comment tu sais tout ça ?

\- Ben j'ai lu le livre sur les insectes la semaine dernière.

\- C'est que nous avons une très bonne élève, se vanta le médecin en second.

\- Vous êtes en train de la transformer en une future psychopathe, gémit Penguin.

\- Vraiment ? Demanda Law qui se rapprocha d'eux avec un sourire qui ne disait rien de bon.

\- Non, non capitaine. On disait ça pour rire.

\- Dommage, j'avais besoin de faire quelques expériences.

La soirée se déroula tranquillement jusque tard dans la nuit. Pour une fois, Ruby et Law se couchèrent en même temps. Le capitaine de heart prit dans ses bras son amante et parcouru son cou de baisers. Ses mains descendirent le long du corps de la rose pour atteindre les bords du débardeur qu'il fit remonter. Dans le noir et avec juste des caresses, il la mit à nue tranquillement. De temps à autres, elle laissa échapper un gémissement. Il lui fit l'amour sans une parole, seuls les gestes comptaient. Ils s'endormirent finalement qu'au petit matin. Ils furent réveillés par des coups à leur porte. Ce fut Law qui se leva le premier.

-J'espère que vous avez une bonne excuse pour nous réveiller.

\- Capitaine C'est Sachi et Tom, annonça Penguin. Ils sont souffrant.

\- On arrive.

Law referma la porte et se rhabilla en quatrième vitesse.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ? demanda Ruby.

\- Habille toi et rejoins-moi à l'infirmerie. Nous avons deux malades.

\- Tu ne peux pas demander à Tom ?

\- Il fait partit des malades. Tu as deux minutes pour être habillée.

La rose pesta quelques instants et s'habilla aussi vite que ses muscles malmenés par ses ébats avec Law. Quand elle arriva à l'infirmerie, elle constata que Law était déjà au travail. Il ne se retourna pas vers elle.

-Prélèvement de trois tubes pour chacun.

Elle prit une paire de gant, ainsi que le nécessaire pour les prises de sang. En s'approchant des deux patients, elle remarqua leur extrême blancheur et la sueur. Ils ne remarquèrent même pas que ce fut la miss qui leur prit le sang. Elle étiqueta les tubes comme elle avait apprit et les donna à Law qui partit faire les analyses.

-Fais moi un check up complet. Pour savoir comment faire, remplit la fiche bilan.

\- Pourquoi tu ne le fais pas toi ?

\- Et tu fais peut-être toutes les analyses bactériennes à ma place ?

\- Euh, non, non je m'occupe des bilans.

\- Bien.

Law s'installa dans la salle de l'autre côté de l'infirmerie et commença divers tests. Pendant ce temps, Ruby prit la fiche et hallucina en voyant tout ce qu'elle devait remplir. Law avait commencé à la remplir. Elle commença par celle de Sachi. Elle suivit une à une les cases à compléter. Heureusement qu'elle connaissait les instruments, mais il lui fallut plus de temps que Tom pour effectuer tous les examens. Quand elle eut enfin fini, elle alla donner les deux fiches à Law qui, lui n'en avait pas encore terminé.

-Dans un premier temps, il va falloir faire baisser la température. Tu vas installer une perfusion à chacun. Je t'ai préparé le produit. Celui de droite c'est pour Tom et celui de gauche pour Sachi.

Elle exécuta sans broncher et installa les perfusions avant de s'assoir sur une chaise près des deux patients toujours inconscients. Elle espérait que Law trouverait rapidement un remède.

Dans l'heure qui suivit ce fut Duck qui fut emmener avec les mêmes symptômes. Sans même demander à Law, elle remplit consciencieusement la fiche et préleva les trois tubes. Elle demanda ensuite la perfusion pour l'ingénieur. Law resta toute la journée à faire tout un tas d'analyse. Les symptômes étant pour tous les mêmes, il se permit d'augmenter les tests grâce à tous les tubes de sang prélevé. A la fin de la journée, un tiers de l'équipage était malade. Ruby avait pris l'ensemble des dossiers et avait commencé à les remplir en attendant de nouvelles instructions du capitaine des Heart.

En début d'après-midi, Al vint la voir pour lui apporter deux plateaux repas.

-Alors des améliorations depuis ce matin ? Demanda le cuisto.

\- Pas vraiment. Sachi et Tom n'ont pas plus de fièvre, mais cela ne s'améliore pas. Law cherche toujours et moi je remplis les dossiers en attendant.

\- Autant que tu prennes des forces en attendant. Je te laisse le plateau pour le capitaine. Je doute qu'il apprécie qu'on lui dépose dans le laboratoire. Préviens-moi si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit.

\- Pas de soucis. Euh j'aurais une question.

\- Vas y miss. Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ?

\- De ce que j'ai étudié il y a quelques semaines, quand plusieurs personnes sont malades, l'une des causes peut être une intoxication alimentaire.

\- Tu veux dire que j'ai empoisonné l'équipage ?

\- Non, non. Laisse-moi finir. Est-ce que tu as fait un plat à partir de ce qu'il y avait sur l'île et que tu n'aurais jamais cuisiné avant ? Et que donc tu ne connais pas obligatoirement ses propriétés.

\- Je n'ai cuisiné que des fruits, légumes et de la viande que je connaissais. J'ai encore des restes si tu veux les analyser.

\- Ah oui, ce serait cool.

\- Je te ramène ça, même si j'ai un doute sur tes suppositions.

\- Ben au pire, tu peux toujours demander à Law, mais je pense qu'il va vouloir vérifier.

\- Ah, ah, tu joues maintenant la carte de la sécurité. Je t'apporte ça tout de suite.

Moins de dix minutes plus tard, Al revint avec des échantillons de ce qui restait des plats de la veille au soir. Ruby les apporta à Law qui les mit de côté pour faire les analyses nécessaires juste après.

-Plus personne de nouveau à l'infirmerie ? demanda le capitaine.

\- Non, cela fait une heure que c'est enfin calme. Mais il n'y a aucune amélioration pour le moment. Tu en es où de ton côté ?

\- ça avance. Il va juste falloir de la patience pour certains résultats.

\- Tu devrais peut-être manger alors. Al t'a ramené un plateau.

\- Je vais venir. Toi, va prendre un peu l'air sur le pont. Tu commences à pâlir.

\- Ce n'est pas de refus.

Ruby quitta aussitôt l'infirmerie. Sur le chemin pour accéder au pont, elle croisa quelques nakamas qui lui demandèrent des nouvelles de leurs camarades. Elle les rassura comme elle put. Le vent frais sur son visage lui fit le plus grand bien. Le ciel était légèrement couvert, mais de temps à autres, elle arrivait à sentir le soleil sur sa peau. Elle installa comme toujours son hamac et s'y allongea. Un peu de détente ne faisait pas de mal pour elle. De toute façon, elle ne pouvait pas faire autrement. Il fallait que Law trouve un remède pour les soigner. Cela ne faisait pas cinq minutes qu'elle se prélassait, qu'elle se fit piquer par deux moustiques. Aussitôt elle se mit à se gratter. En quelques minutes des tâches apparurent autour des piqûres.

-ça va Ruby ? demanda Bepo qui venait à son tour de sortir.

\- Non, ça ne va pas. Je me suis fait piquer et regarde maintenant, les tâches que j'ai.

\- Ah oui en effet. Tiens, on dirait ceux qu'avaient Sachi et Tom quand ont les a amenés à l'infirmerie.

\- Les mêmes tâches ?

Ruby se mit à réfléchit quelques instants, repassant dans sa tête toutes les images de son bilan effectué sur chacun des nakamas malade.

-Mais oui ! Ce n'est pas dans l'alimentation, mais plutôt dans ce qui nous entoure qu'il faut se pencher. Il faut que j'attrape l'un de ses moustiques.

\- Tu comptes t'y prendre comment ?

\- Un moustique est attiré par le sucre. Je vais donc utiliser une de mes fleurs qui laisse échapper un parfum très sucré. Je n'ai pas forcément envie d'être moi-même l'appât.

Ils durent patienter une vingtaine de minutes avant qu'enfin un moustique ne se pose sur la fleur. Entre temps, Ruby avait récupéré en cuisine un bocal afin de prendre au piège l'insecte. La patience fut douloureuse pour elle, car les tâches et les démangeaisons ne se calmèrent pas. Quand au final, elle eut attrapé sa proie, elle rentra rapidement pour se diriger à l'infirmerie où Law avait enfin sortit le nez de son laboratoire.

-Law ! s'écria-t-elle.

\- Tu n'aurais pas oublié où tu te trouves par hasard ? On ne doit pas crier dans cette pièce, surtout quand il y a des malades.

\- Oups, désolée. Mais j'ai peut-être trouvé ce qu'ils ont. Regarde, dit-elle en montrant la zone piquée sur sa peau.

\- Tu veux dire que tu les as contaminés ?

\- Mais non, idiot.

\- Pardon ?

\- Mais tu ne comprends pas. Celui qui m'a contaminé, c'est ce moustique, dit-elle en lui tendant le bocal.

Ce dernier regarda le moustique quelques instants avant de retourner dans le laboratoire. Juste avant de refermer la porte il donna tout de même des directives.

-Toi tu ne bouges pas d'ici. Préviens Penguin et Jean Bart que l'on doit plonger jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Ah oui, et prépare toi à recevoir une sanction pour m'avoir manqué de respect à l'instant.

\- hein ! mais je te trouve la solution.

\- Ruby ! Tu es dans un lieu qui réclame le silence et tu obéis.

\- Je te déteste, dit-elle dans un murmure.

Trois heures plus tard, Law avait réussi a synthétisé un antidote, se servant entre autres des plantes que sa nakama pouvait créer afin de ne pas faire de sortie sur l'île. Cette dernière reçut, comme tout le monde, une injection, et ce malgré le fait que son organisme avait synthétisé de lui-même un antidote.

Dès le lendemain, une amélioration fut constatée auprès des patients. Al eut beaucoup de travail, le capitaine ayant établit des menus spécifiques à chaque patient. Law élabora avec Duck un système de pulvérisation afin de désinfecter l'ensemble du sous-marin. Il voulait être certains qu'aucun insecte venant de l'île ne se développe dans le navire. Il ne voulait pas avoir une deuxième vague de malades durant la prochaine traversée.

Aucune sortie ne fut autorisée jusqu'au départ du sous-marin pour leur prochaine destination. Grâce à la récolte de l'équipage et à la chasse, le sous-marin avait de quoi tenir durant les cinq semaines que devait durer la traversée.

Une fois que le dernier patient quitta l'infirmerie, Law donna la punition promise à Ruby. Elle dut désinfecter la totalité de la pièce ce qui lui prit une journée entière. Elle briqua la moindre parcelle de l'infirmerie, ainsi que le mobilier. Elle aida ensuite le chirurgien à terminer de remplir les dossiers des quatorze malades.

Quand ils quittèrent enfin l'île préhistorique, ils affrontèrent un orage assez violent qui mit les nerfs de la rose à rude épreuve, mais aussi ceux de ses nakamas, car cette fois-ci, elle ne tomba pas dans le panneau avec le verre de lait chaud. Ce fut Duck qui trouva la solution en se servant de l'installation de désinfection et en envoyant dans la pièce où elle se trouvait du chloroforme.

-Capitaine, ça devient chaud de la calmer, car elle se méfit de nous à chaque fois maintenant.

\- Je sais Sachi. Mais on y arrivera toujours. Je ne doute pas de votre capacité à imaginer tout type de scénario possible pour l'endormir à chaque tempête.

\- Oui, mais ce n'est pas le plus efficace non plus pour l'aider à lutter contre cette peur.

\- C'est la seule solution possible pour le moment.

 **oOOooOOo**

A son réveil, Ruby fit la tête toute la soirée à l'équipage. Même Al ne réussit pas à l'amadouer avec une crème de marrons. C'était la première fois qu'il échouait de séduire la miss par la cuisine. Elle ne resta pas après le dîner et partit directement dans la chambre afin de lire un livre. En se changeant dans la cabine, elle remarqua une pile de papiers sur la commode de Law. Sa curiosité l'emporta et elle alla discrètement voir de quoi il s'agissait. Elle pâlit en voyant le titre de l'article du journal. Elle avait l'impression d'être dans un cauchemar. Cela faisait des mois qu'elle n'avait plus une seule piste pour traquer Erwan et là elle tombait sur un article datant d'une semaine. Elle se demandait bien pourquoi son amant lui cachait cette information. Elle savait par contre qu'elle n'obtiendrait pas la réponse en demandant directement, mais plutôt une pluie d'ennuies pour avoir fouiner dans ces affaires. Une fois l'article lu, elle replaça les documents où ils étaient et se mit au lit avec son livre. Elle décida de faire comme si rien n'était pour le moment, mais de rester beaucoup plus vigilante et de lire bien avant Law le journal. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre que le capitaine des Heart l'empêche de réaliser sa vengeance. Pour cela, elle était prête à s'enfuir du sous-marin.


	35. la chasse aux coeurs commence

**La chasse aux cœurs commence**

-Trente virgule quatre cm, indiqua Tom. Tu peux remettre ton haut. J'ai fini.

\- Elles ont vite grandi.

\- C'est grâce à ton fruit du démon. Les plantes poussent vite si les conditions sont réunies.

\- Je ne les ai jamais eu aussi grandes. Les premières ne dépassaient pas mon épaule. J'espère tout de même qu'elles ne grandiront pas de trop non plus. Cela pourrait devenir gênant pour me déplacer dans le sous-marin.

\- Il faudrait que le capitaine test ton pouvoir pour le savoir.

\- Comment ?

\- Une prise de sang devrait suffire, l'informa le concerné.

\- Non, non, pas la peine pour si peu.

\- Oh mais tu n'as pas le choix. Tom ?

\- Tout est OK. Les cicatrices ne sont presque plus qu'un lointain souvenir. Par contre l'aile noire continue de grandir en restant noir. Mais cela n'influence pas sur le reste de l'organisme ou l'autre plume. Elle a pris quatre kilos et revient donc dans la normale. Elle n'a pas pris un seule centimètre. Le cœur et les poumons vont plutôt bien, la tension est un peu haute, mais vu qu'elle stresse pour un rien, c'est sûrement la raison.

\- Merci Tom, tu peux disposer. Le prochain ne vient que dans trente minutes. Et toi miss installe toi dans le fauteuil pour la prise de sang.

\- Mais j'ai faim !

\- Tu auras tout le temps de manger ensuite.

\- Et si je fais un malaise pendant la prise de sang ?

\- Ne t'en fait pas, je saurais te réanimer. Pas de vomissement ce matin ?

Ruby regarda interdite son capitaine. Elle avait pourtant fait attention à ne pas le montrer qu'elle était malade depuis quelques jours. Elle se demandait comme il pouvait le savoir alors qu'au moment où elle courrait aux toilettes, il était déjà partie depuis un moment de la cabine.

-Tu le sais très bien que tu ne peux pas me le cacher. En plus cela se voit sur ton visage.

\- Pas ce matin.

Law se rendit près de la porte et la ferma à clefs ce qui intrigua fortement la rose.

-Tu comptes me tuer ?

\- Cela pourrait être une possibilité, mais je risquerais de m'ennuyer ensuite. Tes dernières règles datent de quand ?

\- Hé, ça ne te regarde pas ! C'est intime comme question.

\- Si cela me regarde et j'ai besoin d'avoir une réponse. Aux dernières nouvelles, pour rappel, nous couchons régulièrement ensemble et tu ne prends pas de contraceptifs.

\- Tu ne crois tout de même pas que je pourrais être enceinte ? demanda-t-elle tout en palissant.

\- Réponds à ma question. Je ne crois en rien du tout. Je ne fais que poser des questions pour un diagnostic.

\- Euh, juste avant notre arrivée sur l'archipel des Sabaody, je crois. Je ne fais pas attention à ce genre de chose moi. Ça arrive que je ne les aie pas pendant de longues périodes.

Il sortit une paire de gants, ainsi que le nécessaire pour la prise de sang. Il n'était pas sûr qu'elle soit vraiment enceinte, Tom n'ayant rien noté d'anormal lorsqu'il avait écouté son cœur. Mais le seul moyen d'être sûr était la prise de sang. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de mettre en cloque sa nakama. Cet enfant pourrait courir un danger d'être l'enfant d'un pirate et surtout, il pourrait servir de moyens de pression par la marine. Et il était hors de questions que cela arrive. Il fit la prise de sang, en la dissimulant dans les autres fioles.

-A partir de demain tu prendras un comprimé chaque soir de la boite que j'ai mis sur la table de chevet.

\- C'est quoi ?

\- Une contraception.

\- Ah donc je ne le suis pas.

\- Non. Tu peux y aller.

Elle quitta l'infirmerie et laissa la place à Duck qui était le prochain à passer pour un contrôle suite à la petite épidémie qu'il y avait eu la semaine juste avant. Elle ne revit pas le capitaine avant le soir alors qu'elle lisait tranquillement un livre dans leur chambre.

 **oOOooOOo**

Law avait laissé le soin à Tom de faire les visites de chacun de ses nakamas, le temps qu'il aille faire les analyses sanguines. Il ne voulait pas que quelqu'un se doute de quoique ce soit. Au bout de quelques heures le verdict tomba et son humeur s'en trouva changé. Il ne quitta pas l'infirmerie de la journée, s'occupant de chaque membre d'équipage. Certains n'échappèrent pas à une remontrance.

Toute la journée, il rumina suite au résultat, cherchant la meilleure solution pour effacer l'erreur qu'il avait commise. Il ne pouvait reprochait à Ruby d'être responsable. C'était lui le médecin et il connaissait les risques. Elle n'était enceinte que de quelques semaines, ce qui lui laissait le choix du moyen pour l'interrompre. Mais il se refusait à une interruption par une intervention chirurgicale. Il était sûr qu'elle refuserait ne comprenant pas pourquoi il ne pouvait se permettre qu'un enfant de son sang naisse.

A la fin de la journée, il avait enfin trouvé une solution. Personne ne saurait au courant et tout irait pour le mieux. Il décida d'omettre l'état de santé de Ruby dans son dossier médical. Moins de traces, il y avait, moins de risque de se prendre la tête avec elle ou même Tom. Il savait très bien que son geste était purement égoïste et réprimandable pour un médecin comme lui. Mais c'était son choix.

Il prit la tisane qu'il venait de terminer de préparer et retourna dans sa cabine. Comme il le pensait, il trouva la miss tranquillement dans une lecture qui pour une fois n'était pas d'ordre médical. Il s'approcha d'elle et lui tendit la tasse.

-Boit jusqu'à la dernière goutte. C'est pour ton hypertension du jour.

Elle prit la tasse et huma le contenu. L'odeur qui s'en dégageait était légèrement sucrée. Elle le but tout en continuant de lire son livre pendant que son amant prenait sa douche. Elle ne put s'empêcher de rougir en le voyant devant elle juste en boxer, les cheveux ruisselants.

-Tu ne peux pas mettre un tee-shirt ?

\- Comme si la vue te gêner.

\- Oui, cela m'empêche de continuer à lire mon livre.

\- Tu ne l'as toujours pas fini ?

\- Tu ne me laisses guère le temps aussi. Au fait, on va faire quoi, maintenant que nous avons quitté l'île préhistorique ?

\- Du pillage de navire de pirate.

\- Ne me dis pas qu'on va rester dans la première moitié de Grande Line, juste pour piller des petits navires pirates ?

\- Hé si. Et j'ai mes raisons qu'on le fasse.

\- C'est trop injuste. Moi qui attend avec impatience d'aller dans le Nouveau Monde.

\- On ira. Je dois juste faire quelque chose ici avant. Tu verras ta patience seras récompensée.

La fatigue submergea rapidement Ruby. Law lui retira le livre de ses mains et se mit à l'embrasser tout en l'allongeant. Il détourna son attention, tendit que le breuvage commençait à faire effet. Il avait mélangé un somnifère avec des plantes qui allait permettre de lui faire faire une fausse couche naturelle.

-Je suis désolé, mais c'était le mieux pour nous deux, murmura-t-il contre ses lèvres.

 **oOOooOOo**

Ruby passa la nuit à se tordre de douleur, avec l'impression qu'on lui planté. Law resta éveiller près d'elle, veillant au maximum à son confort. Mais il savait très bien que c'était sa décoction qui la rendait si malade. Pour lui s'était un mal nécessaire. Il avait pensé à prendre ce dont il aurait besoin pour pouvoir la soulager durant la nuit. Il finit par s'assoupir peu avant l'aube, après avoir nettoyé et changé son amante ainsi que le lit.

 **oOOooOOo**

Tout l'équipage fut plutôt étonné quand vers huit heure du matin, ils ne virent toujours pas le capitaine, ni même Ruby. Les scénarii les plus fous les uns que les autres apparurent rapidement. Personne n'osa toquer à la porte de leur cabine de peur de s'attirer le courroux de Law. Au final, chacun vaqua à ses tâches de la journée, en attendant enfin des nouvelles de leur supérieur.

 **oOOooOOo**

Il était presque midi quand Law quitta la chambre après un dernier coup d'œil à son amante qui dormait encore. Il n'avait pas le courage de la réveiller après la nuit qu'il avait osé lui faire passer. Il prit un rapide café avant de se diriger dans la salle de pilotage afin de voir où ils en étaient niveau navigation.

-Pour le moment tout est calme, capitaine, l'informa Bepo. Nous n'avons croisé aucun navire. Nous devrions arriver demain soir sur la prochaine île.

-Très bien. Maintenez le cap. On finira bien par tomber sur un ou deux navires tôt ou tard. On va refaire surface pour une petite heure que chacun profite de l'air frais.

\- Youpie.

Il resta un moment sur son fauteuil avant de finalement rejoindre tout le monde.

-Capitaine, elle est malade Ruby ? demanda Sachi.

\- Elle a besoin de repos aujourd'hui. Et aucune visite n'est autorisée.

Après le repas et une fois le sous-marin à la surface, les pirates profitèrent du soleil. Law, quant à lui, prit un plateau qu'il amena dans la chambre où la miss commençait à se réveiller.

-Tu ferais mieux de rester allonger pour le moment.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? J'ai l'impression d'avoir été torturée.

\- Un petit dérangement. Tu as dû manger quelque chose qui n'est pas passé. Tiens je t'ai apporté un plateau léger pour ce midi. Tu resteras couchée pour le reste de la journée et tu dors.

\- Mais je voulais aller aussi dehors moi.

\- Demain.

L'escargophone se mit à sonner. Law le saisit et dérocha

-Capitaine, un navire pirate à deux heures nord nord est, informa Bepo.

\- Jean-Bart, cap vers la cible. Je veux tout le monde dans le réfectoire pour le briefing. Pour le moment on va immerger.

\- Bien capitaine.

Gatcha.

-Moi aussi je veux participer.

\- Pas aujourd'hui. Sois conciliante pour une fois.

Law se releva et quitta la chambre. Ruby entendit le clic distinctif d'une serrure qu'on verrouillait. Elle maudit le capitaine d'employer ce genre de procédé. Elle tenta de se lever, mais fut prise d'une violente douleur au ventre. En posant ses mains dessus, elle remarqua alors qu'elle ne portait plus ses vêtements de la veille. Mais elle ne se souvenait de rien à part s'être endormie et d'avoir eu l'impression que son rêve était réel et qu'on lui arrachait vraiment les entrailles. Elle se résigna à rester allonger en attendant que la douleur passe. Elle comptait toutefois lui soutirait les vers du nez.

 **oOOooOOo**

Dans le réfectoire, tout le monde attendait avec impatience les directives de Law. Ils savaient qu'il allait y avoir de l'action dans les minutes à suivre.

-Bien, il est temps de mettre en action mon projet. Comme je vous l'ai dit, il y a quelques semaines, je souhaite atteindre un objectif. Et pour l'atteindre, il me faut capturer un certain nombre de pirates. Une centaine pour être exact.

\- Mais on va les mettre où capitaine ? demanda Penguin. On n'a pas la place pour les enfermer tous.

\- Votre mission sera de les capturer et de les rassembler sur le pont de leur navire. Tous les pirates ne m'intéressent pas. Seuls ceux qui ont une prime sont mes cibles. Duck est-ce que les caisses que je t'ai demandées sont prêtes ?

\- Oui, deux de la taille que tu voulais.

\- Bien, alors que la fête commence.

Moins de dix minutes plus tard, une bataille s'engagea entre les heart et les pirates du nez vert. Le plus difficile pour l'équipage de Law, fut de ne pas les tuer comme ils en avaient l'habitude lors de ce genre d'affrontement. Une fois que l'équipage ennemi fut capturé, Law prit tout son temps afin de sélectionner les pirates ayant une prime et devant tout le monde, il utilisa son fruit du démon.

-Room. Mes.

Plusieurs cœurs sortirent des corps des pirates qui perdirent connaissances. Aussitôt Sachi, Penguin et Tom, saisirent les cœurs. Une fois leur mission effectuée, tout l'équipage rejoignit le sous-marin. Les cœurs capturés furent déposés dans la première des caisses. Bepo se chargea de noter dans un registre les noms des pirates à qui appartenaient les cœurs à la demande du capitaine. La caisse fut stockée dans les tréfond du sous-marin afin qu'elle ne soit pas à la vue de tous.

Law retourna voir Ruby, espérant qu'elle n'ait pas fait de bêtises en son absence. Il la trouva endormie à moitié dévêtue. Il jeta un œil à l'ensemble de la pièce est constata que tout était encore en ordre. Il profita du calme pour prendre le linge ensanglanté qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de se débarrasser et se dirigea sur le pont afin de les faire disparaître dans l'étendue de Grande Line. Au moment de retourner dans les entrailles du sous-marin, le livreur de journal passa et il en profita pour prendre l'édition du jour. Le gros titre à la une attira toute son attention. Il rentra rapidement dans le sous-marin et se rendit directement dans la salle de commandement.

-Bepo, qu'elle est la prochaine île où nous nous rendons ?

\- Barbe à papa, capitaine. Pourquoi ?

\- Juste comme ça. Jean Bart et Bepo je vous laisse choisir une zone discrète pour amarrer. Personne ne devra quitter le sous-marin sans mon autorisation. A partir de maintenant, vous ne devrez plus parler de l'actualité des journaux en présence de Ruby. Elle ne devra jamais être seule sur l'île non plus.

\- Est-ce qu'il s'y trouve, capitaine ? demande son second.

\- En effet, et nous n'avons pas le choix que d'accoster sur l'île.

\- Vous pensez qu'elle pense encore à se venger ?

\- Elle n'abandonnera jamais et je lui ai promis qu'on l'aiderait. Mais pour cela il nous faut un plan solide et non pas se jeter dans la gueule du loup. C'est compris ?

\- Oui capitaine, répondirent les deux hommes en même temps.

\- Bien, je vous laisse vous charger de prévenir les autres. Mais surtout, que votre comportement envers Ruby ne change absolument pas.

Law quitta la salle de commandement et se dirigea cette fois dans son bureau afin de lire le journal loin de la curiosité de son amante. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle soit au courant qu'il avait retrouvé la trace de celui qui lui avait fait vivre un enfer. Il s'était juré de se charger lui-même de se salir les mains et il comptait bien honorer sa promesse. Il lut attentivement l'article avant de le ranger dans le premier tiroir et de retourner auprès de la rose.


	36. Le cauchemar recommence

Note de l'auteure : me revoila pour la suite des aventures de Law et de Ruby

Résumé : Law a volontairement fait avorter Ruby dans son dos et la tient à l'écart de leur arrivée sur une nouvelle île.

* * *

 **Le cauchemar recommence**

-Je me demande comment les gens arrivent à vivre sur une île comme ça, commenta Sashi.

\- Tu m'étonnes. Trop de rose à mon goût. Et cette odeur de sucrée est horrible pour le nez pour une fois, renchérit Penguin.

\- ça a l'air bon tout ça. J'espère qu'il y aura des femelles ourses.

\- Dans tes rêves Bepo, lui répondit Sashi.

\- Dommage qu'on soit obligé pour le moment de surveiller le sous-marin.

\- C'est plus Ruby qu'on doit surveiller que le sous-marin. Le capitaine refuse à ce qu'elle se rende sur l'île.

\- D'ailleurs elle est où la miss ?

\- Normalement dans sa cabine, répondit Bepo. Tom lui a donné de quoi étudier pour la journée avec un devoir à son retour. Elle lui a hurlé dessus.

\- J'imagine bien. A peine remise que déjà ils la noient dans la médecine.

\- J'ai encore gagné les gars, s'exclama Penguin.

Les deux compères laissèrent tomber leurs cartes sur le pont, tandis que le vainqueur prenait les gains de la partie.

Dans le sous-marin, Ruby ruminait depuis que tom lui avait laissé une pile de lecture à apprendre avant le soir même. Elle ne voulait pas révisé et savait qu'on lui cachait beaucoup de choses en ce moment. Cela commençait à l'énervée de plus en plus. Aujourd'hui, elle avait décidé de passer outre les ordres de Law et de se rendre sur l'île.

Elle avait ouvert l'eau de la douche, puis refermé la porte de la salle de bains avant de retourner dans la chambre. Elle avait concentré son fluide afin de percevoir ses nakamas présents. Les sentant tous sur le pont supérieur, elle ouvrit le hublot, veillant à ne pas faire trop de bruit. Elle créa une liane, qu'elle fixa à l'une des rambardes avant de s'extraire de la chambre. Elle entendit parfaitement les voix de ses camarades, discutant de tout et de rien.

-Tu crois que le capitaine va réussir à lui cacher combien de temps ?

\- J'n'en sais rien, mais cela ne durera plus très longtemps. Elle est intelligente et elle va finir par se douter de quelque chose.

\- C'est plus que sûr, mais le capitaine a ses raisons et il faut lui faire confiance.

\- Bon ce n'est pas tout ça, mais c'est bientôt l'heure de manger un morceau. On va voir ce qu'elle veut manger.

\- Bonne idée, répondirent les deux autres.

Ruby entendit les pas de ses nakamas s'éloigner puis la porte se fermer. Elle se demandait vraiment ce que Law lui cachait. Une fois le pont vide et se projeta dessus, et se dirigea vers l'arrière afin de sauter sur la plage. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup de temps. Elle savait que sa ruse serait vite percée à jour. Elle repéra les traces de pas de l'équipage qui était partie sur l'île et décida de prendre un autre chemin pour être sûre de ne pas les croiser. Elle devait mettre le plus de distance entre elle et l'équipage. Law lui cachait quelque chose par rapport à l'île et elle comptait bien le découvrir.

Elle se mit à courir, s'enfonçant dans la forêt assez clairsemée. Ne sachant pas la dimension de l'île et afin de ne pas se perdre, elle longea la plage par le nord tout en restant à l'abri dans la forêt. Elle essayait de faire le moins de bruit possible. Cela lui rappela des souvenirs d'avant la rencontre avec les Heart, quand elle devait se faire la plus discrète possible pour ne pas attirer la marine et les chasseurs de primes.

 **oOOooOOo**

Trouver Erwan n'avait pas été si difficile pour Law. Il n'y avait qu'une ville et un village sur l'île. Bien évidemment, l'homme avait décidé de prendre ses quartiers dans la ville. Il y avait beaucoup de fumée qui s'élevait de la ville, ainsi que des cris qui semblaient venir du centre-ville. Il décida de se faire discret afin de mieux étudier sa proie. Il donna des consignes aux membres de l'équipage présent avec lui et chacun se dispersa en groupe de deux. Law s'était entouré d'une équipe qu'il savait assez discrète, ce qui n'était pas le cas de Sashi, Penguin et Bepo. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre non plus de laisser Ruby sans surveillance. Il savait qu'elle allait mieux depuis ce matin et qu'il serait difficile de la garder enfermé dans le sous-marin. L'équipe laissée au navire était donc la plus qualifiée. Il ne voulait pas que Ruby soit en danger face à l'homme qui avait détruit son village. Il s'était promis de tout faire pour la venger tout en la protégeant, même si pour cela, il devait lui mentir.

Il trouva un endroit assez en hauteur pour observer ce qui se passait. Des civiles étaient traînés jusque devant un homme plus grand que lui-même. Law décida d'étudier cet individu qu'il identifia comme étant Erwan. Il avait mémorisé l'avis de recherche. Cet homme valait tout de même quatre cent cinquante millions de Berrys. S'il n'avait pas à venger sa miss, il l'aurait bien arraché le cœur pour son projet. A la place, il lui réservait un sort beaucoup plus sordide.

Il resta un long moment à son poste d'observation jusqu'à ce que son escargophone sonne. Il le décrocha rapidement tout en créant une sphère pour s'éloigner de la zone afin de ne pas être repéré.

-Ca…Capitaine !

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Bepo ?

\- C'est Ruby ! Elle a disparu ! désolé.

\- Comment c'est possible ? Vous deviez la surveiller.

\- On a surveillé comme tu nous l'as demandé, mais on ne sait pas comment, elle s'est faite la male. Sashi et Penguin sont partis à sa poursuite. Je t'assure, capitaine, elle était dans sa cabine. On entendait l'eau couler, on pensait qu'elle était sous la douche. Mais au bout d'un moment, on a trouvé le temps trop long. Alors on est entré dans la chambre. Comme on a pas entendu de réponse, on a ouvert la salle de bains et il n'y avait personne.

-Tss, elle ne peut pas rester tranquille deux minutes. J'arrive.

Il raccrocha et contacta aussitôt le reste de l'équipe avec lui. Il ordonna à tout le monde de s'éparpiller pour inspecter une plus grande zone jusqu'au sous-marin, tout en restant le plus discret possible. L'ennemi ne devait pas connaitre leur présence pour le moment. Il espérait mettre la main sur Ruby avant Erwan, sinon, il ne donnait pas cher de sa peau, même si la punition qu'il lui réservait n'allait pas être tendre.

 **oOOooOOo**

 **PDV Ruby**

Je devais être assez éloignée du navire maintenant. Malheureusement je n'avais aucune idée de où je me trouvais. Tout ce que je savais c'était que je ne pouvais pas rester là. J'étais sûre que Law était maintenant au courant. Je ne préférais pas penser dans l'immédiat à la sanction que j'allais me prendre. Le plus important pour moi était de savoir pourquoi Law ne voulait pas que j'aille sur cette île.

A plusieurs reprises pendant que je m'enfonce dans l'île, j'entendais des bruits de pas. A chaque fois je me camouflais dans la végétation et je devais patienter pendant plusieurs minutes. Cela serait trop bête de se faire chopper trop tôt. Je reconnus aisément cette fois les voix de Sashi et Penguin. Je montais avec mes lianes dans le premier arbre près de moi et tentais de me dissimuler dans le feuillage.

-Le capitaine va nous faire la peau, annonça Penguin.

\- Avant de penser à ça, il faut la retrouver. Tout le monde doit être partie à sa recherche. Elle n'imagine même pas le danger qu'il y a sur cette île. Si jamais cet homme la trouve, qui sait ce qu'il pourrait lui faire.

\- C'est tout à fait vrai. Déjà que j'en ai des sueurs froides, rien que de me rappeler ce qu'elle a déjà subi de sa part.

Mon sang se figea. Ce que racontait Penguin avait un lien avec mon passé. Law avait donc étalé ma vie aux autres. Mais plus important et qui me donnait des sueurs froides, Erwan se trouvait ici. C'était donc pour cela que Law me tenait à l'écart. Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi me cacher le fait qu'il avait retrouvé Erwan ? Il m'avait promis de m'aider, mais en me le cachant, il ne m'aidait pas.

La colère, mais aussi la peur se battaient au fond de moi. La colère d'avoir était trahi et la peur car je ne savais pas si j'étais prête à l'affronter. Pourtant j'ai quitté mon île céleste afin de venger les miens. Alors tôt ou tard, je devais m'attendre à lui faire face. Je ne devais pas avoir peur et je devais honorer ma promesse.

J'attendis patiemment que mes deux nakamas furent assez loin pour descendre de ma cachette. Si Erwan était là, alors je savais où je devais chercher. Il me fallait trouver la ville de l'île. Il devait forcément se trouver à cet endroit là et il avait déjà dû commencer à massacrer la population. Rien que d'y penser, des larmes se mirent à couler le long de mes joues, et mon corps trembla. Je dus inspirer un bon coup pour me ressaisir. Ce n'était pas le moment de me laisser ainsi aller. Je devais mener à bien le seul et unique but de ma vie. Tuer Erwan quitte à y laisser ma propre vie.

J'aperçus de la fumée venant du nord de l'île quand je passais dans une clairière. Je partis dans cette direction sans réfléchir plus longtemps. Il lui fallut une bonne demi-heure pour arriver enfin à l'entrée du village. Elle n'avait croisé aucun autre membre des Heart et c'était tant mieux pour elle. Elle ne voulait pas à devoir les affronter pour mener sa vengeance. Même si elle avait accepté l'aide de Law, ce n'était pas à lui de faire ça, mais à elle.

Elle pénétra dans la ville où une odeur de chair brûlée y régnait lui donnant envie de vomir. Plus j'avançais dans les rues, plus je pouvais distinguer des bruits pour ne pas dire des hurlements, mais aussi des rire gras qui pouvaient glacer le sang. Mes jambes se figèrent sur place soudainement en reconnaissant une voix bien particulière. Enfin, il était à quelques mètres de moi.

 **oOOooOOo**

 **PDV Law**

-Je t'assure capitaine, qu'on a ratissé large nos recherches, mais on n'a même pas trouvé la moindre empreinte, annonça Duck.

\- Elle ne peut pourtant pas s'être volatilisée dans la nature.

\- Avec son pouvoir, c'est plutôt facile, capitaine, renchérit Bepo.

\- Quand je la retrouve, je lui grefferais du granit marin sous la peau.

\- C'est un peu cruel, capitaine Law, commenta Jean Bart.

\- Mais je ne suis pas un enfant de cœur, Jean Bart. Bon on n'a pas le choix. On va se diriger directement dans la ville.

Je ne le montrais pas aux autres, mais j'avais réellement peur pour elle. Cela faisait des années, depuis la mort de ma petite sœur, que je n'avais pas ressenti ce sentiment. J'espérais vraiment que rien de grave ne lui était arrivé. Je ne pourrais pas me le pardonner. Je décidais de laisser une équipe à bord du sous-marin au cas où, elle reviendrait de son propre chef. Je ne pris pas quatre chemins et pris le plus court pour me rendre jusqu'à la ville où se trouvait Erwan. Le temps était sûrement compté.

 **Fin des PDV**

 **oOOooOOo**

-Je m'ennuie sérieusement sur cette île, beugla Erwan. Il n'y a vraiment rien d'intéressant ici.

\- On le sait capitaine Erwan, mais on doit attendre que le Logpose se recharge.

Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'ils étaient ici et ils avaient déjà pillé l'île. Ils n'avaient pas eu grand-chose à se mettre sous la dent, même pas un trésor ou une prime à récolter. Les gens de cette île étaient vraiment sans aucun intérêt. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à tuer une nouvelle famille que l'on venait de lui ramener, Erwan s'écarta au dernier moment d'une attaque de liane. Il leva le regard vers la provenance de l'attaque. Il aperçut une fille aux cheveux roses. Mais ce qui le fit sourire, fut les deux ailes qu'elle avait dans le dos.

-Oh ! Oh ! Mais qui vois-je ? Le seul ange qui a survécu à mon passage.

\- Erwan ! Sale ordure, je vais te tuer ici et maintenant, lui hurla-t-elle tout en se jetant vers lui avec deux lames de plantes.

\- Comme si tu en étais capable morveuse. Mais viens donc, approche.

Erwan sortit sa propre épée qui était incurvée et large. Les lames s'entrechoquèrent. Ruby lançait en plus d'autre attaques de plantes. Son regard était empli d'une rage sans nom. Elle tremblait mais pas de peur. Elle allait enfin pouvoir venger sa famille.

Autour d'eux, l'équipage d'Erwan se regroupait sortant chacun leur arme, prêt à intervenir dans le combat.


	37. 37

**Note de l'auteure : merci d'être toujours plus nombreuses à chaque chapitre. Voici la suite.**

 **Rappel des faits : Law tente de réunir des coeurs. Après un constat lors d'un contrôle médical, il fait avorter en lui cachant Ruby se le reprochant toutefois. Ils finissent par retrouver Erwan, l'ennemi de la rose qui décide de désobéir afin de se venger.**

* * *

 **37**

Law n'en revenait pas. Devant lui, se déroulait une scène irréelle. Il avait l'impression de revivre le cauchemar de son enfance, sauf que cette fois, ce n'était pas sa famille, mais l'un de ses nakamas. Pas n'importe lequel, même si chacun lui était précieux, mais de la seule fille de l'équipage et surtout son amante. Ruby gisait dans une mare de sang avec d'autres individus, sûrement des hommes de main d'Erwan. Il ne savait pas, d'où il se trouvait, si elle était encore en vie. Si c'était le cas, il devait se dépêcher de la récupérer afin de lui donner les premiers soins le plus vite possible. Le moyen le plus rapide serait d'utiliser son fruit du démon, mais cela voulait dire qu'il signalerait sa présence. Sans compter qu'il voulait affronter cet homme pour lui arracher le cœur de ses propres mains. Ses autres compagnons attendaient derrière lui, les ordres pour agir. Le capitaine des Heart se mit à réfléchir à toute allure.

— Bepo et Jean-Bart, vous vous occuperez de sauver Ruby, de la ramener au plus vite au sous-marin pour lui apporter les premiers soins. Tom vous y attend.

— Bien capitaine, répondirent-ils en même temps.

— Les autres vous neutraliserez l'équipage. Je me charge de leur capitaine.

Tout l'équipage acquiesça en silence. Chacun se répartit autour de l'ennemi, veillant à ne laisser aucune chance de fuite possible. Law observa encire quelques minutes la scène. Il ne devait pas précipiter les choses. Il ne quittait pas des yeux Ruby et Erwan. Il voyait le corps de son amante se soulever enfin faiblement. Au même moment, il vit une opportunité. Le capitaine des Heart créa une room qui engloba l'ensemble de la place.

— Shambles.

Le corps de Ruby disparut et à la place, le chirurgien de la mort prit place, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres. La rose fut réceptionnée par Jean-Bart qui aussitôt courut en direction du sous-marin en compagnie de Bepo qui dégageait le passage.

— Comment va-t'elle ? demanda le second.

— Elle respire, mais elle est inconsciente. On doit se dépêcher.

— J'espère que ça ira pour les autres. Ils ont l'air costaud.

— On parle des Heart, Bepo, ce n'est pas n'importe qu'el équipage.

— Voilà que le bleu me fait la morale.

De son côté, le capitaine des Heart faisait face à Erwan, le défiant du regard.

— Tiens, tiens, qui vois-je ? Le célèbre chirurgien de la mort, Trafalgar Law. C'est donc toi qui as ramassé la morveuse de l'île céleste.

— La « morveuse », comme tu dis est ma propriété. Et je déteste que l'on touche à ce qui m'appartient. Encore plus quand il s'agit d'un déséquilibré comme toi, Erwan le tortionnaire.

— Tu connais mon nom, mais tu ne trembles pas de peur. Tu es vraiment un inconscient.

— Je déteste que l'on me juge, quand on est soit même une ordure de bas étage. Assez discuté, j'ai d'autres projets qui m'attendent.

— J'allais le dire. Allez les gars, tuez-moi ce bouffon.

L'équipage de Law sortit au moment où les hommes d'Erwan se lancèrent sur leur capitaine. Ayant dès le départ plus de Heart debout que d'ennemis, les combinaisons blanches maitrisèrent sans trop de mal l'équipage adverse. Pendant ce temps-là, le chirurgien se battait lame contre hache. Le bruit des armes s'entrechoquant résonnait dans toute la place. La violence des échanges était inouïe. Le supernovae aurait pu facilement mettre un terme à ce combat en quelques instants avec son pouvoir, mais il voulait le blesser le plus possible, sans le tuer. La mort ne viendrait que beaucoup plus tard, quand il se sera lassé de son futur jouet. Le Heart savait maintenant comment il comptait assouvir la vengeance de Ruby. Il taillada la peau de son ennemi au niveau des articulations des bras et des jambes. Le nodachi semblait danser autour de sa victime pour la plus grande joie de son adversaire.

Un peu plus loin, son équipage assistait à l'échange tout en veillant qu'aucun de leur prisonnier ne s'échappe.

— A la la la la, se lamenta Sashi. Je crois qu'on va devoir attendre longtemps. Le capitaine semble prendre trop de plaisir à jouer l'autre type.

— Il a besoin d'évacuer le trop plein de stress emmagasiné depuis un moment, rajouta Penguin.

— Je peux comprendre, mais on ne devrait pas se dépêcher pour Ruby. Je m'inquiète pour sa santé.

— Comme tout le monde.

— Il faut faire confiance à Law, commenta Duck. Il a confié la gamine à Tom, Bepo et Jean-Bart.

— J'espère qu'elle ne prendra pas trop chère pour sa désobéissance, s'inquiéta Al.

— Ah ça, elle ne va pas échapper à la punition, répondit le rouquin.

— Regardez ! coupa son binôme. Le capitaine vient de terminer le duel.

En effet, la main droite du capitaine des Heart venait de se poser sur le torse de son adversaire et le cœur de ce dernier sortit de sa poitrine dans un cube transparent. Erwan tomba inerte à terre, tandis que le chirurgien ramassait le cœur et le glissa dans sa poche de veste.

— Tu vas regretter amèrement d'avoir croisé ma route et de t'en être pris à ma nakama. Chaque jour que tu vivras dorénavant sera un véritable supplice jusqu'à ce que je décide de te tuer.

Law se dirigea vers ses nakamas et récupéra le cœur de chacun des homme de main d'Erwan et les mit dans un sac. Tout le monde suivit ensuite le capitaine pour retourner rapidement au sous-marin. Personne ne disait mot, chacun réfléchissant à la situation actuelle et à Ruby. Une fois à bord, il ordonna à ce que les organes dérobés soient entreposés dans la caisse prévu à cet effet, sauf celui de son nouveau jouet qu'il gardait précieusement sur lui afin de le déposer sur son bureau comme un trophée. Il se rendit directement dans la salle de soins où Tom s'occupait consciencieusement de leur nakama. Ce dernier se retourna en entendant la porte s'ouvrir.

— Ah capitaine, vous en avez fini ?

— Comment va-t-elle ?

— Elle a reçu un méchant coup à la tête, ce qui lui a fait perdre connaissance. Sinon, elle a de nombreuses coupures et ecchymoses, mais cela reste très superficielles.

— Et le sang ?

— Cela ne venait pas d'elle. Bepo m'a informé de la situation quand ils l'ont récupéré, mais je n'ai trouvé aucune trace d'hémorragie.

— Je vois. Je vais terminer, tu peux disposer.

Tom laissa les bandages à Law et rejoignit le reste de l'équipage dont certains avaient besoin d'un peu de rafistolage. Le chirurgien de la mort termina les soins avant de consigner le tout dans le dossier de la miss. Au passage, il installa l'intra-veineuse d'antipoison, car il se doutait fortement qu'elle eut recours à son pouvoir à son plus haut niveau. La maîtrise des effets secondaires n'était pas encore au rendez-vous, comme le sien qui l'épuisait rapidement. Quand tout fut en ordre, il retrouva l'équipage qui se détendait au réfectoire.

— On fait quoi maintenant, capitaine ? demanda Bepo.

— Il y a une île un peu plus au nord. On va attendre que le logpose se rechange là-bas.

— Mais on va quitter le champs d'attraction pour le log.

— Pas du tout. Les îles sont sous le même champs magnétique.

— Ça c'est une super nouvelle.

Jean-Bart s'installa à son poste de pilotage et lança la procédure de submersion. Même si la distance était relativement courte, tout l'équipage s'attela à sa tâche. De son côté Al fit un rapide inventaire des denrées qu'il avait pu faire charger avant le départ.

— Capitaine, il faut absolument remplir la réserve. On risque de ne pas atteindre la prochaine escale sinon.

— On devrait pouvoir trouver notre bonheur sur l'autre île. On restera trois jours.

— Cela sera amplement suffisant. Comment va Ruby ?

— Elle va bien. La miss a juste abusé de son fruit, une fois encore.

Law laissa son équipage aux manœuvres et décida d'aller un peu se reposer en attendant le réveil de la rose. Il comptait bien lui passer un savon pour sa désobéissance. Il soupira en pensant à combien de temps, la miss allait mettre avant de devenir vraiment obéissante. De l'avoir étendue sur le sol, lui avait causé une réelle frayeur. Il était sûr d'une chose, plus jamais il ne laisserait un de ses nakamas prendre autant de risque. Cela était valable surtout pour sa mission principale et sa seule raison de vivre. Le chirurgien approchait dorénavant de la première étape de son but final et il devait commencer à réfléchir à la suite. Dans quelques semaines l'équipage des Heart pourra se retrouver enfin dans le Nouveau Monde. Il ne manquait plus qu'une dizaine de cœur et il ne faudrait pas longtemps pour arriver à cent. Un fin sourire s'afficha sur son visage.

Il était très tard quand Ruby commença à s'agiter sur la table de soins. Son sommeil semblait être très mouvementé. Sashi qui veillait sur elle et qui avait commencé à somnoler par la fatigue de la journée se leva d'un bond. S'approchant de la rose, il vérifia qu'elle ne risqua pas de tomber avant de contacter leur capitaine pour lui annoncer le réveil imminent de leur nakama.

— Er….wan… je vais….tuer…., murmura Ruby, les yeux fermés et grimaçant.

— Ruby réveille-toi, c'est Sashi. Tu es au sous-marin. Il ne pourra plus faire le moindre mal maintenant. Allez un effort et ouvre les yeux.

Les yeux de la miss papillonnèrent pendant quelques instants, la lumière étant trop forte pour eux. Tentant de se redresser, elle sentit les entraves aux poignets. La rose prit peur, pensant avoir été capturée. Elle tira sur ses bras tout en se mettant à crier. Law entra au même moment dans l'infirmerie et d'un signe de tête donna congés à Sashi qui n'en demanda pas plus et referma la porte derrière lui. Une fois seul avec la miss, le chirurgien s'approcha d'elle et passa une main dans les cheveux. Cela eut un effet calmant immédiat ce qui le fit sourire.

— Law. Où est Erwan ?

— Ne t'inquiète plus de son cas. Tu devrais plutôt te faire du mouron pour le tiens par contre, miss.

— Détache-moi, je ne me sauverai pas.

— Hors de question. Je déteste recevoir des ordres en plus. Tu as désobéi en t'enfuyant du sous-marin.

— Tu m'as menti ! Tu savais que je voulais me venger de cet individu et tu as tenté de m'en empêcher. Sans compter que je suis sûre que tu m'as volontairement rendu malade juste avant pour m'affaiblir.

— Tu portes de graves accusations là miss. J'avais donné des ordres et tu te devais de les respecter sans aucune discussion.

— Tu essayes de me mettre dans tes moules comme tous les autres, mais je refuse. Je veux être libre de mes propres choix.

— Tes choix m'appartiennent depuis que tu as rejoint mon équipage. Je vois que tu es décidé à faire ta tête de mule pour le moment. Je te laisse la nuit pour réfléchir à tes actes. Demain tu recevras ta punition.

— Espèce de salopard, demain je ne serais plus ici.

— Comme si tu avais la moindre chance de fuir. Bonne nuit Ruby.

Law n'attendit pas la réponse et quitta la pièce, éteignant la lumière au passage. Le granit marin dans les entraves assurait pour lui la non possibilité de fuite. Il savait qu'un jour, elle finirait par comprendre, mais il allait devoir être très patient, ce qui n'était pas forcément sa principale qualité.

Dans l'infirmerie, Ruby rageait et bouillonnait littéralement. Il avait osé clore la conversation pour ne pas à avoir à se justifier car il avait tort. Elle allait lui faire amèrement regretter à la première occasion. Il lui avait volait sa vengeance et sa seule raison de vivre. Il était égoïste en tout point. Le fait de se retrouver dans l'obscurité, entravée, ne l'aidait pas à se calmer pour le moment, mais elle refusait de céder à la panique. Elle voulait lui montrer qu'elle était plus forte qu'il ne pouvait le croire.

Alors qu'elle réfléchissait et tirait même inutilement sur ses liens depuis elle ne sait combien de temps, la porte s'ouvrit et la lumière du bureau s'alluma.

— Je me suis dis que tu devais avoir un peu faim, annonça Al.

— Il ne m'a pas mis au jeûne ?

— Ne soit pas sarcastique. Vous êtes tous les deux des têtes de mule.

— Même pas vrai.

Le cuisinier se retint de rire devant le caractère puéril de sa nakama. Ne pouvant la détacher, il lui donna à manger, la chambrant par moment.


	38. 38

**38**

Bepo vint détacher Ruby après lui avoir mis un bracelet en granit marin à la demande de Law. Ce dernier était encore assez en colère contre sa nakama pour le faire lui-même. Elle sortit de l'infirmerie sans broncher, épuisée après une nuit à se débattre et à ruminer sa vengeance contre le capitaine. Ses yeux étaient très cernés et elle tenait par elle ne savait quelle miracle sur ses deux jambes. La rose suivit le second de l'équipage jusqu'au réfectoire afin de prendre des forces pour la journée. L'ambiance était au beau fixe dans la salle, mais elle n'avait pas le cœur à se mêler à cette gaité. Ruby prit rapidement sa collation dans un coin, personne ne vint la déranger. Ils étaient tous obnubilés par les trois jours de repos prévus.

— Tu es de corvées avec moi pour la journée, lui annonça Al. On doit remettre ce matin toute la cuisine et le réfectoire en état. Cela fait un moment que les deux pièces n'ont pas été récurées de fond en comble.

— D'accord, lui répondit-elle résignée.

— Cet après-midi, nous irons faire le ravitaillement. Apparemment, il y a une ville commerçante pas très loin. Et ne fait pas cette tête, dehors il pleut des cordes. On sera bien mieux dedans que dehors pour le moment.

La rose se leva et suivit le cuisinier dans son antre. Il lui fit enfiler une tenue complète pour le nettoyage afin de ne pas salir sa combinaison. Elle dut toutefois faire des ajustements, ses ailes posant toujours un problème pour les vêtements. Ils commencèrent par vider l'ensemble des meubles afin de dépoussiérer les rayons. La vaisselle fut relavée complètement malgré sa propreté, le cuisinier en chef ne voulait pas laisser la moindre trace de poussière et autre dans sa zone de travail. Même les portes des meubles y passèrent. Tout en s'attelant à la tâche, Ruby ruminait. La fatigue qui l'habitait plus tôt semblait avoir disparu, sûrement grâce au petit déjeuner qu'elle avait pris. Elle ressassait les évènements de la veille en boucle dans sa tête. L'infirmière des Heart Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, elle brisa plusieurs assiettes, perdue dans ses pensées.

— Oh là, oh là, oh là. Doucement ma belle. Le changement de vaisselle n'est pas au programme pour le moment. J'aurais du mal à expliquer aux gars que l'on doive manger dans les casseroles.

— Désolée, je ne faisais pas attention.

— Cela se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure. Qu'est-ce qui te travaille autant ?

— Tu le sais très bien. On en a parlé hier soir.

— Ah les filles. Vous êtes d'un compliqué et en prime hyper rancunière.

— Mais pour une fois, il y a de quoi ! C'était ma vengeance et pas la sienne. De plus, je suis persuadée qu'il me cache quelque chose.

— Il ne voulait pas que tu cours le moindre risque. Tout le monde s'est vraiment inquiété quand on t'a vu allongée dans une mare de sang.

— Vous vous inquiétez pour rien. Ce n'était même pas le mien.

— Alors que faisais-tu inconsciente ?

— Je…. Je…

— Tu quoi ?

— Je n'ai pas fait attention à mes arrières. Je ne sais pas qui m'a frappé, mais j'ai senti le coup, puis plus rien l'instant suivant. Je me suis réveillée à l'infirmerie enchaînée à me faire engueuler par Law.

— Il se faisait du souci pour toi. Cela se voit que tu n'as pas vu sa tête quand il t'a aperçu à terre.

— Ce n'est pas une raison pour me traiter de la sorte. Et puis je connaissais très bien les risques. J'étais prête à mourir s'il le fallait pour atteindre ma vengeance.

L'instant d'après, une claque résonna dans la pièce. La scène semblait figée dans le temps. Ruby ne savait pas comment réagir dans cette situation. Elle n'en revenait pas. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé qu'un jour, elle se ferait gifler par Al. La douleur du coup lui brûlait la joue, mais ce n'était pas le plus important pour le moment. La rose était tellement abasourdie qu'elle ne la ressentait pratiquement pas. Elle finit par porter sa main sur sa joue rougie.

En face d'elle, le cuisinier la fixait de son regard dur. Il lui en voulait énormément pour ses propos qu'il trouvait déplacés. Cela faisait plus d'un an qu'elle était maintenant avec eux et au final, son comportement n'avait pas changé d'un pouce. Elle pensait toujours individualiste et était toujours prête à mourir au lieu de vivre. Cette façon de penser le mettait hors de lui. Lui administrer une claque avait été la seule réaction appropriée à cet instant-là.

— Je croyais que tu avais changé, mais au final, tu restes encore la gamine égoïste du début qui ne pense qu'à une stupide vengeance au lieu de vouloir vivre. Je ne vois même pas pourquoi tu restes encore dans l'équipage. Tu te sers uniquement de nous pour assouvir tes objectifs personnels.

Al quitta la cuisine mettant un terme à la discussion et laissant seule sa nakama. Il avait un besoin urgent de prendre l'air pour évacuer la colère qui coulait en lui sous peine de faire un autre geste qu'il pourrait regretter. Il croisa plusieurs nakamas, qui se retinrent de poser la moindre question en sentant l'aura négative autour de lui. Le cuisinier se retrouva devant les portes de la salle d'entraînement. C'était peut-être un bon moyen d'évacuer la tension que de se défouler à l'intérieur. Sans plus réfléchir, il pénétra afin d'extérioriser ses sentiments.

Ruby n'avait toujours pas réagi et ressemblait à une statue au milieu de la pièce. Des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues. Les paroles du cuisinier blessaient plus que la gifle. Son cœur venait de se faire poignarder et la lame restait figée à l'intérieur lui rappelant en continue la réalité de la situation. Qu'avait-elle fait ? Pourquoi cela la faisait souffrir autant. Ses jambes cédèrent et la rose se retrouva assise sur le sol ne retenant plus les pleurs. Avant même de s'en rendre compte, elle était sur le lit de la cabine qu'elle partageait avec Law. Cela ne l'arrêta pas pour autant et elle continua de verser des larmes sur les oreillers.

Le chirurgien de la mort avait entendu tout l'échange, se trouvant dans le réfectoire en train de boire son café du matin tout en lisant les dernières nouvelles de Grand Line. La voix montante d'Al l'avait interpellé, mais il avait préféré ne pas intervenir sur le champs et assister de loin à la scène. Le comportement de Ruby se ressentait chez tout le monde et la réaction du cuisinier ne lui avait fait que confirmer ses premiers doutes. Quand il vit passer le responsable de la cuisine ventre à terre, la colère émanant de lui, il se décida à intervenir surtout en entendant les pleurs sortir de la pièce d'à côté. Il activa son pouvoir et inversa sa casquette avec la miss. Il préférait que personne ne la voit dans cet état là pour le moment. Sa propre discussion avec la rose devrait attendre aussi. Après avoir récupéré sa coiffe, il quitta les cuisines. Il croisa au passage Sashi et Penguin et leur ordonna de prendre la relève pour remettre en état les deux pièces avant le retour d'Al.

Il choisit de commencer sa journée par quelques expériences avec son nouveau jouet qu'il récupéra sur son bureau. Il s'enferma dans son laboratoire et ouvrit son cahier des expériences sur une nouvelle page.

« **Expérience 357 – sujet : Erwan le tortionnaire – âge : 38 ans – sexe : homme – fruit du démon : néant** », inscriva-t-il sur la page blanche.

Un sourire illumina son visage. Il se délectait d'avance en pensant à toutes les expériences qu'il allait pouvoir réaliser sur l'organe qu'il avait devant les yeux. Après avoir enfilé une paire de gants, le chirurgien sortit plusieurs fioles remplit de produits divers et un bol afin de les mélanger. Il voulait tester les réactions des organes à de nouveaux traitements. Il nota minutieusement les quantités de chaque produit, ainsi que le résultat des mélanges. Il fit trois brassages en tout. Le capitaine des Heart préleva une seringue de chaque et les injecta avec plus de deux heures d'intervalle entre chaque test. Il consigna toutes les données sur sa page qu'il remplit en un éclair. Il souriait de plus belle en voyant le cœur se contracter violement. Il imaginait sans problème l'état dans lequel devait se trouver Erwan, se tordant de douleur devant son équipage qui ne devait pas comprendre ce qui se passait.

Quand enfin tout fut finit, il rangea le tout dans son bureau et alla voir comment s'en sortait son équipage. Il pouvait leur faire confiance pour se gérer seul quand il faisait des expériences. Il fut satisfait de constater que la cuisine était nickel. Tout le monde se trouvait sur le pont à profiter du retour enfin du soleil. La chaleur mélangeait à l'humidité n'était pas désagréable. Il remarqua l'absence de Ruby qui devait toujours se trouver dans leur cabine. Il se décida à aller voir comment elle allait. Il se doutait bien qu'elle avait dû passer la journée à pleurer.

Law ne prit pas la peine de toquer avant d'entrer dans leur chambre. La pièce était plongée dans l'obscurité. Aucun bruit n'en sortait. Après avoir allumé, il se dirigea vers le lit sur lequel sa nakama dormait. Il voyait sur son visage les stigmates des larmes qu'elle avait dû verser pendant un très long moment. Il passa le revers de sa main droite sur les joues, remettant au passage les mèches de cheveux rose collés par les pleurs. La vision qu'il avait de Ruby le fit sourire. L'envie de s'allonger contre elle était très tentante, mais il devait la réveiller, étant donné qu'elle avait sauté le repas de midi.

— Il est l'heure de se réveiller, Miss.

Il se retint d'éclater de rire en la voyant se retourner pour lui tourner le dos. Plusieurs idées lui vinrent en tête pour la faire sortir du lit. Toutefois, il ne lui avait pas encore pardonné des agissements de ses dernières heures. Il devait recadrer les choses une bonne foi pour toute. Il opta pour l'ouverture du hublot afin de faire rentrer l'air frais du soir, mais aussi la lumière encore présente.

— Tu as vingt minutes pour te lever, te doucher, car j'ai l'impression d'avoir un fennec dans la cabine et rejoindre l'équipage sur la plage pour le dîner. Le refus n'est pas toléré.

— Je ne veux pas bouger. Je suis bien ici.

— Tu ne me laisses pas le choix.

Il tira la couverture sous laquelle elle s'était réfugiée et la jeta sur son épaule comme un vulgaire sac de patates. Law ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain et laissa tomber sur les fesses la rose avant de faire couler l'eau sur elle qui était encore habillée. Elle ne put s'empêcher de crier au contact de l'eau.

— Je te déteste Trafalgar Law.

— C'est partagé, lui répondit-il en souriant. Maintenant tu n'as plus qu'à te laver.

— C'est malin mes vêtements me collent à la peau.

— Je peux t'aider à les retirer. Mais tu risques de regretter les conséquences.

— Non, c'est bon, je vais le faire moi-même. Mais retourne-toi.

— Vu le nombre de fois où je t'ai vu nue, tu ne vas pas me faire la pudique à nouveau. Surtout avec tout ce que l'on a déjà fait ensemble.

La rose ne put s'empêcher de rougir légèrement à l'évocation de ce qu'il s'était déjà passé entre eux. Elle se tourna néanmoins pour ne pas croiser le regard de son amant et capitaine. Elle retira sa tenue collante avec plus ou moins de difficultés, surtout avec ses ailes. Elle sentit les mains de Law sur son dos pour lui ôter le vêtement qui coinçait. Une fois qu'elle fut nue, il la laissa tranquille non sans avoir glissé la main le long de la colonne vertébrale, donnant à la miss un délicieux frisson.

Une fois propre et sèche, elle rejoignit l'équipage sur la plage. Elle pouvait sentir un malaise avec ses nakamas. La scène avec Al avait dû faire le tour du sous-marin. Prenant sa part, elle se mit à l'écart. Elle avait encore besoin de réfléchir seule.


	39. 39

**39**

Cela faisait quatre jours depuis l'incident dans la cuisine. Law n'avait toujours pas trouvé le moment propice pour parler franchement avec Ruby. Il voyait bien que la rose avait changé de comportement. Elle était beaucoup plus enfermée sur elle, comme à ses débuts au sein des Heart. Sauf que cette fois, les autres membres ne venaient pas vers elle. Certes ils restaient courtois et personne ne cherchait querelle, mais la tension était palpable. Law savait très bien ce qu'attendait ses nakamas. Ils voulaient tous des excuses et un réel changement de comportement de sa part. Cela n'allait pas être une tâche facile pour elle et il lui faudrait s'armer de patience. Le supernovae observait l'évolution de loin, prêt à intervenir tout de même en cas de nouveau clash. Il restait toutefois chaque jour enfermé dans son laboratoire, afin d'effectuer divers tests sur son jouet. Personne ne lui posait la moindre question. Le capitaine se délectait des réactions de l'organe palpitant à chaque nouvel essai. Il avait pu noter l'augmentation, mais aussi le ralentissement du rythme cardiaque, la dilation des artères et leur coloration d'un bleu violacé. Le dernier test avait entraîné l'arrêt du cœur, qui était reparti grâce à de l'adrénaline injecté.

— Capitaine, navire à six heures, intervint Jean-Bart au haut-parleur.

— Plonge à deux milles et dirige toi vers lui.

— Compris capitaine.

— Chouette de l'action, s'exclama Penguin.

— J'avoue que cela va nous dérouiller un peu. Au fait capitaine, vous ne nous avez toujours pas dis vers où on se dirigeait.

— Vous le saurez bien assez tôt. Pour le moment on suit tranquillement le logpose.

— Sauf qu'il a l'air détraqué. Il pointe en permanence vers le haut.

— Donc pour toi, il est cassé ? Tu ne vois pas plus loin que les choses rationnelles. Ruby pourrais-tu les éclairer ?

— Le log indique une île céleste, répondit-elle d'une voix monocorde.

— Quoi ! Une… une île céleste ? Répéta Penguin.

— On va voir des anges ! rajouta Sashi.

— Mais au fait, comment allons-nous, nous y rendre ?

— Il existe une route, qui est bien cachée. C'est la seule information que j'ai pour le moment.

— Ça fait peu d'information. C'est comme chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin, commenta Sashi.

Même si Ruby était heureuse de retourner sur les îles célestes, elle avait du mal à le montrer pour ne pas dire pas du tout. Elle se leva et quitta le salon pour retourner dans sa cabine. Personne ne dit mot à sa sortie. Une fois dans sa chambre, elle fouilla dans sa commode à la recherche de quelque chose de spécifique. La rose l'avait rangé dans un écrin que son père lui avait offert à ses dix ans. Cela ramena de doux souvenirs de journées agréables. Elle finit par mettre la main dessus. S'installant sur le lit, elle l'ouvrit et admira la pierre bleue qui scintillait légèrement d'un bleu profond. Ce n'était pas un bijou, mais une boussole particulière. Elle indiquait les lieux où se trouvaient une milkyroad pour se rendre dans les îles célestes. Ruby n'en avait jamais parlé à qui que se soit jusqu'à maintenant. Elle l'avait reçu le jour de ses dix ans. Il s'agissait d'une tradition sur son île. Elle se rappelait très bien encore cette journée très spéciale pour elle. Plongée dans ses souvenirs, elle n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir et se refermer aussitôt.

— C'est une pierre bien étrange, commenta Law, la sortant ainsi de ses pensées.

— Mon père me l'a offerte à mes dix ans. Elle indiquerait, d'après les légendes de mon peuple, le lieu où se trouve les milkyroad les plus proches.

— Comment cela fonctionne exactement ?

— Il faut tourner la pointe vers l'extérieure. Elle émet une lumière bleue quand c'est la bonne direction. Plus on se rapproche et plus elle devient intense.

— Fonctionnerait-elle pour l'île que l'on doit rejoindre ?

— Je n'en suis pas sûre à cent pour cent. Mais elle rayonne légèrement en ce moment.

— Alors il n'y a qu'à essayer pour être fixée. Va rejoindre Jean-Bart dans la salle de pilotage. Dès qu'on aura pillé le navire, tu donneras les instructions de route à suivre.

— Je ne crois pas que cela soit une bonne idée. Il ne m'écoutera pas.

— Si tu pars défaitiste, tu n'y arriveras pas. Tu dois avancer et c'est à toi de faire le premier pas, pas les autres.

Law passa une main dans la chevelure rose en signe d'encouragement avant de quitter la cabine et de rejoindre ses nakamas, laissant Ruby dans ses réflexions. Tout le monde attendait à la porte du sous-marin que ce dernier refasse surface. Après vérification de Bepo, l'équipage savait qu'ils allaient piller un navire touristique. Pour eux cela augurait un excellent butin. Le sous-marin coupa pratiquement la route du navire de croisière dont les matelots n'ont pas eu le temps de réagir. Law se changea d'empêcher toute communication avec la marin afin de ne pas être dérangé. Rapidement les Heart dépouillèrent les croisiéristes des objets de valeur. D'autres se servirent sans aucune gêne dans les réserves. Le chirurgien de la mort, quant à lui, embarqua des ouvrages se trouvant dans la chambre du capitaine. Il appréciait fortement les nouvelles lectures et surtout les cartes qui étaient pour lui des mines de renseignements.

Une fois le pillage terminé, le sous-marin s'immergea à nouveau. Law prit les cartes avec lui et se rendit dans la salle de pilotage où attendaient Jean-Bart et Ruby. Il étala les feuilles sur la table prévue à cet effet.

— Actuellement, on se trouve dans cette zones, commenta-t'il.

Ruby posa la pierre sur l'endroit indiqué et tourna lentement celle-ci sur elle-même afin de trouver la direction à prendre. Elle avait fait à peine la moitié d'un cercle, qu'une lumière bleue rayonna dans la pièce. Jean-Bart et Law observèrent la scène sans dire un mot.

— C'est par là. Il faut prendre sud-sud-est. Je ne pourrais pas être plus précise par contre. Il faudra sûrement réajuster au fur et à mesure de notre avancée.

— Tu es sûre pour le trajet ? Demanda Jean-Bart.

— Oui. Il faut suivre la lumière. Ça fonctionne comme la légende des arc-en-ciel.

Ça c'est un attrape nigaud, les arc-en-ciel. Comment être sûr que ce que tu nous dis soit vrai ?

Parce que je viens, moi-même de ces îles. Si je ne connaissais pas le chemin sûr, comment aurais-je pu atterrir sans encombre sur GrandLine ?

Jean-Bart ne trouva pas d'argument opposable. Il finit par opiner du chef et entra dans l'ordinateur de bord les coordonnées à suivre ; Ruby laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement. Elle resta de longues heures avec les deux hommes, le regard fixé sur sa pierre, indiquant le moindre changement de cap. Law ayant compris rapidement le fonctionnement de celle-ci décida de renvoyer la miss se reposer après sept heures de surveillance. Sashi et Penguin vinrent prendre la relève. Après leur avoir expliqué comment se diriger, il les laissa, souhaitant à son tour dormir quelques heures avant le début de l'ascension vers les nuages.

Ne trouvant pas la rose dans la cabine, il alla voir dans la pièce d'en face et la trouva sous ses lampes à UV, en train de dormir tranquillement. Cela faisait un long moment qu'elle n'y était plus allée. Il la laissa une petite heure ainsi, son humeur changerait sûrement. Il comptait aussi sur leur escale sur une île céleste pour la rebooster.

Le lendemain matin, Ruby reprit son poste. La lumière devenait de plus en plus intense, signifiant qu'une milkyroad était toute proche.

— Il faudrait que l'on refasse surface. Ce sera plus facile pour moi de la repérer, intervint la rose.

— D'accord que tout le monde se prépare.

— Merci Law.

Ruby quitta aussitôt la salle de pilotage et après un croché par sa chambre afin de mettre une tenue adaptée que son mini short et son débardeur. Elle fut la première devant la porte et dès qu'elle vit le voyant au-dessus de la porte vert, l'ouvrit. Elle prit place sur le plus haut pont et inhala une grande bouffée d'air marin tout en fermant les yeux. Le sous-marin avait stoppé sa progression. Le reste de l'équipage sortit à son tour afin de profiter du soleil. Tendant son bras légèrement, elle fixa la pierre tout en tournant sur elle-même.

— Par-là ! dit-elle en pointant de son autre main la direction.

Sashi donna aussitôt à Jean-Bart la direction à suivre par escargophone. La rose semblait revivre à chaque seconde qui s'écoulait et qui rapprochait les Heart de leur prochaine destination. Elle regarda dans la direction qu'indiquait son artefact, à la recherche de la fameuse route du ciel. Law l'avait rejoint et cherchait comme elle le chemin céleste. Les yeux de Ruby s'écarquillèrent soudainement. Dans le ciel, elle voyait enfin le long chemin descendant vers la mer bleue. Enfin la destination était à portée de main.

— Là-bas ! Je vois la milkyroad !

— Où ça ? Demanda Penguin qui venait de les rejoindre.

— Le grand trait blanc qui monte vers le ciel. C'est ça la route blanche ou route céleste. Avec elle on peut monter ou descendre.

— Mais c'est un nuage !

— Oui et alors ? les îles célestes se trouvent sur des nuages. Il n'y a pas d'île comme sur la mer bleue.

— Je le sens pas du tout. On ne va pas pouvoir aller dans les îles célestes. Le chemin ne semble pas sûr du tout.

— Capitaine !

— Pas la peine de chercher à discussion Penguin. Si c'est la route pour notre destination alors nous la prendront. Mais avant, nous ferons escale sur l'île qu'il y a un peu plus loin. Je préfère que l'on fasse le plein de provision. Préparez-vous à accoster dans une heure. Sashi va aider Jean-Bart. Penguin tu vois avec Al pour la réserve. Quant à Tom et Ruby, suivez-moi. Je souhaite avoir une pharmacopée pleine et j'ai quelques questions à te poser miss.

Tous se mirent à la tâche. Dans l'infirmerie, Tom faisait un rapide inventaire de ce qu'il manquait encore. Law posa toute une série de questions à l'apprentie infirmière qui tenta de répondre au mieux. Pour certaines, elle n'avait pas la réponse, ne sachant pas vraiment de quoi il était question. Le chirurgien de la mort fit avec les quelques informations qu'il put néanmoins obtenir.

Il fut décidé de rester vingt-quatre heures sur l'île qui était habitée. Le capitaine des Heart réserva assez de chambre pour tout l'équipage qui fut ravi de passer une nuit à terre. Ruby profita de l'escale pour aller à la pêche aux informations. L'île se trouvant à proximité d'un chemin pour les îles célestes, elle devait pouvoir trouver des informations qui seraient utiles pour ses nakamas. Elle fut accompagnée par Duck et Jean-Bart. C'était l'une des conditions imposées par son capitaine et amant. Au début, la ballade fut relativement silencieuse, personne ne prenant la parole. Cela mit mal à l'aise la rose, car elle ressentait toujours entre eux cette tension. Se giflant mentalement pour se donner du courage, Elle finit par s'arrêter au milieu de la rue et se retourna vers les deux hommes qui ne comprirent pas ce qui se passait.

— Je… je… je voulais vous dire que je m'excuse pour mon comportement ces derniers temps. Par ma faute je vous ai tous mis en danger. Je sais que cela ne réparera pas ce que j'ai pu faire, mais je veux vraiment me faire pardonner pour tout le mal que j'ai pu faire au sein de l'équipage. J'ai vraiment été égoïste en cherchant à me venger sans tenir compte des conséquences.

Ruby avait dit son discours en une traite, retenant sa respiration. Elle s'était courbée et ses yeux fixaient le sol. Elle n'osait pas se relever pour ne pas voir la colère ou le dégout sur leur visage. Les secondes défilèrent trop lentement à son goût. Personne ne répondait à ses excuses. Les larmes commencèrent à monter, menaçant d'inonder son visage d'un instant à l'autre. Soudain, elle sentit deux mains sur ses épaules. Timidement elle releva la tête pour croiser le regard de ses nakamas. Elle fut étonnée de ne pas voir la moindre émotion négative, mais à la place un sourire bienveillant.

— Ne t'en fait pas, tu es tout pardonnée. Tu es redevenue comme avant, commenta Duck. Et puis ce fameux Erwan ne pourra plus te faire le moindre mal dorénavant. Nous t'avons tous vengé.


	40. 40

40

Ruby n'en revenait toujours pas. Deux de ses nakamas lui avait pardonné son comportement. Elle avait eu peur au début, mais finalement, il fallait juste qu'elle leur parle. L'atmosphère était devenue beaucoup plus détendue entre les trois pirates. Ils rigolèrent de bons cœurs. Les deux hommes voulurent en savoir plus sur leur prochaine aventure. La rose leur répondit avec le plus grand des bonheurs. Dans son regard on pouvait y lire beaucoup de nostalgie sur son propre passé et surtout tous les bons moments passés avec les siens. Pourtant cette fois, elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait plus ce manque qu'elle avait jusqu'à maintenant. Ruby se sentait bien en compagnie des Heart et dorénavant elle pouvait le dire à voix haute.

Ils finirent par entrer dans une librairie. Le rose passa en revue étagère après étagère à la recherche du moindre livre qui parlait des îles célestes. Elle finit par trouver un livre de conte qu'elle connaissait bien, ainsi qu'un vieux journal de bord caché au fin fond des rayonnage. Elle ne savait pas combien de centaines d'années il avait, mais peut-être qu'elle pouvait retirer des informations intéressantes sur l'île où ils se dirigeaient. Après avoir réglée ses achats, les trois pirates continuèrent leur balade le long des vitrines. Ils finirent par retourner à l'auberge. Ruby profita de l'absence de Law pour se détendre dans la baignoire. Cela la changeait de la douche et ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Pour une fois, elle prit le temps de s'occuper de ses ailes avec plus ou moins de facilité. Elle avait l'habitude que cela soit sa sœur où sa mère qui lui remettaient les plumes dans le bon sens. La rose commençait à galérer sérieusement quand elle sentit qu'on lui prenait son peigne spécial.

— Tu pouvais demander de l'aide pour cela, commenta Law.

— Je voulais le faire par moi-même.

— Et tu atteints comment le milieu de ton dos ? Je ne savais pas que tu étais si souple.

Ruby ne put s'empêcher de rougir tout en gonflant ses joues. Le chirurgien de la mort, démêla une par une les plumes à l'aide de ses doigts. Il en apprécia leur douceur tout en faisant attention à ne pas être trop brusque. Pendant un long moment, il n'y eut aucune discussion, chacun appréciant le calme de l'instant présent qui n'était pas gênant. La rose avait même fermé les yeux afin d'en profiter un maximum de cette délicate attention.

— Duck m'a dit que tu t'étais excusée cet après-midi.

— Euh.. oui, c'est possible.

— Tu vois, ce n'était pas si difficile. J'espère que dorénavant tu obéiras aux ordres sans chercher à tout prix à les contourner.

— Facile pour toi. C'est toi qui les donne.

— Tu crois que je donne des ordres par pure égoïsme peut-être.

— Non, je ne dis pas ça.

— Cela en a pourtant l'air.

— Je crois que tu as fini avec mes plumes. Merci, je vais rejoindre les autres en bas.

— Minute, miss. Tu crois que j'allais te laisser partir comme ça. Nous n'avons toujours pas eu notre propre discussion et j'attends aussi des excuses de ta part.

— Je refuse de m'excuser devant toi.

— Oh mais tu n'auras pas le choix. Et j'ai tout un tas d'idées pour y arriver.

— Quoi ? Tu n'oserais quand même pas ?

—Tous les moyens sont bons pour arriver à mes fins.

— Espèce de sale pervers.

Law lui captura la mâchoire afin de lui faire tourner le regard vers lui.

— N'oublie pas que ma patience à ses limites, Ruby.

— Et si je te dis que j'ai trouvé un journal de bord.

— Ne change pas de conversation.

— Non je refuse de m'excuser.

— Très bien. Tu veux jouer à cela, soit. Tu ne pourras plus sortir du sous-marin pendant un mois sans que je t'accompagne.

— Quoi ! Non, tu ne peux pas me faire ça.

— Je suis le capitaine et c'est moi qui décide.

— Vive la dictature, marmonna-t'elle.

— Qu'as-tu dit ? Je n'ai rien entendu.

— J'ai dit chouette. Moi qui ne peut plus me passer de toi.

Law ne crut pas un seul mot de ce qu'elle venait de dire, mais décida de laisser tomber pour le moment. Autre chose avait attiré son attention. Il demanda à Ruby le livre en question qu'elle s'empressa de lui donner afin de mettre de la distance entre eux deux. Le capitaine des Heart parcourut pendant une bonne heure le journal jauni, notant sur un bloc note les informations qu'il jugeait utiles. Une bonne partie du contenu lui était pourtant déjà connu grâce à son amante. Au final, il était plutôt content d'avoir recruté il y a presque un an maintenant Ruby. Quand il eut fini, il reposa le tout sur son lit afin d'y revenir ultérieurement. Levant les yeux vers sa nakama, Law ne put s'empêcher de sourire en la voyant endormie un livre à la main. Il la rejoignit, lui retira sa lecture avant de la porter pour l'allonger sur le matelas. Jetant un oeil à la pendule, il décida de faire lui aussi une petite sieste, le dîner ne serait pas servi avant quatre bonnes heures. Le chirurgien entoura sa rose de ses bras et la rejoignit rapidement au pays des songes.

Tous les Heart avaient réalisé leur tâche avec un temps record. Chacun voulait profiter de cette journée à quai avant le grand départ. Ils étaient tous désormais à l'auberge profitant des installations qu'elle possédait dont la piscine. Sashi et Penguin sortirent leur grand jeu de drague auprès la gente féminine. Le concours était lancé à nouveau. Chacun avait sa technique et aucun des deux ne se voyait perdre. Comme à chaque fois, cela fit rire les autres Heart. Certains se mirent même à parier.

— Le capitaine va encore vous coller des jours et des jours de corvées, les gars, commenta Duck.

— Dis plutôt que tu es jaloux, car tu n'as pas autant de sexappeal que moi, lui répondit Sashi.

— Je crois que je préfère être sourd que d'entendre ce genre de réponse.

— Ruby n'est pas encore redescendu ? Demanda Jean-Bart.

— Il vaut mieux qu'elle reste dans sa chambre jusqu'au départ, lui répondit Al.

— Ce n'est pas sympa pour elle. Elle essaye de faire des efforts.

— Je confirme, elle s'est excusée en pleine rue tout à l'heure pour son comportement, renchérit Duck. En plus, c'est grâce à elle si on va pouvoir se rendre sur une île céleste. Je peux comprendre que cela t'aie blessé il y a quelques jours, mais elle n'est qu'une gamine encore. Il faut bien qu'elle apprenne de ses erreurs. Et c'est à nous, les plus âgés à lui montrer l'exemple. Le pardon en est un.

— Qu'elle vienne déjà s'excuser devant moi et on en reparlera.

La discussion prit fin. L'équipage était encore divisé concernant l'affaire avec la rose et même si la plupart était prêt à passer l'éponge, d'autres ne voulaient pas et attendaient même une sanction exemplaire de la part de leur capitaine. Mais pour le moment, il ne voyait rien arriver, au contraire.

Personne n'avait revu de la soirée le capitaine ainsi que Ruby. Sashi et Penguin avaient fini ex-aequo en râteaux. Tout le monde était prêt pour la suite de l'aventure dès le lever du jour. Le temps était vraiment radieux et il ne faisait pas encore trop chaud. Dans le sous-marin, tout avait été calé afin de ne pas avoir de mauvaise surprise. Tous étaient réunis à présent sur le pont attendant les directives de Law. Ce dernier les regardait les uns après les autres.

— Nous allons arriver aujourd'hui dans un monde complètement étranger pour pratiquement tout le monde. Durant notre séjour sur l'île céleste, il vous faudra tous se conforter aux directives de Ruby.

Une vague de protestation retentit dans l'assemblée faisant froncer les sourcils du chirurgien de la mort.

— Je crois que j'ai oublié de vous dire que vous n'aviez pas le choix. Je sais qu'en ce moment, il y a des tensions entre vous et Ruby. Je vous rappellerai juste qu'elle n'est pas la seule à faire des erreurs et comme vous par le passé et pas forcément si vieux que cela, insista-t-il en se tournant vers le duo de comiques, Sashi et Penguin, elle en tire des leçons.

— Elle est où capitaine ? demanda Jean-Bart.

— Elle avait quelque chose à faire pour que l'on puisse naviguer sur la milky road sans risquer de traverser la route de nuage. Elle ne devrait plus tarder à revenir. Dès que Ruby sera là, on lèvera les voiles. Tenez-vous donc prêt.

Tous obéirent. Law demanda à Sashi et Penguin de préparer des combinaisons de plonger pour un petit travail. Moins d'une demi-heure plus tard, la rose fit son retour avec un sac qui semblait assez chargé. Elle monta sur le pont avec son chargement.

— J'en ai trouvé plus qu'il n'en fallait, mais je pense qu'avoir une réserve ne sera pas un luxe.

— C'est quoi ? demanda le rouquin intrigué.

— Des Brisedial. Sur les îles célestes, ils sont vraiment très utiles pour pouvoir se déplacer sur les nuages. Il faudrait en placer une dizaine aux endroits indiqués sur le plan que j'ai fait.

— Donne, on va te les poser tout de suite.

— Merci les garçons, leur répondit-elle tout en leur faisant la bise.

Ne s'étant pas attendu à cela, ils rougirent comme des pivoines. Le raclement de gorge de leur capitaine, les firent quitter leur état de choc et ils plongèrent sans plus attendre. Une fois l'opération effectuée, le sous-marin reprit sa route initiale. La milky road démarrait apparemment dans le cratère d'une île. Ils finirent par trouver une entrée, à travers le brouillard qui entourait l'île, plutôt étroite dans lequel, ils engagèrent très lentement le navire. Tout le monde était sollicité pour veiller à ce que leur moyen de locomotion ne se frotte pas à la roche.

— Voilà, c'est droit devant. On ne pourra pas naviguer comme d'habitude. La route n'est pas assez épaisse pour cela. Mais elle supportera sans problème notre poids.

— Ça fait quand même un peu peur, commenta Penguin.

— Je me suis dit la même chose quand j'ai dû emprunte celle qui descendait de mon île. Surtout que la chute est plutôt raide. La montée sera pareille je pense. Mais grâce aux brisedials on sera propulsé sans devoir faire surchauffer les moteurs.

— Je vois que tu as bien appris les leçons de mécanique.

— J'ai eu de bons professeurs.

Au moment où le sous-marin entra en contact avec le nuage, Ruby s'aida de ses lianes pour enclencher en même temps tous les coquillages. Aussitôt le navire prit de la vitesse. La pente pour le moment n'était pas trop raide et ils montèrent en suivant la spirale de la route.

— Ça commence à faire haut, indiqua Bepo qui s'était enfin réveillé.

— On n'est même pas à mille mètres d'altitude, lui répondit la rose. On va monter jusqu'à dix mille mètres voir quinze mille mètres.

— C'est plus haut que mon île.

— Tu ne m'as jamais dit de quelle île tu venais.

— L'île de Zou. Peut-être qu'un jour je te la ferais visiter. Elle se trouve sur le dos d'un éléphant millénaire qui s'appelle Zunesh.

— Un éléphant qui transporte une île ?

— Il y a tant de choses inimaginables dans le Nouveau Monde, commenta Sashi.

— Je crois qu'il va falloir que tout le monde s'accroche les gars, intervint Law.

Ruby se retourna vers le chemin et ne put s'empêcher de pâlir. Elle avait oublié à quel point la route était vraiment raide.

— Jean-Bart pousse les moteurs à fond. Que tout le monde se tienne comme il peut.

Le sous-marin décolla soudainement se détachant légèrement de la route. Ruby actionna alors les brisdials qu'elle avait posés sur le dessus du navire qui permit à ce dernier de recoller au chemin. Le vent fouettait les visages des Heart qui étaient à l'extérieur. La montée en altitude aussi vite ne fut pas sans conséquence pour les Heart. Les premiers qui étaient à l'intérieur perdirent connaissance. La pression changeait radicalement. Law ressentit rapidement la raréfaction de l'oxygène. Sashi fut le premier à l'extérieure à perdre connaissance. La rose le rattrapa et l'attacha avec ses lianes. Par sécurité, elle fit de même pour les autres. Depuis le temps qu'elle était sur la mer bleue, elle avait du mal à subir la pression. Elle luttait pour ne pas perdre connaissance, la vie de ses nakamas était entre ces mains. Au bout d'un temps qu'elle trouva beaucoup trop long, le sous-marin perça un grand nuage et atterrit sur une mer de nuage. Les brisdials sous la coque étaient arrivés à épuisement de leur combustible.

— On est arrivé, murmurra-t'elle avant de perdre connaissance comme les autres.


	41. 41

41

Le matelas était relativement moelleux. Tellement que cela lui remonta des souvenirs de sa vie d'avant la piraterie. Elle avait l'impression que tout ce qui lui était arrivé n'était qu'un rêve et quand enfin elle se réveillerait, sa sœur serait à son bureau en train d'étudier, tandis que sa mère préparerait le déjeuner et que son père travaillerait à créer de nouvelles inventions. Pourtant au fond d'elle-même cela sonnait tellement faux. Ce qui lui paraissait un rêve n'était que la dure réalité. La rose finit par ouvrir lentement les yeux, se remémorant petit à petit la montée le long de la milkyroad, la pression qui avait pesé sur son corps, l'impression que ce dernier allait exploser, le manque d'oxygène, puis le trou noir. Ses membres étaient engourdis et elle dut s'étirer durant de longues minutes. Elle ouvrit complètement les yeux en entendant des bruits de pas s'approcher d'elle. Ruby ne reconnaissait pas la personne qui se trouvait devant elle. Ce n'était pas une Heart, cela elle en était sûre. Comme elle, la fille possédait des ailes. Sa longue chevelure rouge était attachée en un grande tresse qui descendait quand même jusqu'aux creux des reins. Ses yeux améthyste contrastaient beaucoup avec son visage pâle. L'inconnue gardait toutefois une distance de sécurité.

— Vous êtes enfin réveillés mademoiselle.

— Où suis-je ? Combien de temps ai-je dormi ? Où sont mes amis ?

— Cela fait beaucoup de questions. Vous êtes sur La Scala. Cela fait deux jours que vous dormez. Pour la dernière question je ne peux vous répondre. Le chef du village par contre y répondra sans problème. D'ailleurs vous êtes attendues pour un banquet en votre honneur.

— En mon honneur ? Mais il doit y avoir une erreur.

— Non. Suivez-moi. Je vais vous conduire aux bains. Nous vous donnerons des vêtements dignes pour une invitée comme vous.

Ruby ne comprenait pas du tout ce qui se passait et s'inquiétait beaucoup pour ses nakamas. Elle espérait grandement qu'ils étaient tous sains et sauf. Elle finit par se levait et suivre pour le moment la fille. Ne connaissant pas les lieux, elle devait faire du repérage afin de pouvoir élaborer le moindre plan que cela soit d'attaque ou de fuite. Les deux filles finirent par arriver devant une double porte qui s'ouvrit sur une salle immense, recouverte entièrement de marbre rose. La rose fut étonnée de voir ce genre de matériaux sur une île céleste. D'habitude, on trouvait cela sur la mer bleue. Au milieu de la pièce, un grand bain fumant légèrement régnait en maître. Quelques marches permettaient de descendre à l'intérieur et ce dernier ne semblait pas si profond que cela. On la dévêtit et fut tout de même gênée d'être nue devant des inconnues. Il n'y avait pas d'hommes, que des femmes. Elle entra lentement dans l'eau appréciant sa chaleur. L'effet décontractant se fit aussitôt. Elle finit par s'assoir non loin d'un bord. Une femme lui apporta un savon sur un plateau qu'elle prit volontiers. Elle commençait à sentir sa propre odeur qui n'était pas agréable parmi toutes les effluves de parfum. Après avoir mouillé légèrement le savon, la rose le fit glisser de sa main gauche jusqu'à son épaule, appliquant une bonne couche sous tous les angles. Elle fit de même pour l'autre côté, puis pour le reste du corps. La fragrance qui émanait du produit était légère et fruitée, mais elle n'arrivait pas à déterminer le fruit exact. Une autre femme vint lui mouiller les cheveux et y passer un baume qui les assouplit. Elle aimait être chouchouter ainsi et en oublia le temps du bain ses compagnons de route.

Après s'être lavée, elle quitta le cocon agréable de l'eau pour revêtir un peignoir le temps de se sécher. Ses cheveux furent coiffés en une couronne de tresses autour de sa tête. On lui tendit ensuite une tenue qui ressemblait à une toge. Elle en avait déjà vu sur son île, mais généralement c'était réservé aux prêtres. Peut-être qu'ici les coutumes étaient différentes. Elle ne connaissait pas vraiment les autres îles célestes hormis la sienne. Elle put se déplacer pieds-nus ce qu'elle apprécia. Une femme lui apporta une parure de bijoux.

— Non, non, je ne peux porter cela.

— Ne vous inquiétez pas. C'est avec plaisir. Et je suis sûre que cela vous sciera à merveille.

On lui installa une longue chaine garnie de feuille en or dans les tresses, puis un pendentif plus discret en coquillage autour du cou. On finit par la conduire dans un long dédale de couloir pour finir par arriver dans une cour extérieur. Les nuages étaient sublimement coupés en formes de haies, mais aussi d'arbustes et de fleurs diverses. Sur le côté, une table était dressé et un homme d'une certaine corpulence y était installé sur un siège sans dossier. Il sourit à Ruby en la voyant approcher.

— Bien, bien, vous êtes enfin réveillées Ho Ma Dame. Veuillez prendre place pour le banquet en votre honneur.

— Excusez-moi, mais j'ai du mal à comprendre ce qui se passe et où se trouvent les gens qui m'accompagner ?

— Je comprends, c'est sûrement le choc. Ne vous en faites pas, les personnes qui vous avez enlevées sont enfermées dans nos geôles inviolables en attendant leur jugement et leur exécution. Ce ne sont que des barbares qui ont osé se servir de vos divins pouvoirs pour venir nous envahir.

Ruby ne comprenait vraiment rien du tout, sauf une chose, ses amis étaient encore en vie. Il y avait trop de gardes dans la cour pour qu'elle puisse se rebeller dans l'immédiat. Elle devait en savoir encore plus sur le lieu où elle se trouvait, ainsi que le plan détaillé de l'endroit où étaient enfermés les Heart pour les sortir de là rapidement. Cette civilisation semblait bien différente de son île natale. Même si elle savait que les siens craignaient les hommes de la mer bleue, jamais, ils ne les auraient enfermés. Enfin elle pensait que les habitants de son île auraient réagi ainsi. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire pour se sortir de cette situation. Alors qu'elle était perdue dans ses pensées, elle fut interrompue par l'arrivée de plat tous plus appétissant les uns que les autres.

— Pour ce repas, c'est bien modeste face à votre grandeur, mais ce soir nous mangerons de l'ours.

— De quoi ? Quel ours ?

— Celui qui était apprivoisé par les hommes de la mer bleue.

La rose se redressa d'un coup.

— Vous ne pouvez pas manger cet ours !

— Comment cela ? Je ne comprends pas.

— Ce…Ce… Cet animal est mon familier. Il m'accompagne depuis le début.

— Vous en êtes sûre ?

— Est-ce que vous douteriez de ma parole ?

— Non, bien sûr.

— Libérez le tout de suite, exigea-t'elle.

— Oui, tout de suite, divinité.

Aussitôt il ordonna au garde le plus proche de libérer l'ours. L'homme d'arme partit au pas de course vers ce qui devait être, selon Ruby, de la cuisine. Elle patienta debout quelques instants, dans l'angoisse de penser que Bepo était peut-être déjà mort. Dans la cour, les personnes commençaient à redouter la colère de la rose.

— Ruby ! s'écria le second des Heart en se jetant sur sa nakama. J'ai eu si peur.

— Bepo. Tout est fini. Plus personne ne te fera de mal.

— Je me suis réveillé attacher. Est-ce que tu sais ce qui se passe.

— Je t'expliquerai plus tard. Pour le moment fais ce que je te dis. Il en va de notre survie et de celle du reste de l'équipage, lui murmura-t-elle.

— Je comprends.

Autour d'eux, tout le monde regardait la scène sans vraiment comprendre ce qui se passait. Il était plutôt étrange pour eux qu'un animal soit si prêt d'un céleste. Ruby les ignora royalement et reprit sa place à table. Elle montra une chaise à ses côté pour Bepo qui s'empressa de s'y installer. Il fallut quelques instants au maître des lieux pour reprendre contenance et d'un claquement de doigts, demanda la reprise du service. Les deux Hearts mangèrent afin de reprendre des forces. Ils allaient sûrement en avoir besoin.

Des musiciens prirent place juste à côté et une douce mélodie fut entendue durant tout le repas. Ruby compta le nombre de personnes différentes qu'elle vit défiler, ainsi que le nombre de soldats. Ces données allaient être essentielles. Bepo observait discrètement aussi de son côté, mais ne participait pas aux conversations. La rose lui avait demandé de jouer le rôle d'un familier pour le moment. Mais comme sa nakama, il se faisait beaucoup de souci pour les autres Heart. Ils ne savaient pas s'il y avait des blessés parmi eux, s'ils étaient nourris aussi. L'ours avait pu découvrir une partie cachée de l'île. Il s'était réveillé dans une cage ce qui l'avait fait paniquer aussitôt. Jamais dans sa vie de Mink, il n'avait été traité comme un vulgaire animal. Les gens autour de lui avaient parlé d'un dîner dans lequel il allait être le plat principal. Jamais il n'avait pu penser finir comme repas pour des humains. Ce fut une libération, quand des gardes ouvrirent enfin sa porte, lui disant que sa maîtresse l'attendait. N'ayant qu'une femme dans l'équipage, il avait tout de suite fait le rapprochement avec Ruby, ce qui lui apporta un soulagement, qui devint palpable quand il l'aperçut dans cette cours.

Le repas s'éternisa sur plusieurs heures. Le chef des lieux posant mille et une questions à la miss qui mentait au fur et à mesure dans ses réponses. Cette dernière avait compris qu'il la prenait pour une divinité, même si elle ne savait pas encore laquelle. Au bout d'un moment, Ruby prétexta une fatigue et le besoin de se reposer. On la conduisit dans la pièce où elle s'était réveillée quelques heures plus tôt. Une fois à l'intérieure avec Bepo, ils vérifièrent toute la pièce afin d'être sûr de pouvoir parler sans être espionnés. Le second de l'équipage se laissa tomber sur le lit de nuage.

— Qu'est-ce que l'on va faire maintenant Ruby ? Moi-même je ne sais pas où se trouve les prisons du palais.

— Je vais demander à voir les prisonniers. Je pense qu'ils ne me refuseront rien. Mais je dois pouvoir communiquer avec eux sans que cela se remarque. Et là, j'aurais besoin de tes grands talents d'acteur.

— Je ferais tout pour les faire sortir de là.

— Pour cela, il va falloir être un peu patient. On ne sait même pas combien de temps il faut au logpose pour se recharger. Et puis, il faut remettre la main sur le sous-marin avant afin de vérifier qu'il ne manque rien.

— Oui, tu as raison. J'espère qu'on arrivera à se sortir de là. Je ne pensais pas que les îles célestes étaient l'enfer.

— Je savais que sur la mienne, on n'aimait pas vraiment les gens de la mer bleue, mais je n'aurais pas pensé qu'il y ait des peuples avec autant de barbarie. Sans compter que ce palais en marbre m'interpelle.

— Pourquoi ?

— Il n'y a pas de roche sur les îles célestes. Ni même la moindre terre. Les habitants vivent généralement sur des nuages qui peuvent supporter notre poids. Les plantes se sont adaptées, comme les animaux à la vie dans les hauteurs.

— Je comprends. Tu veux qu'on aille les retrouver quand ?

— Pour le moment, repose-toi un peu. Je dois réfléchir à comment tout mettre en place.

— Je veux t'aider.

— En étant en forme tu m'aideras beaucoup plus. Je sais que tu es inquiet surtout pour Law.

Le second de l'équipage finit par accepter à se reposer. Il ne lui fallut pas si longtemps avant de s'endormir. Ruby s'installa près de la fenêtre qui donnait sur l'extérieur du palais. La vue était vraiment splendide et la rendait, malgré la situation gravissime, nostalgique.

Quelque part au fond du palais, dans un endroit où la lumière ne pénétrait jamais, Trafalgar Law était en pleine réflexion. Il était entravé par des chaîne en granit marin. Ce qui le retenait captif avec son équipage, connaissait donc les fruits du démon et le moyen de les contrer. Il n'était pas le seul, car tout l'équipage était dans la même situation que lui. Tout l'équipage ? non. Même s'ils n'étaient pas enfermés dans la même prison, il avait réussi à faire l'appel de chacun et il s'était rendu compte qu'il manquait Bepo et Ruby. Il se demandait bien où pouvait se trouver ses deux nakamas absents. Il espérait que rien de grave ne leur soient arrivés. L'accueil sur les îles célestes n'avait pas été ce qu'il escomptait. Comme tout le monde, il avait perdu connaissance au moment de l'arriver sur la mer de nuage. Son réveil avait été plutôt douloureux par la position et les chaînes. Il ne savait pas combien de temps ils étaient ici, ne pouvant même pas se repérer avec les repas qu'ils n'avaient pas. Plus les heures passaient et plus l'équipage faiblissait sous les mauvais traitements. Combien de temps allaient-ils encore pouvoir tenir ?


	42. Chapter 42

42

Ruby avait fini par rejoindre Bepo sur le lit et après s'être calé contre lui, elle s'endormit. Elle se reposa à peine une heure. De toute façon elle avait dormi pratiquement deux jours entiers. Elle réveilla Bepo avec un peu de regret car elle savait que son ami avait besoin de beaucoup de repos après toutes ses émotions. Ce dernier se leva sans aucun problème pour une fois. Ils quittèrent la chambre à la recherche de quelqu'un qui pourrait les guider jusqu'aux prisons. Ils finirent par tomber sur un garde d'abord réticent, mais qui finalement accepta de les conduire jusqu'aux prisonniers. Voir la déesse se mettre en colère l'avait décidé à obéir. Ils descendirent plus d'une centaine de marche, s'enfonçant un peu plus, à chaque pas, dans l'obscurité. L'escalier déboucha sur un couloir très faiblement éclairé avec de part en part des cellules. Elle réussit à reconnaitre ses nakamas. Ils étaient tous là, mais ce qu'elle vit lui fit peur. Certains d'entre eux semblaient malades. Elles les entendaient tousser grassement. Les autres ne paraissaient pas en meilleur état, ce qui l'inquiétait au plus haut point.

Elle s'arrêta devant la cellule qui retenait son cher capitaine. Elle se retint de lui sourire. Elle ne devait pas montrer le moindre sentiment envers son amant pour ne pas éveiller le moindre soupçon. Elle fit un signe discret à Bepo qui se mit à simuler une crise de panique. Le garde se mit aussitôt à paniquer, ne sachant que faire pour calmer l'ours qui s'était jeté sur lui. Ruby en profita pour se rapprocher des grilles.

— Je vais trouver un moyen de vous sortir tous de là, murmura-t'elle. Tenez encore un peu le coup. Je vais trouver les clefs de vos chaînes pour vous libérer.

— Je suis content que Bepo et toi soyez en vie. On compte sur vous.

— Promis. Ils me prennent pour une déesse.

Law se retint de rire en apprenant cela. La rose le regarda encore quelques instants. Elle ne put rester plus longtemps sans risquer d'attirer trop l'attention.

— Bepo, ça suffit.

— Oui, Ruby, répondit-il aussitôt et revenant d'un pas tranquille.

— J'en ai fini, on peut remonter.

La céleste repartit avec le second et le garde qui n'avait toujours pas comprit ce qui s'était passé. Elle devait maintenant trouver la raison qui poussait les gens de l'île à la prendre pour une déesse. Cela lui permettrait d'établir un plan d'évasion plus précis. Ils retournèrent dans leur chambre. Une fille vint afin de voir si elle pouvait satisfaire la rose. Ruby saisit cette chance pour en apprendre plus sur elle. Elle posa tout un tas de questions à la jeune fille qui ne devait pas avoir plus de quinze ans. Au début, elle eut du mal à avoir une seule réponse. La gamine au cheveux blancs avait reçu pour consigne de ne pas lui parler. La rose dut ruser pour pouvoir la faire parler, lui promettant que tout ce qui se dirait entre elles ne sortirait pas de la pièce. Au bout d'une demi-heure, elle en apprit assez pour enfin réfléchir à la meilleure solution. Elle allait devoir attendre la nuit pour agir. En attendant, elle devait préparer de quoi rebooster tout l'équipage afin que chaque membre puisse regagner le sous-marin. La servante lui avait expliqué où se trouvait le sous-marin.

— Bepo, je vais encore avoir besoin de toi. Il va falloir que tu ailles au sous-marin. Tu prendras dans le premier tiroir de ma commode un collier qui se trouve dans une boite. Ça c'est le prétexte pour t'y rendre. Mais il faudrait que tu vérifies si le navire est en état de reprendre la mer. Si on veut pouvoir s'enfuir d'ici, alors il faut être sûr que l'on n'a pas une seule voie d'eau.

— Oui tu as raison. Je vais aller m'en assurer. Mais comment je fais ? Je veux dire qu'ils ne me laisseront pas me balader comme cela.

— Je vais demander une audience au chef du palais et lui expliquer que le bijoux est un artefact sacré.

— Tu crois que cela marchera ?

— D'après ce que Anaëlle m'a raconté, une prophétie raconte qu'un ange avec une aile noire viendrait un jour pour apporter le jugement divin.

— Quoi ! Tu comptes te servir de la légende de l'île pour arriver à tes fins ? Mais si jamais il te demande une preuve de ton pouvoir.

— Ben c'est facile, dit-elle en faisant sortir une liane de sa main.

— Le capitaine a vraiment une mauvaise influence sur toi, ne put-il s'empêcher de sermonner.

Quelques minutes après, elle fut reçue par le seigneur des lieux qui n'hésita pas à courber l'échine.

— Bepo doit se rendre dans le navire des hommes de la mer bleue afin de récupérer un bien qui m'est précieux.

— Si vous voulez, je peux envoyer les gardes le chercher. Il suffit de le leur décrire.

— Hors de question. Si un simple mortel le touche, il se transformerait en poussière. C'est un artefact très puissant. Il me permet de connaître la pureté des cœurs que je dois juger.

— Très bien, oh divinité. Je vais faire le nécessaire pour escorter l'ours jusqu'au navire.

Ruby se retint de sourire face à cette victoire. Les habitants de l'île étaient vraiment très crédules. Au moins cela allait faciliter leur fuite. Elle avait préparé une dizaine de fioles grâce aux herbes médicinales qu'elle avait pu créer avec son pouvoir. Bepo l'avait aidé à les dissimuler dans sa tunique. Le tout était de patienter jusqu'au bon moment, c'est-à-dire tard dans la nuit.

Law n'en revenait pas. Les habitants de l'île prenaient Ruby pour une déesse. Si les malheureux la connaissaient vraiment. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en imaginant la scène. Il revint à la réalité en entendant Tom avoir des quintes de toux de plus en plus violentes.

— Il va falloir que tu t'accroches encore un peu Tom. On sortira bientôt d'ici.

— Ne vous en faites pas capitaine. Je tiendrais le temps qu'il faudra. Ce n'est pas... Une petite toux qui m'aura, répondit-il entre deux nouvelles quintes.

Le chirurgien n'aimait pas le son qu'il entendait sortir de la gorge de son médecin en second. Ce n'était pas le seul dans ce cas-là. Jean-Bart était celui qui semblait résister le mieux pour le moment. Sûrement son statut d'ancien esclave avec les conditions inhumaines dans lesquelles il avait vécu pendant des années y était pour quelque chose. Lui-même, pourtant habitué à des conditions difficiles, commençait à souffrir des poumons. Quelque chose dans l'air de cette île n'était pas bon pour les gens comme eux. Par contre Ruby et Bepo de ce qu'il avait aperçu ne semblaient pas en être affectés. Law tenta de se reposer encore un peu pour être prêt à se battre le moment venu. Mais les chaînes et la faim et la soif ne l'aidait pas. Sans compter que son esprit réfléchissait en permanence, analysant l'état de ses nakamas dès que l'un d'eux toussait ou gémissait. Il rageait littéralement de ne rien pouvoir faire. Lui qui ne dépendait jamais de personne, c'était fait avoir comme un bleu. Comment allait-il atteindre son objectif final s'il se faisait avoir si facilement par des personnes beaucoup plus faibles que lui ?

Bepo avait mémorisé le chemin complet pour se rendre jusqu'au sous-marin. Il fut soulagé de voir qu'il était toujours en un morceau et qu'il était sur la mer de nuage. Au moins, il n'y avait pas à penser à devoir le mer dans l'eau. Il pénétra à l'intérieur seul. Les deux gardes l'accompagnant avaient pâli à l'idée de rentrer dans le navire, ce qui l'arrangea. Il parcouru au pas de course les différents étages, vérifiant que les moteurs étaient en état de marche, que les cuisines avaient toujours leur stock. Il se dirigea enfin dans la chambre du capitaine dont il franchit le seuil pour la première fois sans son autorisation. Il fouilla dans la commode de Ruby à la recherche du fameux collier. Il finit par mettre la main dessus et quitta aussi vite le sous-marin. Il ne devait pas éveiller le moindre soupçon. Il laissa le bijou dans sa boîte afin de lui donner encore plus d'importance.

Une fois de retour dans la chambre de Ruby, il lui fit un bref topo de la situation du sous-marin.

— Donc nous allons pouvoir partir ce soir.

— Oui, mais le logpose n'est peut-être pas rechargé.

— Il suffira de se cacher en attendant. Regarde ce que j'ai pu subtiliser pendant ton absence, dit-elle en montrant une carte assez vieille.

— Mais comment as-tu fait ?

— J'ai demandé à me rendre au temple. Cela m'a permis de repérer un peu mieux les lieux. Du coup j'en ai profité pour faire une carte basique du palais. Regarde, nous sommes ici et il nous faudra emprunter ces couloirs pour nous rendre dans les prisons. J'ai préparé des pâtes de gum pour les moins affaiblit. On soignera mieux une fois sur le navire.

— Mais comment cela se fait-il qu'ils soient si mal en seulement deux jours ?

— Il est possible que quelque chose dans l'atmosphère ne leur convienne pas. Je ne me rappelle pas qu'Erwan ait été malade sur mon île. Mais après, je ne l'ai vu pas plus d'une heure. Il faudra les examiner de près une fois à l'abris. Mais c'est vrai que cela m'étonne, surtout que toi, tu n'es pas atteint par ce mal.

— Moi je suis un Mink aussi. Pas un être humain.

— Oui c'est vrai.

Durant le dîner, les deux Heart libre, firent leur possible pourque tout se passe sans la moindre accroche. Ruby continuait de répondre inlassablement aux questions que posaient le seigneur des lieux, mais aussi les invités, des célestes de hautes lignées. La rose nota mentalement la grande différence avec son propre peuple, plus proche de la nature et plus communauté. Le comportement des convives la dégoutait au plus haut point. Ils imitaient ni plus ni moins les gens qui habitaient Marie Joie. Jamais elle n'aurait cru que cela puisse être possible sur les îles célestes, isolées de toute influence possible. Certains regardaient Bepo avec dégoût. Ceux qui ne se comportaient pas ainsi, le prenait pour une bête de foire. Le vin coula à flot toute la soirée. Elle en but à chaque fois qu'on lui remplit son verre, mais utilisa son pouvoir pour absorber plus facilement l'alcool. De temps à autre elle sortait de sa main des graines qu'elle laissait tomber discrètement dans le verre de Bepo afin que lui non plus ne ressente pas trop les effets de l'alcool. Ils devaient être tous les deux sobres pour sauver leurs camarades. Plus la soirée avancée et plus les langues se déliaient parmi les invités, au plus grand bonheur de Ruby. Les uns après les autres, les convives s'écoulèrent sur et sous la table de fatigue et d'ébriété. D'autres quittèrent la réception pour retourner sûrement chez eux. Même les soldats semblèrent avoir un coup dans le nez. Ruby eut soudain une idée lumineuse. Discrètement elle déploya de grandes lianes très fines au sol et à partir de là sema des graines de fleurs somnifères qui poussèrent rapidement. Le moment d'agir était venu. Les deux compères firent semblant de s'écrouler de fatigue pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons. Une fois le visage caché par la table, la rose tendit un mouchoir à Bepo afin qu'il ne ressente pas les effets des fleurs soporifiques. Ils attendirent une bonne demi-heure avant de finalement se lever. La heart avait entre-temps sortit d'autres graines spéciales, prêtes à l'emploi en cas de besoin. Ils devaient limiter le plus possible le conflit. Ils n'étaient que deux et donc pas assez forts pour avoir le dessus. Leur priorité était la sécurité de l'ensemble de leur nakama.

Se levant lentement et le plus discrètement possible, ils suivirent le plan que la miss avait réussit à dessiner. Il était temps de sauver leurs camarades de border.


	43. Chapter 43

43

Le temps semblait défiler avec une lenteur d'escargot dans ces cachots. A part la visite de Ruby et de Bepo, les membres d'équipage des pirates du Heart, n'en avait reçu aucune autre. Dans un sens, il valait peut-être mieux. Qui savait ce qu'aurait pu leur infliger de plus humiliant leurs geôliers. Law ressentait de plus en plus d'engourdissement dans ses membres et cela n'augurait rien de bon. Il tenta de bouger légèrement afin de changer de position, mais il ne fit au final qu'accentuer le mal. Dans la cellule à sa droite, il reconnut la voix de Sashi qui murmurait des propos incohérents. Le pauvre devait sûrement avoir de la fièvre maintenant.

— Penguin, essaye de te rapprocher de Sashi pour le secouer légèrement.

— J'y suis déjà capitaine, mais il ne réagit pas comme il faut.

— Merde, il ne manquait plus que cela.

— Est-ce que l'on va s'en sortir, capitaine ? demanda Penguin.

— Oui ne t'en fait pas. Il faut juste tenir encore un peu.

— J'ai l'impression que vous nous avez dit cela il y a une éternité, commenta Duck.

Plusieurs Heart éclatèrent de rire, tandis que d'autres se mirent à cracher leur poumons.

— Essayez de rester quand même en vie les gars. Je doute que Ruby ne vous le pardonne sinon, indiqua Jean-Bart.

— Mais je n'ai pas compris. Il jouer à quoi Bepo pour obéir ainsi à Ruby comme un animal domestique ? demanda Penguin.

— Il était mon familier, un animal sacré avec de grand pouvoir, répondit la Rose tout en arrivant sur les dernières marches.

— Ruby ! s'écrièrent l'ensemble des pirates.

— Enfin on va pouvoir être libre ! S'extasia Duck.

— Oui, mais par contre j'ai un souci. Je n'ai pas trouvé la moindre clef.

— Quoi ? Mais comment allons-nous faire ?

— Il va falloir attendre que Bepo nous rejoigne. Il fouille la salle des gardes qui se trouve plus haut. Pendant ce temps-là je vais déjà vous ouvrir les cellules.

Ruby déploya aussitôt ses lianes qui fouettèrent les barreaux de nuages, les déchiquetant sans aucun problème. Dès qu'elle eut fini, elle pénétra dans la première cellule et observa Al. Le cuisinier n'était pas vraiment en grande forme. Elle lui donna l'une des fioles. Ce dernier but le contenu non sans grimacer.

— Ne recrache pas. Law a toujours dit que les meilleurs remèdes ont mauvais goût.

— Je n'en doute pas une seconde.

— Tu devrais te sentir mieux dans quelques minutes. Par contre, les effets ne seront que temporaires. Dans trois heures maximum vous retournerez à votre état actuel.

— C'est toujours mieux que rien. On aura le temps de s'enfuir de ce lieu néfaste.

Ruby laissa le cuisinier et alla voir un autre de ses nakamas. Elle les passa brièvement en revue, jugeant principalement lesquels étaient les plus faibles pour les fioles et ceux qui allaient légèrement mieux pour les gums. Elle s'inquiétait fortement pour l'état de Sashi, Tom et Duck. C'étaient les deux plus mal en point. Elle termina le tour par Law. La rose savait que ce dernier n'aurait pas voulu passer devant l'un de ses nakamas. Au moment où Ruby donna une gum à son capitaine, Bepo arriva avec un gros trousseau de clefs. Il délivra rapidement tous les heart de leur entrave. Les moins malades se mirent aussitôt debout et aidèrent les plus faibles. Le chirurgien prit tout de même le temps de faire une brève auscultation sur les trois plus mal en point.

— Il va falloir se dépêcher, annonça-t-il.

— On doit traverser tout le palais pour se rendre au nord. Là-bas, il y a une plage où le sous-marin est amarré, expliqua Bepo. Je n'ai plus de graine par contre.

— Ben là on n'aura pas le choix, on rentrera dans le tas, commenta Ruby.

— Hors de question. Il y a trop de personnes inaptes au combat. Mais j'ai une idée, répondit le chirurgien de la Mort.

Se rapprochant de la rose, il lui murmura son plan. Cette dernière fut dans un premier temps choqué par la proposition avant de finalement accepter, même si elle avait un peu peur que cela ne fonctionna pas. L'équipage se mit enfin en route, tentant de rester le plus discret possible. A chaque intersection, Ruby produisit des graines soporifiques pour le cas où des ennemis se trouveraient encore dans le coin et réveillés. Par chance, la traversée du palais se fit sans trop d'encombre. Ils arrivèrent en quelques minutes à l'extérieur de l'habitation. Bepo les conduisit sans mal jusqu'à la plage où se trouvait le sous-marin. En arrivant sur le lieu, ce fut une autre affaire. Leur navire était très bien gardé par une dizaine de soldats. Avec l'état actuel des Heart, ils n'étaient pas sûr de gagner. Law fit un signe à Ruby pour qu'elle agisse comme il lui avait demandé. Cette dernière inspira profondément avant de se lancer. Elle avança d'un pas qu'elle tentait de rendre sûr, se faisant grandir grâce à son pouvoir. En face d'elle, les soldats au départ furent intrigués mais peu à peu la peur envahit tout leur être. Les croyances sur cette île étaient vraiment bien ancrées et puissante. Ils finirent par décamper sans demander leur reste. La rose reprit forme humaine, une fois sûre que le danger s'était éloigné. Aussitôt l'équipage sortit de sa cachette pour rentrer à l'intérieur du sous-marin.

Seul trois membres étaient aptes à piloter le navire, Bepo, Jean-Bart et Ruby. Cette dernière sortit la carte qu'elle avait réussi à dérober et indiqua au géant, le chemin à prendre pour se cacher dans une petite crique, où elle doutait que les habitants s'y rendent au vue de l'escarpement. N'ayant pas assez de place dans l'infirmerie, la cantine se transforma en dortoir d'hôpital. Bepo et Ruby montèrent les lits de camps, les uns après les autres, installant les malades. Seuls Sashi, Duck et Tom furent installés à l'infirmerie, chacun avait besoin d'une surveillance médicale plus poussée. Law prioritisa leurs soins, leur état de santé semblait s'aggraver de minute en minute. Il lui fallut presque une heure pour arriver enfin à les stabiliser, sans pour autant savoir s'ils étaient sortis d'affaire. Pour cela il allait falloir attendre sûrement plusieurs jours. Les autres hearts eurent le droit à un traitement antibiotique et surtout à un régime alimentaire qui leur permettait de se booster rapidement.

Ruby passa le reste de la nuit et toute la journée auprès du chevet de chaque patient, restant un peu plus longtemps auprès de ses nakamas les plus mal en point. Elle remplaçait régulièrement le linge humide afin de les rafraîchir, donnait à boire où aidait certains à manger la soupe que Bepo et Jean-Bart préparaient du mieux qu'ils pouvaient, n'étant pas cuisinier. Law était partit se coucher dans leur cabine, faisant une totale confiance aux trois pirates pour veiller sur tout le monde. Lui aussi, même s'il ne se plaignait pas, souffrait des effets du manque de lumière, d'eau et de nourriture et de l'humidité stagnante dans laquelle ils avaient séjourné plus de deux jours.

La rose alla le voir afin de faire comme pour tous les autres et être sûr qu'il ne cachait pas son état de santé. Au fond d'elle, elle se sentait mal pour eux, se rappelant oh combien, elle avait vanté la beauté et la gentillesse des habitants des îles célestes. Même elle semblait déçue par le comportement des gens qui lui ressemblaient. Elle avait connu la cruauté humaine, mais elle ne pensait pas la trouver chez son peuple. Cela lui brisait le cœur rien que d'y repenser. Tout un tas de questions trottaient dans sa tête. Pour le moment, elle n'avait pas le temps de chercher les réponses, trop occupé par la santé de ses amis.

Au bout de vingt-quatre heures sans dormir, les premiers signes de fatigue se firent ressentir. Bepo et Jean-Bart, l'incitèrent plus d'une fois à aller se reposer, mais elle refusa à chaque fois. Le moment n'était pas encore au repos pour elle. Elle devait se tenir prête à intervenir en cas de besoin de l'un des patients. Les premiers commencèrent à aller mieux au deuxième jour et purent se lever un peu. A leur tour, ils aidèrent ceux qui avaient encore besoin d'aide, permettant ainsi à Ruby de passer plus de temps à l'infirmerie.

Sashi avait à plusieurs reprises refait surface dans des phases de délires dû à une forte fièvre. Dans ces cas-là, l'apprentie infirmière n'hésitait pas à prévenir Law afin de recevoir les consignes à suivre. Ce dernier arrivait rapidement au chevet du rouquin afin de l'examiner et de lui donner le traitement adéquat. Ils n'échangeaient que peu de mots pour le moment, chacun trop absorbé par la santé des autres.

Tom sortit de sa léthargie au quatrième jour. Ce fut lui le premier à se rétablir par rapport aux trois autres. Duck reprit connaissance vingt-quatre heures plus tard au grand soulagement de Ruby. Il ne restait que Sashi, dont l'état ne semblait plus se détériorer, mais ne s'améliorait pas non plus. La rose resta de longues heures à son chevet. Quand elle ne le surveillait pas, elle partait à la pêche, à la chasse et à la cueillette afin d'apporter de la nourriture fraîche au Heart. Par sécurité, Al faisait bouillir les fruits et les légumes, la viande et le poisson étaient servit bien cuits pour éviter de nouveaux soucis de maladies.

L'apprentie ne remarqua pas les regards inquiets de ses nakamas qui eux avaient bien vu la fatigue creuser chaque jour un peu plus son visage. Plusieurs fois, ils tentèrent de lui faire décrocher et d'aller se reposer une petit peu, mais à chaque fois, elle refusait catégoriquement. Elle trouvait toujours une excuse pour ne pas aller se coucher. Quand la fatigue se faisait trop présente, elle n'hésitait pas à recourir à la douche froide et au café, alors qu'elle détestait cela.

Law était enfermé dans son laboratoire, analysant encore le sang de ses nakamas qu'il avait prélevé dès leur retour à bord du sous-marin. Ce fut la visite de Penguin au bout d'une semaine, qui l'alerta.

— Où se trouve-t-elle ? demanda le capitaine

— Elle est partie ramasser des fruits pour le dîner, il y a un peu plus d'une heure. Mais comme on n'a pas le droit de se rendre sur l'île, on n'a pas pu la suivre.

— Je vois. Préviens-moi dès qu'elle arrive. Je m'occuperai d'elle.

— Pas de problème capitaine. Au fait, Tom me fait vous dire aussi, que Sashi a montré enfin des signes de réveil.

— Je vais passer le voir. Merci.

Le noiraud quitta la pièce le sourire aux lèvres. Tout le monde était enfin sorti d'affaire et son binôme allait mieux. Il ne manquait plus que l'annonce du retour sur Grand Line, même si l'idée de la descente l'effrayait un peu. Il se rendit sur le pont afin d'attendre le retour de la miss.

Ruby avait du mal cet après-midi à cueillir les fruits. Monter aux arbres semblait être impossible. Elle réussit néanmoins à ramasser assez pour que tout le monde en eut pour le dîner. Au final, il lui avait fallut deux fois plus de temps qu'à l'accoutumé. Ses yeux la brûler de plus en plus et ses muscles semblaient s'endormir. Ce fut avec un effort surhumain qu'elle retourna au sous-marin. Elle aperçut au loin accourir un Heart, mais elle ne le reconnut pas, son esprit sombra dans le noir.

Penguin avait eu le nez fin à attendre la rose à l'extérieur. En l'apercevant tituber, il avait sauté aussitôt du pont et avait demandé à Bepo de prévenir le capitaine. Malheureusement, il n'avait pas pu l'empêcher de tomber à même le sol de nuage. La retournant délicatement, il constata qu'elle avait fini enfin par s'endormir. Il la ramena à l'intérieur du sous-marin et la conduisit directement dans la chambre qu'elle partageait avec le capitaine. Ce dernier arriva au moment où il l'allongea. Il s'éclipsa discrètement, laissant les deux amants seuls et apporta aux cuisines la récolte de la miss. Il ne fallait pas gâcher tous ses efforts.

— Tiens, ce n'est pas Ruby qui me ramène la récolte ? demanda Al.

— Je pense que tu ne verras pas la miss avant au moins vingt-quatre heures. Elle est tombée de sommeil sur la plage.

— Ah quand même. Je me suis demandé combien de temps elle allait tenir encore à ce rythme.

— Je pense que son corps s'est mis de lui-même en repos en sachant que Sashi était enfin sorti d'affaire.

— C'est une excellente nouvelle ça.

— Tu m'étonnes. L'ambiance va bientôt redevenir comme avant.


	44. Chapter 44

44

Ruby émergea lentement de son sommeil réparateur. Elle se sentait bien sous la couette portant l'odeur qu'elle reconnut entre mille comme étant celui de son amant. Elle se retourna pour entourer de ses bras l'oreiller qui servait à Law pour dormir. Elle se sentait sereine et en sécurité. C'était une sensation agréable. Alors qu'elle allait repartir dans une nouvelle séance de rêves, une odeur alléchante de purée de marrons titilla ses narines. Instinctivement ses yeux s'ouvrirent et elle se leva sans le moindre effort. La rose suivit l'odeur de son pêché mignon, quittant ainsi son cocon bienveillant. Elle ne se rendit pas compte qu'elle se baladait uniquement vêtu d'un teeshirt et d'une culotte. Elle arriva rapidement jusqu'au réfectoire, lieu d'où s'échappait la délicieuse saveur et entra sans plus attendre. Les discussions, qui allaient bon train autour des tables, s'arrêtèrent aussitôt, les Heart présents étaient tous sans voix devant la venue de leur nakama. Law ne ratait pas une miette de la scène et vit son amante se diriger vers sa place habituelle comme si rien n'était, se léchant les lèvres devant le plat de purée aux marrons.

— Dis-moi miss, n'aurais-tu pas oublié quelque chose ? demanda-t-il tout en appuyant son menton sur ses mains.

— Hum, heu... oui. Salut tout le monde !

— Non, mais Ruby, t'es sérieuse ? l'interrogea Sashi.

— Toujours pour des marrons.

— Mais... mais... est-ce que tu as vu que tu te balades en culotte ?

Alors qu'elle allait se servir une bonne assiette de son mets préféré, elle suspendit son geste et son regard descendit alors vers le bas de son corps. Avant même qu'elle ne put hurler de gêne, Law la renvoya dans la chambre avec un shambles. La rose mit plusieurs minutes avant de revenir, se faisant cette fois beaucoup plus discrète et surtout habillée de la tête aux pieds. Le repas put reprendre avec les discussions.

— On a bien cru que tu ne te réveillerais jamais, lui indiqua Penguin.

— J'ai dormi combien de temps ?

— Deux jours entiers. Le capitaine n'a même pas réussi à te réveiller.

— Deux jours ! Mais alors on est en retard !

— Du calme miss. Nous ne sommes pas du tout en retard. Tu avais besoin de repos après avoir veillé sur chacun de nous durant une semaine non-stop. Il était normal qu'on te laisse le temps de récupérer. Maintenant que cela est fait, nous quitterons cette île dès la fin du déjeuner.

— Mais comment avez-vous fait, vu que vous ne pouviez pas retourner sur l'île pour éviter l'affrontement.

Un silence pesant se fit soudainement. Les Heart se concentrèrent sur leur assiette, n'osant pas répondre à Ruby qui trouva cela beaucoup trop louche. Ils lui cachaient encore des choses. Cela ne lui plaisait absolument pas, se sentant exclue de l'équipage dans ces moments-là.

— Ah non ! Vous n'allez pas me faire de nouveau des cachoteries. Je veux savoir ce qu'il s'est passé durant mes deux jours de sommeil.

— Nous sommes allés mettre les choses au clair avec les habitants de l'île, finit par lui répondre le chirurgien de la mort.

— Comment ça ?

— Ils ne sont pas prêt de recommencer.

— Ne me dit pas que vous les avez tués ?

— Cela n'aurait pas été une grande perte, en sachant qu'ils voulaient initialement nous tuer. Mais non, ils ne sont pas morts.

— Oui je sais, mais c'est parce qu'ils connaissent mal les gens de la mer bleue, murmura-t-elle.

— Maintenant, ils savent. La prochaine fois je serais beaucoup moins clément.

— Merci Law de les avoir quand même épargnés.

— Tu n'as pas à me remercier.

Le repas se termina dans le plus grand calme. Tout en mangeant Ruby avait médité sur les paroles de Law. Il avait raison, ces gens avaient tenté de les tuer et même de manger Bepo. Les Heart avaient donc le droit de réclamer leur vie en échange. Toutefois, elle savait que le peuple des îles célestes était beaucoup moins nombreux que les humains de la mer bleue. Il s'agissait de deux mondes qui ne se connaissaient pas. Les seuls humains qu'ils connaissaient, n'étaient rien d'autres que des pirates. Elle sortit de ses pensées en sentant un pied remonter le long de l'une de ses jambes. Levant la tête, la rose croisa le sourire de son capitaine.

— De retour parmi nous ?

— Euh oui, oui, désolée. Tu disais quelque chose peut-être ?

— En effet. Je te demandais qu'elle est la démarche à suivre pour redescendre.

— Des prières.

— Des prières ? répétèrent les Heart en chœur.

— La montée s'est faite par la milky road, mais la descente se fera dans le vide. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas. J'ai déjà la solution.

— Je l'espère pour toi Ruby. Je te rappelle que si nous faisons une chute libre, le sous-marin se désintègrera avant même de toucher l'océan, si toutefois, il touche l'eau et non pas la terre ferme, lui rappela Law.

— Tu aurais pu nous le dire dès le départ, rajouta Penguin.

— Et cela vous aurez apporté quoi de le savoir avant ? On n'avait pas le choix que de venir ici d'après le logpose. Et puis le capitaine a bien dit que vous deviez me faire confiance.

— Oui, mais savoir aurait été bien quand même.

— Ce qui est fait, est fait. On ne revient pas dessus, coupa le chirurgien de la mort. Ruby explique nous ta solution.

— Oh c'est très simple. Nous allons utiliser un poulpe.

— Un quoi ? s'écrièrent tous à l'unisson.

— Un poulpe. Mais ce n'est pas un de la mer bleue. Celui-là, il est spécial.

— Mais un poulpe, ça se mange. Cela ne peut pas voler, tenta de résonner le cuisinier.

— Pas ce poulpe. Il est sacré.

— Et on se le procure où ? demanda le capitaine.

— J'en ai attrapé un il y a quatre jours.

— Il est où ?

— Dans une nasse attachée au pont du bateau.

— Est-ce que la nasse ne serait pas bleue par hasard ? Demanda soudainement pâle Sashi.

— Oui c'est elle.

Ruby eut d'un coup peur de comprendre. Elle regarda les restes des plats avant de reporter son attention sur Sashi.

— Ne me dit pas que tu as pris le poulpe qui était dedans ?

— C'est-à-dire que l'on ne savait pas. Il n'y avait rien d'écrit dessus. J'ai cru que tu l'avais pêché dans le but de le manger.

— Je dois être sûrement en train de rêver et je ne vais plus tarder à me réveiller.

— Désolé pour toi miss, mais tu as bien mangé le poulpe ce midi, confirma Law

— Alors je suis désolée pour toi, mais nous n'avons plus d'autres moyens pour descendre et retourner sur GrandLine.

— Si tu as réussi à en attraper un. Il faut juste recommencer, commenta Bepo.

— Ce n'est pas facile. Il n'y en a pas beaucoup des poulpes ballons plus concrètement.

— Il m'a fallu du temps et de la patience pour réussir à l'attraper.

— Alors tout le monde va s'y mettre dès maintenant, annonça Law. Ruby tu vérifieras chaque prise réalisée.

Chaque pirate opina avant d'aller chercher son matériel de pêche et de s'installer à intervalle régulier pour avoir une chance d'attraper l'animal de leur désir. Pendant ce temps-là, Ruby fit l'inventaire de ses dials restant. Elle voulait être sûre de ne pas se retrouver en panne durant la descente. Au final, il ne lui manquait que quelques flamedials.

— Du coup Law, dit-elle tout en regardant toujours ses dials assise sur le lit, est-ce que je peux me rendre un peu plus loin dans la crique. Il me manque quelques dials qui pourraient être utile.

— Je viens avec toi.

— Tu sais, je suis une grande fille, je peux me débrouiller seule. Et puis je resterai à portée de voix.

— C'est non négociable miss.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de répliquer qu'elle se retrouva plaquée sur le matelas, les deux poignets au-dessus de sa tête. Law ne perdit pas de temps et captura délicatement ses lèvres pour un échange bref, mais remplit de sous-entendu. Quand il s'éloigna d'elle, il constata qu'il avait réussi à la mettre dans tous ces états pour son plus grand bonheur. Cela faisait trop longtemps à son goût qu'ils n'avaient été si proches.

La rose mit quelques secondes avant de se ressaisir et de se lever du lit afin de prendre sa sacoche sans dire un mot. Elle sentait encore la chaleur rougir ses joues et son ventre papillonner. Mais ce n'était absolument pas le moment de penser à ce genre de chose.

Après avoir passé quelques consignes, les deux tourtereaux prirent le chemin des rochers de nuages, repérés par Ruby quelques jours plutôt. Law en profita pour analyser de plus près la structure des nuages.

— Comment se fait-il qu'il n'y a pas de terre ?

— C'est beaucoup trop lourd. Sur les îles célestes il n'y a ni terre, ni roche, ni même tout autre minéraux. On trouve uniquement des nuages, mais aussi à certains endroits de l'eau.

— Mais comment faisiez-vous pour vous nourrir ?

— Lors de grands tremblements, la mer bleue remonte jusqu'aux îles célestes. Elle chavire sur son passage des navires, mais aussi des poissons et des coquillages. Ils finissent par s'habituer à vivre à plus de dix-mille mètres en se rendant plus léger. Les nuages sur lesquels on marche ont une structure plus dense. Cela permet entre autres de découper pour en faire des maisons, du mobilier mais aussi des ustensiles.

— Je vois, je vois. Je comprends mieux ton émerveillement pour tout ce que tu découvres sur GrandLine.

— Je connaissais certaines choses déjà, car je lisais beaucoup les livres qui étaient à bord des épaves, mais j'ai aussi goûté à des fruits venant d'en-bas.

Law continua de poser encore quelques questions à Ruby, pendant que cette dernière ramassait des coquillages. Ils s'arrêtèrent quand ils entendirent Duck les appeler. Au moment où la rose rebroussait chemin, il lui attrapa le bras et l'attira derrière un rocher afin d'être hors de vue de tout le monde. Ruby fut surprise par le geste de ce dernier, ne comprenant pas pourquoi, il faisait cela. Il lui prit le menton afin de voir son regard.

— Ta famille a été vengée, plus rien ne te retient en bas maintenant. Tu as la possibilité de vivre ta vie ici.

— Mais... mais... pourquoi me dis-tu ça ? demanda-t-elle de plus en plus perdu par les propos de son capitaine.

— Je t'offre le choix de pouvoir vivre parmi tes semblables. Le chemin que l'on va parcourir va être de plus en plus dangereux. Tu n'as pas choisir de devenir une pirate. Tu peux retourner à une vie bien plus tranquille et ici, la marine ne te trouvera pas.

— Tu...tu...veux...te...débarrasser de moi ? dit-elle essayant en vain de retenir les larmes qui menaçaient de tomber d'un instant à l'autre. Je sais que j'ai mauvais caractère, mais je ne pensais pas que tu penserais à me jeter ainsi. J'aime l'aventure, j'aime les Heart, j'aime cette boite de conserve qui me déclenche des angoisses à chaque tempête.

Le chirurgien de la mort ne résista pas plus longtemps et captura avec plus de violence cette fois les lèvres de son amante, goûtant au passage aux larmes dont il était responsable. Pendant plusieurs minutes, ni l'un, ni l'autre ne voulut y mettre fin. Quand enfin ils se séparèrent, ils restèrent l'un contre l'autre.

— Ne me jette pas comme ça. Je t'aime Trafalgar Law.

— Tu peux compter sur moi pour te garder. Mais dorénavant nos ennemis seront de plus en plus dangereux.

— Je m'en moque. Je veux vivre l'aventure avec toi. Et je veux t'aider à te venger. Je ne l'ai pas oublié.

Le capitaine des Heart ne put s'empêcher de sourire face à la détermination de son amante.

— On ferait mieux d'aller voir ce qu'ils ont trouvé, annonça-t-il

— Ils sont sûrement en train de faire des paris.

— Des paris, vraiment.

Pour le plus grand bonheur de tous, Duck avait réussi à attraper un poulpe ballon, annonçant ainsi le départ imminent. Le sous-marin s'éloigna rapidement de l'île sous le regard nostalgique de Ruby.

— C'est dommage qu'on n'ait pas vraiment pu en profiter, commenta Bepo.

— Peut-être qu'un jour, on trouvera une île céleste plus accueillante, lui répondit-elle.

— Un jour c'est moi qui te montrerais mon île.

— J'attends ce jour avec impatience. Ce n'est pas tout ça, mais nous avons une chute mortelle à faire, annonça-t-elle avec le sourire.


End file.
